The legend of the Dragon sapphire
by chloemcg
Summary: When a strange sapphire comes into Professor Layton's office, he is very much oblivious to the adventure it would toss him into. Not only is he cursed to turn into a dragon each time the sun rises into the sky, but he also has to bear through the side affects this has on his human form. Will he and Luke learn the secrets of the lost race of the mythical dragon species?
1. Prologue: The Sapphire's origins

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

It was the dark ages, the medieval era, and storm clouds filled the skies and made the earth rumble and flash from the intense atmosphere that was so thick you could slice it with a simple butter knife that was blunt along the edges.

Knights rode across the empty pastures on their noble steeds as they galloped towards a mountainous place where supposedly the dragons had resided.

The winged beasts were like a plague amongst these dark ages. They had the ability to breathe flames, they were huge and could cause massive and catastrophic damage to any small unsuspecting village. They were also allegedly mindless beasts that wouldn't hesitate to kill you once given the opportune moment.

For many millennia these creatures thrived and killed for pleasure and now, for the knights of King Arthur, the time had come to kill off all dragons and exterminate them for good.

"Men," One of the knights suited in armour started through a determined voice, shouting over the thunder and lighting and the gallops of his horse "no matter what happens to us, we shall purge the land of these beasts forever more! Make certain to stay out of the line of fire, art thou clear!?"

"Understood!" The other knights galloping behind the leader shouted in unison to reply to the demands they were given.

The thunder rumbled intimidatingly around them, lightning threateningly lurking behind this massive cloud burst as rain was predicted to start sheeting hammering down, soaking everyone in a literal flood of chaos.

It wasn't long until they had started to see a huge mountain come into view upon the horizon.

It was a huge place that looked somewhat out of order and not in the not-working way. It was more like it was...out of place or something, there was no way to describe the air it sent down the knights' spines. It even went up to a graceful point at the top just like any other mountain would but it was surrounded by stoic cliffs and parapet-like monuments that were dragon-made.

The leader knight narrowed his eyes determinedly, a rage filling his soul.

He was going to kill those beasts if it were the last thing he did.

* * *

Peering into a mystic pool, three creatures sat patiently around it with regal elegance locked on their mysterious yet old gazes, their wise old eyes lidded with unbridled interest of what was transpiring on the outside world with their enemies.

The three creatures were quite large in size and they all had exceptionally long necks that had been craned down so they could gaze into the water.

They each had blue, ivory and lilac scales that illuminated through the pitch blackness of the caverns catacombs and they had long beaky-snout-things that had each bore a frown of disappointment. They even had long horns poking out from atop their heads and they flapped their large wings.

These three creatures were the last surviving dragons in existence.

(_Brothers_,) One thought in what appeared to be some form of telepathy. This one had the lilac scales and appeared to have been the youngest out of all three of them (_they are coming for us. What shalt we do?_)

The middle eldest, the dragon with the blue scales, made a simple nod of the head (..._I know not, little brother, but we need to make haste with our next movement or else we shall be slain!_) this middle dragon pounded a claw down on the side of the pool, disturbing the water slightly and disrupting the vision this sacred pool projected (_We need to cut off the evil that is the human race before they slay us!_)

The blue dragon appeared to have been the more rash and ill-tempered out of the three of them. It was obvious at a glance that the middle brother wanted to destroy those humans before they destroyed them, in the more irrational and most hasty way possible.

However, a kindly yet husky voice admonished the second oldest dragon's desires. This was the ivory dragon, the eldest out of all three of them. He snorted through his nostrils and let out a soft yet stern growl (_Now, now! We must not act so rashly, brother, it can upset our foes even more..._)

The three dragons argued their points, mainly the older two. They roared and snapped their jaws at each other in disagreement whilst they glared daggers. The youngest dragon only responded to their argument by ducking his head in between his shoulder blades, shrinking back in fright of the inevitable battle that was undoubtedly about to take place.

The white dragon and the blue dragon both argued in their telepathic ways, not willing to sacrifice what they believed to be true. Neither of them wanted to surrender their positions and it was obvious that they were willing to banter about it until the end of time. They always had this bitter rivalry against each other, much like Yin and Yang, and they would always try and prove each other more qualified to be head dragon.

Whilst they quarrelled, however, the youngest dragon silently crept away from the logical battleground and he glanced worriedly around.

He knew that those knights were coming and neither of their sides could be called "logical" to begin with; the white dragon's resistance of defending themselves and waiting for the end to come was crazy and the option of attacking innocent people first would just make things worse for them until the end of time.

The youngest lilac dragon waded through the caverns, his long neck craning from left to right as he gazed at his surroundings wearily, while he breathed heavily and uneasily. He felt nervous about this but it was the only thing he could think of at a time like this! While he trailed along the countless tunnels, he sniffed the air for any signs of the artefact he sought.

His nostrils flared with each sniff and his frills raised proudly when he caught the scent.

Tail whipping through nothing, the lilac dragon crept silently through the near pitch black caverns and he eventually came to halt in the wake of a clearing and a pedestal resting inside of it.

This strange chalk pillar had a very strange yet mesmerisingly pretty sapphire resting atop it. It glowed softly in the dim darkness yet it was enough to light the way so the dragon could be aware of where he was.

He gave a gentle growl of fear when he heard some roars and snaps echoing through the walls and ceiling, indicating that the two brother's duel had escalated into quite the brawl. He made haste towards the sapphire and he grabbed it up into one claw, examining it thoroughly for any last minute damage that may compromise his plan, and he gave a heavy sigh from his nostrils when he saw no signs of cracks or anything in the jewel.

He closed his eyes gently and with that, the gem grew brighter. It radiated a mystic energy that illuminated from the sapphire itself, blinding even the world outside for a few nanoseconds. The youngest dragon's own inner voice echoed inside his mind as he willed the sapphire to do his bidding and commanded its mystic power.

(_O sapphire of the ancient kings, please allow one of pure of heart to carry on our legacy; grant this being great power and agility that may continue our species' legacy...but until then...) _

The youngest dragon choked back a broken sob as he heard some scattering of big feet, indicating that his brothers had stopped fighting and were now escalating towards his location.

Desperate to do this before his brothers could arrive on the scene, the dragon continued his sacred chant whilst a single tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

(_please preserve mine brothers and I so we may someday live again whence the time is right...and this being brings our kind clarity and hope for the future.) _

And with that, time stopped dead in its tracks.

A very bright light engulfed the world at that single moment and it even clapped like lightning. The gem brew ever brighter in the lilac dragon's grasp and he had to turn his face away from the burning bright light so his eyeballs wouldn't melt in their sockets. He felt his roars of agony echo inside his mind as he felt like his scales and skin were being shorn away, burning maliciously against the unbearably bright light that so currently harmed him.

His brothers arrived too late on the scene as they two were washed away by that blinding bright light, unknowing of what their brother had just sacrificed for their sake. They too roared in anguish and agony as they felt the same scalding sensation to their skin anyone else would feel if an intense amount of piping hot coffee spilled on all over them.

And, like the snap of a finger, the blinding light subsided and the same blue gem tumbled to the floor.

The dragons were no where in sight.

* * *

The knights shortly arrived on the scene soon after the events of their enemies had transpired.

The group walked into the cavern where the shrine lain, well cared for, and there was a somewhat gruesome air to accompany them into the darkness of the catacombs of this mountainous terrain.

The armour-dressed men said nothing to each other yet their hands were to the hilts of their scabbards should their swords be needed encase their winged foes should make a sudden appearance. They didn't know where their adversaries were hiding and didn't really want to think about it, this was the only place they could be since they shouldn't even be intelligent enough to have been aware of their attacks.

Nobody said a word...until one knight decided to break the heavy silence that had been brought with the thick tension in the atmosphere.

"Where would they have gone, sir knights?" The lone knight asked.

Another knight snapped at the younger one "Silence, knave! We are in pursuit of blood-thirsty beasts. We must be on constant guard!"

"Shhh!" A third one shushed the other two, putting a finger to his lips.

That same knight looked down to the ground when something glowing a light blue caught his eye. He glanced downwards and he knelt down before the beautiful sapphire, his gaze transfixed completely on the small glowing gemstone on the floor. He raised his visor so he could get a better look at the little thing, revealing his eyes to be a strange ruby red colouration and his skin a unique shade of peach.

"Hmm? What this be?" He breathed a whisper, his voice tittering on the edge of a light gasp whence he reached down and picked it up.

The glowing gemstone beamed in his hand as it rested in his grasp, the gemstone perfectly fitting inside his palm as if it had been formed to rest there. His eyes were overflowing with curiosity as he looked down at it in a near-hypnotised state. He couldn't help but find this thing so mesmerisingly pretty yet there was a certain familiar air to it. He just couldn't explain it but something about this gem seemed both dangerous and comforting at the same time.

Studying it eagerly, the knight stood back up and stuffed the sapphire into his holster and he commanded the other knights as he wandered deeper into the caverns "Come, men, we must kill those beasts which our quest has assigned thus far."

Confused, the knights obeyed and followed their leader deeper into the caverns to find the dragons they had long sought out.

...Yet, after hours of hunting each and every square foot of the caverns, no dragons were found. They had completely vanished off the face of the earth and there was not a sign of wing or scale. They kept asking themselves where the blasted beasts would be hiding but they secretly knew that they would never find the answer.

This would be the only place they would be, the dragons had nowhere else to go or else be at risk of death whence they were spotted by a nearby village. They couldn't fly anywhere, they were bound to those caverns for reasons that could only be explained by King Arthur himself.

They didn't suspect in the least that their enemies had been sealed in the strange jewel that had been picked up by their naive leader; the youngest dragon's plan had worked! So, reluctantly, they departed back to their kingdom in Camelot with the devastating news that the beasts had somehow fled.

They weren't aware that the youngest dragon's plan was so great but what if his wish didn't come to pass until a long time? What if he had to wait centuries for that one "pure of heart" to actually pick up the sapphire?

How long would the world have to wait until a certain someone carried on the lineage of the dragon race?

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! **

**Prologue of the promised Professor Layton dragon story and I'm excited about it! **

**I wonder what's going to happen...I already know, of course, but you will have to wait and find out. Except in the One-Shot preview of this story: The soul of a dragon, you should find out more in that.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this, I want to know if you would all like it. ****Btw, this takes place AFTER the Unwound future/Lost future so please be aware of spoilers. **

**-Chloemcg**


	2. Chapter 1: Transformation part one

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

A thousand years later...

Professor Hershel Layton sat on the sofa, raising a cup of tea to his lips and taking a small sip of the soothing, warm beverage inside. He sighed in contentment as the warm broth gently slipped down his throat and he closed his eyes in relaxation.

Some time had passed since his last adventure with Luke Triton, his apprentice. The boy had to move away with his family on account of the news that Brenda was with child a second time. Why they had to move away to France, though, was beyond him.

During that adventure Layton had gone through some real heart-wrenching turmoil over his lost love, Claire, and he had eventually managed to overcome those emotional obstacles and let her go.

He felt absolutely horrid about it but he decided to just focus on his work for now as an Archaeologist; it was the only thing keeping him both of sound mind and it was a somewhat effective coping mechanism in some small way.

He gently bent over and placed the tea cup down on a coaster resting atop the coffee table in his wake right before he reached up and adjusted the position of his top hat, gripping the rim softly and swivelling it whilst it was placed on his head. He smiled in satisfaction whence he got it in a nice proper position.

Needless to say, he felt content about this. He didn't feel the need to express himself to what was already obvious at a single glance of his rectangular face. His lips curled up into a small smile of satisfaction and he closed his eyes to relax.

However he was very unaware that he was about to come across something...something that should start something new entirely.

Nothing could destroy this nice atmosphere...except for some knocks of the door.

Several loud knocks suddenly rapped on the door, making Professor Layton lift his head up in confusion as he turned his head in the direction of the knocking. It was, indeed, the door.

He frowned and gave a sour face as he fought the urge to roll his eyes in utter annoyance. Why did this have to spoil such a peaceful morning for him, why couldn't they not wait until he felt more capable and not as lazy on the inside? But then he remembered, it was a Sunday! No post was supposed to have been delivered on a Sunday and he didn't really have anyone who would be willing to visit him right now, it was utterly impossible.

Slowly, realising the significance this knock on the door could have, the Professor stood up and he walked towards the door to answer the knocks that sounded rather hurried and flustered as if whoever was on the other side of the door was really nervous. But what would be so nerve-wracking about delivering the post, if that should be the time already?

The top hatted gent's hand hovered over the doorknob for seconds at a time, hesitating to dare touch it. He didn't have any knowledge of what could be on the other side and he could feel his heart quickening and his pulse stirring, as if they were both unanimously reacting to something on the other side of the door.

He took a deep breath in before redrawing it outwards.

Grasping it, he twisted the doorknob in a clockwise direction and he pulled the door open to unveil who was on the other side of the door.

Professor Layton was shocked to discover that his previous suspicions were correct. A very nervous postman, quaking where he stood from the tension in the air, was carrying one palm-sized package, contained in a plastic box, in one hand whilst the other was still held up into the air in a curled up position yet it was shaking in midair. It was like even after knocking he never lowered his fist and just left it hanging awkwardly in the air.

Layton felt unnerved by this ominous air lingering around the courier and he swallowed hard as he studied the young man standing just a centre metre away from himself, the two distanced quite a bit from each other.

Luckily the shaky mailman decided to speak and inadvertently shatter the eerie quiet "I-I-I've been t-t-t-told t-to g-give y-y-you this, m-m-mister Professor L-La-Layton."

The professor gladly accepted the package and examined it whilst inside of its little plastic container.

It was a very strange thing: post arrives on a Sunday and now he gets a very unsettling vibe coming from that parcel that he had been so generously set up to look after and study, that becoming all too readable by the fact that this shaken mail courier had obviously been told to give it to him and the fact that there was a label with his name written in very neat calligraphy.

Professor Layton reached a spare hand upwards to adjust the rim of his top hat, fidgeting with it a tiny bit before he let it be whence he was satisfied with the position his famous headwear on his head, whilst he examined what appeared to have been a gem wrapped inside some ill fitted piece of brown wrapping paper and this was judging by the size and shape alone.

He spoke to the mailman, after moments of hesitation, with his dot-like eyes stilled on the artefact "...Why thank you my good sir, but why has this arrived to me on a Sunday?"

Getting far more nervous by the query, the man suddenly started to worryingly hyperventilate as he held a hand to his quickening heart. He was shaking like a maraca and he had turned more white than a sheet of pristine paper, his teeth chattering was also so loud that it could probably be heard even from across the street!

Concerned for the man's sudden panic attack, Professor Layton asked whilst he reached out to plant a hand on the poor guy's shoulder "My word, are you alright?"

But before any contact could be made, the mailman bolted off down the road whilst letting out small squeaks as he ran off into the far distance.

Many letters blew out from the unclipped satchel bag that hung loosely on his blue clad shoulder and waist and drifted down to the road below, being carried across the soft breeze to parts unknown while many people idly walking by on the sidewalk decided to gather the letters drifting along.

Giving a shrug, Professor Layton returned inside his house. He could very vaguely stumble about in the room since he had to be careful to avoid tripping over any items that may cause him any harm should any injury accidents transpire. He grunted while he expertly eluded those dangerous items scattered at his feet.

Eventually he made it back over towards the sofa and table. He planted the parcel atop his work desk before he sat back down on to the sofa and he sunk into the plush seat cushions, eyeing the tea in his wake.

Whilst he done this he hummed softly in contentment, a smile returning to his lips as he closed his eyes once again. He felt so relaxed that he could once again enjoy his tea but those same queries that had surfaced after those very confusing events took place danced around in his mind.

He couldn't answer them despite knowing that every puzzle had an answer.

...That's it! A puzzle would ease his mind!

Grinning at the idea, Professor Layton climbed back to his feet and walked towards his work desk to grab the paper from yesterday so he could find the puzzle section. He minded the apparent jewel he had just been handed over, eyes gluing to it momentarily, before he retreated back towards the sofa and plopped himself down.

"Hmmm..." He mumbled to himself, sitting back down on the sofa and opening the newspaper "Let's see what's on the puzzle section today." He begun scanning the pages for anything of interest but couldn't find a single, solitary thing. His thumb flicked through each thin page of the word-scribbled newspaper and he eventually found what he was looking for.

"Ah! Here it is!" He smirked in triumph before he read the puzzle aloud.

**"Three men and a lady wanted a peach but only come across one. They soon come to an impasse whence the lady suggests that they try and share it but one of the halves, upon closer inspection, is somehow missing and there's only enough for three quarters of the peach now: How should the apricot be shared?"**

Professor Layton's dot-like eyes lifted up to the ceiling in deep thought and he took a small swig of his tea and then he put it back down on the table and he thought through all possibilities and he frowned meaningfully. Cupping his chin to mull it over deeper, the professor hummed in deep thought and he drummed his foot against the floorboards below.

Suddenly, the solution came to mind and Professor Layton grinned whence he gave the answer: "Oh. Three pieces are cut and split between two men and the lady! The lady possibly has feelings of affection towards one of the men and slices the lower half of her quarter before giving it to the man who didn't get his share."

Professor Layton knew that he was probably overthinking the details but he didn't really care, this puzzle had just got its solution from the macgyver of all puzzles!

Snapping his fingers in triumph, Hershel Layton smirked in contentment and he once again reached up to fix the position of his top hat. When it was fixed, though, he glanced over to one side and looked towards the strange package that had been delivered to him.

His face turned from triumphant to childishly curious within the blink of an eye.

It caught his attention way more when it began to glow a deep blue, making him far more curious about the jewel.

He pushed himself up to his feet and wandered back towards his desk and when he stood over the artefact, his keen eyes studied it with great interest. The thing glowed bright and eagerly like a blue star in the indigo/pitch black skies at night and there were voices whispering to the top hat-wearing archeologist.

He couldn't quite hear what they were saying but he could most definitely hear voices...inside his head! The fact that they were talking to him in the void of his own mind was quite literally mind-boggling and it also, needless to say, startled him. If he didn't know how to keep a cool head then he would have started panicking the instant he heard those voices.

(_Are you, by chance, the guardian of this Sapphire?) _The oddly-projected voice asked, his tone like a whispering wind blowing into someones ear.

Professor Layton didn't exactly know how to answer that. He felt ready to faint from shock right there and then but, oddly enough, he breathed in deep and closed his eyes before he answered through a quaky tone "Um...I-Indeed, I suppose."

The voice spoke again, echoing inside the Gent's mind (_Well, in that case, I shalt request that you touch the sapphire.)_

Honestly, poor Layton didn't know how to react at this very moment.

He could make many assumptions on how this is even possible, such as this being some sort of telepathy, but nothing could really tell him whether this voice belonged to a being of honesty or not. Could he really trust this person speaking to him via telepathic means?

There must be a logical explanation to this but he had seen many strange things in his time so this really shouldn't be a shocker.

His eyes stared right at the airtight packaging of this Sapphire and he couldn't control himself but he suddenly found himself unwrapping the alleged sapphire from its parcelling. He didn't know if it was his undying curiosity or just plain instincts driving him to do this but before he knew it, he was staying right into the centre of this precious glowing gem.

Thanks to the un-peeling of the wrapping paper, the sapphire glew ever brighter and was even bright to match the light of a star in his office. He even had to cover his eyes with his sleeve whilst he backed off from the opposing gem shining relentless beams of razor bright lights into his currently hiding eyes.

He became startled by this sudden glowing and thus backed away even further from the desk before tumbling right into a bookshelf. Professor Layton fell to the floor in shock and gritted his teeth to try and suppress a cry of panic and pain from the stinging sensation in his eyes. He heard the books from the shelf he backed into fall to the floor with multiple heavy "thuds" around him but none of them hit him, at least.

Eventually, however, the blinding blue light subsided.

Cautiously and slowly, the Professor lowered his arm and sleeve and blinked his eyes many times to refresh his vision and to make his vision clearer and less painful each time he blinked. He gave a small hum of confusion as he frowned, squinting his eyes from the pain shooting through them no thanks to the light that had just engulfed his office.

"Arrrgh...Hm?" He looked back at the Sapphire and wandered towards it after carefully picking himself up off the floor.

The voice sounded in his head again whilst he finally stood over the gem again but this time, it sounded more comforting and soft (_Now...touch the sapphire.)_

Professor Layton, however, had a question of his own before he done anymore this person said...or thought...it was deeply confusing! He cleared his throat gruffly to make himself sound more polite yet there was a rather stern edge in his voice too.

"Wait. Before I do this...I must ask, who are you?" He breathed a deep sigh.

The voice inside the professor's head didn't sound for a few moments until it simply said (_It doth not matter of whom I am, but rather this is of grave importance to carry on a lost race long thought to be simply folklore.)_

Professor Layton sighed. He should have known that he would have gotten such a vague answer like that stereotypical way. So instead he decided to change the question a bit in hopes of yielding better results;

"Alright then, what is your name sir?"

This time the voice took a lot less longer to answer him, much to his chagrin, and it said (_I am Fafnir, third brother of my race, youngest survivor of our kind and official first keeper of the Dragon's sapphire.)_

Professor Layton was now confused. This artefact was called "the Dragon's sapphire" was it? That was, indeed, intriguing. However his question was answered but many more took their place and their relevance was utmost, he tried to calm his racing heart and his pulse as he reached down and touched the sapphire laying against the useless wrapping paper.

He decided to examine it whilst he had the chance and he started to study the gem itself as it rested in his tan hand. He only had a few seconds to look it over since something utterly unsettling had transpired within the next few seconds.

His hand abruptly burst into bright blue flames and he was forced to drop the sapphire out of pure shock.

He yelled in a mix of pain and surprise as he tumbled to the floor a second time but both eyes were on his hand that was set ablaze. He felt the burning sensation course through his whole body as he noticed the flames disappear as if to say his skin was absorbing the flames like a sponge. This horrified Professor Layton and he gritted his teeth sharply whilst he squeezed his eyes shut and writhed on the floor.

He fought off a scream of agony, he didn't want there to be a repeat of the Azran sanctuary.

All he could do was bear through the intense blazing coursing through his bloodstream, his veins, his heart, his lungs and even his bone ligaments. He just wanted to be knocked unconscious so he wouldn't have to endure the intense, excruciating pain anymore. His vision went in and out of focus like a camera lens and he eventually blacked out.

As his consciousness slipped away, he heard the voice named Fafnir say to him with an inappropriate kindly tone (_Well done, professor Hershel Layton...) _and, just like a weak candlelit flame, he was out.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh! What happened to the professor!? Well, if you looked at "the Soul of a dragon" then you should know EXACTLY what's going to happen next.**

**I also made up a little puzzle to make this story seem more Laytonesque, I hope you liked it and its solution. Take it easy on me, it's the first puzzle I came up with.**

**I even named the youngest dragon lord Fafnir, after the Fafnir from the Norse mythology. Look it up if your confused.**

**Let's see what happens next, shall we?**

**Please review!**

**-Chloemcg**


	3. Chapter 1: Transformation part two

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

Night fell over London, cloaking each and every life in the shadows below despite the pale moonlight that managed to shine right through the windows of his office. A pair of footsteps creaked against the floorboards and the form of the Professor reflected against the pitch black darkness of the office.

He would have turned on his light but felt very sensitive to the artificial but effective lampshade whence it had been switched on, he couldn't explain it.

Ever since he had touched the Dragon's Sapphire earlier, he had gone through...changes. He had fallen unconscious right after touching it and he could vaguely remember what else had happened in between whence he touched it and before he blacked out.

He was also feeling a constant burning in his throat for whatever reason as if it was egging him on to blow fire or something as equally ludicrous. The top hatted gentleman wearily glanced around his office, squinting his eyes through the darkness as he looked about for anything -anything at all- that could serve as a simple distraction for his deteriorating condition.

Professor Layton swallowed a stone-sized lump whence he felt everything on his right side twitch in a way that meant that he was to very soon undergo some kind of phase. He tried to brush this off as being paranoid and that he should calm himself, but the symptoms just kept increasing in numbers and in strength. He wasn't even sure if he should go to the hospital to find out what was wrong!

"C-Calm yourself, Hershel, just breathe in and out..." He muttered to himself worriedly. He dragged himself through his relentless pacing, he even tried to write the GCSE results for his students here at Greensheller university but quickly found out that this would be an impossible task to complete with him in this shaken condition.

Yelping, at a sharp sting the professor leaned against a wall to cool down a fever that he had just developed. He felt hot and sticky whilst his shaking knuckles were turning white and almost transparent against his otherwise tan skin.

Professor Hershel Layton groaned as he felt every bone in his body ache.

The gentleman couldn't understand it, why was he hurting like this so suddenly?

He didn't know how this can be happening (whatever it is) since all he did was come into procession of a very strange artefact that was named "the Dragons sapphire" that was discovered in a very ancient crypt located near Stone henge according to some files he had discovered.

The realisation hit him like a freight train...the sapphire!

He spared a hurried glance over towards the desk of his office and found the supposed gem lying beside some files and other useless things, gleaming against the shreds of moonlight that just so happened to have been shining through the window at that moment.

It seemed so innocent and didn't seem like it could be what was causing this intense agony to shoot through him but then again...what else could it be?

The professor of archeology had to reexamine this jewel since it had been rumoured to have been forged by the breath of dragons, a mythical reptile that was believed to have lived in the medieval era and is a popular mythical creature that many people continue to admire because of the fact that they were supposedly the only reptiles that could fly.

Somehow the dragons had become such a charming little or big creature that remained to be popular even to this day.

Anyways this little blue jewel was also said to have been able to do something remarkable if one with a pure heart should touch it so the professor had decided to do some examinations and study it and this was what eventually became the result.

Professor Layton growled as he doubled over in agony, his eyes squeezing shut as he gritted his teeth to prevent himself from crying out. But then his eyes opened again in terror when he noticed something impossible happening to his body and he even blinked multiple times to refresh his vision to see if it was the trick of the light but only to be greeted with that horrible realisation each time he opened his eyes again.

His hands were changing shape!

The muscle tones on his arms were beginning to become more meatier and were grossly enlarging so his arms were beginning to tear right through his brown coat with the high collar rimming the back of his neck and some tears of orange were also beginning to rip right off his arms and drop to the floor in shreds.

Professor Layton tried to comprehend this. This was impossible, what was happening to him!?

He growled through tightly gritted teeth as he felt pain on his back and he looked to investigate but only to find out that he was now growing some extra limbs out from his back and they appeared to have been...wings!? They were big and dragged out in a very peculiar shape but they didn't seem to be bat-like in the least like most of these types of wings but instead they were one big appendage that seemed very deft and looked to be able to be used as a parachute if in the air.

"W-What's happening to m-m-me!?" He asked, his voice also changing as it became lower and more growly.

By now his hands had changed shape entirely and now very much resembled hammy paws that belonged to a lion. There was even rough black points digging out of his nails and clawing their way out of what used to be his fingers.

During the course of this transformation, the professor started stumbling and thrashing about to try and stop it from progressing much further. This didn't work at all.

His skin began to change texture and turn from its usual tan colouring into a darker brown, he began to grow so big as his clothes began to tear off his growing form and he also began to grow a tail and his bones hurt as he was forced from his standing position on to the ground below.

He was now a transforming heap on the floor, standing on his hands and knees, as he growled through the intense agony he was being put through.

He even felt a horrible sensation in his mouth as his skin began to shift and stretch in a very painful way. Bones and ligaments shape-shifted into something different altogether, his teeth moved around in his gums and sharpened into razor sharp fangs. His ears burned as they split into multiple pieces while they rotated to each side of his head to stick what felt arrows. Sweat began to collect and trickle down his face as the evasive transformation racked his body like a hurricane blowing down a house. He also felt his neck stretch in a very unnatural way!

And, after minutes of this intense pain, it had finally subsided and the professor had collapsed into a heap on the floor.

His breathing was heavy and raspy as he tried to regain all his common sense and he tried to make sense of what had happened to him just now. He felt rather chilly and it was in a very strange way indeed.

It was like the inside of him was ice cold -sort of like when you eat too many ice cream and it freezes you on the inside- and the only logical conclusion he could draw about that was that whatever happened to him had made him in a very literal sense cold-blooded.

(_Hmmm...I wonder what happened during those few minutes?_) Professor Layton thought as he tried to stand up but when he did he quickly bashed his head up against something, knocking his beloved top hat off of his head.

He gave a yelp and he put a hand to message his sore head and he looked down to retrieve his beloved hat but only to discover a few things that both intrigued and horrified him at the same time.

Firstly, his top hat was now tiny. It seemed to have shrunk down to the size of a Russell sprout as it laid on the floor, dead to the world. That wasn't even the oddest thing since there were way more startling stuff he had yet to take in.

Secondly, he noticed that he had grown a large amount. It was (of course) quite dark in the office and because of that, the professor couldn't make out much in the pitch blackness of the night yet he could make out faint outlines of the furniture and a few other things. He also noticed that his apparent transformation seemed to have knocked over many things, including his poor desk.

Thirdly, he got a good look at his hands and stomach and came to discover that not only was he sitting much like a dog but his stomach was also oddly podgy and brownish. He didn't need to mention noticing the fact that his hands now resembled paw-like things and he had a good look and what would have been his palms in this form and a horrible shriek howled out of his throat as he scooted backwards in fear.

He couldn't ask this question enough: What on earth happened to him!?

With a desperate intent, professor Layton hurriedly located a mirror and bent down to see his reflection but his expression overflowed with fear at what he saw looking back at him through the cracks and shattered pieces of the mirror.

It wasn't the normal reflection he would normally have staring back at him, to remind him of who he was and that he was a human and gentleman, but instead it shown a different face entirely.

His dot-like eyes remained unchanged but the rest of his face was a different story entirely. His face had turned into that of a beast!

A bit of his face had turned into a muzzle of some sorts with the bridge of it pointed slightly upwards quite like what should have been the seal of his upper lip and it stuck out from the middle of his face to form a mouth. His facial shape had been changed and was now a bit more rounded, albeit while maintaining still some rectangular normalities. His ears changed too! Instead of being normal human ears, these ears had formed into frills that looked sort of sharp but they still fulfilled the apparent role as ears since he could still hear.

He also had horns coming out of either side of his head.

He opened his beaky-snout-thing and discovered that he had some very sharp sets of teeth in his mouth and his lower jaw also seemed especially strong.

He turned his long neck around to get a view of his back and he discovered that those long limbs he was growing before were, indeed, wings but they didn't seem like wings he had ever encountered before. He also had a tail with that seemed to have had an arrow-shaped tip that amazed him most of all!

Upon closer inspection, however, he had realised that he wasn't completely naked from wearing his regular clothes. The cuffs of his sleeves were still remarkably intact and had somehow barely fit around his wrists and he also still had the high collar of his coat still worn around his neck even if it was ripped at the bottom -probably from damage it sustained after being ripped off the rest of the coat.

Professor Layton had to accept the reality now:

He had become a dragon!

Many questions raised in his head about this new form. Could he breathe fire like other dragons? Did this form come with any other ability? How was he going to live with this? Could he transform back into his human state? Could he still talk in a way that others would understand him?

Professor Layton tried to comprehend this, this couldn't be happening! He had turned into a huge beast that could barely fit in his ransacked office and his mind was a complete mess of queries about what had occurred tonight.

However he knew that he couldn't do much when panicking. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and exhaled. He had a prestigious expression on his dragon face as he calmly picked his tiny top hat up from the ground and planted it atop his giant head where it sat in between the two dragon horns sticking out of his head.

He had to admit it, looking in the mirror again, he looked good with the top hat as usual.

(_What can I do now? I need some assistance here but who in all of London can help me, I highly doubt that I can just walk up to any old person and ask for the assistance_...)

Professor Layton contemplated all the solutions in his head as he raised a hand -or claw- to his chin in deep thought and he closed his eyes. People would probably run away from him if he dared be caught in the streets so he doubted going to anyone like Scotland Yard can do any good and he didn't even know if anyone could understand him in this form, he would probably sound all growly and bizarre.

He gave a low growl as if he was humming meaningfully and he opened his eyes with a slight smirk tugging at his beak and he gave a prideful snort through his nostrils. Of course, there was only one person whom he knew could help him! Luckily this person could speak to animals so maybe the professor would be understood by this person should he have learned to speak oversized reptile:

Luke Triton, his apprentice.

The professor knew there were some complications about this, though. One was the fact that the boy in question lived across the sea now on a tropical island where there was a good little town. Even if he knew where he was, how could the professor even hope to get there on foot without being seen by anyone who would flee from him in fear.

He didn't even have the time to pack some extra clothes, but then again he could always ask Luke to buy some from the nearest shop whence he found him.

Dragon Layton gave a small sigh through his nostrils. Whatever the solution to this puzzle was, it was assuredly going to be complicated. But it was then a sudden thought crossed his mind, although it was a crazy thought to have it in the first place, but it was also the only shot he had at reaching Luke without getting detected.

He slowly got to his haunches and started to try and squirm out of the office he was clearly too big for.

He threw his weight around a bit before he used one side of his body to break down a crumbling wall blocking his path. Several slams were required to break the wall down into pieces before it eventually gave way and revealed the evening night skies he would so often see from his window.

The cool breeze blew in his face and it blew his frills a bit, catching them in the gentle night wind as he closed his eyes. He knew he didn't exactly have long before people would make a fuss of his appearance so he made a very daring move indeed as he leapt out into the open air and attempted to flap his wings in order to lift him off the ground.

But, alas, this failed.

Completely.

As he jumped out, the poor professor quickly found himself plummeting towards the ground below as he was spinning out of control. He spread his wings and flapped them to frantically save himself and gain some momentum although he didn't really get to parachute in time as he fell on his stomach on to some rock hard concrete that plated the background of Greensheller university.

(_Ow...that hurt_.) Professor Layton got up on all fours, knowing that he could no longer stand on two legs in this form, and he stuck to the shadows as he crept towards the docks as silently as possible. He just hoped that he could make it to the right boat on time so he could go and see Luke about this problem of his.

Dragon Layton stretched his forelegs and cracked his stretched spinal cord so he could get a little more comfortable in this new beastly form of himself. After that he promptly cantered through the alleyways and any amount of shade, slivering like a snake through the shadows.

All he had to do was keep his giant self hidden and avoid Scotland Yard, really.

Eventually, however, he had made it to the docks and he boarded a train with little effort at all. He managed to sneak into the cargo bay and as he did, he gave a dejected groan at the sight of where he was to spend the night and he studied his surroundings.

This cargo bay was very ill cared for. There was hay everywhere on the floor, it was all damp and gross and a bizarre mixed scent of petrol and rust hung in the air and was bound to linger indefinitely unless the crew members actually paid attention to this place which wasn't bound to be anytime soon considering that there were crates everywhere.

The professor with scales sadly allowed his frills to drop and his expression became greatly saddened. He didn't want to stay here but it was his only chance.

He wandered forwards, rocking the boat a bit with his huge weight, and he found a place to sleep for the night. There was a huge pile of hay in one of the corners of the cargo bay and, even though it appeared damp and soggy, it seemed to classify as a adequate bed.

He circled it for a moment or two like a dog before he lain down atop the cozy amount of hay. He curled his neck around his forelegs and he snuffled sadly with a depressed groan escaping his throat before his eyes wandered up to the soaking wet ceiling made of stale and rusty metal.

That would explain the smell of rust blending with that other stench of petrol, at least...

So many questions danced around in his top-hatted head and the main ones of them were "could this be counted as a kind of Lycanthropy"? or "what would Luke think of me being like this"?

He couldn't think anymore. He was exhausted from the transformation and he needed to bring back some of the energy he had lost during this eventful day. He simply adjusted his position to lay on his side so he could get some rest.

He closed his heavy, dot-like eyes and he purred gently whilst he slowly drifted off to sleep.

He didn't know what to do now...but he had to do something or else be stuck being a dragon forever.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, poor Professor Layton. He is now stuck with being a potentially fire-breathing monster only mentioned in medieval folklore. How will Luke react to seeing his mentor like this? What else will happen? Will the Professor make it to his destination? Will he be discovered? **

**Find out soon! **

**I also extended a bit from "The soul of a Dragon", I hope you enjoy it. **

**Don't forget to fav, follow and review!**

**-Chloemcg**


	4. Chapter 1: Transformation part three

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

It took a few hours at most until Professor Layton arrived in France.

He had only been asleep five whole hours before he awoke to the sound of the boat horn sounding and he immediately was on the move to try and sneak safely off the ship without being caught by the boat guards. He put together a plan to sneak out via a hatch in the floor and swimming to shore.

Now, due to the fact that he had become almost as big as a house, he wasn't entirely sure if he could actually swim in this form. But he couldn't think of any other method that wouldn't eventually lead him to getting caught...but did he really want to chance death?

...He done it all the time, so why not?

The dark brown scaled dragon wearing the top hat gave a soft growl of determination and he snorted through his nostrils, scraping his right foreleg along the floor much like a bull getting ready to charge at the matador in a bull fighting ring.

Even though he winced at the sound of his foreleg scraping across the damp metal flooring below, he kept doing it as he prepared himself for one big charge. He flapped his wings eagerly before folding them against his back and he bent his neck downwards and allowed his torn high collar to slide up his long neck a bit.

(_...A gentleman never charges at others in such an animalistic manner but I think this should be made an exception as the situation dictates myself as an animal species.) _His own voice whispered in his mind as he straightened his back and stood still, ready to make a running start at anytime.

He thumped his front claws on the ground before he charged up the staircase, only narrowly escaping, before he leaped up into the twilight air and startled the crew members below as they stared right up at his shadow with expressions of disbelief whilst they gawked at the underbelly of the silhouetted form shadowed by the pale moonlight shining down from above.

As Dragon Layton jumped up high into the air, soaring for a few short distances, he landed with a heavy "thud" against the wooden docks and he raced away into the night.

Professor Layton panted tiredly as he ran on all fours, trying his best not to stop running and take a chance of being seen. He _had _to get to Luke's house! But he had to discover where the boy lived first, he couldn't just blindly wander around and check every house.

...Could he?

* * *

Luke slept soundly in his bed as he lain on his left side to face the wall, his blanketed right side rising up and down in time with his soft yet sleepy snores that was much too similar to a purring little house cat.

He had moved to France so his family would have some more space for his little 6-month-old sister whom slept soundly in a crib on the other side of the room, thankfully away from Luke's bed so her crying could not quite reach his ears since he was the heaviest sleeper ever. Not even a train crash could arouse him.

The boy didn't like sharing his life with a new child but he felt really bad for feeling like that. His parents didn't have time for him anymore and they outright ignored him, he would bet his cap that if he ran away and never came back then they wouldn't even care and just continue pampering the baby girl he called a sister.

Luke didn't like feeling bitter towards a baby who really didn't do anything to deserve this hate but his anger was more directed at his parents, his dad especially.

But then, through the depths of his slumber, he heard some very strange sounds. They sounded like little taps against...glass? Yes, it was probably glass! But what could it have been tapping against his bedroom window? It was probably a bird or something, wanting to come inside for shelter or something.

He did get little late night visitors like that at times.

Sleepily, Luke dragged open one of his eyes and gave a quick glance around the room.

There was a shred of faint moonlight shining through the window and reflecting against the blue carpeted flooring below. Otherwise the room was pitch black even though Luke could make out faint outlines of many different furniture that were in the room at the time.

He dragged himself out of bed and he made his way towards the window in order to investigate the sounds coming from apparently outside. He lumbered across the room, doubling over a little bit as his feet waded against the soft-as-anything carpet covering his floor. While he travelled across the room, he gave a very long yawn whilst he closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them in an attempt to stay awake and not fall asleep on the spot.

He reached the window and slid it open to allow some freezing cold gusts of wind to come into the room. He looked around outside but didn't find anything, that was until he had the instinctive urge to look downwards and look down he did;

his heart skipped a beat at what he saw down below the window.

There was a large something or rather, it looked like a dragon, standing right beneath the windowsill with an inquisitive expression on its muzzle. It had brown scales and had a very long neck, paw-like ligaments attached to the end of each leg, a tail with an arrow shape on the tip, a very long muzzle-snout thing, it had orange frills for ears and it had two wings folded against its back.

Startled out of his mind, Luke panickedly tumbled back into the room although his movements were very clumsily made as he was still trying to fully wake himself up. He was still tired from everything that he had been going through as of late.

"_Luke, it's alright! Its me..."_ A very familiar voice rang from the outside.

Luke was all at once confused as he now had his back to the bedroom wall right by the window. He would recognise that voice anywhere but he didn't want to believe it, he was far from convinced of what he was beginning to suspect...and he hoped beyond hope that he was wrong.

Cautious, Luke once again looked out the window and back down at the creature whom was now sitting patiently below the windowsill with its long neck craned upwards so it could see him.

Luke took another look at the creature but he noticed something that not only did he fail to notice the first time but also confirmed his previous suspicions. Those little black eyes, that kind and gentlemanly grin, that high collar, that top hat.

The top hat and eyes sealed the deal in Luke's mind.

"P-Professor, is that you?!" Luke asked, rubbing his eyes with an arm to rid himself of the sleep collecting at the corners of his eyeballs. He leaned halfway out the window and kept his gaze locked on the very familiar-looking dragon down below the mansion.

Luke's voice had grown deeper than the last time the Professor saw the lad. That was hardly surprising considering that he was now 13 years old but still, the Professor's apprentice had really grown into himself. His voice must have broken, as it did have a hint of a young man behind it, despite the fact that he really hadn't changed much in appearance.

Not at all.

The Professor nodded his head, a smile appearing on his muzzle, and he stretched his neck upwards to meet Luke on eye level.

He tried to get up on his hind legs but he couldn't do that since he couldn't control his weight properly so he was forced to stay on all fours. He was still happy that he could at least have direct eye contact with his apprentice and his frills even lifted up in rejoice. He snorted his nostrils happily and gave a gentle purr that basically would have said "I'm happy to see you, Luke," or "I missed you, my boy," but whatever he mutedly was saying by this gesture was responded by Luke touching his now reptilian mentor's muzzle and stroking it.

The lad was astounded as he looked into the Professor's soft eyes. Those eyes hardly changed at all and that somehow comforted him.

"_Luke,_" Dragon Layton began slowly, taking absolute care in trying not to scare the boy anymore then he must have been tonight "_can you understand me?_"

Luke swallowed hard but nodded his head, a squiggly line forming on his frown and tears even began to well up inside his eyes.

The Professor assumed that the lad was crying because he was afraid of his new appearance. But he was quickly proved mistaken when Luke basically scrambled out the window and tackled the dragon's neck on the way down, throwing his arms around the beast's long neck. Luke buried his face into Professor Layton's currently long neck and murmured softly through his cracking, breaking young voice "I-I missed you, Professor!"

The Professor was taken aback. Luke was happy to see him, especially in this state!? Well he would have been lying if he said that he wasn't at all shocked by this revelation but he did feel joy swell his heart up at least a couple of sizes. He got on to his haunches and sat down so he could gently adjust his position and use one of his massive claws to pat Luke's much smaller back.

He wrapped his large wings over the both of them and craned his neck downwards so he could softly nuzzle the boy's cheek. "_I missed you as well, my boy._" He murmured as soothingly as he could.

After breaking the reunion hug up, the Professor sat Luke down in his giant palm and laid down on all fours yet one paw was held up.

Luke looked up at the Professor's draconian face and stared right into his dottish eyes. He was overwhelmed with confusion and all the sleepiness he had felt before had changed shape and mutated into something: astonishment. He couldn't help but feel many queries on this situation ring in his head, spinning about like little spinning tops which had been wound to perfection.

The Professor seemed to have been waiting very patiently for those inevitable questions to come about.

So, without further ado, Luke opened his mouth and asked with furrowed brows that painted a look of concern on his face "Professor, what on earth happened to you?"

Professor Layton hesitated for a moment and glanced up at the moon looming overhead in the indigo skies. It provided excellent lighting in the area and was this was the perfect atmosphere to tell a story of the past, it felt like a night when you would recount a tragic tale in your past...a night of nostalgia, if you will.

Clearing his dragon throat, the Professor glanced back to the lad sitting patiently in his paw/claw and staring up at him with innocent eyes. The two were silence for a moment before the Professor sighed through his nostrils and recounted the story of Fafnir, blacking out, the panicky behaviour, and finally; the horrifying transformation.

The pain was stilled in his refined yet current dragonesque voice as he told the story but Luke didn't dare interrupt, he just sat and listened with open ears without saying a peep.

Dragon Layton finished his story with "..._And that's why I need your assistance, my boy._"

Luke, still absorbing all this new info, nodded his head very slowly but had a calm face. He finally smiled and sent his mentor a thumbs up, seemingly very eager to go on a trip with his mentor but there was a slight downhearted ness drenching it "Professor, I would love to help you...but I'm not so sure mum and dad would allow it."

Professor Layton tilted his head to one side, his frills dropping to mirror the clueless expression "_And whys that, Luke?_"

Luke said nothing but he stretched his arms out towards him in a gesture. His eyes were just as wide as his arms were and he blinked incredulously.

The Professor took that as to assume that Luke was pointing at him. But why would he-! He looked down at himself when it clicked inside his brilliant head and he knew exactly to what his apprentice was referring to here. When he looked back up at Luke, he cracked a bashful grin and gave a knowing little growl of the throat and he nodded his head.

"_Oh. That's right_..."

Luke shook his head with a grin. The Professor hasn't changed at all, really. It seemed that he is still a little bit forgetful when he stays up late but that wasn't really his fault. He was just a busy man -or dragon- and needed to perform any and all duties as a Gentleman of Archeology.

Luke had already came up with a solution, though, so the awkward tension in the air didn't last too long. He warmly patted Professor Layton's neck as he assured him whilst he still sat in his mentor's large draconian claw "Don't worry, Professor, I already have an idea of how we can convince my parents; let me handle everything."

Sighing through his nose, the Professor was forced to concur.

Nothing could really be done tonight so the dragon Professor Layton would have to camp outside the mansion for a spell. He always found admiring the stars outside and sleeping beneath them quite a pleasant experience. However, the pleasantries had been sucked out of the air because of the events that occurred this evening.

He made sure to help squeeze Luke back through the window before he curled on the grassy floor below and he curled up into the smallest ball he could possibly muster. He made shelter beneath the bedroom window of Luke's house and it didn't take long until he drifted off into a peaceful sleep yet again.

He had to get some more strength up if he was to promptly ask Brenda and Clark if he could borrow Luke for awhile to try and find a cure for his "condition" so he could return to his humble life in London and so he could leave Luke to his life.

He didn't dislike the boy -quite the contrary!- but he didn't want to risk putting Luke in anymore danger than he had with him all the other adventures they have been on. He had already lost a lot because of what he put his friends through, he couldn't lose his apprentice as well...

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of his sweetheart, Claire Foley, to comfort him.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, we see Luke! **

**And he takes the whole thing very well but considering everything else Professor Layton and Luke had gone through, who wouldn't be used to it? Next we see Luke trying to get his parents permission about going on this trip with the Professor.**

**We might even get some flying lessons...I don't know yet.**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think. :) **

**-Chloemcg**


	5. Chapter 1: Transformation part four

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

A throbbing headache, that was what had plagued the poor Professor the instant he began to wake up from his heavy slumber just below the Triton's bedroom windowsill as he laid down on his stomach with the lush grass tickling his claws slightly as he lifted himself off the ground to stand up.

Professor Layton looked down at his paws again, just to check if he was still a dragon, and he was very disappointed to discover that he still hadn't reverted back to his human form. Would he ever turn back to his human form, he asked himself constantly, thinking about how else this would affect his life for now.

He sluggishly rose up to all fours to get into a standing position and he could have sworn that he could hear some very loud voices coming from inside the house. After listening intently and not saying a word (or giving a roar), he came to the conclusion that it was Luke arguing about something with his parents but it wasn't a seriously heated argument that was overflowing with rage and fury but one filled with desperation and thickly laced stress.

The draconian professor of puzzles gave a curious and (pardon the pun) puzzled expression as his frills drooped very slightly with confusion. What could they possibly be saying? What could they be arguing about? To the latter one, the professor decided that he should make a puzzle out of that while he was waiting for Luke to convince his parents of whatever he was trying to convince them of.

Putting a claw to his chin thoughtfully, the professor simply sat on his haunches and closed his eyes in deep thought.

**"Luke appears to be arguing about something with his parents and the only words that can be heard are "Please", "stop" and "listen". Whatever Luke is saying, however, his parents are growing quite weary of their son's argument...whatever it is. Can you deduce what Luke is trying to do?"**

**A: He's threatening violence on his parents.**

**B: He's begging them that he could go on another adventure with the professor.**

**C: He's trying to convince his parents of Professor Layton's predicament.**

Professor Layton gave a very thoughtful growl, his dragon equivalent of thoughtfully humming, and he scratched his chin. He didn't know if this would be correct but he was more than willing to try and see if his answer was correct on this little puzzle.

Darkness surrounding him, he smirked knowingly as the solution came to mind and he thought triumphantly (_Aha! This should be on the right track...) _He gave a happy little roar when the pieces all clicked together inside his mind and proved his answer to be nothing short of correct. He even pointed forwards in victory. (_And what a enthralling puzzle that was!)._

He knew it was official now: Luke was trying to convince his parents of his predicament.

Once you think about it, it should be easy to figure out; one could easily mistake it to have been "B" but from the fact that Luke was saying "Please" and "Listen" rather exasperatedly to his parents while they were having none of it, one could make the clear cut conclusion that he was actually trying to convince them of something or rather.

Tweaking the position of his top hat that rested atop his head and in between his horns, the gentleman dragon watched as some clicks from the door actually sounded in his earholes and his direction was pointed downwards towards the front door of the mansion.

He watched as Brenda, carrying a very small child, Clark and Luke all descended out the door (all clad in their pyjamas) and wandered towards the dragon awaiting their arrival patiently in the garden beneath the latter's bedroom window.

Professor Layton watched Clark and Brenda Triton (Luke's parents) approach him with paling faces and gobsmacked expressions, they were in the shade at first so their faces could barely be seen, but when they stepped into the morning sunlight that was cast upon the ground below...The Professor gave them a little wave of the paw with a little timid smile.

They squealed like little girls and bolted back inside out of pure fear while Luke remained outside with the Professor.

Giving a sad look as he looked down at Luke, Professor Layton gave a heavy sigh through his enlarged lungs. He couldn't help but feel so downhearted now that not even some of his closest friends recognise him and the fact that they were afraid of him gave the dark, top-hatted Draco the impression that he was correct in his assumptions of needing not to be seen in this form unless he had people to trust him.

Luke felt really bad for his mentor.

The poor Professor must have been feeling seriously low because now people would most likely see him as a freak when he really wasn't. He was an amazing man who studied archeology, combined it with becoming a gentleman and he was also an excellent puzzle solver. He was incredibly kind-hearted too!

Patting his neck assuredly, Luke told his currently scaly mentor "Don't worry, Professor, let me handle this."

And with that said, the boy wearing the blue cap twirled on his feet and walked back the way he came but there was a different air around him. The professor could basically smell his apprentice's rage. It was very easy to sense should someone pay close attention to the emotions of said apprentice.

When Luke disappeared behind the door once more, the Professor suddenly realised that Clark and Brenda were in for a yelling fest. He raised a paw over his forehead and put his right forefoot regrettably atop it while he shook his head to match the look of utter knowing of the impending doom.

And (before the Professor could register much else) there was a lot of banging and smashing coming from inside the house. Like there was some kind of struggling.

This was proven accurate when Luke, with incredibly comical superhuman strength, actually began to _shove _his parents in the Professor's direction as he impressively fought against the constant struggles despite their unwillingness not to see the dragon out in their back garden. He gnashed his teeth in determination as he pushed his parents towards the dragon while they tried to plant their heels in the ground to try and prevent themselves from going any further. This proved a failure as they found themselves staring right up at the gentlemanly dragon towering over them.

Brenda went ten different shades of green while Clark looked just about ready to drop dead from fright. Both of them were trembling and sweating profusely.

Luke stopped shoving them and stepped right in front of them as he crossed his arms firmly across his chest. He even gave them a stern glare as he tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, just like a parent awaiting an explanation from their child when they did something bad at school.

Despite the low and angry look Luke admonished "Mum and dad, I can't believe you didn't give the professor a chance to try and explain himself!"

"Th-The P-P-Professor...?" Brenda asked, her voice quaking as she looked up at the beast.

Luke nodded his, voice calmer "Yeah. This dragon is Professor Layton."

It was Clark's turn to glare "Now, Luke, don't be ridiculous! This _thing _can't be Hershel!"

The Professor tried to hide it but he was actually wounded by that comment. To hear one of his dear friends say that was tantamount to that of an icy spear being impaled right through your chest, and it wasn't a good feeling...at all.

The dragon gave a sound that was equal to a groan but he had an equally stern look on his face as he craned his neck down and laid his jaw down on the grass so Clark could look him right in the eyes. He wore a frown on his muzzle as he narrowed his eyes at the former mayor of Misthallery so he could show just how serious his son was about this.

The two exchanged a stare for minutes at a time, not saying a word nor moving a muscle. Neither of them wanted to until this was resolved and they couldn't really help but stay in this stare down until Clark finally blinked his eyes and he realised with a breathless tone "...My word, Hershel...is that really you?"

Professor Layton nodded his dragon head, finally lifting it up but only a little.

At least Clark now believes him. But what of Brenda? Did she realise that it really was him as well?

He looked down expectantly at his apprentice's mother, a straight-faced frown now adorning his facial feathers as his tail gently snaked and slivered against nothing.

Brenda stood on her tip toes as she still carried her small daughter in one arm and used a free hand to stroke the Professor's muzzle, a wondering expression spread across her caring face. Her hand touched against the scaly snout that was the gentleman's and she soothingly rubbed her palm against it. While she done this, she too looked deep into the beast's eyes and she actually did find them familiar. Too familiar. Only one person could own those eyes.

It took a moment but she too recognised the dragon as the Professor "Oh, professor, it is you!"

The dragonesque puzzle enthusiast smiled warmly down at the Triton family and he closed his eyes whilst Brenda continued to stroke his beaky-snout-thing. However there was a question that daunted him to a very high extent and he had to ask this before anything else, as a test actually.

He straightened his posture for a moment before he apparently cleared his throat. Clark, Luke and Brenda watched in anticipation as he tried to speak except it all came out in small roars and growly squeaks which sounded like an attempt of speech. When he stopped "speaking" he looked at Clark and Brenda expectantly as if awaiting an answer.

The two adults blinked in confusion at the dragon and glanced down towards their son who sighed irritably before he gestured towards his mentor, translating what the draconian Layton had just said in his ramble of growls and roars "He's asking you both if you can understand what he's saying?"

Clark and Brenda both shook their heads in response and Professor Layton sadly dipped his head low in disappointment, his frills drooping sadly. He knew that it would have been a long shot if Clark and Brenda were to understand him...

Yet, Brenda ran up towards him and once again began to stroke his muzzle and caress it comfortingly "But that doesn't mean we can not still support you, Hershel!"

The Professor smiled softly at his friends wife's touch. He could now finally understand why animals loved a good stroking, it felt...relaxing and comforting in a way -it felt like a reminder that someone was always there for you. But it also made him want a scratch behind one of his frills.

A long, brass purr managed to smooth his tone and rumble right passed his throat.

(_...I know a gentleman doesn't behave like this and I actually do find this somewhat embarrassing, yet right now I don't really care.) _He thought to himself, still purring as he bathed in the warm affection being given to him by Brenda and he even found that his left lower leg was thumping against the ground when she did eventually scratch him behind one of his frills.

Luke and Clark couldn't exactly help but find this scene amusing as they both wore secret smiles on their lips. Neither of them could deny that this was utterly endearing and they both spared each other a silent glance, one sending a pleading look to the other who gave him a very small smirk.

Clark nodded to Luke and the lad pumped his fist whilst hissing a "yes!" Before both himself and his father began to retreat back inside. The former mayor gave a nod to his wife who returned that nod and she placed the bundle she carried down upon the Professor's front right claw although she was very delicate during the process of doing this.

Brenda informed the Professor "Now, Professor, I will have to pack some things for Luke if he's going to travel with you. Can you look after Laura for me?"

The professor gazed down at the infant that he was left in charge with, the little child that had made Luke move here. He couldn't help but find the little one so precious since she had the same hair as Luke but her turquoise eyes were filled with childish wonder as her stubby little hands reached up towards his muzzle.

He didn't even notice Brenda even leave.

Whence realising this, Professor Layton once again bowed his head to allow the tiny girl to simply stroke him but he didn't quite get what he expected. Being a curious little thing, Luke's little sister slowly sat up by grabbing the Professor's left nostril and when she was properly sat upright she grabbed on to both of the dragon's nostrils.

The top-hat-wearing dragon growled painfully at this and even gave an instinctive snort whilst he pulled his head back that sent the child tumbling on her back, making her break down into little tears as she wailed.

(_Oh dear, Brenda would kill me! I need to try and soothe her otherwise...) _He gulped at the thought, not wanting to finish it.

Giving a very concerned look and softening his eyes a touch, Professor Layton purred apologetically as he craned his neck and allowed the child to touch his nostrils again but this time she tugged them a little more gently even though the dragon gentleman of puzzles didn't exactly like his nostrils being touched right now since he found that they weren't supposed to be stretched or tugged in anyway.

He smiled softly at the infant and gently nuzzled her cheek with his muzzle, making her giggle happily. He even played with the little girl for a spell as he allowed her to use one of his new wings as a slide and he cradled her when she sat on top of it. It was a good way of amusing both the Professor and the child he was left in charge of despite being a gigantic beast that allegedly breathed fire.

Should he have been able to, he would have chuckled at the idea of a dragon babysitting.

After a few minutes, Luke was racing outside to meet the Professor with heavy suitcase in one hand and his teddy bear latched to him. He was clearly ecstatic to be coming with his mentor once again on the journey of a lifetime! Actually, "ecstatic" didn't even cover it. He was just beyond thrilled.

Brenda and Clark came out after him, running to keep up with their boy.

Upon seeing Luke and his parents, Professor Layton twisted and stretched his neck to reach his back and gently pick up little Laura in his mouth, grabbing her by a small amount of the fabric of her fluffy pink onesie and the dark brown scaled dragon wearing the top hat plopped the little six-month-old infant back into her mother's arms when he stretched his long neck far enough.

He stood up on all fours, dropping one of his wings down to the ground so Luke could climb on his back.

The blue-wearing young lad climbed up Professor Layton's wing and promptly sat on his back, using his suitcase as a cushion of some sorts to prevent it from blowing off during the flight to wherever they were going next. He waved goodbye to his parents whom returned the wave although they appeared a bit misty-eyed, they were just saying goodbye to their son after all.

Brenda waved a handkerchief in the hand that wasn't holding Laura and she cried tears of joy and grief at the same time, Clark supportively wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder and gave him a small wave.

Luke forced a smile and returned his father's wave. He didn't want to be seen as rude in front of the Professor, not the one he looked up to. He actually felt his heart ache when he saw Laura look really sad as she reached her little arms out towards him.

Luke sadly looked away, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at his little sister anymore. He felt horrible, he didn't know why but he felt like if he loved his sister then he would be forgiving his father for everything he had been put through all those years ago.

...He would never forgive his father.

Professor Layton noticed his apprentice's reluctance in looking at his sister and didn't utter anything. He looked downcast for a moment before he inhaled a heavy breath and stood still and ready. He just needed to be ready until the sun touched his wings in a gleaming splendour as he spread them out.

The moment he exhaled, Professor Layton darted off on all fours without taking flight at all. He couldn't take flight, he didn't want to after that last attempt that could have killed him and it terrified him for some reason. His feet slammed against the cobblestone grounds of France as he took off into one direction with hurried exhilaration and his tongue even hung over one side of his mouth while flopping about all over the place.

Luke was confused by this but didn't say anything. He knew that Professor Layton was busy and didn't need the distraction when he was running at the speed of a train despite the extra weight he had gained thanks to this form. He grabbed on to the shredded remains of his jacket collar and held on tightly.

He didn't know what was going to happen now, but would the Professor be able to get them out of the country alive?

* * *

**A/N: Oh, now our adventures really beginning! :D **

**I hope you liked this next puzzle, guys, I made this one myself also but couldn't think of any better circumstances. We also find out that Clark and Brenda can't understand the Professor so that means Luke is the only one, even though he can somehow understand what even dragon's say.**

**Lets see if the Professor earns his wings in the next chapter.**

**Please review and I'm glad your all liking this so far. :) **


	6. Chapter 2: Ignition part one

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

The Professor hid in the shadows, his form completely concealed by the darkness of daylight. He now had Luke on his back, making sure he was properly sat on there to prevent him from falling off, Professor Layton's wings folded against his small lap to act as a makeshift seatbelt.

He would make sure that nobody else was around before making a fast a beeline towards another place with shade and this confused Luke beyond anything else. The Professor was a dragon now, shouldn't he be able to fly? Why wasn't he flying then? He had the wings, he had the lift and he even had the motivation: there was someone who actually knew how to fly because many birds had told him how to make this this exercise work and how to keep someone up in the air.

When Dragon Layton had moved on to another shaded area Luke leaned forwards, being very careful of those folded appendages keeping him mounted atop the Professor's back, and whispered something into the Professor's right frill (surprisingly being able to reach there despite the long neck and stuff) "Professor, I have an idea. I don't know if you'll like it though..."

The Professor raised a curious brow and furrowed the other, plastering a dumbfounded expression on his muzzle. He didn't know his apprentice had an idea like that in his arsenal, but he felt a bit hostile towards the "I don't know if you'll like it" part. Turning his head so half of his face could look back at Luke, he asked in what sounded to be nothing more than hushed roars and growls to those who weren't the Professor's apprentice;

"_What are you talking about, Luke?" _

Luke didn't answer. The Professor would have to do this, it was the only way to get out of here safely...even if it did have the risk of getting him captured. He simply, somehow managing to figure this out on his own, steered his draconian mentor towards a new destination and eventually they actually made it to a different place entirely. It took a few painfully long minutes of dodging items and eluding bystanders who could catch a glimpse of him but they made it to the right place.

It was a cliff where the sun risen on the horizon, painting the skies in an enchanting mix of peach and cherry blossom pink whilst the ocean reflected these beautiful colours of the sky above.

Professor Layton seized this opportunity to admire the view as he took a deep breath in, ignoring the sudden puff it made in his chest, before he exhaled and closed his eyes at the feeling of the wind catching his deep orange frills in a cool breeze.

He adored these surroundings. They made him recall the adventure with Ambrosia when he stared out into the sunset and took in the surroundings in a very similar manner.

The Professor stood proud and strong as he stretched his neck upwards, perching himself at the edge of the cliff which would soon make him feel uneasy. Even his torn high collar bristled a little in this comfortable gusts of air whilst his paws kept him firmly glued to the ground below. The dark brown-scaled, top hatted beast sighed into the open air.

Luke also admired the sunrise, as he managed to deftly unwrap his mentor's wings from his own lap and he climbed to peak over one side of the Professor's long neck.

"_My boy, did you ever hope to see such an awe-inspiring view?" _He growled softly yet kindly, his tone lacing with a calming whisper.

He was so lost in the view. It was so magnificent and graceful, it was just such a magnificent sight that amazed him and made him feel a great bliss to be alive right now.

However, the question his apprentice asked minutes later had completely overshadowed whatever peace he had for humanity "So, Professor, are you ready to fly?"

The Professor's eyes snapped open and his heart stopped dead in his chest. Fly? Professor Layton was hoping beyond hope that Luke was not implying what he thought he was implying and that he would have to take to the skies... That proved a catastrophe last time, what made Luke think that it would work this time!? He swallowed hard and gave a violent shudder at the memory.

Luke, sensing the gentleman dragon of archeology's unease, reached over and encouragingly patted him on the shoulder to calm his nerves. "Don't worry, Professor, I'm here to help you: a Gentleman always helps a friend in need, remember?" He said softly.

Professor Layton mulled it over. He certainly wasn't feeling confident about using his blasted wings but he could see that there was really no other way. The boats he travelled have been long gone so there was no way he could illegally sneak aboard those a second time and he didn't like breaking the law more times than he would have to.

He swallowed hard as he remembered that Luke would probably know much more about aerodynamics than him. He does speak to animals so birds could be added to the category of creatures he had learnt from, he thought.

He sighed through his nostrils in defeat and he closed his eyes to dignifiedly admit defeat as he gave a small straight frown and he huffed through his lungs.

He waited for Luke's instructions for what felt like a century and then, very slowly, Luke gestured his hand downwards as if he was squishing a fair amount of dough down with his palm whilst he instructed "Crouch down on all fours, Professor..."

Slowly, Dragon Layton lowered his neck forwards and flattened his back while he adjusted his feet on the ground with his wings spread out to the sides. He wore a deeply determined expression as a deep growl rumbled through his lungs and throat, that sounding like the revving engine of a lawnmower as he flattened his stance ever so slightly.

He breathed even breaths that were deeper than a deep sea abyss and he closed his eyes to compose his mind and listen to what his apprentice was telling him, even though he never took such instructions before even though times were different during his youth and his driving lessons.

Well-focused and equally composed, Luke carried on softly "Make sure your wingspan is at its fullest."

Professor Layton gently done this and he flapped his wings very deftly to make sure they were at their full width, eying his wings very carefully to spot a flaw should he see one. He couldn't deny it; it felt _seriously _unnerving to have some extra limbs attached to your back and suddenly having to use them when you wanted to avoid it.

It felt even more so to actually have a tail but he didn't want to stress himself even more with that.

He opened his frills a little to make it so listening to Luke was a bit easier and he awaited further instructions with a straight frown on his muzzle.

Luke, taking this as his cue, adjusted his seating on the beast's back and he exclaimed in a demand while pointing forwards with a confident finger "Now jump off the cliff!"

_"Wait, what!?" _

The Professor was startled. Luke wanted him to do what!? He tried to protest and scramble back to avoid the edge but his apprentice had already taken action and grabbed his frills to prevent him from backing out, thus steering him to run right off the edge of the terrifyingly high cliff face.

All at once, the Professor was spiralling out of control as he plummeted through the air and down into the ocean below. Both Luke and the Professor howled screams of panic as they nose-dived towards the open water deep below them and the small view of the deep blue endless flooring was nearing.

Frantically, the Professor flapped his wings in an effort to (once again) stop himself from falling into the water and he knew full well that if he and Luke actually dropped into the endless tides and seabed below then both himself and his young apprentice would certainly drown.

He scrambled his paws into the open air in a frenzy to flip himself on to his stomach but he was whirling and spinning out of control so his vision was spiralling as well. He constantly roared out in worry and panic and his little eyes were so wide that they looked like little black jelly beans. Opening his maw, he let out a high-pitched screech as both himself and Luke sliced through the air downwards.

Luke, through his equal amount of panicking, scrambled to the Professor's right earhole and yelled into it "Professor, keep your wingspan open! Try and focus on your wings, please!"

The Professor gave a gasp-like groan in realisation.

Luke seemed very panicky about this situation even though he also seemed very confident in his mentor's abilities. That should be enough to fuel Professor Layton's burning passion to set a good example for his friend and apprentice! He breathed deeply and tried to keep his stirring pulse regular.

He squeezed his eyes shut to brace himself for the cold hard impact to the sea he and Luke would probably have in a second and he straightened his wings as he ceased flapping them about. He kept them straight and spread wide open and he even grit his teeth readily just encase.

When he expected to feel the cold, hard opening of the ocean swallow him up...he noticed it never came.

Cautiously opening his eyes, the Professor gasped at what was in front of him.

He was slowly floating away from the waiting and patient ocean and he was actually soaring into the open air. He was actually flying! The sunrise looked all the more beautiful as he glided straight towards it, occasionally beating his wings to keep himself afloat, and he slowly looked back up to check on Luke.

Luke was perfectly fine and he was grinning with utter joy as he looked all around. Clearly, this was far better than any ride on the Bostonious!

(_Oh my word...I...I'm flying! I'm really, really flying! This is incredible!) _Professor Layton thought to himself breathlessly and happily as he gave a cheerful roar of triumph of having actually do the unthinkable: flight.

He reached a claw up and adjusted the position of his top hat, which surprisingly hadn't fallen off during the fall but Luke was probably holding on to it and he didn't notice. He felt the wind in his face, the air rustling his frills in its grace, and he felt his back become shadowed against the rising sun whilst he soared through the air and towards the morning sun.

He lifted his head, exposing his chin to the morning breeze, and it felt amazing. He could hardly believe it:

Professor Hershel Layton, Professor of archeology and puzzle aficionado who took every stride to become a true gentleman, was truthfully flying through the sky!

As the top hatted dragon was taking in the glorious view, he was also questioning himself of where he was going. He doubted that if he were to carry on at this rate then he would grow very tired in himself as the minutes blurred into hours of flying. He also worried that if he didn't land somewhere by anytime then when he reverted back into his normal form (should he be able to) the he would no doubt go plummeting once again with Luke...with no hope of a last-minute recovery.

Continuing his elegant gliding, Professor Layton comntemplated on the proposal of one of his very good friends of being some aid to his time of need...then it clicked on who he should go and see, also knowing exactly where to go to see this person.

A determined smirk crossing his muzzle as he narrowed his eyes readily, Professor Layton warned Luke through an eager huff of his nostrils "_Luke, hold on to your hat!" _

Luke glanced around in confusion and grabbed one hand on the Professor's back while the other on his blue cap. He glanced around wildly before his gaze settled on the Professor's head and the view in front of him. He asked "Why? Where are we going, Professor?"

_"...We are going to Monte d'Or, my boy."_

* * *

**A/N: Oh! Professor Layton learns the art of flight...but how will he master landing? **

**We shall find out soon enough, faithful viewers, but why is the Professor going to Monte d'Or? There is a reason, of course, but I shall not reveal it yet. Unless you figure it out by yourself and we see two references to two different games, did you catch them? **

**Find out for yourselves! **

**-Chloemcg**


	7. Chapter 2: Ignition part two

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

Sunrise quickly turned into daytime and daytime soon turned into sunset.

Professor Layton was still flying and he looked like he was enjoying every second of it. He loved to feel the wind catch at his wings, he loved to stroke the thin air with his claw as he held it out low so that, too, could become nice and cool from the air brewing around the area as the dragon and his apprentice flew through the skies above.

Luke was fast asleep on the Professor's back, having grown tired from the journey thus far and he curled up into a little ball to keep himself warm from the whipping wind currents the dragon Professor just loved to feel right now. He was snoring lightly but that was mellowed by the large amount of currents blowing in his and the draconian Professor Layton's faces right now.

The puzzle-enthusiast quickly glanced over his shoulder, twisting his long neck to do so, to check up on Luke. Just like the last time he checked Luke was still asleep and by the way he was squirming on occasion and giggling quietly could only mean that the only things in his head were pleasant dreams and things that would protect his young mind from evil. Luke was a growing young man who needed all the sleep and nutrients he could get right now considering the facts that he was already an excellent puzzle-solver enough to rival even himself.

Smiling softly at Luke, Professor Layton slowly turned his face back towards the sunset and he couldn't help but feel afraid by the sun setting. Unlike the sunrise this morning, the sky was already turning a dark shade of indigo mixed with a candy floss pinky colour and there was only a hint of peach colouring this time. Yet, despite its usual beauty, there was a certain air of impending doom the Professor could not shake.

A frown on his muzzle, the Professor gave a small growl to echo those worries. He didn't know what it was but he just didn't like the sunset for some strange reason. He tried to ignore it and carry on flying like normal...or something like that.

He had been flying over Monte d'Or for a long time now. He was planning on landing on the plaza but then he remembered that he didn't know how to land, he didn't even know if Randall really would be able to assist with this problem even though he had a profound knowledge of the true mythos of Dragons and about what had happened to them all those years ago. If he was correct in his assumptions then he should learn quite a bit about Fenrir too.

Why did the Professor seek out Randall's help?

Well, when Randall was a young boy he had a fascination with the beasts of lore and fable. When he read many books about the creatures, he always managed to deduce fact from fiction of what really happened and he also had many theories about them really existing once. Of course, being the skeptic, Professor Layton in his teens (as well as Randal's wife, Angela) always brushed them off as he would always say he never believed in such poppycock but...

his current appearance was more than enough proof to prove him wrong.

The Professor knew that Randall would probably know about his predicament, being such a dragon expert and all...

He gave a gentle growl when he looked longingly down below.  
Even though the skies beneath him were filled with clouds that obstructed his vision of the world below a little bit, he could still make out the little bowl-shaped canyon filled with lights and stuff down below. It wasn't quite beneath him yet but he was most definitely nearing his destination.

He reached a claw up to his hat and gently grabbed the brim of the dark brown piece of headwear that was settled upon his head. He twisted it by the rim ever so slightly so it could sift against his head properly in an effort to keep it from falling off, should it be possible.

However, as the sun disappeared into the horizon and covered the skies in a dark blue hue dotted with little twinkling stars, the professor groaned through his nostrils and he craned his neck inward. He felt the muscles in his legs flare up and his spine was also having painful twinges every few seconds, making his mid-back twitch whilst he was still in midair.

He looked up at the skies ahead but discovered that his eyesight was very blurred. It was going in and out of focus like a camera lens and he also squinted his eyes sharply to try and see through the blurriness. He even swerved from side to side in the sky as he began to get dizzy and light-headed.

This happened so suddenly. What was happening now!?

The Professor gave a tight groan as his throat felt like it was being strangled. He now squeezed his eyes closed from the intense agony shooting through his body and he even failed to notice that he was falling out of the sky a second time!

He painfully twisted his neck towards his back and grabbed Luke off from there and he clutched him close to his chest, protectively cradling him as if someone was snatch him away should he hit the ground hard. He buried his muzzle against Luke's head in another last-second effort to protect the boy from harm as he braced himself for impact.

The last thing he felt was a sudden hard smack to the head and all at once his senses kicked in and worked one last time before they too faded out into the sleep he suddenly yearned for.

He could hear people screaming, the sounds strained in his failing ears, he could vaguely make out the forms of people standing over him, only making out the thin structures of their knees and not much else, and he could also oddly make out the familiar sight and smells of the Monte d'Or plaza; like the neon lights everywhere.

And, with one last strained plea for help, the professor blacked out.

* * *

"..._hello?"_

There was only darkness, the professor noticed. His world was dark and this could only mean at some point or rather he passed out. There was no sight, no smell and no sound except for that voice that echoed in his mind. He tried to register what it was despite being very barely alive to the world and he gave a gentle breath from the mouth.

He heard the voice again, clearer this time.

"_H_e_r_s_h_e_l_. Hershel, _old_ chum, _can_ you _hear_ me?"

Professor Layton recognised that voice...!

He tried to open his eyes but that seemed more tricky for some reason. He felt like a newborn baby tasked with doing this so menial task but he couldn't deny it, newborn babies didn't have problems with sight until they saw things for the very first time. He was an adult who had, indeed, seen many things and many wonderful sights but he also felt very weak.

He groaned a bit louder.

"Come on, Hersh, wakey-wakey~" The voice sung in a very teasing manner, making Hershel instantly want to scold this person for making a gentleman wake up when he didn't want to. He groaned even louder, raising a sleepy hand -or claw- to smack this person away but when he tried to he discovered that his entire body was numb...probably from the fall he had took...

The fall...Monte d'Or...the sapphire...

Oh no! Was Luke alright!? He preyed that his trusty apprentice number one was alright!

Finally the gentleman felt his muscles come to and he dragged open his eyes and finally got a view of his surroundings and the voice he heard was identified too.

He was in a sitting room, probably laying on a sofa, and it looked very familiar. Despite his vision being very cloudy and his head foggy, he could vaguely make out the forms of Angela, Henry and Randall standing over him with mostly concerned expressions on their faces as they looked towards him expectantly. He felt very comfortable but...he also felt cold. He couldn't explain the subtle coldness he felt but he knew that his collar was still cuffed around his neck and his sleeves were still sliding along his wrists. He even took note that his top hat was resting on top of a table beside him.

The lights were dimly lit, as if it were very late...probably about 9'o clock at most. And Angela and Randall were still clad in their pyjamas (kind of like Clark and Brenda were this morning) but they seemed totally awake.

Randal was mostly in his face, smirking tauntingly as he had clearly pulled up a seat to sit beside his best friend, and he even would constantly poke his face to try and wake him despite Angela's sternness and telling him not to do that, and Henry (wearing a full dressed tuxedo) was holding a trey filled with Medicine products that Angela would have applied.

"Ugghh..." Professor Layton groaned, his vision slowly coming into focus "Where...Where am I?"

Randal grinned happily and exclaimed "Hershel, your awake!" He held one hand to the gentleman's face and held up three fingers "...How many fingers am I holding up?"

The Professor gave a sour glare, clearly annoyed with his best friend for waking him up in such a way and asking such a simple question despite his blurry vision, and he remarked in a low grumble of a voice "Randal, I am sure you must be joking...you are holding three fingers up and don't think about making it difficult by simply putting up an extra finger that's supposed to twitch, I have a big enough migraine to deal wi-"

He stopped speaking when he looked down at his hands and realised that he wasn't a dragon anymore. His mouth gaped open as he gasped incredulously at the realisation: He wasn't a dragon anymore!

Angela stepped forwards, jokingly shoving Randal out of the way so she could check on the gentleman. She knelt down to meet him on eye contact and she asked in a soft voice "Hershel, how are you feeling? You took a nasty fall..."

The woman's face was etched with concern and worry. Professor Layton wasn't surprised to see that at all and was grateful for his friend's concern but he felt like something was wrong here. He couldn't put his finger on it, though.

He smiled weakly at her concern "I feel perfectly fine, Angela, thank you." He realised that his voice was somewhat croaky and he found that his throat was sore, probably because of the fact that the transformation and speaking through a growly voice had put a massive strain on his voice box. He cupped his neck and rubbed at it as if to try and massage his throat, giving a gentle grunt. He gave a sheepish smirk and added "I would like some tea, though...if that is alright."

Angela shook her head with a small smile of relief. At least Hershel hadn't changed despite the accident he had just been in. He did sound like his larynx had quite a bit of strain put on to it and somehow that made him sound like he had a cold. But there was something far more bizarre in the works and not only was it inhuman but it was simply impossible too.

Softly and without saying a word, she pushed the Professor down so he could lay deeper into the cozy material of the sofa and she grabbed at his wrist which was bare of any clothing other than the tattered remains of his sleeve cuff. She looked at it, impressed of the fact that even after that fall all the bruises the poor man had sustained were very fast-healing.

While she was concerned about that, Professor Layton was concerned about another thing entirely: he was naked.

Of course he had a blanket wrapped around him but otherwise he wasn't wearing anything but the tattered remains of his coat.

He covered his face with his palm and sighed deeply through the pure embarrassment he felt at that moment. With his hand to his face, he asked rhetorically "...Am I naked right now?"

He didn't bother peaking through his fingers to see if Randal and Henry were nodding. He knew far too well that he was clothe-less to a T. A gentlemen was always supposed to look presentable but now, for the first time, he felt a huge wave of humiliation wash over him as he pulled the blankets over himself to hide the cherry red taint to his cheeks and he buried himself beneath the wooly material. The professor of archeology sighed depressingly from under the blankets.

He was naked...that would explain the uncomfortable coldness he had, at least.

He knew he couldn't help it. He had transformed back from a dragon to a human so naturally he would be in the nude but still he felt _really _unclean.

Luckily, to ease his conscience, Henry came over towards the suddenly timid Professor and patted where he assumed his shoulder would be and he reassured him through wearing a gentle grin "Aw, don't worry Layton. That boy and Dalston went to get you some spare clothes. They should be back soon."

Shyly, the professor's muffled voice came from beneath the blankets "R-Really?"

Dalston knew too? At least he knew that he was surrounded by nice people who cared about his dignity. And it was a very good thing to know that Luke was unharmed, maybe he did provide some protection before the fall...

"Of course, Hershel!" Randall chipped in, smirking obliviously "The lad was more than happy to go after seeing your-"

"MASTER RANDAL!" Henry cut his friend off from his sentence, sternly.

But suddenly, an unsettling atmosphere began to set in as Angela glanced from Henry to Randal worriedly. She held on to Professor Layton's wrist and examined it carefully, looking it over for any scrapes or any more bruising it had sustained from earlier but she was also studying it carefully with a grim interest.

She lightly touched her finger against one of the bruises, making the professor cringe a bit in pain, and he peeled back some of the blankets (being careful not to actually be rude and expose everything) so his face could be shown and he asked with a stern expression on his rectangular face "What was that for, Angela?"

Angela said nothing but her innocent, pretty eyes were wide and filled with an uneasy disturbance. She wore a frown on her lips and her eyes were unblinking as she tried not to shudder and she repeatedly poked at the wounds Hershel had sustained.

"Hershel...These wounds are..." She trailed off, her expression blank, before she looked up at the Professor "they are disappearing right before my eyes."

The Professor blinked. Wounds disappearing? That's the first he heard of this! His curiosity getting the better of him, he glanced down at the arm Angela was gripping on to and saw that he had a few cuts and bruises but they were vanishing right before his eyes; healing within instants, more like.

It was kind of like...some form of lycanthropy or vampirism as those both had symptoms where wounds vanish and heal themselves within minutes after receiving them or even seconds. But it was something else entirely as well.

It took about a full minute and a half or so until those injuries healed completely and not once did Henry, Randal, Angela or the Professor blink. They just all stared in awe of what was happening here and they couldn't hope to understand it one bit.

Slowly, Randal asked as he put a comforting hand on his startled wife's shoulder and looked his friend straight in the eyes "...Hershel...what's happening to you?"

The professor swallowed a heavy lump, gulping nervously. He tightened his hold on the blankets he wore and he looked down for minutes at a time whilst thinking, these symptoms all told him that his transformation into this beast was far from over and he was going to turn into a dragon many more times before his body gave it a rest. But was he going to have more problematic symptoms? And how was he going to explain this situation?

However, a sudden squeak of a sound broke his silence and concentration and he bolted up instantly the second it jumped out of his vocal cords. It left a look of shock on his face.

"Hic!"

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh...Professor Layton arrived in Monte d'Or but it seems that his problems are just beginning. And you know those symptoms the summary talks about? You'll find out what it's talking about in the next chapter.**

**Sadly I'm not very well today and my stomachs acting up, much to my dismay. **

**But I hope I'll get better tomorrow. **

**But back to the story: poor Professor Layton! I didn't really take pleasure in making the poor man suffer but it would explain some things. Besides I couldn't pull off a "Sonic Unleashed" and make it so the Professor's clothes grow with the transformation, that would be silly.**

**And now it turns out he has the hiccups...or what if it turns out these hiccups are more horrible than regular ones? I'll enjoy revealing to you all what that means, trust me.**

**I'll try updating tomorrow and, again, I hope to feel better.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**-Chloemcg**


	8. Chapter 2: Ignition part three

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

"Hic, Hic, Hic!" Professor Layton hiccuped, his body basically bouncing on the sofa with each violent jump of the body. He knew it wasn't very gentlemanly for someone to have the hiccups, let alone such bad ones, and there was the very odd fact that his throat was actually tightening with each and every hiccup.

"Hic, hic, Oh dear! Hic, hic, hic, Hic, hic!" The Professor choked out in between his burst of hiccups.

His shoulders scrunched up together against his neck, making it ache on both sides from the pressure, and he felt his throat getting hotter and hotter for some reason. It was as if he had a burning hot coal lodged in his trachea.

It was a very unnatural sensation and it made the Professor feel very odd in more ways than one.

Randal and Angela raced to the back of the sofa because they felt the instinctive urge to hide behind something after Randal's wife actually felt each breath the Professor breathe get hotter and hotter as he gave a sharp intake of breath in between hiccups and that was very strange. You can't get a hot breath! That just wasn't possible...especially not one this hot.

They could only watch helplessly as the professor gave one last sharp gasp of breath before he accidentally blew something and something shocking happened when he did blow this last puff of breath that built up in his chest and stomach:

blue flames actually burst from his mouth.

Angela, Randal and Henry all watched in horror as Hershel Layton breathed out some bright blue flames, their mouthes agape as they stared wide-eyed at the fire the Professor was actually and inadvertently breathing across the room right now and across on to the table, making the table across the room a wreck of blue flames as it burned into a crisp right there and then.

When the Professor stopped his violent hiccups and fire-breathing, he could only stare in horror at the table he had accidentally combusted into a beacon of crackling flames.

He breathed tiredly as he panted, sweat tricking down his rectangular face as his dot-like eyes never left the table and he wrapped the blanket tighter around him as if to hide himself behind a shield of his own shame. He was tired from all of that, although he didn't exactly know what was happening here. He couldn't even begin to fathom it.

The four stared at the flaming table with non-blinking eyes that were wide and filled with terror without a single thought of peeling their gazes off of it.

Finally looking down at his hands as if he was a monster, the poor Professor lifted his gaze back up to Randal and he asked through a pitiful voice "...What is happening to me?"

Randal finally stepped out from behind the sofa and looked at his friend with sympathetic eyes. He could plainly see that the professor was actually scared but he couldn't bring himself to actually show much else. Deciding to be a good friend and give Hershel a reason to feel comforted, Randal took the professor's hat off the not-flaming table beside the sofa and he plopped it on top of Professor Layton's head.

Adjusting his hat on his head, Professor Layton sighed and composed himself. A gentleman never makes a scene. He took a deep breath and tried to think of a rational explanation for the fire he had just produced but he couldn't think of anything but ways of how to explain these symptoms.

He opened his mouth to begin and explain himself but then Luke and Dalston burst through the door with loads of shopping bags in hands. They seemed utterly oblivious to what had just happened when they exclaimed all willy-nilly with grins on their faces "We're back!"

...But then Luke and Alphonse Dalston both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the table behind them covered in bright blue flames and the poor professor looking terrified whilst he buried himself deeper into the blankets that were draped over him.

The top hatted professor of archeology sighed deeply, feeling a wave of dizziness hit him hard and he buried himself in the blankets he was dressed in. He didn't want Luke to have to witness this or anything, he was probably still feeling the after effects of the fall he had and the smack to the face he had received when he hit the ground. He felt his stomach clench in hunger when the nausea ended and he finally removed the blankets from his face.

His face long and drowsy, Professor Layton moaned quietly and his vision swayed. He felt like he had been hit by a bus and it made him feel nasty.

Smiling sadly yet encouragingly, Luke patted the Professor's back and wordlessly handed him one of the paper bags that undoubtedly had some of the new clothes that the Professor had been sadly parted from thanks to this horrid situation.

He felt really bad that his mentor was going through such horrible times but he also wanted to support him and make him feel better about himself, even though he must have been really afraid...despite the insistence that he was anything but. A gentleman never makes a scene in public, but the fear the professor must have been feeling was written in red ink all over the gent's face and the fact that he was sick with caution was basically pouring itself into the poor Professor's kind, intelligent eyes.

"Thank you, my boy." The professor smiled gratefully while taking the bag into one hand before he tried to stand up...only to quickly become unsteady as he wobbled on his own two feet.

He wavered whilst his vision spun around and very nearly toppled to the ground when a certain someone assisted him by wrapping their arm around him to hold him up. The professor smiled at Randal's supportive smirk and he assured him, a kind whisper lacing his every words "Don't worry, Hershel, I'll help you."

The professor said nothing but leaned against his friend and the two hobbled towards the bathroom so the puzzle-loving archeologist wearing the dark top hat wouldn't fall over. Despite seeming the minor injuries he had vanishing, it seemed that the more internal injuries took a bit longer to heal judging from the fact that he was still alive in a miraculous way...quite fitting since this was "the city of miracles".

When the Professor and Randal were out of sight, people took action in many different ways to prepare for Layton's return to the room;

Henry went to extinguish the fire eating away at the table the Professor accidentally ignited, grabbing at a fire extinguisher as he hosed down the cyan blue flames with a foam so powerful it smothered the bright blue kindle. It was nothing but burnt to crisp when all the flames were put out.

Angela began cleaning up the medicines and other things she had used to tend to the gentleman in brown and orange. She carefully loaded each and every medicinal on to a tray before, kneeling at the table beside the sofa the professor had lain on, and she carefully climbed to her feet when she had everything sorted. When all this was sorted, the woman wearing a fine red dress vanished into what looked like an office after viewing the room within via a small crack between the door and the doorframe.

Luke went to make some tea in order to not only satisfy the professor when he came out of the bathroom but also to soothe everyone else's throats when they were properly seated. He expected that the Professor was going to explain what had happened to him and the whole "dragon thing" since everyone seemed fairly curious of not only his being here in the first place but also they seemed worried about the fact that he shown worrying signs of abnormal mutations in health.

Dalston sat idly by, observing everyone else actually doing some work and he even hummed a little tune beneath his breath. He stared off into space, not really helping in the least, whilst he ignored everyone else glaring daggers at him for this reason alone. He had been running a successful hotel and that was work enough!

Eventually, however, Randal reappeared with the Professor (whom was dressed in some new clothes that seemed extremely identical to his other clothing items) and he helped him over towards the sofa again and by this time, Luke had also came out of the kitchen and placed a round tray carrying some little tea cups upon it down on the table, the 'clink' sound it made ringing in everyone's ears for moments before subsiding into obscurity.

Happy to have tea in his presence, Professor Layton took a small china cup off the tray and took it into his own procession whilst everyone else seated themselves down on the sofa or the floor surrounding them. The professor knew exactly what they were waiting for and he sighed solemnly through his nose whilst he closed his eyes, his shoulders visibly sinking through that single exhale, and he stared down into his reflection in the warm saucer of tea.

He noticed that the face he made in the brightly-lit, brown-shaded reflection was somber and frowning. He seemed very reluctant on repeating the story of this event and sort of doubted that everyone would believe him...but they demanded an explanation and he owed them one. He did what he must and he thought it rude to just drop all his problems upon his old friends.

He finally lifted his gaze and explained, once again, what had happened back in his office two nights ago.

While he told his tale, the Professor said it slow and steady so everyone could take it in slowly. He couldn't just dump everything on to his friends so quick -that was most ungentlemanly- so he just decided to explain it slowly so they could understand and not have to stress their brains on every solitary detail. He spoke in a low, calm tone that was tantamount to his normal cheery tone but more quiet and soft-spoken.

When he finished telling the story: Angela, Henry and Dalston wore expressions of disbelief whilst Randal seemed just about ready to implode from excitement. He bounced up and down while laughing like a madman, twiddling his thumbs with an unrivalled speed that matched just about the speed of how he was hopping up and down in his seat with an ecstatic grin.

"Oh my word, I was right about Dragons after all!" He laughed and looked at Angela, pointing at her "I _told _you they existed once!" He then proceeded to pump his fist and hiss a triumphant "yes" beneath his breath while his eyes shut tightly and he grinned a toothy smirk.

Henry, looking at the ginger-haired man with a frown, slapped the man rather gently whilst he folded his legs to cross them on the floor and he frowned "Master Randal this is serious, Layton is in serious trouble here!"

"Yes Randal!" Angela agreed "don't be inappropriate! Besides, someone turning into a beast is absurd. It can't be possible..."

The Professor said nothing. He couldn't blame Angela for not believing his tale. After all, if someone had come to him and explained that they had transformed into a beast with huge wings and with the capability to fly then he too would doubt them, even if he was ashamed to admit this. He tipped his hat at the woman but frowned seriously.

He wasn't going to lie; he felt very confused about this. He didn't know what to believe right now and it left a gaping hole of doubt in his heart, festering and breeding like a parasite, and it caused a great rift of confusion to swallow his soul in uncertainty.

Many questions bounced in Professor Layton's mind. He couldn't name them all (there were too many) but the main ones boggling his mind against this conundrum of queries were: "What was going to happen", "how am I going to handle this" and "Where am I going to travel on from here"?

With a slow nod, the top hatted archeologist assured "I regret to inform you, Angela, I am telling the truth: You have to believe me."

There was a genuine truth basically twinkling in those dots for eyes. Professor Hershel Layton gave a very pleading look to the four he spent a good number of his youthful days with, wishing that they would believe him when he said that he would turn into a beast. He frowned deeply, trying his hardest to convince them with a mere look into his eyes.

He was telling the truth and it was this fact alone that shattered his heart.

Luke stood by his mentor with a reinforced look of determination filling every inch of his innocent face while he seated himself next to Professor Layton. He too looked straight into the fours eyes and he mutedly supported the top-hat-wearing gentleman archeologist beside him.

While the Stansbury gang all looked at each other for guidance Randal looked back at the man and smiled at both him and the boy. He stood up and grinned encouragingly, grasping Hershel's hand into his own and giving it a good friendly shake to say he believed him, and then he looked back at the other three.

"Guys, he's telling the truth! Why on earth do you think any man could blow actual fire during a case of the hiccups?!" He reasoned.

Slowly the truth sunk in. One-by-one, they all stood up and told the Professor that they believed his story and they soon begun questioning about what to do next. They stood around the room whilst doing this and Luke, utterly confused, looked to the Professor with a bewildered expression on his little face.

"Cor! Professor," Luke asked, tugging the Professor's sleeve inquisitively "did you _really _get the hiccups and then blew fire?"

The professor didn't answer that question but he did give him a smile that basically said "I'll tell you later" and he playfully grabbed at the tip of Luke's cap, not taking it off of the lad's head but actually playing with it thoughtfully. He looked back at the chatting group with Luke and they all faced the duo a second time with grins of determination.

Henry informed the Professor and his apprentice "Now, Layton and Triton, the plan is that Master Randal is going to keep you both here overnight whilst doing some research about known Dragon mythology. While you both wait here, Angela, Dalston and I shall gather some street information and report back to you should we get anything useful."

Both gentlemen looked at each other for a few moments and looked back at the pair with sharp grins of confidence on their faces. They had given their consent and agreed to stay here during the flight over here should it be required...but they were still uncertain about this whole thing.

Professor Layton nodded with a smirk; tipping his top hat at them warmly "...Alright then, you lot. Luke and I shall stay put." He glared with a brow, though "But should you get into any problems you call us in immediately without reluctance. Alright?"

The team slowly nodded their heads in concurrence.

And with that, everyone left to do their own thing but before Randal left he simply said one thing:

"When you turn into a dragon next, please let me know. I want to collect some data!"

The Professor frowned but raised a brow at his friend.

"Randal, should this be to rub it in Angela's face and mine then I am inclined to say: absolutely not." He said, his tone low and flat.

Randal gave a pout, making the Professor sigh.

Randal always was such a shameless rascal and would do anything to prove Hershel wrong time and time again, he would even record his accomplishments should he have the chance. The Professor knew that his assumptions about Randal being so mischievous was correct but, unless he knew it was necessary, he wouldn't let the man examine him as a dragon even at gunpoint.

...That would frighten the poor gentleman for weeks on end, making him have nightmares.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Professor Layton breathes fire in his normal form!**

** Will we find out anything else? Will Randal do anything else childish? Will the poor Professor have to endure an examination in his Draconian state? And what will Randal, Angela, Henry and Dalston find out? **

**Find out the answers next. **

**What do you think will happen? **

**-Chloemcg**


	9. Chapter 2: Ignition part four

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

Throughout the whole night, the Professor undergone many tests from Randal after much nagging. Poor Professor Layton was at his wits end because the guy was constantly pestering him about looking at him to extend his knowledge in research and the poor gentleman had to give into the persistent whining of his old friend.

Professor Layton sat in a research office, continuously sipping some tea as he sat beneath the warmth of a dimly-lit lampshade that sat on a nearby desk. He closed his eyes as he lifted the cup to his lips once more to take a sip but was halted in his actions when Randal had began to shine a light into his dot-like eye.

The poor man was unfazed by the light shining directly into his little black eye and simply drank from his teacup with an annoyed expression clothing his rectangular face. He fought the urge to casually dip his top hat over his face and disguise his obvious irritation by this constant squirming about the room his friend was doing as he was either doing some medical exams on the archeologist gent or writing some things down in his note book.

He wrote feverishly as he stared intently at the little piece of paper, shrugging his arms loosely in the lab coat he wore.

The Professor was silently trying to study his friend's face, attempting to get a good idea on what exactly was on the ginger-haired man's mind as he hummed a little tune whilst frantically scribbling something down in his little notepad; they were likely descriptions and signs of subtle changes that were going through his body.

Now poor Professor Layton felt more like a test subject than an actual person.

"...Randal," The Professor began, paitently and slowly "may you please cease shining lights into my ocular structures? I don't think its healthy when many coloured dots blotch my vision..."

Sighing, the top hatted Professor put his cup down on the work desk nearby and he eased himself into the chair he sat in. He rested his arms against the armrests and they sunk heavily against the long hard material that they leaned so heavily upon. He couldn't dare complain about the chair he sat in, it felt admittedly nice to relax in.

He breathed in through his mouth and he breathed out through his nostrils. He just wanted to sleep, he was exhausted from all this. Turning into a dragon and going through DNA realignment is agonisingly painful so of course he would feel tired after going through all of this.

Randal, however, brushed this off with a dismissive wave of the hand and he looked at his friend one minute and his eyes were back on the notepad the next. Sticking his tongue busily out of his mouth, he scribbled some notes down before he darted off to look at a very heavy-looking book that sat on a bookstand in one corner of the little office the two men sat in against the bright amber lighting the lampshade provided.

He stood up from his wheeled computer chair and he flicked through each page of the ancient looking book carefully. He seemed to have examined each and every written word of calligraphy and illustration on each page of this fairy tale-like big book.

While watching his friend, the professor stayed silent.

As the red-haired man wearing the glasses sorted through each and every page with his back turned to the gentleman archeologist, the room became filled with this uncomfortable silence that had brewed around the two of them. Neither of them wanted to speak, they had nothing to say to each other. Nobody could blame them but still...

Eventually, Randal picked the book up from its stand and carried it towards Professor Layton. He almost fell at the weight of the massive book he carried but he staggered towards the desk before pulling up a stool and seating himself down on it, sitting opposite to the Professor with a patient smile on his face.

The professor could tell by the look on Randal's face that whatever he had to say, it was very imperative that he listened to each and every part of this.

The Professor swallowed and he could feel goosebumps breaking out on his arms and legs. The tension was so thick in the air that not only did it make the hairs on Professor Layton's neck stand on end but it was oh-so thin that one could simply cut it with a blunt knife. Nervously tapping his fingers on his kneecaps, Professor Layton looked at Randal as he opened the book on his lap and carefully read through the pages.

"Hershel..." Randal began with a low yet simple voice "I do believe I have found the answer to your little dilemma."

The Professor gave an inquisitive sound of the throat as he tilted his head to one side to mirror this confusion. A solution? This did seem very sudden and he thought it a good thing indeed. Yet, something about the way Randal spoke made him feel uneasy. It wasn't a tone that suggested that whatever the solution was, it was a good one, but there was no telling it was a bad one either.

There was no way of knowing until the words left Randal's lips.

Without saying another word, Randal opened the book and shown the Professor its contents with a certain little smirk on his face.

Professor Layton began peering in closer with a look of curiosity so he could look at the pages.

The first thing he noticed, with the assistance of the gentle glowing of lampshade nearby, about the page on the right was that there was a beautiful illustration with magnificent medieval-themed stone buildings built atop what seemed to be a cobblestone plaza and the island it rested atop of was surrounded by lapping waves. It looked like a story right out of a children's storybook.

The second thing was that below the lovely picture was some nicely written punctuation below. He could make out that some of the words were "Ye olde" or "Thy" and this told the Professor of archeology that this piece of literature was at least dozens of years old...or even centuries! It was probably created in the Medieval era, who knows if this place still exists even after all these years.

Last but not least; the third thing that was most noticeable was the depiction on the left page. It was just a so familiar and there was no way that Professor Layton would not recognise it. It was a glowing blue gem that had a mystical air on it even drawn in paper. It was the exact same artefact that got him into this mess in the first place.

Before Layton could speak, Randal did it for him;

"That Sapphire...it continues to be inquired about during this modern day of archeology. It's the treasure of the island named 'Duriun' and it piques the curiosity of many brains across the globe."

Randal spoke in a soft whisper, his passion for archeology beginning to shine through like a bright light shining in pitch black darkness. He gazed longingly at the Sapphire as if he would give anything to just see the real thing in person...he seemed to filled with dreams, so filled with hope and so filled with a childish delight that the Professor couldn't help but admire it.

Clearly, even after these 18 years apart, Randal had not changed in the slightest.

Professor Layton said nothing but he did think that this little village had the same name as a rock-hard fruit...but with one word altered. Randal continued, getting back on topic.

"A-Anyway, all you would need to do apparently is bring this Sapphire to Duriun and show it to the oracle there. They would tell you what to do with it to cure you of your curse."

Professor Layton nodded his head, processing this information. That sounded like a good plan to cure this and it sounded like a journey worth taking. He loosely tugged at the sleeve of his jacket but listened to the downside of this.

Randal looked down sadly "But, sadly, we don't have the sapphire. Nobody has been able to find its location even with the latest of archeological tools..."

The Professor smirked knowingly. He couldn't deny that hearing Randal say this was sort of amusing since there was one place he knew where it was! He continued to tug at his sleeve and he watched as Randal gave a sour, pouty face with his lower lip jutting out to make his face highly resemble that of a child whom had just been informed that he couldn't have a cookie until after dinner.

"What's so funny, Hershel?" He demanded, his lower lip continuing to stick out.

Shaking his head with a grin, the Professor very slightly lifted his top hat off of his head. He didn't take it off completely but he did allow there to be a big enough gap for something hiding beneath his hat to tumble out and land into his waiting palm.

This object, in specific terms, would be a blue gem.

Randal stared in utter disbelief. The Professor had the Sapphire hiding beneath his hat this whole time!? How on earth was that even possible!?

Professor Layton juggled the Sapphire lazily in one hand.

He grabbed it just before he went to get Luke without anybody noticing, tucking it beneath his hat in order to hide it should anyone be wanting to pick pocket him. He wasn't willing to let anybody get this jewel whilst he was out, that would have been a very poor choice of actions. It would have gotten stolen for sure should anybody have actually discovered its location.

Randal just sat there with his mind blown.

His instincts were _begging _for research but he didn't want to be rude.

The Professor saw this eagerness in Randal's eyes and reluctantly handed the Sapphire over to him before he could even ask. He trusted Randal, he doubted that he would do anything stupid...in the most part, at least.

However, before Randal could touch it, Professor Layton was forced to recoil. He suddenly went through a split personality moment as his eyes changed from their cute dot-like state into acid green slits and his skin even changed into a lilac colouration for a few seconds.

"_Layton, don't you _dare_ give anyone else that sapphire!_" The blue-tainted, dragon-eyed Professor snapped in a loud hiss that dripped with hostility. He protectively clutched the Sapphire in his hands, holding it close and cradling it to his chest.

The Professor returned to normal within a moment and he removed a hand from the gem and pointed an accusing finger to his own forehead, narrowing his little black eyes in frustration "Fafnir, he is trustworthy! Why can't he touch it?"

Back with the blue skin and dragon eyes "_Because he could very well break the sapphire, you knave!_"

Then back with the normal tan skin and black eyes "Don't call me a knave!"

Randal watched the Professor argue with himself in both awe and confusion. Clearly this was a berating of two souls sharing one body...the other soul apparently named Fafnir...and the two were feuding about letting him examine the Sapphire. He had to stop this otherwise it could turn into a competition to see who could leave the most bruises on poor Professor Layton!

Rocketing up into a standing position, Randal grabbed the Professor's shoulders and spoke firmly through narrowed eyes "Professor, other guy, stop it! Let's think rationally about this...".

Randal glared at the top hatted professor with a brow "Hershel, I thought you knew better." And then he glared even harder "other one, whoever you are, I won't touch the Sapphire if you really hate it but calm down please."

The Professor, now half himself and half dragon-faced, looked down shamefully with the head ducked in between the shoulders. Randal was right; they were fighting like little six year olds on the playground and they needed to be calm and rational about all of this. Both sides sighing they shook each other's hands and continued to listen to Randal with open ears.

Randal recomposed himself as he breathed a deep sigh and he marched back towards one corner of the room "Now..." He whirled on his feet faster than a whip whilst his lips were clothed with this razor sharp smirk "who wants to solve a puzzle?"

The Dragon side of Layton questioned "_A puzzle? What in the fang is a puzzle?_"

Of course. Being millions of years old, Fafnir wouldn't have a clue what a puzzle was. He sounded genuinely confused about the prospect of this and who knows? He may be able to help with the problem here.

Randal smirked at the Hershel side of the gentleman and nodded his head encouragingly.

Returning the smile and catching his friend's drift, the normal side of the Professor said "You keep calm, my friend, and I'll tell you exactly what it is."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it seems that Randal and the Professor have uncovered a few things. Like where the professor has to go next and what he has to do when he gets there...**

**and yes, I really did name a place after a fruit that I just so happen to hate despite not trying it. And don't you think about asking me to try it, I can't for reasons explained in my profile. **

**I thought about Fafnir and the Professor sharing the same body right now because of the funny possibilities and stuff but, I'm warning you: this should be a one time thing, the Professor can mostly hear Fafnir in his mind. I hope you all like this. **

**Professor Layton has to go through the pain of self-berating. How embarrassing.**

**Please review and let's see what happens with Professor Layton teaching a dragon how to solve a puzzle. **

**-Chloemcg**


	10. Chapter 2: Ignition part five

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

Professor Layton, now back to his full self when Fenrir decided to go back into his mind, sat on a stool with Randal sitting opposite him with a puzzle box laid out in front of him and the two sat underneath the pale amber glowing of the ceiling lamp that hung overhead.

The top hatted archeologist knew all too well that it was probably only a matter of time before he reverted back into his dragon form so he decided to make this lesson quick and to the point so he wouldn't waste his precious moments of being a human again while it lasted; he had no experience of turning into a draco type beast.

Giving a determined glare, Professor Layton explained in a somewhat loud but calm voice to the voice in his mind "Now, Fenrir, as you have no clue about the concept of puzzles, I shall take it upon the chin to teach you the ways of how every puzzle has a solution."

The Professor couldn't hear Fenrir say anything so he just assumed that the youngest of a lost species was just being quiet to urge the top hat-wearing archeologist to continue. Professor Layton waited for a moment for the response but realised very quickly that he wasn't going to get one at this very moment in time. He had to admit it, talking to himself was something he only done when he was on an adventure by himself and he had a friend sitting in front of him.

How humiliating was that!?

Clearing his throat to be rid of the awkward silence lurking, Layton continued:

**"Anyways. Say that there are 5 sharks and 3 fish sharing a tank, when three members of the staff of the aquarium go and check up on the sea life the next day; the fish are gone and the sharks remain...where would they have gone?"**

This was but a simple puzzle only meant for a young child the Professor came up with. It was so simple for someone who never tried their hand at a puzzle before so hopefully that irritating voice inside his head would get this. And, while it had a slight malicious nature, there was also an innocent element to it that nobody could place their finger on.

The Professor went on to explain really quick "A puzzle is a riddle of some sorts that is supposed to not only give your mind a jolly exercise but it also keeps it as sharp as a blade. Should you think hard enough, the answer should come to you."

Again, no response.

Maybe Fenrir was just pondering on the solution by not saying a single word inside the Professor's mind. There was a somewhat deserted feeling left inside the Professor's soul, creating a deep crater for some reason, as memories of what had happened to him two nights ago burned straight into his mind. Should he have not been waiting for the answer from that voice in his head, he would have been screaming from pure emotional anguish.

It took a minute until Fenrir's voice was heard whispering inside Hershel Layton's head.

(_Hmm, perhaps the sharks ate the fish during the night? Alas Sharks art predators whom only prey on fish to survive and they only need do that when the people catering to their needs neglect their duties.)_

The Professor smiled inwardly. That was correct!

Nodding his head thrice, the gentleman reached up and tipped his top hat absent-mindedly as a feeling of pride swelled up inside his heart and he gave a small clap of his hands all while Randal was staring at the gent with a estranged look that basically said "you are beginning to look crazy" and he blinked.

Sighing at how crazy he was probably looking right now, Professor Layton ceased nodding and gazed down at his lap sadly yet awkwardly. He he felt so out of place right now. He felt like he had been tossed out of the world he knew and into one where all of his friends were finding this new side to him and where he was being forced into accepting these new changes. It was a feeling that he hated and wanted to be rid of.

It was a lonesome feeling, indeed.

Both Randal and Hershel's attentions were turned from the puzzle and switched towards the door when the sound of hammering footsteps mingling with a certain voice, muffled by the closed door, pierced through the quiet like a knife and the two smart people were confused about the source of the noise.

It was a very loud voice which sounded exasperated in a way and it had the same volume as the footsteps that probably pointed to the exact same source. It was a voice they both knew and it was one that startled them since the owner of those drums for sounds was supposed to have been asleep.

They looked at the door for two moments before Luke swung the door open (surprising the daylights out of Ascot and Layton) and he clutched a phone in one hand. The boy was clad in his blue-striped pyjamas and he had sweat sticking to his skin and making his brown-blonde hair stick and frizz slightly from how shocked himself he apparently was.

He was even panting heavily as if he was exhausted.

Both Randal and Professor Layton were shocked that Luke stood in the doorway with such a horrified look plastered on his face. His mouth was open but no sound came out except the constant huffs and puffs of breath he took to calm his racing heart and pulse.

"L-Luke!" The Professor exclaimed "what's the matter?"

Luke swallowed hard and tried to calm himself down but he couldn't. He was just so startled by the phone call that had come into the former Ledore residence that he couldn't relax and a high pitched voice rang out from the other end of the phone and it was one that made the professor go pale.

Luke gave an urgent nod, telling the professor silently that he needed to take this call.

Professor Layton stood up and took the phone from his apprentice and he held it to his ear. "Flora, my dear, what are you doing up?" He asked, knowing exactly who it was before the recipient could even speak another word.

Flora, the Professor's adopted daughter, squeaked whilst ignoring the latter's question "_Worrying my head off looking for you, Professor! Your office is in shambles and you didn't even leave so much as a note. You haven't come home...where are you?"_

Poor Flora. She sounded so timid now. She sounded like she was on the verge of crying her sweet little eyes out and that broke the Professor's heart. _  
_

He hated it when she cried and it was something that made him feel utterly guilty. He swallowed the urge to cry himself and he replied with a croaky tone of voice even if he was fully aware of how pitifully remorseful it sounded as he continued to keep the phone pressed to his ear.

"Flora, something just came up, I'm so sorry I didn't leave a message and didn't tell you where I was going." He heaved a shaky breath from his throat and continued "I just needed to get Luke as quickly as possible and I didn't think about how you would feel. I'm so sorry, sweetheart..."

His voice sounded surprisingly genuine. It was true; he felt horrible for leaving Flora on her own once more and it cracked his heart like an eggshell being tapped against the hard rim of a mixing bowl. He did feel so bad that the realisation of how long this would probably take felt like a merciless slap across the face.

Flora would be on her own for awhile should his mathematics be accurate.

But a sudden question managed to slip out of his mouth before he could stop it "Flora. Where are you at this very moment?"

And at this, Flora's tone brightened as if she was never crying in the first place.

"_Oh! Clive and I were picked up by this guy and now we're right on our way to you!"_

"Oh, that's nice." The professor smiled with no regards of what was just said to him until the words actually sunk into his head. His smile quickly turned into a frown "...Wait a minute. What?"

Flora didn't really need to repeat herself since the Professor already asked before she could do so "Clive is with you?! When did he get out of prison!?"

Flora didn't reply for a few moments and this basically gave the Professor the answer he needed. He dipped his head so dangerously low that it almost fell off of his head and he processed this information quickly and without much difficulty to see if he could get this situation straight. He gave a sour frown and his eyes would have more than likely been narrowed with disbelief.

"...You broke him out, didn't you?"

Flora (again) didn't say a word.

That silence was what gave the professor the conclusion that his assumptions were spot on.

He resisted the urge to pinch two of his fingers on the bridge of his nose in agitation. He didn't think Flora would actually break Clive out of jail unless it was of absolute emergency...but to be fair on the poor lass, she was frightened out of her mind about the Professor's unknown whereabouts so him going missing would be considered "incredibly urgent" in her eyes. That and she didn't really know any better, she had grown up in a village full of robots where things like this she never learned.

Trying to ignore the fact that Flora had done something clearly illegal, he asked "How do you know where I am anyways?"

"Well-" Before Flora could say anymore, Henry and Angela came bursting into the room with looks of alarm on their faces.

Randal and the Professor actually fell out of their chairs this time from fright. Why does everyone have to have such a startling entry this evening!? Even though there was light in the room, their sudden arrival into the room wasn't reduced to a less shocking degree because of it.

While Professor Layton tumbled to the floor and landed on to his front, Randal landed on his back when he hit the floor and scrambled to his feet to meet his wife and his best friend/butler and he asked them worriedly;

"Henry, Angela, what's the matter?"

The Professor, feeling a bit sore in the muscles, pushed himself up in a similar way of someone doing press ups and he too got to his feet and he watched in confusion as Angela and Henry explained the apparent situation.

Even though they were talking loud enough so he should be able to hear, his ears just weren't picking up on their voices for whatever reason. It could have been the result of his mind going cloudy-! Quickly whipping his head towards the clock to look at the time, he realised that it was 5:30 in the morning.

A feeling of dread settled in the top-hat-wearing gentleman's stomach as he went pale and sweaty. The paleness was from how shocked he was at how the time flew by but the sweatiness was probably from the fact that he was feeling symptoms similar of two nights ago when this all started.

He gnashed his teeth to conceal his aching bones and muscles as he was instantly whisked outside by Angela and Henry with Randal following close behind them.

The Professor was beyond confused. His world whirled by and his foggy mind was barely able to comprehend anything that was going on right now. What was happening now? That was what only his mind could ask as his own voice drummed inside his mind and bounced around to give him a major headache.

A white mist even surrounded the corners of his vision as he was pulled into the outdoor front garden and he got a good look at the plaza not so far at first glance.

Everything looked the same although Dalston, Angela, Henry and Randal's attentions were directed up to the skies. The red and yellow neon lights flashed and blinked in the against the dark purple and cyan blue mixed skies that had been dotted with faint glowing stars that slowly began to make way for sunrise upon the horizon.

The Professor, confused about what everyone was looking up at, looked up with Luke and everyone else and found that his jaw had just about dropped to the floor at what he saw floating in the skyline but ever so deftly beginning to ascend down towards the Ledore mansion below.

It was a very familiar blimp which the Professor knew all too well what it was and who it belonged to but his attention was more so directed at the rope ladder beneath and the people dangling off of them.

"FLORA AND CLIVE!?" Luke exclaimed in disbelief.

Flora and Clive waved cheerfully. While Clive held on to Flora, making sure she wouldn't fall off the rope ladder, they both seemed oblivious to the fact that the Professor was about to go through something of the most intense nature.

They both wore happy-go-lucky smirks and were both very unknowing of what the gent was about to go through.

Professor Layton felt the intense agonizing pain stab every inch of his body and he fell to the floor on all fours, crying out in pain and growling through clenched teeth as he clawed the ground beneath him. He clenched his dot-like eyes shut as he squeezed his face tight when he felt his shoulder blades spasm, the electrifying wave of acute discomfort inwardly impaling making him writhe right there on the concrete ground.

Luke exclaimed urgently "P-Professor!"

Before the young boy could rush to his spasming mentor's side, Henry and Randal both helped the poor man up to his feet while supporting him on both sides. The Professor hung his head low whilst sweat trickled down his face and dripped like dew drops off a leaf to the ground below.

He gritted his teeth and continued to close his eyes as his skin began to get visibly darker and the trembling intensified.

Through the pain, Professor Layton managed through his trembling voice going very much deeper and growly "G-G-Get me o-out the b-b-back, nobody m-must see me!"

Looking at the man with deep concern etched upon their faces, Randal and Henry both assisted the gentleman archeologist around to the back of the house and into the garden. They could both feel the sweat basically seeping through the layers of Professor Layton's refined outfit and trademark jacket as it touched their skins, instantly making them realise that their friend was in buckets of pain.

Luke and Angela hurriedly trailed along behind them and leaving Clive and Flora to look down at the scene below with worry etched on their own faces.

And, as the sun began to rise into the sky, one last scream pierced the air of that eventful dawn.

The Professor's scream.

It sounded so loud and so uncharacteristically high-pitched to rival a screech that it would sent shivers down even the bravest of mens spine. Nobody could even describe how disturbing it felt to hear the top hatted archeologist scream like that.

Was the Professor alright?

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I think you all know what is happening to Layton, don't you? **

**Clive and Flora are here and there's a slight chance that someone you all wanted in this story is on that "blimp" (something I think you all know) and there's also a very slim chance that Emmy will be here too. **

**We never know, she MIGHT come in later in the story! ;)**

**Please review. And we might just get a Professor Layton, Luke and Flora moment in the next chapter. **

**...And we may just get a shipping I've never done before but think I can make work. :)**

**-Chloemcg**


	11. Chapter 2: Ignition part six

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

Professor Layton heaved through his nose, the transformation finally coming to an end as he gave the last few roars and growls of intense agony.

Throughout the whole procedure, Luke grasped his paw in his little hand tightly and began giving it a comforting stroke with a reassuring smile. He tried his best to provide some comfort to his mentor as he watched with terrified eyes and a fearful expression on his face. Regardless, he smoothed the fear from his breaking voice and continued to try and soothe Dragon Layton.

The Professor lain his chin exhaustedly down against the blades of grass as he squeezed his eyes shut, sweat continuing to trickle down his muzzle and clenched face as he breathed heavily with his non existent voice laced with whimpers and light-hearted purrs of relief as he laid down on the grass weakly and tiredly. His tattered clothing was on the grass surrounding the huge top hatted dragon but the sleeve cuffs and the collar remained intact again.

However the Professor hardly cared about his clothes, all he cared about was the agony he was being put through.

Luke felt really bad for the Professor. The poor man was being put through hell each morning now because of this twisted curse that has been bestowed upon him. Why him, of all people? Why Professor Hershel Layton? He did nothing to deserve this! It was just horrible...

During those final stages of the transformation everyone watched in both horror and sympathy for the gentleman turning into a fire-breathing monster. They could not find it within themselves to utter a single word; not even Randal! Flora and Clive arrived shortly before the Professor had finished transforming and were stricken with horror of what sight awaited them.

The Professor, weakened by the transformation, looked up at Flora and Clive with an exhausted look in his wise black eyes.

A weak, genuine smile widened on his muzzle as his head was held by Luke since he was too weak to even lift his own head up right now. His dark orange frills lifted happily as he glanced towards Flora and Clive with a little humour shining on his knowledgable expression. He grunted and growled in a low purr behind his tone which Luke interpreted as _"Hello Flora, Clive. How are you both doing?"_

Of course, neither of them spoke Dragon but they did seem to have a good inkling to what he was asking them and Clive responded for both himself and the girl he had a crush on as he gave Flora's hand a tender squeeze of reassurance "Don't worry, Professor, we're alright."

The gentleman dragon sighed through his nostrils while he tiredly flared them at the tickling of the blades of grass surrounding him.

He gave a monstrous little growl from the throat as he positioned his feet slowly in a better standing up pose and he spread his long wings out to the sides as well in an effort to stretch them and give them some very small flaps against the wind currents in order to truly get himself revitalised.

Luke, Randal, Angela, Herny, Dalston, Flora and Clive all watched in amazement as Dragon Layton pushed himself on to all fours of his paw-like claws.

Professor Layton seemed to big and mighty now as he had a somewhat regal elegance surrounding him in an aura that was free-flowing. His peculiar shadow stretched over the seven humans down below while they all watched in pure amazement of what was happening here.

They all watched in awe while Professor Layton got up to his wobbly paws but he quite quickly managed to keep himself steady when he did succeed in his task of standing independently and he gave a triumphant roar as he lifted his head up to the skies, closed his eyes and howled like a wolf as he kept his head craned up to look at the cyan blue skies that were already beginning to fill with clouds despite how early in the morning it was.

Luke smiled proudly as he watched his draconian mentor stand proud and strong in the light of dawn. It was as clear as a flowing river that the Professor was feeling empowered by the very fact that he was now a dragon once more...maybe being a dragon filled the Professor with some form of confidence or something?

Well, whatever it was, it made everyone amazed with the very fact that they were in the presence of a top hatted dragon with dark brown scales.

Professor Layton closed his eyes softly at the comforting touch of morning light shine against the back of his long neck and he felt the gentle winds tug at his ripped collar of his brown jacket. His frills bristled against the wind gently as he gently folded his wings against his back.

Clearly the sun touching him in this way was a beautiful feeling and everyone else knew that it was a very good feeling to have the sun touch your back. Plus, it also makes everyone else think cool -like someone who stars in those epic movies who poses for a trailer- and they couldn't even hope to deny that the Professor did look awesome like this.

...However, this peace was not meant to last.

A sudden bang on the front door sounded aloud along with some very loud and authorative voices were carried through the air and reached everybody's ears and they gave a look of surprise. Everyone turned to face the gate on the fence that would lead to the front door as they heard those loud voices.

"Randal Ascot, we have heard that a beast is in your home! You WILL allow us access immediately or we shall break the door down by force!"

Everyone froze when they realised who that was. It was Sheffield!

His beaky-snout mouth agape and pulled into a frown of fear, Professor Layton gave a growl-like rasp as he frantically looked around as if a solution would just magically appear in the huge back garden of the Ascot home. He had a look of concern plastered against his muzzle and his deep orange frills even dropped down to look almost lifeless on either sides of his head. He whipped his neck about worriedly before he looked down at Luke, Clive and Flora with pure worry.

He couldn't be caught, not now!

Reaching his neck downwards, The professor slipped his large neck beneath Clive and Flora before he straightened it back up to make it so both of the older children could slide down on to his back.

He was terrified when he noticed that Luke was nowhere to be seen.

(_Oh no, where's Luke!?) _The Professor thought, frantic roars of fear rumbling passed his throat and he reared up a few times much like a spooked mighty stallion. He was becoming so flustered that Randal and Dalston decided to rush forward and grab the Professor's muzzle, clamping it shut so he couldn't make much noise.

"Shhh!" Randal shushed the dragon wearing the top hat "Be quiet, Hershel, they might hear you!"

The Professor said nothing more. He couldn't with Dalston and Randal somehow bringing his head down to the ground and clamping it shut by wrapping their arms around his snout. He watched as Angela decided to rush after the boy as she got in through the back door. She didn't even care as she slammed the door shut behind her, most likely making the situation worse.

He knew that Randal was correct about the situation and a Gentleman such as himself getting all flustered like this would not only be very unbecoming of him but it wouldn't get him anywhere.

Taking deep breaths to calm down, the Professor closed his eyes to give himself a moments rest just encase he would need it. Flora and Clive didn't say a word on the matter but they did try what they could to comfort the Professor by stroking one of his wings.

He had no doubts that Flora and Clive would want answers for his current appearance but he would have to save that subject for later.

His apprentice was missing, after all.

He opened his eyes again when Angela reappeared with Luke. The latter carried the same bags full of spare clothes he had carried earlier and he carried his own luggage. Luke visibly staggered beneath the weight he carried but he was still running fast enough to keep up with Angela oddly enough.

The Professor quickly, and for the second time, lowered his left wing towards the ground so Luke could climb aboard his back. Luke did this and made himself comfortable in between Clive and Flora but he did shoot a look of contrast to Clive whom uneasily shifted in place at the younger teen's vicious glare.

The Professor got Randal and Dalston to release his snout with a silent nod and he stood up straight and straightened his wings out to the sides to prepare to take flight. He could still feel the rising sun warm his back and it still felt magnificent as he stared right down at his four childhood friends.

He gave them each an apologetic look as if to apologise for the trouble he put them in but they all simultaneously shook their heads. The Professor had no need to apologise since he really had no control of this and could not be blamed at all. He did need to get out of here fast, however.

Angela decided to fill the Professor in on what Henry, Dalston and herself had gathered quickly before he left as she stepped to the front of the group. She had a serious look etched on her face and she looked up at the dragon gentleman.

"Hershel," She began slowly "Henry, Dalston and I talked to some folk and gathered some information about a little island that's somewhere hidden in the Atlantic Ocean. Its a medevial themed village stuck on a land made of stone and it apparently knows all about dragons, in fact some say its where they lived."

The Professor nodded his head once with a small smile. He believed that this was the exact same place where Randal was talking about, the place apparently "Duriun". He knew exactly where the coordinates are now thanks to that investigation and he couldn't help but raise a paw that reached up and grabbed the rim of his dark top hat, tipping it it thanks.

They all gasped when the sound of the door breaking down snapped the air.

Thankfully the authorities had little knowledge of this garden...

Professor Layton crouched down on all fours, flapped his gigantic wings and instantly took to the skies with a certain grace in his movements. The sky was now a beautiful sky blue and the sun was high in the sky as it beamed against the dragon's flying form and he began to soar away into the horizon.

However then he let out a pained roar as he felt a sudden sharp prick on his bottom right hind leg. He seized a moment to investigate this and immediately found that -to his horror- there was a paralysing dart stuck on the leg he felt the pain in and now it was floppy and dangling helplessly in the air. This was a problem since having his leg dangle in such a way made it a bit harder to keep himself airborne.

Then he looked down towards Randal and the others and quickly discovered the dart's origins. A very angered Sheffield stood alongside a police officer who held a very well aimed dart gun in the same direction the draconian Professor was going. Randal and everyone else looked horrified upon seeing what they had just done to the poor Professor.

The dragon Professor Layton gave a slight whimper at the disappearing pain in his numb leg and he beat his wings continuously to try and keep himself in the air while Luke, Clive and Flora hung on tightly to the dragon's neck as if using it as a means to hold on. He felt horrible for their fear right now but he knew that a gentleman always stayed strong; it was the last thing _SHE _said to him.

Swallowing, the Professor shouted to Luke in his dragon-language "_Luke! Try and keep Flora calm and Clive, if you can, try and call the Bostonious!" _

Luke nodded determinedly and he desperately repeated what the Professor said to Clive who grabbed a phone-like device and tapped a button over and over while Luke grabbed a hold of Flora whom sat on his left as she was clearly shaken up by the whole experience.

While the Professor flapped his wings harder and harder, he gnashed his fangs in determination and he narrowed his eyes sharply whilst he began to ascend to the deserts below. He squeezed his eyes shut and craned his neck upwards to try and keep himself up but this proved utterly fruitless and sweat began to trickle down his adorable dragon face.

(_Come on, wings, don't fail me now!) _Dragon Layton thought desperately as he -once again- raised a claw to hold on to his little top hat just encase it should blow off of his head.

He growled. He wasn't going to let this beat him!

However, before he could think anymore, he suddenly found himself leaning heavily against a blimp...his biological brother's blimp, to be specific!

The Professor grinned in relief as he turned his head to get a view of who was piloting this contraption.A confused expression managed to plaster across his muzzle as he peered in through the glass to the pilot's bay and he saw Descole driving it with a supportive grin tugging on his lips. Thank goodness, he wasn't going down anytime soon but he could hear the chief inspector Sheffield's voice be carried through the wind as it arrived at their hearing range.

_**"You think this is over, winged-monster, then you have 'nother thing comin'! The police will find you and you will be locked away!" **_

And just like that, the voice was gone and left a very unsettling silence in its wake. It was so obviously a vow thrown to only the Professor but many questions arisen from this:

Why did the police want him?

When did they discover him being a dragon?

What was going to happen next?

...Only time would reveal what the answers to those queries are.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh! The Professor and team are going to this place called "Duriun" and its a place in the middle of the ocean. Now Descole will join us too on this little adventure, it seems.**

**Who else will we see? **

**And what on earth is with the police? **

**Will they capture our favourite top-hat-wearing, gentleman Professor? **

**Stay tuned and find out! **

**-Chloemcg**


	12. Chapter 3: Scales part one

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

The Professor held a really tiny tea cup to his muzzle, taking a very small sip of the warm beverage inside.

It was now 12:10 in the afternoon and the day was absolutely glorious. There was not a single cloud in the deep blue skies and there was a very slight gust of wind to keep both the Bostonious and Dragon Professor Layton airborne. The sun was so warm and so bright that one look at the fiery orb would permanently blind you.

Regardless, however, Dragon Layton continue gliding through the open air.

He loved feeling the wind in his face, brushing his frills, and he just downright marvelled the feeling of the wind travelling beneath his wings.

It was no wonder that he saw Birds flying in the sky so often, they must also enjoy the experience. For so long, Professor Layton envied those with wings as he had the instinctive feeling that flying was so amazing; he was correct now that he was soaring through the skies himself.

The Professor took another tiny sip of the tea he held but he was fully aware that drinking tea like this would be a challenge to say the least since he can easily break it in his giant claw with one simple squeeze of the fist and he didn't want to ruin his tea, he loved the beverage so much and there was also the fact that someone had made this specially for him.

After all, a true Gentleman never makes ones efforts go to waste.

Momentarily forgetting the the tea, he redirected his attention towards his leg which had previously been darted.

He managed to get some motion back into it but it still had the feeling where it falls asleep and becomes lazy. His had most definitely been having a long nap. Luckily, he managed to tuck it up against his chubby underbelly whilst he used the other hind leg to catch some more wind currents.

Sighing heavily through his nostrils, Dragon Layton looked into the window of the Bostonious he was flying alongside and peered into the room. Luke was helping Raymond with some tea whilst Flora was sleeping on the sofa, Clive was next to her and Descole was steering the giant flying blimp with his icy white mask emotionless and cold. It was not clear if the man still harboured a hatred for him after the whole Azran civilisation revelation but, for the man's sake, Professor Layton hoped to rekindle their lost brotherhood.

He gazed curiously at the man, his stare lingering for minutes on end and he didn't even take a swig of his tea during that time. He just had a deep facial expression of deep pondering and thought and he blinked very rarely, it was as if he was trying very hard to just sincerely delve into Descole's soul -his memories- and to try and unlock the aching that was no doubt breaking his former nemesis from within.

Descole tore his gaze off of the open skies ahead and looked right into the Professor's eyes back. He actually saw something very familiar within those eyes...their mother, Rachel Bronev, had eyes that was very similar to Layton's. They were similarities were striking.

Descole had to bite his lower lip to fight back the urge to hug the Professor and tell him how sorry he was about their lost childhood. He wanted so much to run over and tell Layton everything, he wanted to tell them everything about what their beloved mother was like and what Leon was like before he became a twisted psycho by Targent's methods. He hated being forced by his pride to resist this urge.

He finally snapped his head away from Hershel's and looked straight on ahead in hopes to forget about it.

The Professor, discouraged by this for some reason, also looked at the endless skies ahead of him and continued to fly beside the giant airship.

What he failed to notice was that he had accidentally crushed his tea in his paw. Thankfully the tea inside it had gone cold so it didn't burn his palm with its normal scalding hotness. Upon feeling the room temperature liquid seep into the scales on his claw, he examined it and gave a disappointed groan upon seeing his favourite broth staining his hand and realizing the fact that he never got to finish it.

He had just wasted some perfectly brewed tea!

His frills dropped in disappointment and he twisted his neck and head to get a view of his back and he quickly noticed that his wings were spread far apart as they beat in time with the propellers of the Bostonious.

Professor Layton huffed through his nostrils as he decided to make the time go by faster by mentally humming a little song that just so happened to have been spinning inside his brain. He couldn't help but shake his body from side to side as the rhythm moved through his enlarged body and he swayed his head with a smirk on his muzzle.

Spinning through the air, the top hatted drake twisted his body in a way that could get him laying on nothing as he laid down on his back as his wings flapped against nothing but the thin air swarming around the area. He couldn't even help but soar through the air with a certain grace with his face scrunched up in determination, even his frills lifted and went off to the sides to suggest that he was feeling moderate in emotions.

Grabbing a tight hold of his hat, the draconian archeologist flapped his wings harder and more furiously and he even done a full loop-di-loop around a few clouds and smoothing them into certain shapes. He decided that the shapes themselves should be determined by Luke and Flora -should they be watching- and he flapped his wings roughly as to give himself some more lift.

(_My word, I never imagined that flying could make one feel so...free!) _The Professor thought to himself with a toothy grin, revealing his two sets of razor-sharp teeth, and he spiralled upwards over another cloud. He even gave a loud roar of glee whilst he twirled in the air with clouds whirling right along behind him as his tail whipped about the skyline.

The Professor felt liberated.

Flying was like a freedom he could only ever imagine.

However, there were certain things he missed... As a full human.

But that happiness came to an abrupt halt when he suddenly heard some very strange sounds whirring through the air, sending a very frigid chill down his draconian spinal cord as he froze.

He flapped his wings to keep himself aloft but that didn't really do much as the Professor tried to register what that sound was. It sounded distinctly familiar but he sincerely hoped that it wasn't what he had a minor inkling it was. His breath hitched in his chest when he realised with horror that his suspicions had been confirmed when helicopters appeared out of nowhere with what looked like guns sticking out of either side.

Professor Layton's jaw dropped and his mind went still.

Those were police helicopters, as well as military helicopters. They looked armed and ready to shoot at him if he dared moved a muscle.

The top hatted drake didn't move an inch, except for his wings, and his dot-like eyes widened in terror at the machines. He could feel his already cold blood temperature plummet into arctic freezing coldness while the fear of what was going on was gripping on to him like a tight claw.

He was sure that his scales had just turned from dark to almost chalk-white as he felt all the colour drain from his face.

He gave a worried rasp of concern, his frills drooping, and he found himself growling vehemently. His muzzle wrinkled and his eyes narrowed with hostility while he bared his sharp teeth angrily as if he was threatening them to stay away and back off.

Despite the warning the Professor could vaguely hear the clicks of guns and that somewhat made him feel cornered. His back flattened and his neck craned downwards.

He could feel his heart racing with panic inside his chest, pumping with fear of what was going to transpire in the next ten seconds.

Professor Layton stared the barrels of the helicopter guns right down with a stern frown. He no longer wore that vicious glare but he did slickly move his podgy body towards one side as if to protect someone whilst his wings continued to flap through the air. A brass purr-like growl brushed passed his vocal cords as he kept himself flying but the fact that he was threatening them angrily was obvious.

The Professor knew that what he was doing was not becoming of him; it was very much a guilty action on his part. But it was the only way he could try and fend the police off...even though he knew deep down that this wouldn't do a thing.

(_Leave me...alone!) _He thought, growling and barking out roars that sounded like an attempt at speech.

If he was not flying at the moment then he would have surely been backing away into a cool, dark corner right now. He scraped his front paw along thin air as he got ready to lash out (without harming them) at anyone who would shoot at him. He just hoped that he would not do something horrible even if he was basically doing this fuelled on instincts and nothing else.

He swallowed a stone and he bent his head down, revealing his horns.

This was his time to fight, whether he wished to or not.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, Professor Layton gets into a huge fight with the police. Even though he is just doing it because his instincts tell him to apparently. But why? Normally he would NEVER do this...would he? **

**Sorry it took two days to update, I'm just a tiny bit busy. **

**We also might get a brotherly Descole and Professor Layton moment...a literal one.**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think should happen next. :)**

**-Chloemcg**


	13. Chapter 3: Scales part two

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

Silence...

There was utter silence, except for the occasional beating of parachute-like wings.

Professor Layon couldn't breathe. He could barely think of anything inside his mind. He couldn't feel his heart beating like normal. He felt a horrible drumming bounce around in his head that should have been none other than his actual heartbeat. He couldn't do anything but stare down the barrels of each and every gun aimed at him.

His neck was perfectly still and his face was firm yet rather calm in a sense. He gave no sound what so ever but his face said a lot that no words ever could whilst his frills rotated harshly against his head. He firmly stared at each helicopter, the sound of gyrating helicopter blades whirring in the air surrounding the dark brown dragon gentleman, and he gave a very slight snarl right from his nostrils.

This was a lot like a Mexican stand off.

Nobody made a sound as all guns were aimed at the alleged fire breathing monster.

But, suddenly, Inspector Grosky decided to pop his head out and yell right into a megaphone so not only will his voice be able to be heard over the loud helicopter blades but it would also reach the dragon who was currently flying right in front of them.

"This is inspector Grosky of the yard! You are to come with us for the murder of Professor Hershel Layton!"

The Professor gave a gasp and his expression momentarily changed from stern and annoyed into one of shock and terror. He was sure that if his scales were able to, they would have gone so pale that he would go from dark brown into a very chalk white. Scotland Yard were tracking him...because they thought that he killed-!? No...that couldn't be...

He opened his beaky-snout-thing and let out some strange sounding groans and moans while he tried to explain himself...but it only came out as jumbled up monstrous sounds that sounded like a poor attempt at speech. His eyes were looking rather frightened and soft as they stared right at the multiple helicopters and the people inside them. He needed to get them to understand.

_(N-No! You have got it all misconstrued...I AM Professor Layton and I am far from in the morgue!) _In his mind, he was speaking as clear as a bell. He could hear his own voice really well and it couldn't sound any more different then the tone he usually used, but it seemed that this wasn't the case in the police officers flying in helicopters.

As a matter of fact; Inspector Grosky, Chelmey, Sheffield and Constable Barton all poked their heads out to try and interpret what the beast was trying to tell them. They looked to each other helplessly but when they each got a shrug off of each other, they turned their attention back to the top hatted drake and got ready to pull the triggers.

For a moment -for a single _solitary _moment- the Professor felt his life flash right in front of him. Now, usually he didn't believe in the term "Seeing your life flash before ones eyes" but it was incredibly interesting should it have been proven to actually happen. That is exactly what was happening whilst the world slowed down as if time had wanted to give Layton a chance to escape the death that was probably about to befall him.

As time came to an almost complete halt, Layton squeezed his eyes shut and whisked his neck to the side, the bullet only missing him by an inch. He was worried that he wouldn't snatch his long neck away in time but, thankfully, he succeeded in evading death once again.

However that wasn't even the end of the huge number of gunshots being fired at him. Many more at once darted from each gun from each helicopter and sliced through the air, barely missing Layton except for knicking at one of his scales and loosening it so it could just come sliding out and exposing a very slight wound beneath that was oozing only a hint of blood.

The dragon decided to fly as fast as he could out of there and instantly snapped his wings into action, beating them roughly against the air around him as he skydived out from the helicopters range and passing right through many layers of clouds.

He could feel the rushing air pulsate his wings, willing them to move even faster than lightning. He was whipping his wings about with each and every beat so he could try and keep his wings spread out like Luke taught him and he scrambled his paws about to try and make himself fall even faster so he could allude the Scotland Yard helicopters and give them the slip.

That wasn't going to be an easy task, though, since they had already caught up to him.

Growling in irritation, the top hatted draconian decided to fly right by the Bostonius in hopes of trying to get them off his tail.

He swooped down, quickly passing the Bostonious as he flew with the agility of the wind, and made it so he could try and evade the police that were so desperately trying to capture him.

It was clear he couldn't negotiate with them (that was out of the question) and he most certainly couldn't try and hurt them, that would not only worsen the situation but it would be downright evil and very ungentlemanly indeed. He needed to think of a good way to try and shake them off of him and to lose them and gain some time in order to get to Duriun which was apparently not too far away now.

The air around Layton was whipping and harsh as he tried his best to soar as fast as he could whilst using his claws to clamber against nothing and he felt his high collar flap against the strong winds blowing at his face and back.

Thankfully, the Professor suddenly found that a certain someone had already began offering their assistance to him;

Descole, Luke and Clive had all stepped out on to the wing of the Bostonius with what looked like types of guns in hand. They all wore determined faces that looked just about ready to do whatever it took to protect the top hatted Draco archeologist from harm. They weren't going to let anyone try and harm Professor Layton, not if they had anything to say about it!

Luke swallowed hard, getting ready to fire his electrocuting shot gun, and he pulled the trigger so an electric sphere went flying through the air the moment the weapon was fired. The Professors apprentice's fire was followed by several others from Clive and Descole and, like a domino effect, each helicopter went out of control and they began to collide into each other.

It was a beautiful sight as multiple explosions filled the sky.

Thankfully nobody was harmed, though: they were all floating down via parachute towards what looked like a good holiday ship cruising right below them.

Luke wiped a sweaty brow with his sleeve, giving a sigh of relief. He was actually worried for a second there...he didn't want to hurt anybody here, just make them stop chasing Professor Layton down in such a cruel manner. It was hard to see old friends turn on the poor dragon professor of archeology.

It was inevitable that this would eventually get Layton down.

Speak of the devil; the Professor decided to fly up alongside the blimp with a thankful smile plastered on his muzzle and his eyes were somewhat exhausted from all those air stunts he had somehow managed to pull off so sharply. Nobody could blame him, he was going through some rough times.

"_You have my thanks." _The Professor heaved a long sigh through his nostrils, resting his strong chin against the wing of the flying mechanism.

His tired black eyes snapped open when he heard everyone shout out for him to lift his chin off and quickly discovered why this was. Because of the "extra weight" he had gained, if he put his chin down then it would tip the Bostonius to one side and make everyone begin to slip off towards the edge.

Layton rectified this mistake by promptly lifting his chin off the wing and giving them a mixed smirk of apology and embarrassment. He reached a claw up to tip his tiny hat that sat between his horns at the three who had just came to his rescue.

Suddenly Clive decided to sit down, letting his legs dangle off over the edge.

He closed his eyes and let the wind brush his blonde-brownish hair. The young man grinned, feeling free as the wind touched his face and caressed it somewhat lovingly. It was as if he was getting a good stroking by the gentle gusts brewing around the skies they soared in.

"You know Professor," Clive began with his fingers drumming against his knees in a lazy rhythm "I must wonder what it would mean to fly in the air on your own without the need of a machine."

Layton gave a huff through his nostrils in response, quirking a confused eye ridge at the young man. Honestly he was a bit perplexed about this whole situation and he hoped that he would be able to get this sorted; being a dragon was really beginning to get rather depressing. His frills lifted up a bit, however, when he glanced down below and he glanced around with a slight intrigued expression donning his muzzle.

He even craned his long neck so he could examine the big blue endless ground beneath his flying form.

Equally confused and intrigued, Luke and the two others looked down too and noticed that there was a tiny island just below them. But what could be so special about it?

"Um...what is it we are supposed to be looking at, Layton?" Descole inquired whilst bringing a hand to his chin and promptly began to stroke it in deep thought. He was clearly just as confused as Luke and Clive but when he looked back up at the top-hat-wearing gentleman dragon he noticed something he hadn't noticed before:

He was panting quite a bit and he looked really tired. But he also had that wound bleeding on his neck from the scale that had been knocked off from that bullet.

Descole gave a serious face and nodded his head in understanding. He stood up and proceeded to walk back inside the Bostonius, his cape swishing freely in the breeze.

"Alright, I understand; I will ask Raymond and we shall ascend to the island below us and dress those wounds. It shall also let you rest a bit." Descole had his back turned but Luke and Clive could both envision the look of concern on the scientist's face despite the mask he wore. They even snickered quietly at the thought.

Professor Layton sighed and purred quietly to himself. He just hoped that he could be taken care of quickly before he had a chance to turn back into human so he could reach Duriun quicker. He didn't want to delay this journey any longer than needed.

He even felt guilty. He didn't mean to bring everyone out from their busy lives just for his sake... it made him feel like a bother.

What if those travelling with him were hurt just like all the other times?

And what would happen if the police got a hold of him?

* * *

**A/N: Well thats the end of this chapter, guys.**

**Lets see if Descole, Clive, Flora and Luke can get the Professor to the place required before he turns back to human at nightfall. Can they make it or will it be hindered because of something rather foolish? **

**Or will the Professor simply not cope with it and just get exhausted and revert back to his normal form just as the moonlight touches him?**

**You will find out later.**

**We may also find some old and new characters in this story.**

**Please review and I hope your feeling merry, it's nearly Christmas! :) **

**-Chloemcg **


	14. Chapter 3: Scales part three

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

Layton scrambled and flapped his wings in a hurry. He was having problems landing and he couldn't figure out how to work these stupid limbs growing of out his back.

Growling his frustration, the draco Professor braced himself for the rough collision to the ground he was supposed to have in any second now. He had been getting down to the island below so he could not only have a rest but so he could be bandaged up already too since that run in with the police had got him a little wounded. More like a scale on his neck was loose and was shot off, making the side of his neck bleed slightly.

He squinted his eyes shut, plummeting to the sand of the island that he thought would be a great place to rest and recuperate.

Needless to say; Layton's landing was rough and made a lot of sand spew up as soon as his large body had made contact with the yellow, creamy sand that covered the little island and formed the ground whilst his head bonked against a nearby palm tree.

His top hat came sliding through the sand a few miles away from the Professor and came to rest just beside one of the edges of the islands sea shore where the lapping waves softly edged over the sand before retreating back, rocking the top hat in this endless cycle of lapping tidal waves. Someone eventually rescued the sophisticated piece of headwear and dusted the sand off it as well as giving it a small clean with a damp cloth.

Professor Layton lifted his head gingerly and glanced wearily around, his muzzle frowning with confusion.

Luke, who was clutching on to the Professor's hat, examined the headgear for a moment to check it for anymore dirt. He grinned brightly upon realising that there was no other signs of muck lining the refined and beloved hat that was basically Professor Layton's trademark. He proceeded to walk towards the dragon with a smile on his lips but was halted right when Descole hurried with a medical kit in hand and began tending to the beast's wounds with Raymond assisting him.

The Professor purred light-heartedly when he laid down on his stomach, finding some comfort as he curled his tail around himself to keep himself as small as possible.

He gave tight growls at the sting of someone touching the place where his scale was knicked at, silently gnashing his set of razor sharp teeth in pain whilst he fought the urge to give away the agony this gave him. He could not bear to look weak in front of Luke and Flora, they were his everything and they were everything he ever treasured and cherished beyond all else.

He squeezed his eyes shut at the burning sensation to the side of his long neck and he huffed painfully through his nostrils so much that the air exhaling through them rivalled the force of hurricanes.

Professor Layton hissed in pain as he felt something wet -probably a sponge- touch his bleeding wound and he decided to stay still since a gentleman never made a fuss. He couldn't look silly in front of the children and he knew that Descole was probably enjoying every second of this, it was a fact most undoubtable but at the same time...he supposed that Descole was his biological brother and was there since his very first breath of life.

He had to give the man some credit...

Descole busily sponged off Layton's neck, humming a tune to himself as he silently muttered some words beneath his breath like: "Be still" or "Quiet, Layton", or stuff of that nature.

Eventually Layton's wound was cleaned up and disinfected, Descole informed him quietly "Alright then, you are good to go."

The Professor gave a purr of thanks and slowly got to his haunches, settling into a domestic sitting position as he looked at his surroundings with a puzzled look. His eyes were wide and tentative to his surroundings as he folded his wings into his back and gave a very small shake of the head in response to feeling a small itch on his cheek.

The drake Professor, head bare of his hat, observed as Luke wandered up to the Professor with his beloved hat in hand. The young apprentice smiled warmly as he stood on his tip toes with the top hat held high in his arms and, in response, Layton dipped his head low so Luke could place the hat back atop of his large head. A smile was on his muzzle and he steadily felt the sand tickle the soles of his claws.

After adjusting the position of his prized hat, Layton felt a small purr of gratitude escape his throat and he clutched it to try and stifle it.

Everyone stared at him below as if he had just turned into a very embarrassing shade of pink, making the Professor feel sheepish as he knew that if his body wasn't adorned with those deep brown scales then his muzzle would have been sporting a really deep blush right about now.

Clive, ignorant of the situation, walked up to the dragon and asked a question that was on everybody's minds: "So what are we going to do now?"

The Professor was silent. That was a fair question to ask, actually. He didn't know how to answer but he could not think up of an answer to the question...

Thankfully Luke had decided to answer for him. He walked up to everyone and suggested "What else? Go and fly to Duriun, that's all we can do."

That was true.

There was only one way to get this sorted and that was to go to the required place, namely this little village resting on an island of stone that would no doubt be tricky to get to should anyone fly much further. It was exhausting and Professor Layton and Descole both knew that their resources were limited on how far wings alone can carry them.

Nobody wanted to rest but they couldn't run the risk.

They wanted the situation to be solved as soon as possible but they couldn't do that with sleepy and exhausted heads now, could they?

The Professor sadly gazed down at Flora who was sound asleep in his paws and gently nuzzled her with his muzzle, silently insuring her safety like any father would. His heart ached for the young lady and he felt like the poorest excuse of a father...although he wouldn't dare trade her for anything. He just wanted her safety and nothing more.

Fortunately; because Layton couldn't, Raymond walked in front of Clive, Luke, Descole and Dragon Layton and decided to speak his mind calmly and steadily "Alright. We need to rest everyone and I suggest that we all rest out here for the night."

Everyone basically collapsed from exhaustion upon hearing that, suddenly showing how bone tired they really were after that and they didn't even show a single sign of faltering until just now. Even Luke was exhausted!

The Drake Puzzle Professor sighed through his nostrils and looked up at the sun above, setting against the orange skies. He loved looking at this amazing view and he couldn't dare deny how beautiful it was, but he felt very nostalgic at the same time as something forced him to look into the water below.

The Professor sadly frowned at his rippling reflection in the lapping waters. This was not what he liked to look at each time he had to look in the mirror during the daytime. Sometimes he could very vaguely imagine his old human face staring back at him, looking into his mirroring eyes in shame and contrast and this forced the Professor to lose his temper for only a split moment as he reached down and whipped the back of his paw across the water.

Doing this unsettled the water and made the reflection morph into something else as the image tried to fix itself.

Layton looked down with a depressed groan of the throat, his dot-like eyes narrowed softly in shame. He wondered if Luke actually feared him and he wondered what everyone else thought of him now that he was a...monster? His muzzle crinkled against his gritted fangs and his shut his eyes, his frills dropping.

Why did this have to happen?

All he could think about now was (_I cannot believe I have turned into something so grizzly...)._

* * *

**A/N: Awwww, poor Professor Layton. He thinks he's a monster now. :(**

**But, don't worry! I have an idea with Descole later on which I think might either make you smile or laugh, I think you will love it either way. :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think will happen next. It's nearly Christmas! Do you think I should add a Christmas reference here somewhere? If so, what kind of reference?**

**-Chloemcg**


	15. Chapter 3: Scales part four

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

The Bostonious was airborne as it soared through the night skies, what would have been a quiet evening ruined by the cries of agony bursting forth from the very lungs of the famous Professor Layton who was currently undergoing the final stages of his transformation from dragon to human.

After some short napping, everyone had changed their minds on sleeping on the island and decided sleep on the Bostonious instead.

However the Professor soon began to revert back to his human self as he was so clearly in pain from the transformation and his scales began to smooth into normal tan skin and his muzzle begun to shrink and vanish back into a normal mouth and nose. He currently clawed painfully at the floor as he was on his knees and crying out in pain.

Luke was by the Professor's side gently messaging his back to try and ease the discomfort he was clearly feeling. The teen gently hushed his mentor as Descole and Clive were merely watching this scene with sympathetic expressions as if they were at a total loss of what to do to help the situation. They were completely helpless here.

"A-Arrrrrgh!" Professor Layton growled painfully, his body slowly shrinking down to normal size. He had shrunken into a more containable size so he could fit in the Bostonious so Raymond had ordered the man to be brought in to the spare room where he collapsed just before making it to the bed. The butler knelt down on the other side of the gentleman archeologist, dabbing his sweaty and shifting face with a damp cloth.

"Professor, don't worry! Your doing really well..."

The Professor didn't seem convinced. He felt pathetic and useless right now. He was supposed to be an adult and a gentleman but now he didn't feel like either one, he tried to quiet himself down but he was in so much strife that it was practically an impossible feat to achieve.

Eventually the wings growing out of his back had sunk back inside until they were ready to be spread again, he had shrunk back to his normal size and he had regained his human yet unique qualities that he knew he could only ever have when he was back to his normal form...except for his eyes. He knew that he had gained his eyes from his birth mother and they were just not something he could lose.

He felt his aching limbs give out as he collapsed the moment he was back to normal. He was vaguely aware when he heard Luke and Descole's urgent shouts echo dully inside his mind as his vision faded into black. He couldn't feel a thing as every sensation began to quell right along with his sight. His breath was heavy as was his heartbeats.

He even felt something fuzzy -probably a towel or a blanket- draped on his cold naked body so he wouldn't be exposed.

"Uugh..." Layton groaned. He weakly opened his eyes and tried to focus his weakened mind on those around him but he quickly discovered that he was too exhausted. It seemed that each transformation was taking a lot out of him wether it be turning from human to dragon or the other way around, nothing else could match such an intense amount of weariness.

Whimpering softly, Professor Layton quickly found himself fading into unconsciousness.

He blacked out without another moments notice.

* * *

_Descole, Professor Layton and Clive all gasped as they suddenly found the artefact they sought out. The Professor brought his flaming hand forwards to light the scene up a little more as his face was straight and firm, his eyes narrowed seriously as his hand was in bright blue flames, and the object they searched for was revealed in the light._

_By the looks of things, the Professor was what looked like a cavern with strange blue markings. _

_No, not strange. Familiar. _

_Maybe there was something else left over by the Azran and the Dragons had borrowed for this. It was certainly a possible theory, after all there were no other scenes that looked so familiar yet so foreign to him at the same time._

_As the faded yet blurred images of the Professor himself, Clive and Descole surveyed their surroundings; they instantly noticed something glowing right in front of them and their jaws dropped straight to the floor at what they saw._

_An egg rested atop a stone pedestal, it looked calm and quiet. There was a pile of hay resting beneath the sapphire blue egg that looked to be the size of a Labrador puppy, some lit candles flecked around the egg in order to provide both light and warmth but the candlelit flames looked rather prehistoric and ancient. _

_It was the work of witchcraft that these flames were still alive._

_"My young friend," Fafnir's voice echoed whilst the scene played right before the Professor's failing eyes "before thou journey to Duriun, I must advise that you find our very last treasure. I entrust this task to you and your friends."_

_It was probably the egg, Layton subconsciously guessed, that the task was centred on. It seemed like the most important thing in this picture. And it seemed that this was taking place at nice since the Professor was in his human form. How on earth was his hand glowing with blue flames, though? It was impossible! _

_Fafnir continued "When thou wakes, go and seek out thous friend dressed in the strange dark colours wearing the facial covering of ivory." _

_Descole, it should seem. _

_That description -without the confusing medieval grammar- matched up to Descole perfectly! However, why did Fafnir want him to speak with Descole? _

_He was going to have to find that out himself as his unconsciousness began to fade like his vision earlier. So he was going to have to find an egg, huh? But...why, how, where? Descole would apparently know the answers._

_Slowly his grasp on reality began to come back into focus once more._

* * *

The Professor's eyes softly opened as he took in his surroundings and the senses that came along like the smells and sounds.

He groaned as he lifted his head weakly, his whole vision swaying along his weakened head. Professor Layton managed to focus his eyes on a nearby clock and discovered that he may have been out for a full half an hour since the time was now 8:00, still early.

Grabbing his prized top hat from the bedside table and resting the headgear atop his head, Layton sluggishly sat up as he tried to get out of the room what he assumed was the infirmary and into the main lobby where he hoped beyond hope where Descole would be.

His steps were shaky and unbalanced as he tried to walk out the room despite his spinning vision. However he was determined to get to the main room quickly so he could speak to the one who he called "Hershel" in his childhood back when he had a different name. This man was also known as his biological big brother, so he hoped that he wouldn't disturb the man too much.

He dizzily stumbled around a little, trying to find his footing, and he slowly skidded out of the room and found himself out in the doorway with a hand held out to grab on to a nearby wall that would hopefully aid him in this time of need.

Thankfully a banister was bolted on the wall just outside of the infirmary door so he could grab ahold of it and use it as a means of keeping himself standing. He leaned heavily against the metal bar stretching long down the hall as he used it also as a guide through the darkness and his fading vision.

Professor Layton used a free hand to adjust the position of his top hat and he tried to keep himself steady.

"Grngh...Uuurgh..." He grunted constantly through his dizzy steps.

It didn't take long to reach the required room at least. It was dark but he could see that there was no sign of Descole nor Raymond anywhere. Not even Keats was here and he had been staying here ever since the whole "Azran legacy" travelling spree!

He took his hand off the banister and stumbled wearily into the room, looking about to study his surroundings thoroughly. He could faintly make out the outlines of the furnishings in the room used for steering the Bostonious and he exhaled a longing breath from deep within his throat.

An ounce of nostalgia plagued his soul as the gentleman archeologist wandered forwards and seated himself down at a piano that he hadn't notice before. He smoothed a hand over the shiny black instrument, picking a hidden hint coin out from a slot in the black instrument, and looking at the little piece of gold for seconds at a time.

"Hm? What's a hint coin doing here?" The Professor asked nobody in particular. He shoved the hint coin in his pocket and then realised that Descole was decent enough to put him in actual clothes, some spares in fact.

He looked down and looked at his new clothes that looked identical to the ones he would normally wear.

But then he looked at his hands with sadness shining inside his eyes.

He would turn into a beast each day and lose his speech and everything that he felt would make him who he was, who he _is_. He would be reminded of that constantly and that was a lonely feeling to have, it was something that would make him want to cry.

Yet he remained defiant to do so. A gentleman never made a scene, he couldn't cry!

His head perked up upon hearing a voice behind him "I knew I would find you out here eventually, Layton."

Professor Layton whirled around, his head peaking over his shoulder to glance at the man standing behind him.

It was Descole and he wore a smile that resembled the one he wore the last time he saw him, a smile filled with kindness that he was forced to suppress because of his pride and his role. But now that he had been freed of these limits it seemed that Descole was now more accepting of not only the fact that Layton was his baby brother but he was also allowing himself to keep up his role as a scientist and archeologist.

At least the man known as "Desmond Sycamore" wasn't a lie anymore.

The Professor smiled sheepishly, scratching at his head "O-oh...really?"

Descole nodded his head and seated himself at the piano beside the Professor and decided to change the subject as he stroked the top of the shiny black piano with a somewhat absent mind "The piano is such a grand instrument, is it not?"

Professor Layton, unsure of what to make of this strangely delightful conversation with his former nemesis, only nodded in response as he examined the well-kept piano for himself.

Indeed the piano was such a thing of beauty and it was an instrument of grand design that he couldn't even hope to deny. He noticed that this piano was very regularly polished so it was so clean that he could see his own reflection in it despite the dark atmosphere in the room. He watched out of the corner of his dizzy eye, noticing that Descole was looking right at him now.

"Indeed it is, Descole, although this one is the most well cared for." Layton admitted.

Descole chuckled lightly and smirked with gratitude. He stretched one arm forwards and swayed his head along with the melody the piano quietly projected whilst his fingers gently tapped the keys so a soft song could flow through the air.

Whilst he played, Descole looked out into the nighttime skies that were showing outside the front window. Both himself and Layton stared longingly at the indigo blue yonder as they connected the little twinkling stars dotting the nights dark blanket of the sky.

After a moment of quiet, again the former enemy of Professor Layton spoke with a quiet voice "Layton, I have recently stumbled upon something that may have something to do with your situation; a map, to be more specific."

This intrigued the Professor. A map? Was this was Fafnir was talking about in his vision of sorts? Maybe this would help the situation somewhat here because they had little to nothing on the idea of this adventure! A little help would be nice...

He nodded to urge Descole to continue, and continue he did;

"I don't know what we're going to find with this map but the problem is its incomplete, it says something about _'one of our own people is the only way of finding this artefact'_. Any ideas on what it means, Layton?"

The professor stayed silent and dipped the rim of his top hat over his calming vision, his focus finally overcoming his unsteady balance, as he thought about what this could mean. It said that someone similar to whoever made this map would be able to find this thing and he had a hunch he knew what it meant.

Before he could speak Professor Layton leapt out of the seat, knocking it and Descole over in the process, and he hurried over towards the large window with his dizziness taking control of his balance again. He almost fell over as he staggered towards the pilots steering wheel and placed his hands over the window with his head frantically searching about.

Descole was beyond startled as he jumped up the moment the stool was knocked to the floor and hurried after the Professor but was stopped when the Professor wildly spun on his feet and requested in a quiet yet urgent tone of voice "Descole, can I please have a radio and directions on to the roof of the Bostonious?"

The suave man wearing black and grey now wore a confused face. He wanted a radio and directions to the roof? Why!? He could barely walk straight, let alone get to the roof!

But as the Professor tightly gripped his shoulders, Descole's mouth ran faster then a horse with six legs and he said it all as the result of a major slip of the tongue.

"A-radio-will-be-found-in-the-Communication-room-and-you-should-find-a-map-to-the-roof-in-a-jar-stored-on-top-of-a-shelf-in-the-kitchen-before-going-into-the-attic-where-you-need-to-complete-a-puzzle-before-a-hatch-will-automatically-open-to-the-roof!"

That was said so fast that the professor was surprised that he managed to catch it all as he darted off in a different direction where the Communications room should be although he stumbled and tripped a lot on his way there.

Descole, the breath knocked out of his lungs to the point of him having no air left, promptly fainted from both shock and a lack of oxygen.

He fell on his back and blacked out whilst the Professor dizzily staggered out of the pilot bay in order to do something undoubtedly crazy.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear, what will Professor Layton do? Why is he so desperate to get to the roof and have a radio with him?**

**All these questions shall be answered in the next chapter as should the dream with the egg. **

**Don't forget to review, guys, I want to know what you all think. I worked on this for three hours now and I get a chapter I'm proud of in result! :)**

**I shall also add a Christmas review just couldn't find the opportunity in this chapter. Sorry.**

**-Chloemcg**


	16. Chapter 3: Scales part five

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

The Professor slowly stepped on to the roof of the Bostonious, feeling the strong breezes of wind whip around him and force him to stand his ground grip his hat to prevent it from blowing off his head.

He gritted his teeth as he made sure his feet were fastened to the roof of the giant blimp and he ripped the radio he had acquired out of his pocket and fidgeted with it until the lid of the front came sliding off and exposing the inner workings and wires. It looked very bare of any workings on it and that was something that Professor Layton was about to change.

He tossed his hand into the mechanism and allowed his fingers to furl around one of the wires, the blue one, and he snapped it with sheer strength before snapping the red wire too and he crossed them over so the ends could meet and spark upon contact. Whence the two ends of each wire touched, Layton hurriedly worked to tie up the wires together and close the lid of the radio.

When he did, he turned a dial at the bottom until a fuzzy sound howled from the tampered with device. The Professor listened with one eye closed and gnashed teeth, the wind swallowing his rectangular face in a frigid cold breeze.

He held the device up high into the air, gaining some momentum, and waited for the response he wanted to yield.

He smiled painfully when he heard the muffled voices of Descole almost blast from the device. "_L-Layton,...bzzt...are you there!?"_

The Professor didn't say "yes" or "no" but he did smile through gritted teeth as he knew then that his makeshift walkie-talkie was working. He could feel his heart bursting inside his chest as he tried his best not to slip or anything that could prove fatal otherwise he would have dragged everyone out here for no reason whatsoever.

He pulled the rim of his top hat over his glaring eyes as he gave a strained mumble from the throat as if to confirm that he could, indeed, hear Descole. He fastened his stance on the roof as he spoke into it and tried to shout over the whipping winds effectively tossing him about up there.

"Y-Yes! I can hear you...!" He braced himself for the strong gusts to hit him hard.

Descole seemed momentarily relieved to hear this. But then his voice grew hard and firm as he demanded "_Layton, what on earth are you doing up there!?_"

The Professor didn't reply, he simply groaned in pain as he felt the battering he was given by the howling winds begin to leave marks on him. Bruises, to be more specific. He was in agony from having to be doing this but something deep inside him was stirring for some reason and ordered him to go outside as soon as possible; he was going to find out why and nobody was going to stop him.

He growled from the intense pressure of the air and he finally responded "D-D-Descole, you need to turn the Bostonious around slightly!" He ordered this as he growled apprehensively. He felt all his human urges become drowned in this inhuman sense of direction that had all risen in his throat and manifested itself into naught but a low sound that resembled the sound of a revving lawn mower.

He purred instinctively, closing his eyes and keeping his ears wide open as the wind howled inside them. He even frowned, focused, to keep himself calm.

Suddenly, his head snapped in the left direction and he pointed his finger in a Laytonesque way. He kept his footing on the top of the Bostonious and he said into the radio he had created just moments ago, making sure to keep his dot-like eyes sharpened on the direction of the cavern he had foreseen in his dream. Pressing the device against his ear, he exclaimed "Do it now!"

He wobbled ever so slightly as the Bostonious made a huge turn.

The air around him squeaked and creaked so loud that it made the top hatted archeologist grimace at the sound, making him wildly whip his head about in search for what his instincts were telling him to do. Why was he listening to these gut feelings? The suspense was so unbearably thick, it made him believe he could just drop dead at any second.

His spinning eyes settled upon another small island below them but this time it was way bigger as there was some forest foliage on it, indicating that this island was way bigger than the last one. But the question was, while it was almost a simple task to find the island it was based, where were they going to find the cavern he saw?

All his instincts were pointing down at the isle below so that must be the place.

He carefully, taking care about his dizziness, started to reenter the giant airship so he could converse with the others.

* * *

"What?" Luke exclaimed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as the Professor had just finished explaining what his intentions were. He was clearly in a state of disbelief and he looked so tired that he looked just about ready to drop to sleep right then and there.

"Are you certain, Professor?" Clive added, his own face marred in confusion and worry. He had obviously noted that the gentleman archeologist had looked really wobbly and dizzy, his clear unfocused vision was more then proof of that. He stood beside Luke and had a free finger pointed up in a-matter-of-factly.

The Professor nodded his head firmly and gave a glare to show that he was _dead_ serious about what he was about to do.

He may have still been feeling a bit off but he wasn't going to let that get in his way. He caught his head in his palm and he proceeded to turn to face Clive and Luke and Flora with a commanding expression on his face and he boldly tipped his top hat to them as if to gesture to them.

"Indeed. This is the place. Luke, you stay here with Flora while Clive and Descole and myself go and investigate."

Luke looked surprised for a moment. Did the Professor not want to include him in this trip? He stood there, stunned, before he begun to object "Professor, but I have to come with you!"

Clive cut in "I-I can stay with Flora!"

The Professor glared at Clive and said bluntly "No." And Clive groaned in disappointment.

Then he turned his attention back to Luke.

Professor Layton sighed. It actually tore his heart to see the lad look so disappointed, he couldn't hide that fact at all. He simply just had to try and make Luke see that he was only doing this because he feared for his safety and doing this, whilst they were in unknown territory, didn't make the Professor feel the least bit at ease.

Kneeling down to meet Luke on direct eye level, Professor Layton spoke in a calm and gentle tone whilst he placed a warm hand on Luke's shoulder "Now Luke, I am not doing this to treat you like a child, not at all, but I cannot at all be at sound mind if I risk you being in danger..."

He softened his eyes a touch as he tried to convince Luke to do this.

Luke looked seriously saddened by the fact that he was staying put. His mouth quivered and his eyes were full of despair as he was clearly fighting every urge to cry because he of all people knew the one rule of being a gentleman: a gentleman never makes a scene, especially not in public.

The gentleman reached forwards and planted a tender hand on Luke's head, being careful to make sure his fingers would not catch on the teen's blue cap, and he gently exchanged a sympathetic look to his apprentice. He sighed as he decided to make a bargain with the lad in order to make him feel better about this.

He felt it disgusting and hated to do it but he was willing to do anything to make it so Luke stayed in the Bostonious.

"My boy, if you stay in here I shall ask Raymond to make you some roast lamb and you can eat to your hearts content,"

Luke was downhearted and depressed, his innocent little eyes permanently glued to his feet. He was clearly preferring going on the trip but he wasn't going to disobey his mentor and argue so he simply nodded his head. He looked just about ready to collapse to the ground and cry himself so hard that he flooded the whole blimp.

Clive, seeing the Professor needed help, decided to add "Uh, don't fret Luke! The Professor will let you solve _all _the puzzles on our next trip."

The Professor whirled his head at Clive, a look of disbelief shooting on his face and his eyes widening into bullets. What did Clive just say!? He wanted to solve puzzles too, why should Luke get-

He couldn't finish his thought. Not when he saw Luke's face again, it looked so frail and his eyes were so big and glassy that he looked ready to break down into tears. It was like a light had got out in those intelligent eyes of his and it was something that smashed Layton's heart into microscopic, teeny tiny, spec-sized pieces.

He cracked a kind grin and softened his eyes again. He supposed he could set aside some puzzles for Luke's sake...

"Oh, of course you can...you _are _my friend after all."

Luke's eyes lit up slightly and he asked through the delicate voice that was tittering on the edge of becoming quivery "Really?"

The Professor nodded and drew an X shape on his chest while holding up one hand to prove that he wasn't lying. He smiled kindly and sincerely as he vowed with the kindest voice he could muster "Cross my heart and hope to die, my boy."

Luke sighed. He could not object anymore, not with some roast lamb and dozens of puzzles to himself on the line. So he wore the smallest smile and gave the best army salute he could give as he stopped his foot firmly on the ground.

He swore "A-Alright, Professor, I will stay here," but he gave a stern look as he glared at his mentor "but don't get into any trouble, okay?"

The Professor chuckled. Luke was so responsible, he couldn't help but admire how kind and considerate he was. As a matter of fact it seemed endearingly maternal of Luke to even be saying stuff like that but he was very protective, let's be fair. He would make a great big brother to his baby sister should he want to be up to the challenge.

He gave his apprentice a thumbs up and began to walk out the sloped door of the Bostonious with Clive and Descole by his side. He wore a small smile on his face as he walked with determination and pride...even though he was still a bit sad about the puzzle-thing but he had to sacrifice something here.

As the Professor, Clive and Descole vanished into the jungle; they were very unknowing of what they would find here. Would they find any caverns here? Would they find that egg-shaped artefact that Layton saw in his vision? What else would they come to find here?

They just hoped to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so, let's see. **

**The Professor re-wired the radio to make it a walkie-talkie, his dragon instincts seems to have led everyone down to a jungle and the Professor had to convince Luke to stay behind with Flora...much to Clive's disappointment.**

**Btw, I hope to make that a running gag.**

**Poor Luke, all he wants to do is be by the Professor's side and all the latter wants to do is protect his loved ones. You feel bad for them both!**

**Please review and tell me what you think will happen next.**

**-Chloemcg**


	17. Chapter 3: Scales part six

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

The Professor, Clive and Descole wandered through the jungle foliage as they felt the cool night air blow all around them and rustling the abundance of trees blocking their pathway. None of them felt any fear for the road ahead but they did decide to enjoy a conversation whilst they were at it as they wandered around, a torch clasped tightly in each hand to light their way.

Clive started it as he looked sideways to the Professor "So, Professor? Why can't I go near Flora?"

The Professor closed his eyes. Clive should know very well why he wasn't allowed to be alone with that sweet young girl who he called his adopted daughter, considering that she was kidnapped by him and all once before. He simply closed his eyes and frowned simply as he walked.

"Now, Clive, you know as well as I do that I dont want Flora to be held hostage." He said as if this was a regular conversation to have.

Clive cocked a brow at the top hat-wearing gentleman. He knew better than anybody that there was a much deeper root to the problem then what the Professor was letting on to. He was hiding that other truth beneath the initial reasoning of not letting Clive see his daughter. He was probably overprotective of her.

That was a very logical reason behind it.

"But I-" Clive began to object but was silenced when Professor Layton held up his hand, purposefully and effectively shushing him so he wouldn't say anymore on the matter.

The Professor, not wanting to speak of this anymore, trudged on forwards with a slight dizziness in his step. Admittedly he was still feeling the effects of the transformation and would probably feel them for awhile until they subside but he was going to simply toss himself through the discomfort and make it through.

While Descole and Clive were a bit concerned for the gent, they didn't say anything. They didn't want to worry too much but how could they not when the Professor was walking like a drunken sailor?

Keeping quiet, they wandered around with lights in hand.

They continued to walk through the jungles until they came to stop at a cavern that was at one of the far corners of the island.

The cave was huge and craggy and somewhat rugged. It looked like it didn't belong on such a peaceful isle such as this but it did and it was located here so it must have been the place. This place was cleared of any trees and foliage, thankfully, so there was no need to try and swipe away at the vines and mango trees surrounding them.

Walking forwards, Layton and Descole noticed that there was what looked like a description etched on the front of the cave.

They each chatted in hushed voices to try and decipher it, leaving Clive to stare at them bored senseless.

Maybe he should have opted to stay with Flora and Luke. But then again, Layton probably would've not allowed it unless he was given sharp supervision from his young apprentice. He still would've loved to look after Flora and have what he considered a midnight stroll soirée in which they could take in the moonlight and stars dotting the indigo skies above.

Maybe even sing a cliché disney song, he didn't care.

Just as long as he was with Flora he would be happy.

Clive closed his eyes in boredom and leaned back against a tree whilst the Professor and Descole tried to make sense of the writing on the cave wall. He was left to his own thoughts whilst this happened.

The Professor hummed thoughtfully, cupping his chin and stroking it.

He could see a puzzle hidden within it and he could tell that Descole could see it too. They proceeded to solve it together in hopes of making out whatever this says, going to do whatever they could to work everything out in this jumbled mess of calligraphy;

**"There are certain words that look remarkably similar to actual letters. The top sentence of the stone etched writing tells both Layton and Descole what the point of this thing is. After some furious calculation, they both work out that the word is eight words and begins with a "W". **

**Can you guess what it is?****"**

The Professor and Descole grinned in triumph. This was a warning!

Honestly, what else could it be?

Professor Layton snapped his fingers and read the old writing aloud "_To those whom dare enter this sanctum. The treasure you seek may only be for the one chosen to carry traits of both man and dragon, you must have the blood of a dragon to get to the real prize."_

Alright, clearly the one who carries both man and dragon would be Professor Layton himself. He turns into a man by night, dragon by day with no signs of letting up anytime soon. He also had to realise that this test was asking for some blood drawn...his blood, anyway. He was now thankful that he had Descole bring a knife with him just encase for stuff like this.

He slowly turned on his feet to face Descole and requested "Descole, give me the knife."

Descole looked stunned. Was Professor Layton asking for what he suspected he was?! He hesitantly sheathed the knife from his belt holster and heavily handed it to the top hatted archeologist.

Layton looked at the knife and then down at the open palm of his hand. He knew what he had to do here, he didn't have any other way. He ran the sharp tip of the blade across his hand to create a small cut that oozed crimson blood. He could swear he heard someone pass out behind him, probably Clive, and he gently placed the bloody palm of his hand against the stone slab.

Having his sore palm against the stone was painful. He couldn't help but clench his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut from the burning sensation in his hand as it seared and felt like a spear was impaling his hand.

The stone tablet glued to the side of the cave glowed bright in a cyan blue aura whilst the gent's hand was pressed firmly against it.

When he finally retracted his hand, the glowing subsided and he allowed Descole to bandage it up whilst Clive remained passed out on the floor. He was probably sensitive to seeing blood and passed out because of it...either that or the concept scared him unconscious.

As Descole wrapped Layton's hand up, he questioned with a genuine puzzled look on his face "So, Layton, what do you think that was about?"

The Professor really didn't know the answer himself. He could only make the assumption that it was to switch off the traps set up in the cave to protect the treasure in there, it was confusing to say the least.

So, after awaking Clive and securely bandaging the Professor's hand, they all wandered into the cavern where there was a supposed-to-be-flame lit torch hanging loosely on the wall. It was just begging to fall off.

Professor Layton decided to conduct a little experiment. Shoving his torch into his pocket, he grabbed the extinguished flame-lit torch from the wall and held it in his hand tight and fast as if to make sure it wouldn't fall out of his hand. His fingers furled around the cone-shaped stick meant to carry the flame supposed to light the way.

He stared determinedly at the torch and took a deep breath, feeling the burning in his throat get more and more intense as he sucked in deeper for oxygen.

Only whence he exhaled again did the blue flames bust forth and crackle against the air as the torch was now ignited into nothing but bright blue flames. The flame was so well-lit despite its cyan blue blaze that it looked like it had the potential to burn down villages but in a good way, should such an example even be able to have been taken as a good thing.

Clive and Descole stared in awe of what Layton had just done, staring at him with disbelief. They didn't dwell on it, though, and stuffed their own torches away somewhere when they realised that the Professor's light source was far more sufficient than their own sources.

The three continued walking for minutes, not speaking a word of dialogue to each other. They felt rather intimidated by the blue burning flame contained on the stick the gentleman clasped on tightly to but they felt even more so because of their damp yet dark surroundings that were dripping with moisture.

The dew dripping into puddles even echoed on occasion throughout the tunnel, shattering the silence every once in awhile as they walked. They stared worriedly at the walls, fear slowly creeping on to their faces as they wearily glanced around to examine their endless surroundings whilst the caverns dragged on and on endlessly.

Maybe that glow really was to disable the weapons...

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity of wandering aimlessly, the trio stopped when they found what they were looking for. It was an egg resting on a pedestal and it was surrounded by ancient candlelit kindles that flickered in the bright glow of the blue flames of Layton's torch.

Clive, Professor Layton, and Jean Descole stared at the egg in awe; it was a pretty little thing that looked like it could make a snug fit in both of the palms of your hands if you tried to hold it. Its presence was gently accompanied by those impossibly old candles that were likely lit to keep it warm and the little life probably inside it alive.

Finally gaining some momentum, Descole approached the pedastal and examined its architecture. It was crafted by masters but whoever did design it was long since deceased since it was too old to even still be standing but somehow remained well cared for despite its centuries old state and amount of spiderwebs lining it.

Descole finally focused back on the egg and picked it up, holding it in his hands and studying it carefully. He was clearly mystified by the artefact he held and nobody could really blame him. The Professor, still holding his flame-lit torch, proceeded to examine the egg his biological brother held but was frozen in place whence a sudden shudder travelled down his spinal cord.

He felt an unfriendly presence lurking nearby...

He whipped his head to gaze over his shoulder, his little black eyes sharpening like blades as he glared daggers at the mystery intruder.

Clive noticed the Professor's unease and opened his mouth to speak...but only to have been caught completely off guard whence an arrow sliced the air and narrowly missed Clive's collar bone as it pierced a stone in the upper corner of the cavern. The young man, realising how close that arrow came to slicing him, froze in fear.

The Professor and Descole whirled on their feet to stare back towards the entrance and found some shadowy figures approaching them with sinister smirks on their faces.

Their identities were unknown but they wouldn't matter when the Professor and his former enemies/current companions were through with them!

Realizing what they were after, the Professor shouted to Descole and Clive "Protect the egg!"

And they got into a fighting position, ready to duke it out if needed should these foes intend on harming anybody. They were not going to let their time be wasted in quarrelling with fools and nobody was going to be holding back here.

They were ready.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! **

**Oooh, so many questions here. They found the egg Layton saw in his dream but what will they do and who are they fighting? Why do I get the feeling that I will love where this is going? because I think you guys will like it too... ;P**

**I still have to ask you where you think this is going? Are you excited? **

**I'll update as soon as I can, guys. **

**Please don't forget to review and fave! I hope to see that this gets a hundred reviews by the time it ends. **

**Thanks! **

**-Chloemcg**


	18. Chapter 4: Duriun part one

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

The Professor, Clive and Descole stood ready to fight as the figures approached them. They each stood their ground as they backed up against each other as a trio, their eyes narrowing into daggers in mere determination that was unwavering and inextinguishable.

Descole clutched the egg tightly, gritting his teeth as he held it. He was certainly at unease as he snarled defensively beside the Professor and he gave a stern huff of the nostrils as he done so. He stepped beside Layton and tried not to kick at the ground as he done so.

The Professor turned his head to one side, glancing towards the man for a moment, before he focused his attention back on the shadows approaching them at a sinisterly slow pace.

"Who are you?" The Professor demanded in a chilled tone.

One of the shaded figures replied, licking their lips hungrily as they approached slowly "Long we have waited so long for someone to get past this cave's defences so we can take our revenge," they looked to one of their companions who took over speaking in a serpent-like tone that dripped with starvation and desperation "we have wanted nothin' more then to have a crack at that egg."

The Professor felt his stomach clench at the word "crack" when they referred to the egg.

He actually couldn't deny the sickened feeling flowing through his intestines as he tried his hardest to suck up the horrible images that single word and their tones sent snapping through his mind. He just wanted to toss himself into the bushes so he could purge his stomach after seeing such terrifying images in his brain.

Seriously, he wanted to close his eyes and forget those pictures but he couldn't.

Smoothing the horror from his voice and taking a moment to get over the nausea he felt, the gentleman tried to calmly explain to the people that there was a better solution then fighting like savage animals.

"...Now, now, calm yourselves..." The Professor gulped nervously as he backed away "...we can take you back to the Bostonious and get you something b-but...you mustn't let yourselves be clouded over by this."

The shadowed forms didn't listen as saliva dripped to the cavern floors below. The Professor and his team felt further sickened by what was happening here and they just couldn't hope to try and win them over. Their better judgement was clouded, they may have been for a very long time.

Nevertheless nobody wanted to fight it out -except for Descole- but they were well prepared for a fight.

They weren't going to listen to reason.

The Professor swallowed all sickness away, fighting off another wave of dizziness, and he stood with a glare on his rectangular face as he dipped his hat low over his eyes as if to hide the solemn expression on his face.

"We are the brotherhood whom saw to it that the last of the dragons were slain, we will see to it that this one shares their fate..."

The Professor was shocked. That would make them thousands, no, centuries of years old! How did they survive for all that time? How could they live that long?! It just wasn't deemed possible!

Descole clutched the egg close in a protective hold and whispered into the Professor's ear "Pssst...Layton, the being within the egg is alive. The pulse is rather low but-"

The Professor didn't hear anything else beyond that. He was just allowing the words uttered to him just moments ago rewind inside his mind in an eerie echo that was like a slurred voice in a moist and lonesome cave.

'_The being within the egg is alive...' _

The Professor felt a protective urge kick his body into high gear as he adopted a battle stance and sharply twisted on his feet, holding the torch carrying the blue flame towards them much like how one would expertly wield a blade, and he surprised the presumably former knights into backing off in surprise.

Even though that blue flame was enough to light up the cavern, it wasn't able to show the villain's faces so it was like they really were shadows.

Professor Layton gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to allow them to eat that little egg, that was a promise. He felt his heart beat steadily and slowly as if it was trying to set a suspenseful mood but he was still dizzy and this decided to make a comeback as he suddenly backed away whilst stumbling on his own two feet which were clearly moments away from giving out on him.

Clive had noticed the Professor's physical instability and decided to let the gent lean against the wall to pick himself back up behind him whilst he fought off the former knights and current savages.

He had grabbed Layton's flame-lit torch and extinguished it so he could use the tip of the cone-shaped stick without hurting himself with the flames and exposing his clothes to it.

Thankfully, Descole had the common sense to quickly bring out his torch and shine it against a now (sort of) sword fighting Clive Dove and he saw that the pair was both swift in their attacks as they tried to fence each other through the thin shred of light lighting up their duel.

An egg in one hand and a light held in the other, Descole focused hard as he shuffled over towards the Professor whom had by now fallen over completely and looked very dazed. It seemed that he was both confused and he was also trying his hardest to stand back up.

The Professor, refusing to stay out of this, instantly rushed at the two fighting and shoved Clive back behind him in a protective way. Even though he was trying to go out with Flora, he couldn't let the boy die! That was a very ungentlemanly thing to do.

He surprised Clive by whacking him in the side to send him stumbling backwards in shock but he seemed otherwise unharmed as he was still clearly trying to make sense of what was happening.

The Professor used the stick persistently as his blade, managing to land the occasional whack to the chest, as he tried his hardest not to go back down again. He gripped the stick with everything he had as he duelled against the former knights whom were cloaked in the shadows.

Using a free hand to adjust his top hat, the Professor continued to fight.

His feet movements were, sadly, not very precise and resulted with him barely dodging the attacks of the sword in the other knights hand.

Clive knew that the Professor couldn't -and wouldn't- last long in this battle field.

So, before he could even act, Descole grabbed his knife from his belt holster, handed the egg over to Clive and decided to jump in and assist the Professor who was so clearly in need of assistance right now since he wasn't even managing to keep himself standing, it even became visible that his head was spinning because of how much his head rocked from side to side.

Descole and Professor Layton both used each of their expert sword skills to swiftly end this battle so they could get back on to the Bostonious.

After swiftly rendering their foes defenceless the Professor asked Descole, raising a brow of confusion as he did this "So, Descole, where did you learn to fight?"

Descole shook his head in refusal, deciding that this was not the place nor time "That is none of your concern, Layton!" He snapped.

The Professor rolled his eyes. He should have known that some of that bitter attitude would hang about? But he did have a point here. They would have to save menial conversing for later since they were in the middle of an intense duel...

He gave a sharp tug of the high collar of his jacket and he used his bandaged hand to do this with. He constantly knocked the shadow away from him in order to give himself a chance to defend both himself and those around him even though he was now beginning to break into a bone-chilling cold sweat.

Panting tiredly, the gentleman archeologist told the shadows coldly "You...must...listen to me..." He inhaled deeply to let his breath catch up with him "...you have killed all...of the...dragons...except this...one...what do you...have against them?"

Neither of the shadows replied.

They seemed to be in deep thought except for the leader of the trio of former knights who simply snorted humorously "Why, nary that an obvious truth to you?" He questioned before finally replying "They are monsters. They have no feelings and no capable of emotion and they will burn whatever we have left."

The Professor shook his head, walking towards them before he summarised "No. What's the real reason? You and your friends appear to have a deep hatred towards dragons but it seems like a personal grudge you have there."

The leader seemed shocked that the gentleman wearing the silk top hat had seen through him without so much as a single query asked from him. They backed off slowly, feeling rather intimidated, and they tried to justify killing the dragons "Well, they really are nothing but cold! They are beasts and they deserved to be slaughtered..."

The Professor felt something snap. He couldn't explain it, something inside him had snapped and enabled him to lose a moments control as he held a clenched fist towards them in anger.

"How could you say that!? No one deserves to be killed in such a horrific way! The dragons appeared to have been far more capable of peace than you and I but you just think that those who are different should be punished! Its wrong!"

He surprised himself and straightened himself up. Was that really him talking? Did he really lose his composure for a second or so? Nevertheless he had made his point as he threateningly pointed the stick towards them with a glare fixed on his rectangular face.

He readjusted his stance, his voice still steaming slightly "Now...let us out and drop your weapons or else we will have no choice but to use force..."

The leader, in turn, smirked evilly and pointed his sword at Layton "...Drop your weapon or else watch that girl and child perish by my own hands..."

For a moment, Professor Layton swallowed fearfully and his eyes widened. Luke and Flora!? How did they know about them!? They couldn't...! He didn't even have to ask how they knew, they were supposed to be technically dead after all so if they could survive for centuries then they could do anything.

His heart froze in his chest, seizing him up with terror as he tried to think of a way to save Flora and Luke should their threats be true. He opened his mouth to plea for their safety but Clive had already intervened by snatching Layton's stick from him and whacking the extra shadows unconscious as if to emphasise the point he was about to make.

He smirked gloatingly.

"You better take that back..."

The knight grinned smugly "Oh? And whys that, child?"

"Because if you hurt a hair on either of their heads then you will have to deal with me!" A voice came out of nowhere...a familiar voice.

The Professor's eyes widened even further. That couldn't be who he thought it was!

Emmy Altava walked up behind the knights and round housed kicked the leader and delivered two high-jump-kicks to the lackeys. The Professor and Descole ducked their heads in between their shoulders in order to avoid getting pummelled by the knights injured bodies that were just sent flying into the walls of the cavern.

They didn't even have time to thank her properly as they just dashed back towards the Bostonious in pitch black darkness.

As they exited the cave and ran through the jungles, Professor Layton smiled sincerely as he tipped his hat in gratitude at her. He was surprised but quite pleasantly...

They all ran without stopping for even a moment. They had to get back to the Bostonious. Thankfully Descole had the egg back and he was secretively whispering endearments to the egg even though the Professor noticed all too well but decided to be a sport and let it be, maybe for a late Christmas present.

"Thanks for the rescue, Emmy! But how did-" The Professor began before Emmy pointed towards Clive whom smirked in happiness.

Wait...how did Clive know who Emmy was!? This was something he was going to have to sort out later since they had to get back quickly otherwise be stuck here! They couldn't risk Luke and Flora's safety, that was the worst thing they could do.

* * *

Later that same evening...

Luke, Descole, Emmy, Flora, Clive and the Professor all stayed and watched over the egg as they took turns in observing its progress throughout the night. They had all been anxious since the egg was first brought in and instantly hooked up to some wires whilst it was put into a makeshift incubator made from a simple cardboard box and a heat lamp hanging over it.

The moment it was brought in, it showed signs of hatching, thus bringing our heroes into this situation.

Luke rested on the bed with his arms folded neatly in front of his face, very drowsy from staying up too long as he asked in a slurred and sleep-deprived tone of voice "...When will it...when will it hatch?"

The Professor closed his equally tired eyes and began to nod off where he stood, leaning against the door heavily as he got exhausted and his hat began to dip low over his eyes to make some kind of sleeping mask.

Flora and Clive sunk to the floor beside the box with their backs against each other and they were fast asleep. It was clear that they were subconsciously happy in each other's company and Layton would have pulled them apart earlier had it not have been for his tiredness. Clearly he would have to let them have their moment while it lasted since Clive really couldn't do anything to her while he was fast asleep.

Emmy was already passed out on the bed as she slept soundly, probably dreaming about kicking the behinds of anyone who should want to hurt the Professor and Luke.

Jean Descole, though, was the only one who was fully awake. He stared unblinkingly at the egg with a somewhat expression similar to that of a first-time-father waiting in the cold hallway of a hospital maternity ward whilst awaiting for the news of his wife and child or such.

Even though he tried to brush it off, it was obvious he cared for the egg.

It was clearer than crystal.

Suddenly, however, a sudden burst of activity had jolted everyone awake and they rushed to observe what was happening to the egg. Sparks were flying out of the egg and everyone had to back off to avoid getting hit on the face by one of the sparks of electricity. The egg cracked multiple times and everyone could only watch with perplexing expressions of intrigue as the youngling inside began to burst from its home.

The egg shell fell apart like a domino effect and it revealed a small little scaly bundle that was actually very cute in everyway.

It lain curled up into a ball on the pink blanket with its big cute eyes closed as it tried to get over its dramatic entrance into the world.

It had little dinky claws and it had tiny limbs growing out of its back. It was a very dark shade of midnight blue and it peered up at Descole with massive magenta eyes that were so round and full of wonder that you might compare its eyes to that of a child on Christmas morning. Opening its muzzle, the little scaly creature yawned and rubbed its eyes with its front paws.

Its frills perked up along with its head as the tiny creature squeaked cutely.

"Aaaawwww..." Everyone, excluding Descole, cooed sweetly in a harmonious chorus as they gushed over the little scaly creature surrounded by eggshells.

They all wore smiles on their faces as they went to see the new member of their team and examined its strange origins. The creature looked up at Descole with interest before a gentle finger brushed against its cheek.

"Are you not just a darling?" Flora crooned, tickling the tiny dragon gently.

The tiny dragon smiled and cooed, slowly sitting up and examining its surroundings. It gave a worried cry as it blinked and noticed the big brown walls of its makeshift incubator and then it found itself being very gently lifted into some very gentle arms.

Professor Layton had gently pushed Flora aside, being very polite with her of course, before he knelt down in front of the box and reached inside to very gently lift the baby dragon up before finally settling it into his arms as he stood back up and began to delicately bounce it up and down much like someone would with a human infant.

The Professor smiled softly down at the creature and spoke to it with the gentlest tone of voice ever.

"Why hello, little one..." He smiled wider as he got a warm yet babyish gurgle out of the little dragon "Tsk. You are just so lovely, aren't you?"

The little dragon stared back at the man's face with huge eyes filled with curiosity and it even reached up with its tiny paws. Its tiny spiked tail wagged against the Professor's arms, occasionally batting against his sleeves as it purred softly.

From what Professor Layton could determine from the eyes and the fact that it looked so cute, he discovered that the dragon was in fact a female. He frowned, however, when the baby dragon began to whine in upset as it twisted and turned its little round head whilst pawing in the direction of Descole.

The little dragon whined in upset whilst its sweet little muzzle scrunched up sadly.

It was simple to see what was happening and the Professor couldn't help but smile an amused smirk at the man clothed in black and wearing the ivory face mask who gave him a puzzled look in return.

"Why are you giving me that idiotic smirk, Layton?" Descole asked while noticing that the grin was directed at him.

The Professor proceeded to pass the baby over to Descole as he explained simply, the amused grin still plastered against his face "Why, Descole, this baby girl thinks that you are its _mother_."

Descole was clearly stunned to hear that. A dragon thinks that he was its mother?! That sounded so absurd he didn't even know where to start here! Layton placed the dragon in Descole's arms and he held the little dragon at arms length as if it was some kind of contagious illness, the baby dragoness (however) found this more fun then anything as it giggled and pawed at his face.

Everyone else couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as they watched this scene.

But when Professor Layton had noticed that Luke looked kind of downhearted, he knew exactly what this was about. He was going to have a talk with him later on about this since he knew why Luke was bottling his feeling so up like this and he thought of an idea to help.

Deciding to leave the newborn dragon alone with her "mother", the Professor gently ushered everyone else out of the room. They all knew a newborn shouldn't be so crowded by so many people at once and the gentleman wanted to make it so everyone caught up on their sleep since they all looked exhausted.

When everyone was gone, Descole looked left and right to check if anyone was watching and he scooped the baby dragon up into his arms and nuzzled her sweetly whiles making some cooing noises to her in order to make her happy.

Clearly he really did care, he just didn't want anyone else knowing.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww, how cute! **

**So much happened in this chapter:**

**Emmy joins the gang, we find out that Clive has something to do with her appearance, another dragon is born into the world and Descole becomes a "mother" which is what I really wanted to make fun out of because I can see a lot of opportunity here... :D HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Evil laughter).**

**Alright, enough of that. I will leave you all a challenge: **

**I want you all to come up with a name for the little dragon by the end of the day via poll. **

**Choose wisely.**

**And please review. I love long reviews! **

**-Chloemcg**


	19. Chapter 4: Duriun part two

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

Day was soon going to arrive and the Professor, Clive, Emmy, Flora, Luke, the baby dragon and Descole all stood on the wing of the Bostonious whilst waiting for the inevitable dawn that should break through the horizon in a glorious golden splendour at any moment now.

Emmy, remarkably clueless about the predicament, simply asked as she folded her arms across her chest "So what are we doing here?"

Luke replied knowingly, nodding silently at the woman in yellow "We need to show you something, Emmy, it's the reason why we're needing to get to Duriun as soon as we can."

Everyone stayed quiet as they waited for the sun to rise over the watery horizon.

Nobody said a word as the sun begun to rise in the distance, making sure that the sunrise was breaking through the darkness that once engulfed the skies. The golden rays of light were so mesmerising that they warmed the hearts of everyone, they couldn't keep from smiling.

But then the Professor collapsed and started to breathe heavily and ruggedly.

He fell on his hands and knees and tried to calm himself even though his heart was hammering inside his chest and his pulse was going crazy. He noticed that Luke had rushed up to him and begun to wipe his brow with a stray tissue he kept in his pocket and it was thankfully unused, the Professor even noticed that it begun to absorb the moisture dripping down his face.

"Gggggggaggggh!" He yowled, clawing painfully at the wing of the Bostonious. He could already feel his body shift and change into what he has been changing into for these past few days.

His tan skin changed texture again, his back began to expend and rip right out of his coat and he also began to grow in size. Many things began to change about his face and there wasn't a single thing he could do to prevent the transformation even though he prayed for the agony to stop. He realised something too: if he got too heavy then he would risk tipping the side of the Bostonious and making his friends fall off and skydive into the ocean below...with no chance of survival.

The Professor knew to prevent that outcome he would have to jump off the wing before he reached his maximum weight capacity. However, unless he wanted to die an early death, he would have to wait until his wings had fully spouted out of his back.

He looked up desperately to his friends and Emmy looked terrified as to what was happening to the gentleman archeologist. His face was beginning to form into a muzzle that looked all too familiar, his ears were beginning to turn into those dark orange frills, his hands were beginning to take shape of those paws and his back was spouting those wings...but not enough to actually give him lift should he dive down now.

Gritting his teeth sharply, Professor Layton shakily dragged himself over towards the edge of the wing. His whole body was trembling and that went double for his arms since you would think that they would be overcome by this searing agony whilst they were painfully mutating into large limbs that were tearing his clothes apart.

So (using every ounce of strength he could muster) Layton stood up with huge bullets of sweat dripping down his muzzle-forming face and tears made his eyes stick upon the frozen forms of Luke, Descole, Emmy, Clive and Flora.

This would be the chance to dive down and either sink or swim.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, preparing to jump off. He had to do this now or else he would probably make it so Luke and everyone else would fall right along with him should his weight become too much for the Bostonious and he toppled off the edge, diving down towards the vast ocean below.

He didn't feel an ounce of fear as he kept his forming wings spread in hopes that they would parachute on time and make it so he wouldn't have to sleep with the fishes...in every literal sense.

He kept his eyes screwed shut and he could swear that he heard Luke's screams of terror that was shortly followed by Flora crying along with him. Although their voices grew fainter and fainter as he plummeted down towards open water. He was falling fast and spiralling out of control as his new wings began to catch the wind as he was quickly approaching the vast oceans.

His heart was pounding in apprehension.

Now he was very close to hitting the hard surface of H2o and he realised that he may actually drown the moment he falls into the water. He wouldn't have the energy to swim up to the surface and because of the weight he would undoubtedly gain, he would most certainly drown. He swallowed and braced himself for the impact.

But, just like the first time he flew, he soon realised that nothing was happening.

He hesitated but he peeled open his dot-like eyes and was happy to realise that he was alive...and he was now in the air but he was still in pain, he soon noticed, as his face contorted in pain and he felt the pain strike at his arm and leg ligaments.

He growled and gritted his teeth again so hard that the force would have been enough to make a noise to rival that of nails scraping along a chalkboard.

He huffed through pained nostrils, trying to breathe through the agony, and he straightened his face out whilst he hardened his pain fresh hold as hard as he could to mask the discomfort he felt twisting at his joints.

Should this keep up, he would drop out of the sky with exhaustion.

Professor Layton eventually felt the pain subside as he swooped up to meet the relieved faces of the gang. However Emmy looked completely stunned with disbelief.

Did the Professor just turn into a dragon?!

Feeling her heart become swallowed in sympathy, Emmy ran up to the Professor with tears in her eyes. She stroked the top hatted drake with tears trailing down her cheeks and she buried her face in his snout.

Deciding to silently comfort his former number one assistant, the Professor closed his eyes and let out a long yet soothing purr. He flew alongside the Bostonious and gave a sympathetic grin that stretched across his muzzle and his eyes were soft to make his dragon face look so sweet and sincere that it was easy to tell that he was trying to calm her down from her hysterical state.

Eventually Emmy calmed down and stopped crying as she stepped back from the gentleman dragon and she asked "Alright, what are we doing?"

Luke answered the question as he stroked Layton gently on the beaky-snout-thing and he wore a sincere grin equal to his scaly mentor's "We are going to Duriun, the town in the middle of the ocean, so we can go and see what the oracle there can do."

Emmy looked confused. She didn't say a word but she did give a single nod of the head and a determined look flashed in her eyes.

She was clearly on board (literally) even if she had just found out that the Professor can turn into a dragon. The sun had now risen high into the skies and painted the sky in a bright orange colouring whilst the sun was golden and bright. The cloud were just a touch pinker than white but other than that the skies above were glorious.

She frowned with her face brimming with utmost spunkiness.

"Alright," she said, trading her frown with a smirk "let's get going!"

And with that, everyone began to return inside. One by one they all returned via through the window entrance and disappeared inside so they could eat their early morning breakfast. First Descole and the little dragon, named Rachel, then Flora followed by Emmy and finally Clive.

Luke went to go in too but was stopped when he felt a gentle nudge on his side. He looked to see what nudged his side and found himself staring into a black beads for eyes belonging to his beloved mentor wearing the top hat that sat proudly perched atop his head, in between his horns.

Luke looked confused. What was it the Professor wanted? The draconian Professor responded by placing one paw lightly against the wing of the Bostonious, tipping it to the side slightly, and allowing the lad to land in his clasp. It was now apparent that the Professor wanted to chat.

"_Luke, I'd like to chat with you about something that I know has been bothering you." _Professor Layton said in his dragon language, his voice taking a rather serious tone as he dropped Luke on to his back in between his wings.

Luke didn't say a word but his expression said it all. He began to suspect he knew exactly what his mentor was referring to and it was making him so uneasy that his expression was becoming shielded by his blue cap. He tucked his knees against his chest and perched the chin on his pudgy face on them with his innocent eyes downcast.

The Professor cleared his throat before he elaborated simply "_Ever since little Rachel was born and ever since you have left France I have sensed some unease about you, about your little sister in particular." _

The Professor realised that he must of hit the nail on the head because the moment those words only understandable to Luke were uttered, the boy in question had turned whiter than a sheet of freshly fallen snow. The clothes he wore were the only things, of course, that hadn't changed.

The boy's expression was almost sullen.

He frowned sadly and blinked the tears of shame out of his eyes. He quivered his pale white hands whilst they clutched his legs so tight that they left whiter marks on his legs for moments until they faded into the same chalk white colour of his legs.

He shivered openly.

"I...I...I...I-" The apprentice stuttered fretfully.

The Professor growled softly, clearly being a bit firm with the lad "_Luke, are you jealous?" _

Luke looked down sadly. It was true, he supposed. Ever since his sister was born, he felt like she had taken everything away from him including his parents affection. He felt horrible for it because he knew his sister hadn't done a thing to deserve this spite but still...he couldn't help but feel salty towards her.

The Professor's expression softened and his frills dropped in realisation.

Luke must have been feeling beside himself.

He purred apologetically _"I'm sorry, my boy; I just want to talk. Is that alright?"_

Luke answered with a curt nod of the head. He couldn't lie, a gentleman doesn't lie. So he decided to spill the beans and pour his little heart out with his voice cracking into a hoarse oblivion.

"I...I'm sorry, Professor. I don't mean to feel that way towards my baby sister, really I don't, but each test I pass -each new achievement I do- is overshadowed by...by my parents showering Laura with affection and ignoring me."

The Professor's expression melted into a sad one, his frills dropping. He could feel the hurt in his apprentice's word and it felt like his tone was an orange and all the sadness and all the pain was being squeezed out right this second into pure, concentrated juice.

Professor Layton didn't say a word nor utter a roar or purr but continued to listen as he flew through the skies without dare interrupting what Luke was telling him.

Luke's eyes squeezed shut and he gritted his teeth in sadness whilst drumming a fist of frustration against his mentor's large back "I feel nasty! I know Laura isn't responsible for any of this and I shouldn't harbour any f-feelings of hatred towards her for being born, b-b-but...!"

The Professor shocked and silenced him by grabbing Luke up in a claw and holding him in his palm, the boy's bloodshot eyes looking right into his big kind dot-like ones. Layton and Luke were meeting on exact eye level as they both frowned in silence for moments.

The Professor pulled Luke into a hug whilst holding him to the side of his muzzle with his paw on the boy's back. Luke cried all the tears he had been withholding and didn't once allow it to let up even though he felt so severely vulnerable that his heart was cracking in two pieces and he felt like a plastic bag drifting through the wind and being carried across the earth.

The Professor sighed deeply through his nostrils and purred comfortingly. He closed his eyes and gently nuzzled his apprentice as if to soothe him and be there when he felt such weakness.

For that split moment he wondered if Descole felt the same way when he was born? Did Descole hate Hershel Layton, formally known as Theodore Bronev, when he was born? They were brothers so it wouldn't come as a surprise if he did.

The Professor was so entranced that he was snapped back into reality by Luke's croaky voice "Professor?"

The Drake Professor, shocked upon hearing his own title, looked at Luke and gave a response "Hm?" It was a growl but it sounded inquisitive in the right way so Luke undoubtedly didn't need his animalistic communication skills to be able to understand him.

The boy shyly twiddled his thumbs whilst looking down at them, changing the subject "C-Can we please...solve a puzzle?"

The request sounded so weak and vulnerable that it made Layton wonder if it was the actual Luke who actually made it. However, despite the weakened tone, the Professor gave the lad a small smile and placed Luke down on his head and he nodded in approval.

"_Of course...my apprentice number one." _

Luke was shocked. Did the Professor just...acknowledge him as his apprentice!? Did that just happen!? He wanted to jump for joy but found himself unable when he knew that a gentleman was always calm and collected, although he privately thought that the Professor would not even mind if he lost it just this once.

So the two simply soared through the skies (Layton doing it mostly) whilst they thought up multiple puzzles together. They had a great time and were doing this up until lunch time when Raymond had called Luke inside and the lad was more then happy to go inside.

Although, as the Professor was left alone with Raymond rushing inside to get him some tea, the drake wearing the top hat couldn't help but wonder if everything would be as simple as what it all sounded like.

He absent-mindedly removed his top hat and allowed the Dragon's Sapphire to tumble off and land in his palm whilst he stared at it in a mix wonder and anxiety.

He frowned and his eyes softened in worry whilst he growled, thinking if he really should be going through with this?

He felt like this was far too easy.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys, I called the little dragon Rachel since nobody had really answered the poll. **

**I'm sure you have all seen this coming. I like the Luke and Layton father-son relationship and think its a sweet one to have, I don't ship them together though. I think their relationship is cute even if they mostly share the student-teacher relationship.**

**Anyways, I think you saw a chat between them about Luke's grudge was bound to come about eventually. **

**Please update and they may even arrive in Duriun in the next chapter! **

**I even think the song; "The sun is rising by Britt Nicole" is a great a song to listen to whilst reading one of the flying chapters. I may even dedicate a future chapter to the song because it's what motivated me even more to write this fanfic in the first place.**

**Btw, what do you think of my design of Dragon Layton? **

**So, anyways, stay tuned!**

**-Chloemcg**


	20. Chapter 4: Duriun part three

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire.**

* * *

The Professor bated his wings against the air catching beneath his wings as he felt the wind in his face and bristle his frills.

He couldn't help but feel massive joy in his heart as he used his front paws to catch more of the air surrounding him whilst he tried to keep himself soaring through the air with a grin on his muzzle and his eyes squinted challengingly.

He closed his eyes and gave a roar of ecstasy as he turned on his back and exposed his tummy while he flew on his back, sprawling out on nothing like a cat. He even gave a contented purr when he shifted his spinal cord in a gentle position.

(_Well, I should think that Duriun will be in our sights very-)_

It turned out he couldn't finish his thought since he discovered something very shocking. There was no longer any breeze and because of that he instantly found himself -once more- dropping right out of the skies and falling towards the big blue sea below and because of this sudden development he couldn't help but shriek in alarm since he never saw this coming.

He flapped his wings frantically to gain some momentum but he was seriously falling downwards so fast that he could feel the lack of oxygen make his head go foggy. He roared and shrieked as he plummeted down towards a very small rock-shaped isle that was in the shape of a small circle that stood in the middle of the ocean...quite sturdily, one might add.

The top hatted drake swallowed hard as he tried to save himself from falling flat on his face and he couldn't even help but swallow a stone-sized lump through his lengthened neck, his frills rotating from back to forwards like mad as if to try and move in time with his wings in order to at least try and parachute himself however he knew deep down that this wouldn't work.

He was just using some foolish wishful thinking here.

He screwed his eyes closed and braced himself for the probable impact to the water he was probably going to have and unlike the other few times this happened, his wings didn't save him.

He fell into the water and the impact his grotesque body had to the water had caused a massive splash to the water and made it so he wouldn't resurface for at least a few moments. When the dragon poked his head up from beneath the ocean, he breathed hard and frantically kicked and pawed the liquid to try and keep himself afloat. Professor Layton even flapped his now soaking wet wings to try and get himself airborne again but found this to be a fruitless effort.

Thankfully, though, the Bostonious had swooped down to try and support the beast and prevent the chance of him drowning.

Layton coughed up some water he had swallowed from the panic and he carefully swam with the help of the blimp towards the docks of the circular island which looked remarkably like the image on the book.

He clambered desperately on to the wooden supports and instantly collapsed the moment he reached dry land. He laid there for moments at a time with his stomach on the ground and he waited for a minute to catch his breath whilst he waited for Luke and everyone else to catch up with him.

He laid on the docks with his scales dripping wet with freezing cold moisture and he even scrunched his muzzle up and gritted his fangs to suppress the frigid coldness he felt in his already cold blooded anatomy. His wings even folded in his back as he lain there otherwise motionless except for the slight shiver of the body on occasion.

After minutes of laying still, allowing the beams of sunlight to shine through his scales and work as a natural heat lamp. He heard how tortoises and other reptiles were usually lethargic and listless whence exposed to cold temperatures but were very hyperactive and energetic when heated up so he wondered if it would be the same for dragons. Since a dragon is a reptilian species, it may work out the same way.

Right?

"Professor Layton!" Emmy called out as she and Luke rushed by the draconian gentleman archaeologist's side and proceeded to examine him. Other then the fact that he was shivering as if he was in the arctic and probably having a very slight cold, indicated by the sniffles he had, he seemed perfectly fine.

The Professor managed a weak smile and got to all fours although as he done this, he froze when he suddenly pulled his own nostrils and flared them as if he was trying to stop a-!

Everyone then realized what was happening when the Professor slowly lifted his head and began to wriggle his nostrils when he felt a tickling sensation in his olfactory receptors and he gradually opened his mouth when he needed to try and tame the threatening sneeze. He shook his head and unfortunately found out that he couldn't fight back the sneeze that threatened to shake his entire throat and nostrils and when he did sneeze, a lot of condensed smoke blew out from his mouth just like fire would when he was in his human form.

Thank goodness only smoke came out.

Luke, Emmy, Descole and Rachel and Clive and Flora all ran to take cover when the smoke swallowed them in a thick black smog that was thankfully pure oxygen somehow so they could breathe through it just fine...although it did earn some coughs of surprise from them.

The reason why only smoke came out instead of fire was probably because of the Professor being soaked to the scale.

When the smoke evaporated into thin air, Layton cracked a sheepish grin that basically apologized for him and then his attention was turned towards some horns blowing in the distance. Everyone else looked in the same direction and were instantly starstruck of what they saw in front of them and their breaths were swept away by the sheer sight of what was in front of their very eyes.

The island made of rock was abundant with houses with rooftops made from straw and hay and they looked very archaic and new despite having medieval designs. However the streets were empty of any townsfolk yet there was a tall yet grand ivory tower yonder the horizon which was caught in just the right sunbeams to make the far off view of the tower.

The tower clearly meant that there was a royal sovereign of these lands and it was interesting since Duriun was supposed to be a land of myth so...this was downright interesting and it pecked at Layton's archaeological interest.

This must have been Duriun.

Giving a smirk of triumph for even getting this far and narrowing his eyes with determination, the Professor looked down at Luke and started giving commands whilst he pointed a pudgy finger-like claw towards each of them with the cuff of his sleeve dripping wet around his wrist.

_"Luke you come with me, Emmy you go with Descole and Clive you go with..."_ He hesitated and growled in defeat, he had to let Clive have his moment eventually because when worst comes to worst he knew he could protect her just fine _"...with Flora."_

Luke repeated what the Professor said and then looked up at the Professor for further instructions. Clive was happy about finally spending time with Flora even though he took a mental note that the Professor was now growling as if he was suddenly in defensive mode.

Grabbing the tip of his top hat and adjusting it on his head so he could refresh his vision_ "Luke and I will do some sleuthing whilst Emmy and Descole will go and find out as much as they can about this place whilst Clive and Flora will go and do ANYTHING but cook."_

Flora's smile deflated and she looked up at her adoptive father with enlarged glassy eyes as she tried to look as adorable as possible even though it really wasn't working on Professor Layton as he kept his resolve strong, really wanting to avoid food poisoning from the girl, whilst he raised a brow at her.

"Aw, why can't I cook?" She asked in a saddened voice.

The Professor sighed and shook his head, inwardly rolling his eyes before he dropped down to his stomach so both his and Flora's eyes could meet. He couldn't tell her that her cooking skills were as atrocious as he was at playing football -something he COULDN'T do- and he knew that he couldn't lie to her either.

So he simply thought up a lie as to why he was telling her NOT to do any cooking.

They exchanged a look to each other for what felt like forever and the top hat-wearing dragon replied with a soft growl which was followed by an affectionate purr that translated to (in which Luke could understand) _"I just don't think I could forgive myself should you burn your pretty little hands, my dear, that's all..." _He nuzzled her affectionately and very softly licked her cheek as if to kiss it much like a father would before he and Luke began to scramble into the shadows so they could both blend in perfectly to the dark shades of daylight.

The winged reptile wearing the dark top hat and his apprentice both hurried into the cloak of the shadows being cast against the houses and buildings surrounding the stone plaza, minding not to be seen by any passerbys as to keep themselves concealed in pure blackness that stretched along the limestone-plated ground below. They blended in perfectly with the shadows so that they vanished as soon as the pair stepped into the darkness.

When the main two vanished into obscurity to do some investigating, Descole put little Rachel down so she could walk beside him whilst Emmy ran alongside him so she could catch up with him, forgetting the baby dragon hatchling and leaving her alone whilst looking downright teary-eyed.

She tried to chase after them but she tripped on her own four feet each time she tried. The tiny creature couldn't walk on her own yet, unsurprisingly.

Flora and Clive, taking pity on the little thing, decided to take the little one with them.

Flora held the dragon in her shawl, bundling it up so she was properly swaddled, and she and Clive ran off into a different direction to carry out whatever mission that would be the most useful to them since they saw this as a chance for a date.

Except with a little dragon in their procession thanks to Descole's negligence.

Professor Layton, meanwhile, was wondering what on earth happened that would make him suddenly fall like that. He knew that it was probably the wind current stopping that caused it but he felt a more powerful force in the works, he couldn't explain it though.

All he knew was that he had to find the oracle Randal had mentioned before in Monte D'Or and he had to find them quickly before he turned back into a human otherwise it would take awhile for anyone to believe him on what he claimed.

But the more pressing question on his mind was: where had the inhabitants of Duriun gone?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. **

**But at least everyone made it to Duriun and are now on their way to find the Oracle whom should hopefully give the Professor a good look over and give us a diagnosis about whats going on with him precisely...and we may also find out what happen to Scotland Yard too.**

**Let me tell you, it was a PAIN to write this chapter. The new update made my IPad all fiddlely so I had some difficulty writing this and now I'm writing this on my laptop. I am also going to put up a new cover for this, lets see what happens next.**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far. **

**-Chloemcg**


	21. Chapter 4: Duriun part four

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

Professor Layton and Luke silently crept through the town, being very careful to avoid being spotted (even for a quick glimpse) whilst they tried to not only find the Oracle of Duriun but also uncover where the townsfolk had gone. It was strange since there was not a single sound in this place which struck Layton as odd and he couldn't fathom it...unless there was a parade or something.

There was no sign of any parade or people anywhere, though.

Luke asked nobody in particular, lifting his head up to scan his surroundings whilst they hid in the shadows "Where is everyone Professor?"

The Professor only wandered through the shade with his eyes constantly narrowed. He seemed just as confused as Luke was at this point as he cautiously wandered along the brick wall with Luke on his back and holding on tightly to him encase he fell off and hit the floor and his cap was perched on his head.

To answer his apprentice's query the pro looked over his shoulder to eye the lad before whispering in his dragon voice _"I am not so sure, my boy, but what I do know is that we need to ask around in order to find the Oracle. I wonder if th-"_

"Professor, look!" Luke exclaimed, cutting his scaly mentor off. He couldn't Finish whatever he was saying to Luke since the lad had directed his attention off towards a large stone slate in the middle of the plaza and upon closer examination it appeared to have writing etched on it.

Professor Layton tilted his large head to one side in confusion before he cautiously approached the stone. He wearily gazed at his surroundings as he stepped out into daylight and wandered towards the stone with his back lowered and his feet heavy.

He approached the important artefact slowly before he finally stood close enough to read what it said and he found that not only could he decipher it but he could also work out easily what to do once he did read it.

He plopped Luke down next to him and the two stared at the writing on the stone tablet for what felt like ages and ages.

Luke turned his head to face the Professor and asked him "Professor can you decipher it?"

The draconian top hatted gentleman nodded his head determinedly. He was an archeologist for crying out loud of course he could decipher it! He stretched both front paws out to the front and interlaced what would have been his fingers but acted as toes before snapping them readily whilst they were in their laced state.

Smirking, Dragon Layton put a thoughtful claw to his chin and sat on his haunches whilst he closed his eyes to think yet opened them on occasion to read the inscription on the stone tablet.

Luke, however, stood there bored. He was at a loss of what to do at these moments as he couldn't read ancient language. Not yet anyway. So he decided to try and search for some animals to question so he can be useful and have something to keep himself occupied.

As he wandered around the plaza, he was struck by a sudden sense of nostalgia.

He couldn't believe it had been four years since he had begun being the Professor's apprentice and he had matured a lot since then. He no longer acted like the little eight/nine year old he was then and now had grown into himself, he though, even though his deepened yet suave voice didn't exactly match his body.

He felt the sunlight shine on him, warming him up to an extent, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy all of a sudden as he felt a chill overcome him. He paused in his steps and he scanned his surroundings until he spotted a little ball of patchy brown and white fur with a little waggly tail.

This fur ball was obviously a pup but it had its head stuck in a can, it was clearly trying to get it off.

Luke smiled sympathetically at the pup, he couldn't help but find the scene amusing but rather sad at the same time as he knelt down and decided to help the creature. He grabbed at the can and twisted it before finally giving it a small tug and the thing popping off.

The puppy stumbled backwards in surprise and blinked its eyes multiple times. After a moment or two of laying its eyes on Luke, its tail wagged and it barked happily as it trotted up towards Luke whilst licking his hand in gratitude.

It was obviously thanking Luke for what he just did.

"Awww. Your welcome, little guy." The boy smiled gently, petting the puppy behind the ear.

The little puppy barked happily as it bathed in the attention it was getting with its little tongue hanging out one side of his mouth.

However it was then that the Professor returned as he craned his neck downwards to look at the scene. The pup ceased wagging its little tail and froze in terror as he was clearly filled with disbelief at what he was seeing. Whimpering, the pup ran behind Luke for safety whilst Layton didn't move.

He simply stared down at the boy and puppy and it was then he wondered if he could speak to animals too. He was an animal himself after all so hopefully it wouldn't be so hard. He cleared his throat and waved at the little puppy with a toothy grin.

_"Um, h-hello."_ Layton greeted nervously.

However the pup didn't seem to understand him. This was getting frustrating, only Luke could understand him in this form! It was as annoying as Granny Riddleton going away for supposedly comical reasons...

Luke, seeing the disappointment on his scaly mentor's muzzle, decided to enlighten him on how the language of the animal kingdom was.

"Professor," He began knowingly "there is a good reason why this puppy," he stopped for a moment when the puppy seemingly whispered in his ear "-Spotnik- can't understand you."

He cleared his throat and proceeded to explain said reason whilst he continued petting the little puppy "You see, animals can only communicate with animals of the same species. The only way an animal can understand any animals would be if they were raised by that other animal, such as a kitten being raised by a dog or a tortoise being raised by a hippo."

The professor nodded his head in understanding. That would make sense, he supposed. If creatures could talk to each other then there would be a lot less killings in Africa and predators would stop stalking prey. There would be world peace!

Luke gestured to himself as he smiled "You see, I can talk to every species of animal for whatever reason."

The Professor was impressed. It seemed that since Luke moved he had decided to learn about how his special ability works and study on the subject hard so he could eventually decide a good career path when he got older.

The dragon gentleman tipped his top hat to the pup and he looked down to his apprentice with his deep orange frills lifting up whilst he smirked curtly, bowing his neck and head with a gracious sweep of the front left claw _"Well then, my young apprentice, would you care to do the honours?"_ His tone behind his dragon growl carried a hint of chivalry.

Luke chuckled, tipping his cap back to his mentor and he accepted the gracious offer even though he knew that the Professor was merely playing with him a bit "Yes please, o highly esteemed Professor Layton."

He looked down to the pup and asked it "Well, Spotnik, can you help us find out where the residents of this town went?"

The puppy gave a whirl on his paws as he barked repeatedly, some loud vocal sounds that Luke would constantly go "uh huh" and "uhm" every now and again. He watched the little pup apparently explain what had happened to everybody else in town and where they had gone.

When the puppy finished explaining, Luke turned to look at the top hatted dragon wearing the torn collar and repeated what the puppy said:

"Spotnik says that the town was bustling before someone wearing a crown came and said a very long sentence before some very colourful things had started flying in the air and everyone went away to see them."

The Professor assumed that this meant, like he had previously suspected, that everyone would have gone to a parade. From what he heard he figured out that the sovereign of Duriun had come and said a long speech before the parade floats came and everyone followed them.

It was indeed interesting.

_"Can he take us to them?"_ The Professor asked, purring inquisitively.

Luke asked this to the pup who made a motion to nod his head. Both Luke and the Professor stood up to follow Spotnik but were very concerned to discover that upon the first few steps he fell to his side before quickly climbing back up and since then with each step he made he constantly fell over.

Each time the puppy fell down, it made Luke and the Professor cringe before the apprentice of Professor Layton couldn't take it anymore and scooped up the puppy and had him show them the way to the parade from in the boy's arms.

The Professor looked thoughtful about the fact that the puppy constantly fell over like that, he didn't seem dizzy at all. He just seemed like when he tried to run, or even frolic, he would just lose his balance and fall over. It sounded like brain damage, to him but he wasn't too sure.

Deciding to change the subject, Luke asked the Professor with a sideways glance upwards "So, Professor, what did that stone tablet say?"

The Professor hadn't remembered that before now. Of course he should tell Luke although he felt rather cautious about it as he removed his top hat for a second to get a glance of the jewel that had done this to him. When it fell into one paw, he placed the hat back on his head before he continued walking.

_(I might as well tell him...)_ he thought.

_"It would seem we have, indeed, arrived in Duriun but there was something along the bottom that concerned me. It said something like; 'Beware of the winged beasts whom breathe the wretched flames of destruction, fear for you life should you not heed this warning' or something similar."_

Luke couldn't help but swallow anxiously whilst his palms went sweaty "T-That sounds a bit spooky."

Dragon Layton nodded his head in agreement. He had to agree that warning had a very sinister air, especially about the winged beasts of destruction it mentioned. What could it have been? Could it have really been a dragon? Were those men right? No...that was ridiculous. He doubted dragons would do that...even still.

He smoothed the nervousness from his tone as he warmly nuzzled Luke, purring comfortingly as they walked farther into the apparent ghost town of the ground of stone. Luke couldn't help but close one eye and giggle warmly as he felt the Professor try and ease his worries by doing this.

Luke understood what the Professor was trying to tell him without speaking.

"Thanks Professor. I don't think that the warning is true either, it's probably just a prank or something." He smiled sincerely up at his currently scaly mentor but noticed that his jaw went slack as he had straightened his posture from before, a look of amazement frozen on his face.

Luke followed Professor Layton's gaze and looked forwards and found himself in a similar state of shock that rendered him speechless. Even the pup he held seemed speechless yet amazed by this.

The sides of the roads were heaped with townsfolk and civilians. Sandwiched in between them was a marching band with some very old-looking balloons floating overhead. The sound of drums smacked through the air whilst the over accompanying instruments were blaring so loud that neither the Professor nor Luke could hear themselves think.

It was far louder than the parade in their first trip to Monte D'Or!

They just decided to stay in the shadows to conceal themselves from anyone who should see them during their observation of the parade.

That was one task completed. What about finding the oracle?

* * *

**A/N: Hi, again, guys! Its Christmas Eve tomorrow, yayayayayayayayayayay! But my IPad is still diddly so I'm still having trouble with the new update. I'm getting so annoyed with it that I may have to update future chapters on my Laptop.**

**...Which is harder than you may think for personal reasons.**

**Anyways, the Professor and Luke solved the mystery of where the townsfolk had gone but we still need to know where the Oracle is. Let me tell you, the answer may be shocking. I am also already working on the climax so it will be updated the moment it's needed.**

**I hate this update. **

**Please review soon.**

**-Chloemcg**


	22. Chapter 4: Duriun part five

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

Professor Layton and Luke stared in amazement with their jaws basically to the ground with their mouthes gawking open. Their eyes were filled with bewildering wonder and their expressions said it all as they both took in the amazing music, the sounds, the cheering and the parade floats hovering overhead.

The scene before them was colourful and bright, it made a great joy rise up in each of the pair's throats.

Even the little puppy Luke carried seemed amazed.

Suddenly a voice, originating from a man standing atop of a giant yet prestigious parade float, called out into the air and catching the Professor's direct attention as his head perked from the scene in front of him and his frills caught the wind and listened intently to the voice booming over the loud music and cheering crowd.

"Ladies and gents!" The man yelled, spreading his arms out gracefully and allowing his white cape to brush the wind lightly with his crown perched proudly atop his head "I welcome you to the annual Duriun parade! It makes me happy that you have come out of your homes to greet me and see me on this splendid occasion!"

He joyfully tapped his cane down on the wooden platform he stood on but as he did, a floorboard jerked upwards in his direction and smacked him in the face.

Luke and the Professor stared at the man with wide eyes. Awkwardly Luke leaned towards the Professor and whispered into his ear through one side of his mouth, his arms still latched around the starstruck pup "Professor...this man is weird."

The draconian Professor nodded his head in agreement but hushed his young apprentice "_Indeed, Luke, this sovereign is a rather...eccentric fellow."_ He hesitated on using the word "eccentric" but he feared that if he used any other word then he wouldn't classify him as a gentleman. He turned his head back towards the recovering king, trying his hardest to hold back a burst of laughter.

He couldn't laugh and be ungentlemanly!

Running his aching nose, the king recovered quickly from the board whacking him in the face. He straightened his posture and continued with a twirl of his cane "Now then, my people, I suggest that we all go and play a game of bobbing for apples...in the castle moat!"

The Professor's frills lowered and his eyes were wide. Did he just hit his head somewhere during his childhood? None of his motives made even a lick of sense!

Luke spared a hand a palmed his own forehead "Its official: he's more fruitier than that chocolateer from the book about that chocolate factory."

The professor ignored that comment. He was busy staring in disbelief as the man vanished into the crowd and everyone ran towards the ivory tower in the distance. They were still cheering at the floats were now being blown away through the air.

The Professor could hardly believe it. That parade came to a sudden halt. What was this? The land of inconspicuous randomness? The dark brown, top hatted drake gave a gesture with his head and slinked off like a dart into the shadows being casted by the buildings nearby.

"_Come, Luke!"_ The Professor commanded and Luke, still carrying the puppy dashed off after his winged mentor.

* * *

Clive led Flora by the hand, his back against a cement wall. He sneakily gazed at his surroundings with a small frown on his face whilst he kept a careful watch out for either the Professor or for the absent townspeople.

While the young man was busy, Flora was busy with looking after Rachel and trying to keep the tiny dragon from crying. The little dragon was already whimpering in the girl's arms and her huge eyes were watering so tears were threatening to trail down her teeny boney cheeks. Rachel even squirmed a bit in the shawl Flora wrapped her in.

Clive ignored those issues since he was a bit busy trying not to get spotted. However his gaze continuously flicked from the scene in front of him to Flora and little Rachel. It was clearer than crystal that he was a bit nervous.

He silently crept towards a house placed diagonally across the one they had their backs against with featherlight steps. Their eyes constantly studied their surroundings as they made absolute sure that nobody could see them, not with a fussy infant drake anyway.

Facing towards Flora, Clive shushed her and Rachel before he proceeded to look over towards a nearby bread stand.

It was thankfully abandoned yet the bread resting on top of the neatly-carved wooden surface was still steaming with heat and warmth, meaning that the owner of the stand couldn't have been gone for too long.

Clive smiled in relief that there was nobody in this area either but he was still worried as to their current whereabouts. When he turned around to comment how lucky they were that nobody was around, he saw that Flora and Rachel were longingly staring at the bread with saliva practically dripping from their mouthes. Their eyes were huge and full of quiet desperation.

He arched a brow and his mouth formed into a little "o" shape. What could be wrong with the girls?

"What's the matter?" He asked, his tone laced with concern.

Flora placed a free hand on her growling stomach while she said nothing. Although her cheeks were painted in a scarlet hue to reveal that she was blushing quite fiercely and she looked down to the ground, averting her gaze from the young man in blue.

Clearly it was embarrassing that they were hiding while her stomach was growling.

Clive immediately caught wind of what the problem was and looked from the girl, to the little dragon and back to the bakery stand. He asked her softly "Flora, shall I get you something?"

Flora stammered, her sweet voice squeaking out of nervousness. She fiddled with a strand of her strawberry blonde hair and looked off to the side, Rachel still bundled in her arm as she stood there with her stomach still growling.

Clive shook his head with a smirk.

He should have known that the ladies he was left in charge with would get hungry like this. He felt his own stomach clench with guilt at doing this most ungentlemanly deed and he knew he had to do something to sort this out before doing anything else.

So, grabbing her hand, Clive bowed down and planted a kiss on her knuckle and he smiled chivalrously up at her "Well then, milady, I shall not waste a moment."

Within a moment, before Flora could object, Clive had already dashed off around the corner and snatched up a loaf of bread but he also left some spare change in his pocket so it would be well paid for and technically not stolen. The whole mission lasted only for seconds until it was over with one fell swoop.

Skidding to a halt in front of Flora with a freshly baked loaf of bread in his arms, Clive tore the bread up and gave half of it to the young lady whom tore a bit of her bread off to give to Rachel to nibble on. The both of them chewed the bread in contentment with their femininely graceful eyes shining with bliss.

While Flora ate her bread she was unaware that Clive was watching her with an awestruck look.

Clive adored Flora, he loved her from the very first moment he laid eyes upon her when they first met in the Lighthouse which resided in "the fake future" and he also found her bewitchingly charming and graceful in everything she did, even if it was watching her brush her hair.

To him, Flora was an angel...but her overprotective gentleman of a adoptive father was dead set against the idea of her dating him.

To cut his attention away, however, the loud merry music of what sounded like it came from a marching band burst through the previously quiet atmosphere and caught both Clive and Flora off guard whilst their eyes widened. Their mouthes gaped open in surprise as they peered around the corner and saw that a huge crowd was marching passed them.

Clive looked at Flora and Flora looked right back at him, both of them looking confused. Just what was going on here? Why were the people going to the tower in the horizon?

Sadly the music must have started Rachel as she began to cry in big gasps wails, her little paws flailing in the air as if to signal that she wanted to be held closer.

Flora instantly began to try and soothe the crying infant draconian while Clive looked at the scene.

As he looked at the shaded spots, he vaguely made out the large form of a brown creature wearing a top hat...a familiar creature wearing a top hat. It was obviously the Professor in the shadows with Luke riding aboard his back and a young puppy stumbling along behind the crowd before heading into a narrow alleyway.

The Professor and Luke both seemed to have been keeping an eye on the unbalanced pup before they continued their route towards the tower afar.

Clive raised a brow. Just what was Professor Layton doing?

* * *

"Faster Professor!" Luke ordered in a hushed voice, outstretching his arm for emphasis as he was mounted on his scaly mentor's back with the dragon's wings folded over his lap to act as a seatbelt.

The Professor silently crept from house-to-house although he panted tiredly. He couldn't keep this up and he was growing tired from all the running and sneaking about he had been doing.

What he wouldn't give just to have a conversation with people in his normal form without the fear of people running away in terror lingering in the back of his mind...

Professor Layton huffed through his nostrils and darted from building-to-building in an effort to evade the eyes of the crowd in front of them. When he came to yet another halt in the shade behind a house, the Professor breathed tiredly with his eyes glued to the group in front of him.

Panting, the draconian Layton decided to give Luke a challenge as he grinned. _"Luke, I have a puzzle for you. See if you can solve it!"_

**"Three people give you a map however their minds are muddled when you give them a specific detail about your location and you wish to remain hidden. One tells you to go forwards, another advises you to go backwards and a third tells you to go either left or right: one of which are telling you the right way to go, which one of these people should you trust?"**

Luke thought hard about this one. If you wanted to hide then your best option would be either left or right. Think about it, if you went forwards then you would get caught by the people you wanted to hide from. If you went backwards then you would probably back into something. If you went left or right then you would have a good chance of dodging the people you wish to hide from.

He answered confidently "You go left or right, of course. Backwards would mean you would smash into something, forwards would mean you'd bump into something, sideways would make for a good cover if the ones tracking you want to try and find you."

The Professor grinned in praise as he nodded his head confidently. He huffed through his nostrils determinedly "_Alright then, my boy, left or right it is!_"

Luke was shocked. He didn't realise that this puzzle was supposed to determine on which direction they go! He gave a surprised little shout as the Professor steered himself over towards a building on his right, making sure his body melded into the blackness of the shadows of daylight.

The Professor crept and tip-toed all the way to the palace, however he was worried that he would get spotted by the wrong person and be locked up or something.

He was still worried about that stone plaque he read earlier, however, what did it mean? And what exactly did it mean about those "winged beasts who breathe fire of destruction"? Did that imply the dragons? He felt seriously troubled by it for some reason and he didn't want to solve the puzzle as to why for some other reason.

What would happen now?

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter, everyone.**

**Yay! We get a CliveXFlora chapter. What else will we get and we also get to meet the sovereign of this strange place...we even get a reference from a famous book from a certain children's book author who made a book about a famous sweetie factory.**

**Can you spot the reference?**

**Anyways next we shall see what happens during the search of the Oracle of Duriun whom Randal had mentioned before. I know I probably mentioned it in the previous chapter and I'm sorry about that.**

**Oh, and feel free to read my Professor Layton and little Alfendi stories. I've been doing a few of those and I even uploaded a Christmassy one on Christmas Day.**

**Please review, guys.**

**-Chloemcg**


	23. Chapter 4: Duriun part six

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

Professor Layton and Luke made a mad dash down the road with each step taken lightly as if to make themselves more nimble-footed.

The boy and the dragon both followed the crowd of people who were big enough to almost be described as an "ocean of people", relentlessly chasing after them so fast that the Professor almost had to fly to keep up with them as they all headed for the castle moat which would undoubtedly be filled with apples.

The Professor nor Luke knew exactly how they were going to find the Oracle at this rate but didn't exactly care right at the moment because they were too preoccupied with thinking about how the jolly king of Duriun would react to seeing a big scary dragon roaming loose on the streets.

Would he react positively, would he react negatively, what will happen exactly?

It felt like an eternity but Layton hid behind one last building that was about a few yards away from the ivory castle. The top hatted drake cautiously peered around the corner of the building and saw that everyone was now dipping their heads into the apple-invested moat to play the most strangest game of bobbing for apples ever.

Hardening his eyes a bit, Layton wondered for a split second how he was going to get close to the sovereign to try and have a conversation with him.

He didn't know if he could just fly up without getting noticed, besides even after all the flights he had done he still wasn't an expert with aerodynamics or trajectory even. Last time he actually took flight he had a cliff to dive off of, all the times he flew he had something to jump from...now he had nothing.

He was about to go forwards and try and grab the king after he was thinking about some improvising. However Luke stopped him from taking a single step as he grabbed hold of each of his frills tightly, yanking on them both in a certain direction in order to make the Professor raise his views quite literally.

The tower was large and rather magnificent in shape and size.

However, what Luke was probably referring to was seemingly the fact that the king had actually retreated up high to one of the many balconies making the castle whilst looking down from it.

The fact that the king was alone anyways made a grin creep on to Layton's muzzle.

Perfect...

Spreading his wings and stepping backwards, the draconian Layton prepared to take off while he crouched down on all fours and spread his wings far apart so he could gain some lift. He breathed deeply and exhaled to try and get himself to remain calm before he flapped his wings clumsily, falling on his stomach a few times and scraping it along the floor before he finally managed to regain his airborne status.

He enjoyed flying again.

He could feel the wind brush his frills calmingly as he flew up towards the balcony and allowed Luke to climb off his back by using his neck as a fire pole to slide down.

When Luke's feet were firmly planted against the concrete stone making the balcony, the Professor didn't hesitate in telling his loyal apprentice what he needed to do.

"_Now, my boy, what you need to do is lure the king out here so he can see me."_

Luke looked concerned. Was that really a good idea?

Luckily, the dragon with the top hat softened his dot-like eyes towards the boy and shook his head with a smirk. It didn't surprise him that the young teen was worried about the job he was assigned so he decided to ease his mind. It was like an open book, actually.

"_Not to worry; I doubt the king would tell anyone...besides, he seems a bit oblivious."_ The Professor was confident in his judgement. This king just didn't seem like the type to tattle tale let alone have any evil bone in his body, maybe telling him about him being a dragon could help a bit.

Luke looked away in deep thought for a moment before he wandered into the room of the balcony which the king chose to momentarily retire to.

The room inside almost made Luke vomit.

It was very flashy and there were multiple colours fitting on to the wall but the colourations included a bright pink, fern green, lavender purple, baby blue and a golden yellow. There were some multicoloured dots fastened on the fabric walls and there were also flashy blinking lights fitted on to the walls on almost every part where there was not a gaudy-coloured spot.

What was this, a peacock's tail!?

Luke held himself steady as he avoided looking at the walls although his face had already turned a very dark shade of green and his eyes became lidded.

He pressed a hand to his clenching stomach that twisted upon seeing the gross colours decorating the walls of the bedroom chambers. With a free hand, he tweaked the position of his cap ever so slightly as he boldly walked into the room with his eyes scanning each and every inch of the room (even though he tried to avoid looking at the walls).

There was no signs of the king.

That was until a voice echoed from the nearby hallways.

Luke crept out the door and cautiously peered around a corner to see the white clad man standing before another man who was far too familiar to not recognise.

A gasp tugged at the boy's throat.

It was Inspector Chelmey!

How on earth did he get off that boat? If he was here than were the other members of Scotland Yard here too?!

"My thanks for letting me know about the dragon, good sir!" The king expressed his gratitude with a blissful ignorance present in his voice. He held his arms out wide melodramatically while Chelmey stood there unamused.

Luke rolled his eyes. Now this nut was upgrading from Eccentric chocolateer to Mad hatter!

The inspector smiled thankfully at the king and bowed. If the fact that he had come asking about the Professor's whereabouts wasn't obvious then Luke didn't know what was. Thankfully they hadn't said a thing to the king yet but now Luke was becoming very reluctant on sharing the info on this king.

"No. Thank you, your highness, for taking my warnin' into consideration. Just call us immediately if you should see this beast." The inspector replied with a chirpy grin.

The king, however, gave a lazy shrug as he grinned. He was still happy-go-lucky it seemed and it was quite clear that this craziness wasn't going to be let go...probably not ever.

"Oh, but my dear chap..." He patted the Inspector's hands sympathetically "...I don't think anybody would hear you from here."

Chelmey didn't say a word but a flabbergasted expression became pasted on his face. His eyes were wide and a frown was plastered beneath his brushy moustache as he was politely shoved out the door although he was in such a daze that he accidentally walked face-first into the doorframe.

Right after that the man collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Luke sniggered beneath his breath, trying to hold in the fits of laughter threatening to squish his chest like a vice. He wasn't a huge fan of the Inspector too much although he remarkably got along with him sometimes.

He stopped snickering when the king turned on his feet and looked right at Luke. The young boy froze in place and his heart stopped in his chest, sweat trickling down his face. He was no longer laughing but he was shaking like a wet maraca.

His teeth gritted and his eyes were big and filled with terror.

He was about to run off but the king stopped him by telling him softly "Why hello, youngin', what brings you to my palace?"

Luke felt oddly calmed by this crazy guy's voice. He stared right into his eyes and noticed something which he hadn't noticed before about the king: he had clouded irises and pupils.

That's right, the king of Duriun was blind.

The Professor's apprentice forced back the urge to gasp but he answered the question anyways. He replied shakily "U-um...well...y-you see..." He stuttered and tripped over his own words as he tried to explain his trespassing.

Thankfully the king didn't dwell on it for too long as he had already guessed the reason himself with a grin "Oh, I see...you only came to spend time with me, haven't you?"

Luke found it seriously hard to say "no" to this guy. He acted almost like a child who got along very well with everybody but the fact was he was actually blind. That was what forced Luke to sigh and give a shaky nod as well as an answer "...Erm...Yeah, I did."

The king bounced and twirled his cane in his hand with joy, grinning from ear to ear while he was completely ignorant to Luke's downheartedness.

Luke knew that a gentleman never lies but it would hurt him if he made the king sad. He just couldn't stand the thought of breaking this seriously nice man's heart and he would forever feel guilty should he not try and make the disabled happy king feel joyful.

'_Hmmm_...' Luke thought to himself '_seems nice enough_.'

He gently grasped the king's hand and proceeded to lead him into his chambers, saying with a soft smile "Your highness, I also came to show you something."

King Mortimer's face brightened up like a light and his blind, unseeing eyes were far brighter than his face ever could be. He wondered what the boy needed to show him as he felt himself being tugged into a new direction which he found somewhat familiar. The strong scent of peacock feathers made the king realise where they were.

"Why are we in my room, child?" The sovereign of Duriun asked.

He looked around his room aimlessly while Luke led him straight through the room with slow, easy steps. Luke didn't reply to the question, though. He just continued to lead the king towards the balcony where dragon Layton awaited them with a grin.

Upon seeing the king, Professor Layton craned his head down into a friendly bow and he swept a paw beneath his chest as if to make it look like he was actually bowing in a gentleman way while the king stood there with a frown on his energetic face, confused as to what was being expected of him.

"...What is it I'm looking at exactly, son?" King Mortimer asked.

Suddenly remembering the whole blind thing, Luke gave the king a very gentle shove forwards so the king could touch Layton's muzzle. With his hand on the scaly muzzle belonging to the drake gentleman archeologist, he stroked it tenderly and he gasped when he found out what it was.

"By Arthur's sword...you are a dragon, are you not?" He asked with a gaspy voice full of wonder.

The Professor made a nodding motion with his head although he was confused as to why he was being petted like this. One look into the king's eyes gave him the answer and he permitted some more strokes and feels since he was actually enjoying this.

The king closed his blind eyes and felt more intensely around the Professor's snout.

Alright, this was getting awkward!

The Professor yanked his head backwards to get it out of reach of the blind sovereign and he asked with growls and gentle snarls "_What is going on here?_"

"I might as well ask you the same question over a spot of tea." The king suggested warmly, gesturing his arms blindly towards the doors which he assumed were left open from when Luke had entered moments ago.

The Professor licked his dragonesque lips with his pointy tongue slivering against the upper corners of his lips hungrily. He had a feeling he was going to like this place...but then he realised something. Did the king actually just manage to understand him!?

Before he could ask the King if he did, in fact, answer his question; the "eccentric sovereign" turned his back to the dragon and Luke and proceeded to walk back into the bedroom filled with sickening colours and mixes that clashed together.

"Meet me in the courtyard in 10 minutes, I shall tell you all you wish to know then. The boy will stay here and fill my moat with maple syrup."

Luke was filled with disbelief "What! Why maple syrup!?"

The king only answered with a "The better question is: why not maple syrup?" before heading back inside while feeling places to get to know his surroundings. Luke sighed dejectedly, heading on inside to grab as many maple syrup bottles as he could while lumbering through the doors.

He suddenly remembered that he had better tell the Professor what he discovered "Oh yeah! Scotland Yard are here!"

The Professor was startled. Scotland Yard caught up to them that fast!? He could hardly believe it...

Luke didn't know what else to say so he decided to leave the Professor to get to the courtyard but he plainly reminded him of the deal he had made earlier "Don't forget, Professor, I'm solving the puzzles this time around."

And the Professor's puzzle-solving world came crashing down. Why did Clive have to intervene back on the jungle island not so far away from here? Now he was probably not going to solve any other puzzles...unless Luke decides to let him. He felt like multiple icy shards were impaling his chest because of that harsh reminder.

So, dipping his small top hat low under his eyes, Layton growled in disappointment "_...Alright, Luke, I won't forget."_

* * *

**A/N: Alright...NEXT chapter we finally get on with the search! This is sort of the beginning of the search for the Oracle, though, so you can't blame me. I also noticed that you were questioning Rachel's purpose in this...don't worry, she has one.**

** I'm just not telling you all what it is yet.**

**I still have the climax and ending at the ready so when we get to those parts then you probably won't have to wait too long for those to be updated. **

**Now I know what you are all probably thinking: A blind king whose crazy but constantly keeps comparing to Willy wonka and Mad hatter, really?**

**Dont worry, he's not only here for comic relief but he is also there for some very important plot reasons...if I can remember them for that long.**

**Where are the knights, they'll be along...Hahahahaha! (Evil laugh).**

**-Chloemcg**


	24. Chapter 4: Duriun part seven

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

The Professor's mind was spinning with confusion as he sat in the castle courtyard, multiple queries and theories swiftly dashing through his mind whilst he sat up as elegantly as he could in this giant draconian form that changed everything except for how he mentally thought.

Just who was this king, how did he seem so calm and relaxed at seeing him as a dragon? He supposed he would soon discover the answers to those questions as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him.

Turning his head and looking down ever so slightly, Layton saw the king carrying a tray of many things that actually did whet his massive appetite. There was a tin apparently filled with ginger biscuits carefully balanced atop the tray with two cups of tea being carefully balanced alongside them.

Licking his lips, the top hatted drake watched as the king seated himself down on the little table on the other side of him after setting the tray down on the table.

Purring with a bit of excitement about the prospect of having tea, Professor Layton carefully bent down and tried his best to use the one of his forelegs as a hand, trying to use one of his toes as opposable fingers. He had little success as he picked up the tea and took a very tiny sip from it.

He swallowed the little bit of jade tea and the taste made his tastebuds turn in delight. Even though the flavourful tea he had just swallowed was like finding gold when searching in a gold mine, the Professor kept his poise and he readied himself to hear what the blind king had to say.

...Actually it was a wonder how he managed to carry those plates over.

Eventually the two got to talking.

"So, my good man, you are a dragon now?" The king asked.

The Professor sighed. He wanted to say no but he couldn't; a gentleman doesn't lie. He simply made a soft grunt of acknowledgement as he shook his head regretfully and kicked his right front claw at the ground absent-mindedly with his frills dropping sadly.

He listened for the respond and he slowly perked his head at the sound of another query "Are you the one with the sapphire-thingy?"

The Professor nodded his head and removed his top hat so the Sapphire could be exposed to the king although it seemed that the king wasn't completely blind since he could make out the blurry form of the sapphire.

The king smiled a bit and reached towards him although the poor top hat-wearing dragon seemed very reluctant to do so. He eyed the king untrustingly while he scrunched up his muzzle, hostility being shone in his body language and the aura that radiated from his entire being.

He didn't want his nostrils pulled at again even though he somehow knew he could trust the king of Duriun. He hated that feeling last time and didn't want to experience it again.

Noticing the gentleman dragon's hesitation, the king reassured him "Don't fret, I shalt not do anything childish..." a mischievous glint shone in his eyes as he muttered more to him self "...I'll try not to, anyways."

The Professor swallowed a hard lump that formed in his throat and gulped fearfully, not feeling completely assured by what the king added there.

Was that supposed to make him feel a bit more eased into the idea? Because the attempt failed miserably!

So, with a sigh of defeat, the dark brown draconian professor wearing the dark top hat and torn collar gave in and stretched his head towards the king's waiting palm. He closed his eyes fearfully and waited for the tugging to start...however he opened them when he felt a very nice stroke against his muzzle and he felt his throat vibrate uncontrollably, eliciting a content and long purr.

He couldn't control the cat-like vowel sounds even though he swallowed constantly to stop it. When he came to the realisation that he was purring in a way that he was aware of and couldn't control was something that was somewhat humiliating.

(_...Great scots, if Randal was here he would most likely tease me until I'm dead and buried...)_ Layton thought with a flat face, his frills drooping in humiliation to match his facial expression.

Regardless he carried on the uncontrollable purring, also instinctively rubbing his muzzle against the king's face with a pet-like affection that was so clearly also uncontrollable since the Professor tried to hold his head back and get himself to stop being so uncouth and act more like a gentleman.

Whence he finally got a hold of himself, the Professor asked purely to himself _"Just what was that about?"_

The king answered "It would appear that your dragon instincts are coming into full swing."

The Professor nodded with a smile, closing his eyes happily. Yes that seemed like a great reason, indeed...wait a second! The Professor's eyes snapped open and an almost adorable look of confusion plastered against his face as he swiped his head in the direction of the king, blinking in utter confusion.

Did the king understand him!?

Chuckling, the king nodded his head in reply to the question the Professor was probably asking himself. He blinked his unseeing eyes and answered "Yes, my scaly friend, I do understand you."

The Professor was intrigued. He wanted to know more about this. How could a man, even without Luke's special talents, be able to actually understand him in this form. He didn't know whether to be ecstatic of cautious since this could probably mean trouble down the line or so...but at least this person could understand him.

He looked at the blind king with a perplexed frown and awaited the explanation.

King Mortimer stood up, turned around so his back was turned against the Dragon and he looked into the grand world beyond even though he couldn't see it for the grand view it was. His voice carried a wise ness to it, so unlike the jokey light-hearted tone he used earlier, as he spoke breathlessly.

"Centuries ago...my ancestor, king Motimer the first, was going on a final mission as a knight before he became crowned king. The mission was to slay all three remaining dragons but," the king breathed sadly "the dragons were nowhere to be found. They vanished off he face of the earth!"

A silvery glint shone in his eyes as he turned to face the Professor.

"However, during the search, my ancestor picked up a strange glowing gem that had strange powers confided within. He eventually gave it to his wife whom was with child and, unbeknownst to him, the gem had special powers beyond human comprehension."

The Professor listened without interrupting the king however his expression betrayed his increasingly dire archeological desire to go and study more on the matter but he stayed silent so he wouldn't come off as rude. He did raise a paw to stroke his chin thoughtfully, though.

The blind king carried on "The power of the sapphire latched a little of itself on to the only living thing it could find; in other words, the child the former knight had with his queen. Generation after generation, the sapphire was lost to the mists of time and each son of the king had wondered what exactly their gift was, and here we are."

The gentleman Drake allowed all this information to sink in.

It was intriguing and it made his head turn. Many questions spun around his brain and he felt the most important ones stick out like sore thumbs inside his vastly intellectual mind since he couldn't really comprehend all of the questions at once. The main questions were:

"What happened all those years ago",

"How could the sapphire give power?",

And the biggest one of all was "What happened to the three dragons?".

The Professor's eyes widened whence he remembered something Fafnir told him earlier, something that explained everything. "_I am Fafnir, third brother of my race, youngest survivor of our kind and official first keeper of the Dragon's sapphire.."_

Right at that very instant, the pieces of the puzzle clicked together.

Fafnir was a dragon!

That would explain a lot of things, including what he said about the youngest survivor bit and the way he talked about the lost dragon race made absolute sense now!

Yet, despite the realisation, the Professor decided against telling the king about this discovery since he had something else on his mind at the moment. He continued to sit on his haunches and he took another sip of the nice warm beverage that he held delicately in one of his giant claws.

Swallowing the tea and allowing it to soothe his throat, the draconian puzzle-enthusiast simply asked with his dragon language only mustering growls and roars of confusion and he tilted his head to the right with one brow furrowed and the other one raised _"So, your highness, where can I find the Oracle?"_

The king grinned slyly, he mischievous glint in his eyes returning and making the Professor suddenly feel uneasy yet again.

King Mortimer simply shrugged "I dunno, why don't you try the bar?"

"_A bar?_"

The king nodded with a smile "Indeed, although I would advise you to go tonight. You might not want to attract attention to yourself with being a big creature with a cuddly face..."

Professor Layton didn't know if the sovereign of Duriun was joking or not. Did he really have a cuddly face? Although he supposed that going to a local hangout such as a bar would be the best place to ask questions at should you be looking for someone. Perhaps he should consider going to this bar tonight in his human form, maybe he could also explain to Scotland Yard what happened to him.

He would have to get Descole, Emmy, Clive and Flora together in a meeting to discuss what should happen next.

Taking one last sip of his tea, Dragon Layton set the cup down on the table and used a free claw to tip his top hat to the king as he gave a grateful roar for the assistance. He felt a huge ounce of bliss swallow up his conscience and he felt like he could tackle the world.

He turned around, feeling the grass tickle his fours as he stepped lightly in the castle courtyard and he spread his wings eagerly.

(_I'm going to get Luke and try and find the others, should be simple enough.)_

Layton thought to himself, his voice echoing inside his mind, but then he was caught completely off guard when he heard a sound. It was a distinct clicking sound and it was one that made the top hatted drake's heart freeze in his chest and he looked over his shoulder two moments too late when something sliced through the air and stabbed the same shoulder he was looking over.

Giving a roar of pain, the Professor took to the air with his mind unsettled and he hurried to go and grab his apprentice before anything else could happen.

From those short seconds he looked behind him, he vaguely made out the form of someone holding a cross bow as they peered down from a high tower...a bell tower, perhaps, he didn't know. What he did know was that it was that archer who shot him in the shoulder.

His head filling with horrible thoughts, the Professor effortfully flapped his wings and took to the air whilst whirling around the castle once to search for the boy.

He was relieved when he found Luke still standing on the balcony of King Mortimer's chambers but there was a lot of empty maple syrup bottles in a huge mountain bigger than he was beside him and he was almost completely covered from head-to-toe in the gross and sticky substance.

Luke looked concerned as the Professor craned his neck down, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, and grabbed Luke in his mouth by gently nibbling on a small amount of his jacket that clothed the back of his neck before he plopped him down on his back.

"P-Professor, what's-" Luke started but then he saw the Professor's wounded shoulder "Oh no! Your hurt!"

The Professor growled in pain as he continued to fly down towards the Bostonious. He needed to get there right away and get healed up so he could plan what to do at the bar tonight and who he should go with...if he should even be going with somebody.

He focused his mind off the pain and thought about what could happen at that bar.

It was all he could do now.

* * *

**A/N: Look, I know I keep promising about the whole search thing but now I absolutely swear that the search will begin next time! I'm just thinking of a lot right now and honestly I'm not feeling well right now and this is the only thing I can think of to keep me occupied. **

**Sorry about that, guys. **

**I don't mind if you all hate me for promising and then breaking them whenever a new idea pops into my head.**

**At the very least I will make the next chapter funny.**

**What do you all think of the new cover, and what do you all think of Dragon Layton's design because I'm proud of it honestly.**

**Please review, guys. **

**-Chloemcg**


	25. Chapter 4: Duriun part eight

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

Professor Layton, now back to his human form, walked in the dull moonlight as he pulled the cloak he wore over his face as if to hide his true identity. His feet were light and he continuously gazed around him to check if anyone was there to catch anything but a mere glimpse of him.

Luke obediently ran alongside his mentor, trying his best to blend in the with the shadows.

Actually, in all honesty, both gents had been hiding in the shadows so much that they might as well have been Ninja or something. Who knows the Professor had so many talents maybe being a ninja could be one of his past times? It was possible lets admit it...

Luke decided to break the silence looming over both himself and his mentor "So, Professor, how's your shoulder?"

The Professor looked over his right shoulder, towards the subtly bandaged muscle which was so tender that despite the multiple wraps around there, there was still a blotch of blood seeping through the bandages. The top-hat-wearing archeologist knew very well that his apprentice was referring to the injury he had sustained earlier.

He smiled a little "I'm quite alright, my boy, thank you for the concern."

Honestly things had become quite difficult to handle now.

Clive and Flora had arrived back first although they were very ticked off at Descole for leaving Rachel in their care even though the Professor felt secretly glad that they had an infant flying reptile so their "date" wouldn't exactly qualify as such.

Then Descole and Emmy show up and fret about the Professor's injury and they really didn't have much to report other than the fact that the king was a nutjob and Scotland Yard had traced them to Duriun without much of a problem.

Eventually the Professor had convinced Descole that he was perfectly fine to go out and explore the place on his own although the latter had insisted that he at least wear a disguise for whatever reason.

The walk felt like a lifetime of strolling at a slowed and leisurely pace until an old Eastern-styled building caught the pairs eyes and they carried on walking.

The two English gentlemen didn't say another word but they hurried reached what appeared to have been the desired destination. It was a rickety old place with a sign hanging up to indicate that this was, actually, a bar for the less fortunate to drown their sorrows and worries in alcohol and other illegal substances that would be most likely used for poor consumption.

Rapping on the door with a clenched fist, Professor Layton pulled Luke beside him and promptly took his hand tightly in a way that was either meant to assure him or to make sure he wouldn't wander off.

Either option would have been more than likely.

Eventually a small hole in the door slid open and a pair of glaring eyes looked at the Professor's serious face. It looked sort of cliché but it wasn't like the Professor wasn't used to such a way of entering somewhere as ornery as this.

"You've got permission from the king, monsieur?" The mysterious voice asked, clearly a thick French accent behind the tone that was slicker than oil.

The Professor nodded his head curtly in response, using the calmest tone he could muster as he tugged the cloak he wore even tighter, hiding his face deeper inside the disgusting properties this cloak had whilst he tried to remain hidden like he was requested to.

His voice was as chilled as a crisp autumn breeze and his expression was almost stone, he used a hand to tip his top hat to the peeping man and he frowned whence he met the serious eyes of the doorman.

"Indeed, my good man, I have received the ticket for getting into the establishment." The Professor dug around in his pocket and grabbed a small ticket before holding it out for the man to take.

When the person did take the ticket, he examined it for a couple of moments before he seemingly reached over to one side and the sound of chain links and locks being clicked at echoed through the door and eventually the door swung open with the doorman nowhere in sight.

The Professor tried not to gag as the stench of alcohol and beer assaulted his nostrils. He gave a sarcastic yet incoherent mutter beneath his breath at the offending smell that wafted through the air and music flowed like a river through the oddly merry and warm atmosphere that greeted the puzzle-loving archeologist and his young apprentice who plugged his nose up the instant he took a whiff of the air.

Despite the smell, the tavern inside was actually nice and warm just like an open Christmas fire with a delightful and pleasant amber glow.

The tables were round and mahogany as they had some drunks seated at each table that was scattered around the room in odd places. The floor was all creaky and made some squeaks whenever a step was taken on the scratchy light floorboards. There was a stage on the opposite end of the room and a pianist was already there on stage.

A jolly tune played from the western-styled piano.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, the Professor marched forwards slowly whilst burying his nose deeper into the cloth his head was wrapped in. His eyes were narrowed and they scanned the area around them.

Luke tried to copy him as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts and narrowed his little eyes into slits too.

"Stay very close to me, Luke, things could get dangerous..." The Professor warned Luke in a hushed tone, not even looking back at him to see if he listened or not.

Luke heard his mentor just fine and needed his warning. In the old films every time someone entered a bar, a large brawl ensued and brought the protagonist misery for a spell until something like a plot twist happened to change things around.

He couldn't take the chance here in this bar either.

The two English gentlemen walked slowly towards the counter and saw the bartender scrubbing some old goblets clean of the grime and rust that covered the dark metal they were plated in. Some jewels were even carefully encrusted in each and every one.

The bartender looked up from his scrubbing with little to no interest towards the two and he asked while glancing back down at the filthy goblet he was rubbing with a damp cloth, showing little to no effort in what he was so lost in doing.

"What can I get ya, fellas?" The bartender asked, his voice thick with disinterest.

The Professor tipped his hat to the bartender politely, being careful of his cloak, and he replied in a very civil tone "May I please just have a savoury grape wine?" The gentleman requested, choosing the only thing he knew that wouldn't get him drunk.

Then he looked down at Luke who added in a polite request disguised as a type of boast "Can I have some milk, please?"

The Bartender looked back at the two strangers, raising a brow towards them in suspicion. It was obvious that he was finding it hard not to accuse the one with the top hat of something because he was shifty for some reason but then he looked down at Luke and smirked mischievously.

"Milk, eh?" The bartender began, casting his gaze down at the Professor's apprentice "why don't ya try and be a proper man and go for some beer?"

Luke seemed intrigued but somewhat unnerved at the same time. Beer? What was so special about it? It was just a disgusting drink that made people act funny, wasn't it?

The Professor noticed this and firmly pulled Luke closer to himself protectively and narrowed his eyes a bit at the bartender. He knew exactly what this man was trying to do here and he wasn't going to tolerate it! A gentleman doesn't get drunk into a stupor, that just wasn't right!

Wrapping his hands around Luke and steering him off into the different direction, Layton shook his head "Sir, he is just a boy! He shouldn't be drinking!"

The bartender ignored the gentleman archeologist and continued to chastise Luke. He gave such a smile that one could easily make the assumption that terminates lived in his smirk and his teeth were almost reduced to little black stubs in his gums.

He leaned heavily against the desk and wagged a brow at the boy wearing the blue cap.

"Don't listen to anyone, kid, you are your own person." The man said smugly.

The Professor just steered Luke away from the bartender and hurriedly sat him down at a table but, as the boy was forced to sit in the chair by the worried Professor Layton, he heard a shout elicit from one of the other bartenders working.

"Hey, you stop being mean to that kid! A boy like him shouldn't be drinkin' you idiot!" A female voice exclaimed.

The Professor turned around and saw that a young lady, looking to be about the same age as him and she was also very furious at the man who actually intended to give Luke something illegal such as that.

The lady had something about her...something that stood out from everyone else and the Professor couldn't explain it, nonetheless he was thankful for her intervention.

She barked at the man "Now you go and get some more drinks or I shall report your disgusting behaviour to the boss!"

Sighing and dusting her hands, the woman turned on her feet to face Layton with a kindly smile coming across her face. She showed no signs of the anger she felt moments ago as she beckoned the Professor forwards as if to let him know that everything was alright now and assure him that she was alright to talk to.

The Professor accepted her muted invitation but didn't know if Luke would be alright to leave alone in a crowded place such as this. However Luke seemed pretty occupied with the show happening on stage already, lost in the beautiful scenery and melodies of the performance happening on the stage.

A young woman wrapped in blue silk sat on stage, painting a glorious picture with a minstrel playing by her side. It was quite the sight to behold and it seemed to have caught Luke's attention.

Knowing that Luke was sensible enough to not wander off and far too occupied with the show, the Professor travelled through the crowd and went to chat with the woman about what she would know about the Oracle. He didn't ask the other guy because things quickly got out of hand before and he doubted the man could help.

Getting the Professor the red wine he asked for previously, the waitress proceeded to strike up a casual and friendly chat.

"So," She started "what brings you to Duriun? Yours is a face I've never seen before."

The Professor opened his mouth and closed it again. He couldn't tell her about the whole dragon situation, that wouldn't help things in the slightest. In fact it may even start a bit of a ruckus and that was something he couldn't do.

He decided to just be vague about it as he thought about how to respond. He tipped his top hat politely at her and removed his cloak to reveal his face a bit, showing off the fact that he was smiling sweetly.

"I suppose you could say that I am on very important business." The Professor responded. He leaned against the wooden surface of the counter and quirked a curious brow right at her. He knew that chivalry would probably be the key because a gentleman always should be polite at any time.

The woman asked, even more curious "Oh? What kind of business?"

Professor Layton didn't reply this time. He couldn't dig any deeper into the subject or else she could catch on to the fact that he was here for something very serious. He thought of what he could do to change the subject, to direct the focus away from his reasons for being here in the first place.

He was silent for moments until the question rumbled passed his throat "...Where can I find the Oracle of this fair village, madam?"

The woman seemed very thoughtful for a moment and then she narrowed her eyes deviously although it still carried that hint of friendliness that the Professor knew he could trust.

"Tell you what; If you can solve a puzzle for me, I shall give you a hint on where to find them and who they are."

The Professor was more than accepting of this. He may have promised Luke but...actually, no! He couldn't do that to Luke! How could he even think like that!? He made a promise to let Luke solve the puzzles and he shouldn't be thinking so selfishly.

Besides, gentlemen don't break promises.

He turned around to walk back towards his apprentice, giving the woman a hand gesture that basically said that he would be back in a moment or so as he got into a little jog and went towards the table where he found a sight that made his blood run colder than ice.

It was a sight that made the Professor's jaw give out and his mouth pop open along with it as his expression was filled with shock at what he was seeing:

Luke was slumped over the table, clearly unconscious and he had a goblet in front of him.

The Professor exclaimed "L-Luke!" before he rushed over to see if his apprentice was alright and he hastily placed a finger to the lad's neck to check for a pulse. He sighed with relief upon feeling one being there entirely although he was still troubled about why Luke was like this.

He moved his hand from Luke's neck to his shoulder and he shook it to arouse him from his dozing, trying to urgently arouse him.

It seemed to have worked to an extent because at his mentor's constant shakes and desperate shouts to wake him, Luke fluttered open his eyes and laid them upon the Professor. Although there was something about the way he looked at Professor Layton, something the archeologist didn't like in the least.

"Hhhheeeelllllo, Professssssoor..." Luke smiled, his voice slurring "...where...arreeee...we?"

The top-hat-wearing-gentleman's expression changed from one of relief into one of confusion. Luke didn't sound alright in the least, he sounded as if...

The Professor couldn't finish that thought since all his suspicions on what caused this had been diverted towards the goblet that contained a supposedly nutritious white substance and he dipped his finger in it and popped the finger dripping with milk in his mouth, allowing to take in the flavour.

His face went sour and chalk white when he realised exactly what was the matter with his apprentice and why he was acting like this.

His drink was drugged.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, things can only get bad from here. **

**Luke is drunk now! **

**How will the Professor and Luke get out of the bar alive? How will they find the Oracle if things get bad? And how can Luke solve the puzzle when he's in such an odd situation because someone had put something odd in his drink? **

**Encase your wondering if the female Bartender is a major character then...no, she isn't. Neither is the other bartender for that matter.**

**I'm still not feeling great but I hope to get better soon.**

**Please review, guys.**

**-Chloemcg**


	26. Chapter 4: Duriun part nine

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

"My boy, can you understand me?" The professor asked as calmly as he could, being careful with the tension brewing around him and his apprentice as a lot of the other people in the bar glared daggers at both gentlemen.

The Professor knew full well that these people could get easily riled up and he didn't want to have to wrestle Luke out of a huge brawl, now knowing about Luke's mental state of mind. He had to be very careful here because he was certain that these people around them could easily kick off and toss stuff.

Luke hiccuped and nodded his heavy head with a silly smile on his face, his eyes sunken and lidded.

It was official: Luke wasn't himself.

The Professor very gently took Luke's hand and tugged him back over towards the lady bartender while he had to listen to the young boy singing a drunken song that had a melody that was going all over the place courtesy of his drunken nature.

Luke lumbered along, tripping constantly over nothing, behind his mentor and he leaned heavily against the man. He couldn't control his thoughts nor could he feel his movements be nice and precise like normal, it was as if he was possessed by an evil force and he wasn't even totally aware of it.

The woman's eyes widened upon seeing Luke in such a state and she asked with wide eyes "Mercy me, what on earth happened to the little tyke!?"

The Professor scooped Luke up in his arms, noticing that he was actually babbling incoherent nonsense now, and he replied whilst he worriedly cradled the boy close to his chest, trying to make sure his apprentice felt all the safety he could subconsciously feel right now.

The poor boy looked awful and more than likely felt it because -even though he was ashamed to admit it- he had one drink too many more than once in his life in his younger years. He knew a thing or two about drinking and the aftermath wasn't fun at all.

He spared a moment to glare at the male bartender who was sneakily cleaning the same old goblet whilst secretly smiling, indicating that he was the one who started this.

The female bartender followed the gentleman's gaze and scowled at the man too before getting the gist of what had happened. Needless to say, she was bubbling with fury and she had the darkest look a woman could give while she muttered something inaudible to herself.

When she looked back up, the woman sighed to calm herself down and asked the Professor "So, you want to find out about the Oracle or not?"

The Professor sighed. He really didn't have a choice here; Luke was in no state to solve any puzzles and there wasn't any other leads on the location of this Oracle. He would have to be the one to solve this one despite the promise he had made to Luke earlier, but to make it up to him he thought about maybe getting him a puzzle book or something.

Reluctantly giving a curt nod of the head, Layton prepared to listen to what this puzzle was,

The bartender started calmly "Alright."

"**There are two people in the attic of a house. They are stuck in room and are left in pitch black darkness due to a power outage but when the light comes back on all of their visions were blurry. One of the duo, less dizzy then the other, is mischievous and holds a certain amount of fingers up to their friend. Just how many fingers does the mischievous one hold up?"**

The Professor thought about it, stroking his chin thoughtfully. This seemed to have been a trick puzzle and he couldn't help but smile when the answer came to him and he grinned whilst he looked at the woman and answered the question with Luke still hanging down in his arms.

"That is a trick question. The mischievous person probably holds up zero fingers because he wants to either trick their friend or they were too dizzy themselves and couldn't hold up any fingers. Either way, I'm assuming that the answer is none."

The female bartender looked stunned and impressed at the same time. The gentleman with the top hat had a mind sharper than a blades edge! That was a very admirable trait to have in an intellectual sense.

Nodding her head with a warm smile, the Bartender decided to give the Professor a hint to the Oracle's identity.

"Congrats, my good sir, now I will fulfil my side of the bargain: The one you seek shall be at the starting point, they keep an eye on all the kingdom from high up with an eye of the eagle."

The Professor contemplated those words very carefully when it finally stuck in his mind. It supplied him with a clue, at least! He smirked in gratitude and nodded his head curtly in a similar manner.

...However then the sound of bones crunching and shouts pierced the air like a blade cutting through butter and it attracted the threes attention towards two fighting big men whom were snapping and snarling at each other like ravenous and wild dogs.

Professor Layton decided to intervene despite the fact that every other instinct was screaming at him to turn the opposite direction and he rushed towards them.

"Stop this madness!" Professor Layton demanded, running to try and break up the fight between two drunken men however he was rudely smacked away when he got within inches of the pair whom had already looked just about ready to duel it out.

The two men had smashed their bottles against the tables, exposing a very sharp bottom that they were using for weapons. They were clearly drunk and all of their better judgements were completely clouded over.

One of the men yelled at Layton "Stay outta this, you top-hat-wearing nerd!"

The Professor was taken aback. He didn't like to think of himself as a "nerd" and he also didn't like the fact that he was being disrespected by someone who was drunk out of their mind. Despite this, however, he continued to try and intervene and stop the fight.

"Stop it, you can both cause yourselves harm!" Professor Layton tried again, diving in between the two and pushing them apart. His face contorted with the effort of trying to separate them and he was sweating like he was doing a ten mile marathon. His hat was even becoming dangerously close to slipping off his head.

He didn't expect one of men to pick up a shaker of salt and emptied it right into the Professor's face and this made him back away from the two.

The Professor coughed and sneezed because of the salt thrown at his face. He hurriedly covered his stinging eyes with a sleeve and growled in pain although he was so surprised by what happened that something he couldn't control happened the moment he opened his mouth to give out a yell:

Blue flames burned at his lungs and upon opening his mouth, the crackling and fizzling azure inferno blown from deep inside his chest and the fire he breathed was shot directly at one of the tables.

He forced his mouth closed upon seeing the damage he had done, his hold on Luke noticeably tightened as he pulled the boy closer to himself as if someone was going to try and take him away from him. His eyes were big and in a mix of horror and penitence.

He tried to open his mouth to apologise but found that his voice had totally died in his throat, abandoning him. He couldn't really breathe let alone speak and apologize to everyone in the bar for the fact that he accidentally set some tableware on fire...again.

He didn't mean to do it!

He frightfully looked at his surroundings and made an instant made dash out of the bar even though multiple people had gathered themselves up by that time and were attempting to barricade him inside the bar.

Professor Layton skidded to a halt whence some drunk men blocked his path with sinister smirks clothing their faces and they had razor sharp weapons that had the capability to kill and they looked like they would seriously try and stab him should he try and run away. He had a distinct feeling that men who breathed fire aren't welcome here.

...Not that there has been anybody like that.

He held one palm up as a gesture of defence, his face calm and collected as he backed off.

The Professor's heart hammered inside his chest and the only thing he could hear was his own pulse jolting inside his eyes as if to drown out every other sound that was echoing throughout the bar.

Luke laughed drunkenly and outstretched his arm to point at the multiple men blocking them in "Oh, looooook Professsssoor!" He smiled unknowingly, insulting them with a voice filled with drunken distain "itsss thoooooooose dumb drrrrrrrunks!"

The Professor looked down at his young apprentice, rightly mortified of what Luke had just said in a loud and booming voice which left a very uncomfortable silence in their wake. That was a very poor choice of words on his part but it wasn't like he could control himself right now...

Silence hung in the air...a disturbing silence to be sure...and the Professor felt his heart freeze and drop into his stomach.

Why was every conceivable thing going wrong here!?

Layton slowly backed off towards the door and when he, after several moments of being very careful, decided that the drunk men were infuriated enough he decided to take off out the door in the speed of lightning with Luke bundled in his arms and he was sure that he heard many of the men come to their senses and they were soon on their tail.

The Professor began to breathe heavily as he felt the cool raindrops hit his face although he clutched an unconscious Luke over his shoulder and he ran as fast as he could to try and elude their pursuers.

Thankfully the night was cool because he was sure that if it was daytime, he estimated that he would have collapsed from exhaustion in the sunny daytime should he have ran for ages. The Professor couldn't correct his hat position since he was too busy running for his life and carrying Luke whom needed some sort of medical attention.

The voices of the men carried through the air and reached Layton's ears although he refused to stop and think about and discern what they were actually saying.

"Prof...Professorrrrr..." Luke whimpered.

"Shhh! Stay with me now, Luke, we'll get back to the Bostonious soon..." The Professor assured his apprentice.

However the Professor was thinking about something deeply whilst he ran through the night. Why drug Luke's milk? What was the purpose for that? There wasn't really any point in that, was there? Whatever the case, the puzzle-loving archeologist couldn't help but feel that there was more to all of this than meets the eye.

Eventually an alleyway was found behind a few buildings.

It was dark and cool and it even sheltered the two English gentlemen from the pouring rain. The Professor seized he moment to tug a bit at his top hat and adjust the positioning of his beloved headwear before he looked back down at his apprentice whom was still out cold.

Professor Layton had his back against the soaking brick wall as he heard the slurred voices of the people who were all previously in the bar. He listened in carefully to what they were saying as he held his breath, expecting for some sort of slip up to give the location away.

"Where did that freak go!?" A drunken man asked.

"I dunno, maybe 'e went south?" Another suggested.

"Nnngh!" A third groaned irritably "Come on, let's go search the area!"

The sound of footsteps scattered away from the area and left the Professor feeling supremely relieved. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest and he felt like he could actually breathe again.

Knowing he was safe for now, the Professor looked down at Luke. His heart poured out towards his young apprentice and he felt entirely responsible for what the lad was going through.

Holding on to the blue-dressed ball tighter, the Professor scampered off into the night with each footstep he made splashing against a small puddle that flooded the cobblestone flooring underneath his feet. The two may have been getting soaking wet in the downpour but he hardly cared right now.

He was going to drop Luke off and he was going to carry on the rest of the investigation on his own because he couldn't risk Luke getting hurt and inadvertently causing another uproar.

He determinedly glared into nothing as he rushed off into the night, silently vowing to get to the bottom of that clue he was given.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh, okay, NOW we get to the actual search. Alright I must apologise for the terrible chapters lately, I'm really trying to make sure the chapters are good but I think I'm just muddling up everything. **

**I'm so, so, SO sorry.**

**:(**

**I will try and get things back to goodness again, you'll see. **

**-Chloemcg**


	27. Chapter 4: Duriun part ten

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

The Professor wandered into what could pass as Luke's bedroom on the Bostonious as he continued to carry the boy in his arms.

After the little mishap at the bar earlier, Layton had been on edge as he decided to take Luke back to the Bostonious so he could rest and recover from the inadvertent drinking he had done earlier. He was also a bit shaken up himself since he did breathe fire in the tavern and almost set the place into a fiery inferno.

The Professor took note of the comforting amber glow the bedside lamp had provided and he also felt a warmth inside his heart when he looked down at Luke once more, his heart pouring out to the boy like a jug pouring water into a cup.

He had a feeling that when Luke awoke, he would be dealing with a major headache and other symptoms of a hangover. Actually he was even muttering random words under his slurred breath and his eyes were even opened slightly while staring up at nothing. Each breath he exhaled carried a scent of alcohol and the Professor crinkled his nose in disgust.

He couldn't believe that somebody spiked his young charge's innocent drink and made him go through a heavy roller coaster.

The Professor walked towards the bed and lain Luke down on top of the blankets, tucking another blanket over his stilled form and making sure he was warm in his snug bundle. While he was slumbering deeply, Luke gave a very soft whine under his breath as he jerked his head towards the right and then to the left.

It was like he was having a bad dream.

Professor Layton sighed deeply and reached down towards the boy, placing a warm hand on his forehead as he used a very featherlight touch to softly sweep Luke's very light brown/blonde fringe out of his eyes. He even seized the opportunity to remove Luke's cap and place it on the nightstand just below the lampshade, only just being exposed to the heat of the amber glowing splendour which was the lighting of the room.

Luke was a delightful young boy to hang around with and the Professor didn't hesitate to deny this unavoidable truth. But he was worried about what would happen should Luke get into a rough spot and actually perish on the adventure.

Professor Layton didn't realise it but he actually began to hum a very quiet melody that buzzed around in his mind subconsciously. He wasn't fully aware that the melody was eliciting from his vocal chords however he did have a sound and rather soothing expression instilled on his rectangular facial features.

Eventually, however, the Professor ceased humming when he saw Descole standing in the doorway with a small smile plastered on his lips. It was strange; the soft grin Layton's former enemy wore was uncharacteristically loving and somewhat brotherly.

"You still recall that melody?" Descole asked, stepping foot into the room and standing beside the Professor with his shadow stretching across the sleeping form of Luke.

The Professor raised both brows in confusion, raising his top hat a little to show off his look of surprise. He gasped slightly in confusion as he looked to his biological brother, his face highly mirroring that look he gave Descole the day he was adopted in by the Layton family moments after Descole had given him his name, Hershel.

Descole decided to elaborate.

"That melody was sung to you by our mother since you were no bigger than a loaf of bread, even before she was taken away by..."

The man wearing the hard ivory face mask turned away, allowing his sentence to trail off into nothingness. It was obvious that he was still having trouble coping with that traumatising memory and he even gritted his teeth to stifle the sobs threatening to escape the controlled thickness of the voice.

The Professor looked back down at Luke, his eyes drooping into sad-looking dots of a sadness that continued to haunt his mind everyday. He honestly felt very estranged by the fact that his nemesis was actually his big brother and he felt uncomfortable knowing that he had been pulled away from a nice life whence his happy childhood until the innocent age of 6 was stolen from him.

Descole shook off the wobbliness in his voice and continued, forcing a smile "A-Anyways, what's the plan now?"

The Professor looked down thoughtfully. That was a good question to ask, actually. He didn't know what to do now but he did know that it had to do something with investigating what the riddle the female bartender gave him and Luke...

Thankfully Descole saw his little brother's pondering expression and decided to make a quick suggestion "Why not go with Emmy to search for anything suspicious?"

The top-hat-wearing archeologist kept silent, dwelling for what felt like an eternity on the answer. He had to admit, he had thought of that very same option but one glance at the clock perched on the bedside table -nestled beside the bright blue cap that was recently lain atop of the smooth yet rough mahogany surface- had proven this idea to be terribly flawed.

It was already 5:30 in the morning and the sun would come up soon.

The gentleman turned his glance from the clock and back to the cloaked man standing over him who only smirked.

Sitting down on the mattress beside him, Descole exhaled heavily and placed a heavy hand on Hershel Layton's shoulder and held it tight and fast just before the man wearing brown and orange had a chance to jerk away from his assuring touch.

"Now, Layton." He started "I know you are anxious about the transformation and what would happen should people spot you but just remember that you have people who can assist you in times of need."

The Professor felt rather comforted by those words although he did shift uncomfortably in his spot on the bed and he basically bounced to his feet when he lowered his voice into a small whisper whence he remembered something.

Furrowing a brow and smirking, the Professor asked in a way to change the subject "So, Descole, how is raising an infant dragon coming along?"

Descole sighed and frowned sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head and glanced down to the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the whole world to look at. He was also shuffling his foot against the floor in humiliation.

He couldn't deny the slight embarrassment rising in his heart.

"It's like raising a normal infant, actually..." He sighed a third time, slumping over with a face that was blunter than a dull blade "...just that the cries at nighttime are far worse."

Suddenly, as if on cue, a large raspy wail broke through the otherwise silent atmosphere. Of course the sound was muffled due to the fact that the source was about three rooms away but it was enough to make Descole moan with exhaustion. He suddenly lost all his energy from before and it was replaced with actual exhaustion.

If Descole's eyes weren't shielded by the face mask he wore, the Professor would have bet any amount of money to wager that his former nemesis' eyes had large bags beneath them.

Smirking and raising a brow at the man, the Professor teased "Well then, Daddy Descole, why don't you go and soothe the poor thing?"

Descole shot the Professor a very dark glare. He walked out the door without another word said and he disappeared around a corner as he presumably went to go and cuddle the little crying creature with wings who acted almost human.

When the man was gone, the Professor pressed a hand over his mouth to stifle some ungentlemanly snickers that managed to escape his throat without so much detection. He knew it wasn't totally gentlemanly to laugh behind people's backs but he couldn't help it for some reason.

When he got over it, though, he decided to get back to more pressing matters.

Looking back down at Luke, the Professor stroked his apprentice's head softly and murmured to him in such a soft whisper "Don't worry, my boy, I shall return soon."

Straightening his posture, Layton turned to walk out the door. He had a feeling that poor Luke was in for a world of headaches and fragility in the next few hours and he had to wait until the boy was back to good health until he got over drinking that drugged milk that he, in no shape or form, deserved.

He walked out the door to go and gather Emmy.

He was still weary about going out when it was almost time for him to turn back into a beast but it was worth a shot.

The Professor was just worried that all hell would break open when his identity as a beast was discovered...

and not by Scotland Yard.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, a brotherly moment!**

**It was between Descole and the Professor, though, so I hope you liked this short chapter. I did actually make a reference to one of my previous One-shots called "Lost lullaby" and I hope you all like it should you all decide to give that one a read.**

**Next we will probably find out who was the Oracle or at least find a clue as to who it is. **

**I would have uploaded this yesterday but I kind of had a problem at school which made me feel horrid for the night. I'm sorry about that. :(**

**Please review and favourite. **

**-Chloemcg**


	28. Chapter 4: Duriun part eleven

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

Dawn was beginning to spread across the land. The surrounding area was dark and almost completely void of light and very little colour, covering the world below in a near complete darkness that would frighten even the humblest of Achluophobic people everywhere.

Professor Layton and Emmy Altava walked through the town, gazing around with interest although a very unsettling silence had actually loomed around them both.

The Professor didn't say a word although he constantly felt a very familiar pain attack his anatomy on all angles and sides. He couldn't explain how it felt but it felt like all the dragon parts were all wanting to jump out and make themselves visible and shred away at the flesh that covered him now. He would constantly give a dulled groan or a grimace at the tugging at his shoulders, hands and spine but he fought hard to ignore these waves of pain and make sure that Emmy didn't worry.

Emmy seemed to have noticed one time when the Professor was fighting against the pain and a concerned expression washed over her facial muscles and she frowned.

"Professor, are you alright?" She asked.

The Professor didn't answer her. He just grit his teeth and fought through another pulse of agony pounding through his body, screwing his eyes shut tightly. He would have spared a moment to tip his hat to disguise his pain-contorted face but he just couldn't find the energy to. He could only move and even that was getting harder and harder to do with his body going through waves of pain.

What was happening?

The pain was just like the one he would get during transformations but different.

Finally the pain subsided suddenly, catching the gentleman archeologist by surprise, and he gave her a forced smile and nodded.

"I...I'm fine, thank you." The Professor secretively rubbed at his back with tender roughness so his spinal cord could be soothed yet massaged from the pain it had been going through.

He didn't want Emmy worrying over him and he couldn't allow it, either.

The Professor shook his head quickly, hoping to shake off the remnants of pain he felt, and he walked at a leisurely pace alongside his former assistant. He smiled softly at the gentle breeze brushing against his face and tussling the short amount of chestnut brown hair that covered the back of his head.

It was relaxing to have the wind blow in your face, as well as to have some blowing beneath a pair of wings. All in all the feeling of the breeze was a comforting feeling.

As the pair walked quietly once again, neither Layton nor Emmy spoke a word.

They didn't wish to speak about something meaningless and waste the limited time they had before a certain event happened at the stroke of dawn. However it was just plain awkward that the silence was so long.

Emmy decided to start up a conversation "Do you think Luke will be alright?"

The Professor nodded, smiling at the woman wearing yellow "I am certain Luke will be alright, however he may have a horrid headache whence he awakes." His voice was light and conversational but his eyes were filled with concern for his young apprentice -something which Emmy didn't take notice of.

Emmy shrugged her shoulders playfully as she acted somewhat relieved. She continued to stroll relaxedly alongside the top-hat-wearing-gentleman and she closed her eyes with a small lax grin. Everything about her screamed 'I-am-relaxed'.

She said more to herself then the Professor "Well I'm glad I don't have to listen to Luke mumbling about the tower, eagles and statues..."

The Professor stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes wide and his face frozen. What did Emmy just say? Did he hear her just right? He just watched with stilled eyes as Emmy wandered a few steps ahead of him before she realised he had stopped in the middle of the path and she turned around to look at him with confusion.

Emmy knitted her brows in worry, let her smile fall into a frown and she asked "Professor? Did I say something wrong?"

Professor Layton simply stood there, ignorant to what was going on around him. Time had almost come to a complete halt and the pieces of what he had just been thinking about began to click into place, the riddle of what the Bartender (the nicer one) gave him.

But he needed to be absolutely sure he heard her right.

Adjusting his top hat quickly, Layton blinked and requested while he stood as still and recumbent as a statue "...Please repeat to me what you just said."

Emmy was reluctant and fear built up inside her heart. Was Professor Layton angry? What was he going to say? Why did he want that repeated? She calmed her nerves a bit through a blink of the eyes and she repeated what she had just said with her voice becoming wobbly, not liking the look on the gentleman's face at all:

"I-I'm just glad I don't have to listen to L-Luke mumbling about statues and eagles and the tower of the king of Duriun."

Her voice was no longer relaxed and she looked really nervous now, very uncharacteristic behaviour of Emmy Altava, but with Layton constantly flitting from dragon and man anything could happen...even anything bad.

The atmosphere was grim and dark but the display of emotion the Professor shown next was anything but.

His reaction was mildly delayed and his face was still frozen into a frown of shock but then he actually began to look joyful and ecstatic by the news. He rushed forwards and swept Emmy off her feet (metaphorically) and proceeded to run off and drag her behind him whilst he ran towards the castle.

The Professor was stunned.

How could he have not seen it before? He never even thought of it but he was in a mix of pride and embarrassment over this whole thing! Luke had solved the puzzle despite being drunken out of his mind!

His mind was yelling in triumph and it was yelling a thousand praises for his wonderful apprentice who had actually solved the puzzle before he did!

He wanted to just jump for joy but he knew that doing so would be very unbecoming of him so he just kept quiet about it.

Emmy, startled by the Professor's behaviour, exclaimed with increasing confusion boggling her mind "Professor, what's the matter?! What's going on he-" Before she could say the word "here" to finish her sentence, the Professor had decided to go even faster.

The puzzle-loving gentleman of archeology used a free hand to fiddle with his top hat quickly before he continued to whisk his cousin down the streets of Duriun, his speed going so great that he left a trail of dust behind him that evaporated into thin air before the smoke beside that one begun to evaporate as well.

To Professor Layton, Emmy was actually and biologically his cousin -no matter how strange that sounded- since she actually called Leon Bronev (Layton and Descole's biological father) "uncle" and, after getting some info on the matter and researching his family tree, the Professor uncovered that Emmy was actually his mother's sisters daughter, thus making her biological family as well.

It was true he felt very uncomfortable by referring Descole as "brother" but he was willing to put up with it for now.

It took a lot of sprinting and a small jolt of sharp pain until Layton had finally stopped running the fastest he could go. He released Emmy's hand and bent down to rub at his swollen and aching ankles that were still clothed inside his olive green slip-on shoes and he gave a small sigh of exhaustion through the nose whilst he breathlessly panted and huffed for precious oxygen that started to fill his dangerously deflated lungs.

While the Professor was still catching his breath, Emmy took the chance to look at their surroundings.

They were just outside the castle of King Mortimer and the walls were very high and very sturdy yet they seemed to have been standing beneath one of the balconies that the castle had adorning the outside, jutting out so the person living in the ivory palace would be able to see into the world up high. The castle was huge and tall with two spires poking out at the top to form twin rooftops and there was many, many windows on the thin long necks of the roofs.

The shadows of dawn painted a large section of the castle a grey-black colouring while the rest of it retained its snow white stone stature. The tower was so high that it made Emmy begin to get a crick in her neck from looking up so much.

Rubbing the back of her sore neck, Emmy looked back down and to the side towards Professor Layton yet she arched a confused brow at him as if to signal that she didn't get the reason for the puzzle professor's overwhelming desire to speed along the road and pull her all the way out here.

"What was the point of bringing me out here, Professor?" She asked.

Smiling, Professor Layton casually walked over to her with one hand grabbing the rim of his top hat and the other hand was stuffed lazily in his pocket. He walked to her side and removed the hand that wasn't gripping his treasured top hat before pointing it up towards the tower.

"'The one you seek shall be at the starting point, they keep an eye on all the kingdom from high up with an eye of the eagle.'" He quoted what the Bartender told both him and Luke earlier and lifted his gaze "Now the first place Luke and myself was, in fact, here and I would like to direct your attention up towards the balconies."

Emmy obeyed and lifted her gaze as well up towards the balconies. They looked so grand and magnificent in architecture yet there was something about them that caught her interest.

Professor Layton continued, smiling wider "Do you think there is something about those balconies that strike you as odd, Emmy?"

Emmy thought deeply as she squinted her eyes and studied the balcony hanging above them. It was true that there was something about them each that bore a strange resemblance and it was something that matched up with the riddle that was received in the bar that was recently burnt down.

She hummed thoughtfully and stroked her chin. Just what could it be?

Her face lit up when she instantly realised something: the balconies had been fitted with stone eagle heads at the edges of each one!

That meant the oracle had to have been someone who lived in the castle!

The Professor must have realised that Emmy caught on and tapped his own nose with a grin sharper than a blades edge. He winked "Indeed, Emmy; It seems that Luke had given us the answer!"

The both of them smirked cheerfully. At least it was good to know that Luke was still amazing despite being drunk and it was also a great thing to acknowledge that the Oracle just might be found. The Professor already seemed to know who it was but before anything else could be done, things took a very dramatic turn.

It wasn't a good one, either.

The Professor gave a sudden moan in pain as he plummeted to the floor below with his body breaking into violent shakes and his hands trembling as they latched on tightly to the cobble stone flooring.

"Professor!" Emmy yelled, rushing to action and kneeling down to the Professor's side.

She took one look up into the skies and realised something was very wrong because the sun wasn't even up yet!

Planting a hand on Layton's back, she felt the strong vibrations under the fabric of the gentleman's jacket and she could most definitely feel something burst from his back...two things, actually, and it didn't take long for two long wings to rip out from the top hatted archeologist's back and take shreds of his clothing with them.

The Professor's breathing became frantic as he tried to calm himself but to no avail. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the pain flooded throughout his entire body, shaking it like an earthquake, and he felt sweaty when his skin began to change but this time it felt oddly different in a way. He also felt his spinal cord stretch as well as an extra attachment burst along with his tailbone.

A tail appeared and curled along his feet.

He was now yelling in pain with his voice going deeper in tone.

The poor Professor's skin also turned a touch darker, turning into a very light shade of brown. It was also apparent that his teeth were changing shape as well while they became pointy and sharp inside his gums, arranging to be in a predatory alignment inside his mouth.

Professor Layton collapsed in a heap to the floor with his transformation only done for the halfway point in a way that scared Emmy.

Other than the darker skin tone and scale like qualities it possessed, sharper teeth, tail and wings, the professor hardly changed at all in appearance but because he had changed so early and only halfway through when it never happened like this before was already scary beyond imagination.

Reaching down and picking the Professor up, Emmy assisted the gent in walking back towards the Bostonious. She had both arms wrapped around his chest and shoulder to keep him standing up as she helped him hobble along in the growing daylight.

"Come on, Professor Layton, let's get you back to the Bostonious..." Emmy told him, smoothing the fear from her voice.

This was a dramatic turn that somehow managed to scare her beyond belief as this had never happened to the Professor as far as she knew. She didn't know what was going to happen now but she now knew that the urgency to find the Oracle had escalated rapidly.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! **

**Professor Layton seems to be getting worse with his transformations and he looks to be just getting worse in general. At least the riddle was solved but we also still need to find out who the Oracle is...I think you know who it is, though.**

**Lets see where the next chapter goes. **

**Please be patient and also please review.**

**-Chloemcg**


	29. Chapter 4: Duriun part twelve

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

"Are you daft, Professor!?" Clive exclaimed incredulously, looking at the half-changed Professor as if he had grown another head.

The half-dragon/half-human Professor Layton nodded weakly, his head hanging low in between his shoulders as he panted weakly and blinked sleepily at his comrades. His orange ear-frills were sagging lowly on either side of his rectangular human head and he had his arms laced around Emmy and Descole's necks whilst they kept him standing.

He had been taken back to the Bostonious and had requested to continue the investigation whilst in this state. Of course everyone was dead set against it, including Luke who was holding an ice pack to his forehead to keep the headache he had at bay.

The Professor's apprentice stepped forwards with a stern look on his tired face. He was clearly sore and he was still getting over the affects of the drunken experience he had last night but he wasn't going to falter.

"Professor..." Luke said quietly, hoping to try and keep his headache down "you REALLY shouldn't go out like this, no offence but you look terrible! What if Scotland Yard see you like this!? What if you get taken away?"

Luke gave a downhearted expression with his weakened eyes welling up with tears. His head began to lower and he looked down to the floor even though his words were coated with worry for his mentor "...I can't lose you...I can't..."

The Professor frowned although his expression was almost fatherly. He could understand why the boy was so afraid and, under these circumstances, he wouldn't deny that he would feel the same way if he was ever put in a similar situation. He sighed heavily through his nose and allowed his mind to be controlled by his emotions towards his faithful young charge.

He slipped out of Emmy and Descole's arms and carefully got down on to the floor in order to have direct eye contact towards Luke. He carefully slid two fingers beneath the teen's face and lifted his saddened face so their eyes could meet before he moved to place two malformed hands on the boy's shoulders so he could have a pep talk with him.

"Luke..." The Professor said, his voice still deep and as scratchy as nails scraping against sandpaper "I understand your worries, I seriously do. But I need to get to the bottom of this as I already know who the oracle is and where we can find them. I need you to trust me first, do you trust me?"

Luke was silent and his face was reluctant. It was stupid to even ask if he trusted him! But he was still seriously worried because the Professor didn't promise that he wouldn't get caught even though it was probably because of the simple fact that he couldn't make promises like that.

His frowning mouth was open and his expression was extremely identical to the one he had when the Professor calmed him when they met for what felt like the first time.

He was worried and Professor Layton knew it. But he couldn't control the Professor's life nor his decisions so he decided on an alternative solution to accept this.

Nodding his head, Luke said slowly "Alright. I'm coming with you, though."

That worried the top-hat-wearing-gentleman. He doubted that Luke doing that while experiencing a hangover like this to be ill-advisable but he wasn't Luke's father so he didn't really have that authority. Even if he was his mentor. He knew he couldn't even convince him otherwise and he wasn't prepared to bribe him again.

The Professor gave a small flap of his wings and his newly-grown tail whipped through the air loosely behind him. Sighing tiredly, the professor dragged himself forwards and stepped out the front door with Luke trailing behind him.

The latter continued to hold the ice pack to his head with each step he took and he walked very dizzily as if he was drunk off his behind. He gave a very small whine of discomfort with every misplaced step he made to follow the aching Professor of archeology but he wasn't allowing it to deter him.

Flora, worried for the both of them, hurriedly hastened after the boys with gasps of fear lacing her breathless pants.

When the three were outside, the Professor quickly froze on the spot when the sunlight touched his scales. He seemed very mystified of what was happening as he quickly discovered that he was once again changing into the very creature that was right now the bane of his existence.

He kept himself standing somehow but the pain was just as intense.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight when his scales darkened into a dark brown and his mouth and nose formed into the muzzle that now bore completely sharp teeth that was capable of ripping apart pure flesh. His neck grew longer and his clothes begun to rip into shreds as his body grew and shifted and rearranged into something of myth and legend.

He felt his muscles burn and his joints sear and clench in pain whence they begun to change completely in structure. When they did this, this had forced him down on all fours and he began to let out an inhuman screech and his face begun to totally transform into its pure draconian face. His jaws split open as he cried in agony, his screams being monstrously painful shrieks.

Luke and Flora watched in horror as the Professor went through his final stages of transformation. They felt completely numb to all other emotions as they watched this scene with grief stricken looks and their jaws were completely limp and their mouths hung open.

Professor Layton finally wrenched his mouth closed, dulling his own unnaturally high pitched roars of agony to nothing but whimpers and he almost collapsed from the tiring experience. Just managing to keep gravity on his side and maintaining whatever strength he had in his legs, he weakly stretched his long neck to look back at his young charges.

Poor Luke and Flora looked as if the earth swallowed the top hatted drake up.

The Professor looked at them for a long moment. He couldn't allow them to feel afraid anymore, a gentleman doesn't do that! He lowered his head a bit and drew a deep breath from the bottom of his lungs, lowering his frills a little bit before they lifted again in time with his exhale.

He approached the children and he flattened his posture to the ground. He wore a patient smile on his muzzle and softened his eyes in a kind way, clearly inviting them both on to his back so they wouldn't have to walk the rest of the way.

Luckily, the pair eventually found the will to make their legs work and they climbed on to the Professor's neck and slid down on to his back. They minded the torn tall collar of his jacket on the way down but they sat comfortably on the draconian's back with small nervous frowns etched deeply on both of their faces.

Professor Layton smiled even wider, his frills lifting in happiness, and he proceeded to put a slight trot in his stride towards the tower. He hoped that by doing this he could smooth the terror from Luke and Flora's souls.

He also hoped that Emmy and Descole and Clive would follow suit soon enough.

He flapped his wings gently, allowing them to catch the gentle breeze strewn in the air, and he put on the most determined expression he could hope to muster with his eyes narrowed and his muzzle had a small frown plastered against it.

He walked towards the tall ivory tower which was the home to the king of Duriun, also known as his suspect.

* * *

Meanwhile Inspector Chelmey was briefing Constable Barton on the "dangers" of the beast they were pursuing. The two detectives stood face-to-face in a discreet location hidden among the suburbs of a dark alleyway tucked neatly in between an average house and the bakery.

The inspector and his partner chatted quietly amongst themselves whilst one softly barked orders to the other.

Neither of them wanted to risk the beast catching wind of their plan should it be as clever as they actually suspected. It was more like Barton whom suspected it but, for a change, Chelmey decided to listen to his cohort and actually took his words into account.

Who knows, the creature may have been savage enough to murder a great man but it may also be exceedingly clever.

It was a mystery.

"Now, Barton," Inspector Chelmey whispered in a hushed voice "to catch the beast we gotta have a good head on our shoulders. We gotta have a plan." His voice was wise and coated in a chill that was cold enough to rival even an arctic wind. It was even surprising that he was speaking in such a way despite stating the complete obvious.

The chubby yet adorably naive man with the neat little moustache simply frowned and nodded in silent acknowledgement. He could not argue with mentor about his logical yet obvious debate right now...

Chelmey continued, placing his hands behind his back while putting a thoughtful expression on his face "To catch the beast, we gotta have a team of people who know more 'bout said beast on our side -a team who knows every little thing 'bout them, a team who can tell us all we need to know, inside and out, 'bout them..."

He didn't fully realise it but he begun to pace in circles whilst mumbling this to nobody in particular. His mind was obviously reeling with confusion and he was clearly thinking back to when he actually got a good look at the creature with his very own eyes.

That brown creature wearing the familiar dark-coloured top hat with its fiendish little eyes staring right back at him while it wore a deviously fearful frown on its muzzle.

It may have looked almost frightened of him but he was better then that and was able to see right through its tricks. That dragon wearing the remains of clothes that was probably stolen from its poor unfortunate victim was probably trying to play him for a fool. He wasn't falling for it, though!

Barton opened his mouth to snap Chelmey out of his train of thought but was halted from doing so when an unknown voice called out "Mayhap we can assist thee."

The pair working in Scotland Yard, curious getting the better of them, turned around to face the owner of the unknown archaic voice and were surprised to see a group of three men wearing silver armoury that looked older than time itself but somehow remained in pristine condition.

Their brave, bulky forms shone in the sunlight yet their glaring faces were almost completely cloaked by the shade of daylight and the lowered visors of their helmets. They looked like knights from the looks of things but why they were dressed as such was beyond the pair of inspectors.

Chelmey quite rudely shoved Barton to the ground (although it was actually an accident) and decided to make himself look professional as he dusted his uniform off. However he remained skeptical of their sudden appearance and their response.

"Who are you?" He asked, not minding that what he considered to be his student was pushing himself up to his feet.

One of the knights replied "Why, we art here to track down a beast whom breathes fire and bears a skin of scales of armour. We wish to hunt down the monster who had alluded us knights for far too long!" The knight unsheathed his sword and held it up dramatically, allowing he sunlight to embrace the edge of the blade and allow the rays to dance around the sharp edge.

Chelmey said nothing but was stupefied. Were these guys for real? They certainly knew what the creature looked like and the strange thing was that these three seemed like legitimate knights. Could they be...? He shook his head. No, he shouldn't even think so stupidly. That was just impossible, these guys couldn't be real knights that just wasn't possible.

He simply deemed them to be telling the naked truth and asked cautiously, furrowing a suspicious brow at them while he ignored his friend picking himself up off the ground "What kind of assistance can you lot provide?"

"I-I'm not so sure about this sir-!" Barton started to say, finally getting himself up to his feet but not before the second of the knights had decided to cut him off by rather softly slapping him across the shoulder, effectively shutting him up.

The trio said nothing for a few moments. Whatever they were going to say next they needed to make it sound convincing and they knew that they needed these guys for the plan in order to track down this beast. They didn't leave that little island and stowaway on a boat that just so happened to have been passing by for nothing.

The first of the knights replied, folding some confidently smug arms across his skinny chest that was disguised by a heavily built armoured chest plate.

"...My men and I have a long history with these winged-monsters and can give you a list of all the dangers to watch out for. Those wee devils are nothing compared to experienced knights of the law such as us!" He replied boldly, his voice booming into an almighty and confident tone.

Chelmey looked at Barton for a moment. There was something not right about this, he was just talking about the dragon they saw and then these three just so happen to show up...there really was something rubbing him the wrong way about this, he could tell.

...But, then again, what other choice did he have? It wasn't like he could just look a gift horse right in the mouth and pass up such an enticing opportunity to catch the monster.

He decided to relent and allow them their assistance for now even though both himself and Barton felt knew full well that this was very shadowy and suspicious.

The knights all smirked simultaneously upon seeing them two give in. Clearly they had hit a bullseye with this bargain and now they would get their revenge on that strange man wearing the top hat...

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. **

**Sorry if I took a bit longer than normal in updating. I'm just very sore at the moment and I have a sore tummy and I'm back in hospital. The doctors believe that this is just a virus that is just staying put for a long time because I'm not eating for reasons that are explained in my profile.**

**Look, from what the doctors say, when you get a bug you apparently make it go away by eating and I don't eat and because of that I have been in pain for much longer than normal. **

**I didn't say anything before because I did not want to worry you all. I'm sorry, guys. :(**

**Hopefully I will get better soon. **

**Anyways we see that the Professor will soon find the Oracle and end the search despite the fact that he has a sick young boy experiencing a rough time with him and that he went through some more horrors that he shouldn't go through because he's far too awesome. **

**I hope you all like the dragon idea and I hope this chapter pleases you all. **

**-Chloemcg**


	30. Chapter 4: Duriun part thirteen

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

The dragon Professor Layton galloped, somehow keeping himself hidden in the shadows whenever he would pass by any place with shading. He wasn't going to allow his cover to be blown now and he was going to keep Luke and Flora safe -no matter what it took to make that happen.

He could feel the stone beneath his paws as he ran and he also felt Luke and Flora hold on tightly to him, Flora throwing her arms around the draconian Layton's neck before she proceeded to bury her face into his scales as a means to keep herself mounted on her adopted father's back.

His muzzle was clothed in a look of pure perseverance and his eyes were narrowed. He allowed his calm mind to be swallowed in a sea of thought and endless possibilities of what would happen next flowed in his mind like a river without obstruction.

Luke and Flora bounced on the gentleman dragon's back with each running step he took. They too wore unwavering expressions of determination as they looked at the road ahead. They felt a pit of equal persistence to that of their beloved Professor's and they couldn't help but enjoy the ride although the both of them was practically oozing with undying relentlessness on uncovering the truth behind the Professor's transformation and the truth behind the Oracle of Duriun.

Layton steered himself around a corner and used as much strength as possible to drag himself into more shadows to conceal himself whilst in this reptilian form.

He ran as fast as he could towards the castle, flapping his wings to gain some thrust of his adrenaline, and he proceeded to take flight. The moment he stepped into the light, he managed to take to the skies with the wind catching his wings and deep orange frills.

He circled the twin towers once with his wings spread long and wide so he could soar into a steady glide. He focused on reaching at least one of the eagle balconies that jutted out from the palace although he knew that he wouldn't be able to just climb into the palace without causing some property damage.

No, he had a different purpose in mind for this tactic.

Upon reaching one of the higher eagle-shaped balconies, the Professor craned his large neck forwards so it could be used as a slide for Flora and Luke to slide across so they could get on to the balcony themselves.

Luke and Flora slid down Dragon Layton's long neck and leapt on to the balcony, minding his head and his ripped collar that cuffed the long body part that connected his head to the rest of his body.

They didn't waste time in hopping on to the chalk balcony and they both turned around to face the Professor whom only looked patiently right back at them.

"Stay here, Professor," Luke told his scaly mentor "Flora and I'll get the king and tell him you know who the Oracle is."

The Professor grinned and nodded his head in approval. His apprentice knew him all too well, it seemed. He didn't even mention anything to the boy although he already knew that they were here to talk to the king and that he had already found out the answer of who they were searching for the whole time.

Without another word said, Luke and Flora rushed inside to grab the blind king of Duriun yet Layton waited patiently out on the balcony.

He looked down below and thought about how amazing this was. He had always marvelled the ability of flight and he loved to feel the wind in his frills and his wings and he knew that when he reverted back to human, this would be one of the things he would miss most of all.

He thought about how everything might be when things go back to normal. He could continue life in Greensheller, he could perhaps teach his students a thing or two in astrophysics, he could even use one of his own scales as a sample to show to his class so he could actually prove the dragons existence. Maybe.

He may also be able to prove to Scotland Yard that he was actually alive because that would be brilliant. He would have done it at night but he thought against it because he would have to lead a double identity and he doubted that even if he proved that he was alive, his draconian form would still pose as an imminent threat.

But it was then that he saw Clive and Emmy and Descole...and maybe Rachel too.

They all scattered into the castle from a lower balcony, using the scaffolding to climb into the building and they followed Clive's ninja-like breaking in methods so they could discreetly climb into the castle.

The Professor watched this until the group of four had vanished inside the building before he turned his attention elsewhere. He gave a soft moan when he caught sight of something that made his frills lift up in near excitement: it was an opening into what looked to be a cellar and it seemed to be just about his size.

It was somewhat hidden from sight and hidden among some foliage in the castle courtyard but it seemed able to fit a dragon.

Intrigued, Layton swooped down towards the hatch and drove face-first into the opening where he tumbled inside and crashed into multiple artefacts quite clumsily as soon as he barrelled into the cellar. The sounds of crashing and smashing bottles sounded as his large body collided into many shelves that neatly lined up in the cellar.

When he stopped rolling, he found himself upside down and staring right into what looked like a well.

The top hatted drake gave a small glance to his surroundings. The cellar was dark and the floors were strewn with broken bottles -courtesy to his sudden crash landing- and the walls were abundant with stone bricks with some small layers of moss stuck to the rough and cold rock. The floors, removing the bottles from the equation, were dripping with condensed moisture and was made from a flat straw mat.

It had a somewhat cozy atmosphere to it.

Slowly climbing to his fours, Layton shook his head to rid himself of his nausea and slight case of vertigo and he proceeded to climb up the stairs leading up towards the main halls of the castle...however there was one obstacle he hadn't been counting on.

Upon reaching the top stair and managing to squeeze his upper half through the open doorway leading into the corridor, he had managed to discover that he was stuck in the door with no way of getting himself loose. He pulled and yanked himself to try and pull himself free but found that he was completely steadfast stuck in the doorway.

(_Oh dear..._) The Professor thought to himself, glaring towards his backend which was stuck.

He pulled and pulled and pulled to try and free himself but found that he was completely stuck. The strain on his front legs was massive and he found that he was quickly growing tired of trying to pull himself out of the hole he had become stuck in despite just barely being able to contain his massive size.

Gritting his teeth in determination, the gentleman puzzle aficionado dragon continued to pull with all his might. He didn't know how he could accomplish this feat completely but he knew that he needed to free himself.

(_Come on...come on, budge!_) Professor Layton thought to himself desperately, continuing to heave and try to pull his body out of the doorway to the cellar.

Finally, with one last pull of his weight, the Professor had finally managed to get himself free as he momentarily became disoriented and collapsed on all fours from the shock of easily popping out of the place he was stuck in for moments. Grunting in a mix of surprise and effort, the dragon Professor fell flat on his belly and looked around curiously.

He had to admit it; the colour scheme of this castles interior made him feel a mite nauseous and he couldn't help but find the colouration somewhat sick-inducing.

He groaned heavily and pulled himself up to his feet, steadying himself as he felt like a boat rocking in the lapping waves of the ocean, and he shook off his shock and proceeded to try and find out where everyone else had gone.

It didn't take long until he had reached the throne room and it very nearly succeeded in making everybody (but the king) actually violently puke up everything they had managed to consume.

The room had the exact colouration and design as a peacocks tail feathers and the mix of designs and other various patterns was enough to inspire acid reflux in everybody as they tried their hardest to contain the vomit threatening to burst forth from their immune systems and their stomachs.

Grinning slyly, the king asked the Professor "So? Did you finally figure out who and where the Oracle is?"

The Professor stepped forwards and nodded with absolute confidence. He was absolutely certain in his answer and he could see that Luke was especially curious to the answer his scaly mentor had come up with.

Eyes widening, Luke asked him "Who is it, Professor?"

In reply, the dragon Professor Layton paced the room and begun to explain in his dragon language. He placed a claw against his chin and purred aloud to signal that he had been thinking long and hard about the answer to this query. He had a regal expression clothing his muzzle and face as he closed his eyes softly and calmly.

"_This person knew exactly what our troubles were from the very beginning. They decided to send us on a wild goose chase so we could take the time to uncover their secret identity. Whoever this person was, they knew exactly what they were dealing with and they also keep an eye on everything._"

Layton stopped pacing and gave a steady growl.

"_This person would have to be someone who knows exactly what the history would be with the dragons, somebody who knows their way around the area...someone who would have the personality of a prankster and someone who was fully aware of where to go for the info. For example, they told us to go to the bar where we had uncovered the major clue of who the Oracle really was._"

The Professor eyed Luke for a moment. He could see by the look in his eye that the boy had already figured out the solution to this puzzle and that made him all the more confident in his answer.

The Professor sat on his haunches. He was ready to answer this.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes dangerously, growling in what sounded like some kind of exclamation as he lifted his front right paw and stretched it, pointing a toe (or an effective finger) towards the king of Duriun. He pointed at the king in his typical Laytonesque way and he seemed proud to be doing it like this.

Nobody needed to speak animal to understand what Layton was saying here.

"_It has to be you!_" Is the most probable thing he would be saying right about now as his authoritative finger (or claw) was aimed directly at the king.

All eyes followed the draconian Professor of puzzle's pointing finger and laid upon king Mortimer the tenth.

Grinning in a happy-go-lucky manner, the king chuckled warmly and nodded his head in silent confirmation. While he was at it he removed a traditional bone-shaped earring and clipped it on to his right ear while he also placed a voodoo necklace around his own neck.

The king still grinned merrily as he confirmed "Yep, I am the Oracle of Duriun as well as the king! How strange is that?!"

Professor Layton, Luke, Descole, Clive, Emmy, Flora and little Rachel stared at the king with dumbfounded expressions. That was undeniably strange and it was rather unorthodox of something like this to even be considered as comprehensible and they all stared with open mouthes and wide eyes. They all had very identical facial expressions and sweat dripped down their faces in humiliation.

Why wasn't this surprising?

So, rushing off blindly into a random direction, the king exclaimed ignorantly "Come! Let me tell you your fortune, scaly dragon thing!"

The Professor looked at Luke and everyone else for a long few moments. Was this seriously happening right now? Was he just hallucinating and his own noggin was just making all of this nonsense up? He sort of hoped that it was anyway. He dipped his hat low over his eyes and he gave the most longest exhale in history as he gestured for the others to follow him and he slowly trotted down the hallway.

His focus was completely dead and he was sure that by the end of this his sanity would cease to exist. This was one crazy adventure to be certain.

Now he just needed to learn of what fate had in store for him...and why he wasn't turning back into his human self.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again, guys. **

**Sadly I'm still not feeling great but I need ways to occupy myself from the pain I'm in. Sorry about all of this guys. Hopefully I'll be out of hospital tomorow but I'm also worried that it will take ages until my tummy ache goes and there won't be anything to actually help at home. **

**I just hope that this chapter is good enough for now. **

**Again, sorry guys. :(**

**It seems that the Professor found out who the Oracle is, the king, and we get to find out why the Professor is still cursed. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm proud of how good this is doing so far.**

**-Chloemcg**


	31. Chapter 4: Duriun part fourteen

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

The gang entered a grand pair of regal pine doors that had a strangely festive scent about them.

They all stared curiously at the doors and watched as the king stepped forwards with his hand outstretched forwards to feel for the door. He seemed to have been searching pretty intently for a moment until his hand came to rest upon the door.

He smirked in triumph and pushed the doors open after a moment of (metaphorically speaking) patting himself on the back. Upon opening the doors, the door swung open and revealed the room inside and everyone was stunned with how beautiful it was.

Gems were hanging suspended from the ceiling, gleaming brightly so multiple colours could reflect in different parts of the room. The room was quite big in size with what looked to be dark-shaded wooden structures made with the floors and walls, made from the finest oak.

A great staircase ascended down towards the pit of this histrionic place and whilst there was what looked like a stone well fitted into the middle, many bookshelves were crammed into the back -each and every one of them were resting against the stone wall.

The books contained in these bookshelves looked centuries old and had almost firm binding.

The pool in the middle of the room had casted a bright mystic blue reflection upon the ceiling and the floor surrounding it. This stone pool was the heart and soul of this very space and the magic flowing through the atmosphere was what made everybody gasp in awe.

The moment everyone laid their eyes on this place, each and every one of their breaths were knocked from their chests.

Without much reluctance, everybody filed down the stairs and decided to explore the room which was undoubtedly supposed to be one for a philosopher of some kind. There was some sort of witchcraft flowing neatly around the air and that alone was somewhat comforting to our London heroes.

Everyone individually gazed around in wonder whilst Professor Layton did the same even though he seemed to have headed for the pool. His expression held muted wonder and his frills were whirling about in absolute bliss, signalling that he was feeling happy in a way.

"Woah..." Luke whispered in a whimsical way, slowly spinning on the spot to gaze at his surroundings whilst he wandered around aimlessly "...this is amazing!"

Meanwhile, Layton finally focused his attention on the item in front of him and cocked his head to one side, cautiously approaching the stone artefact. His neck was stretched and his head was full of confusion whilst he slowly wandered towards it and then he paused at the edge of it.

The Professor peered into the water, staring at his reflection and he actually saw his human form looking back at him.

He blinked to check if he was hallucinating. His human form was still staring right back at him but fully-clothed and had matching expressions to the ones he had been wearing in response to all of this.

He even looked at his paws to see if he was human again but was rather discouraged to discover that he was still a dragon judging by the fact that he was still much bigger than the others and the fact that he still had draconian paws. He frowned and felt his frills lower, his reflection having the exact same expression of dejection but without the whole frill-thing.

Thankfully the king had decided to explain it to him.

He had wandered behind Layton and pressed a hand to his big bulky shoulder, making the top hatted dragon wonder how he managed to find it in the first place, and he he heard his voice flow like a river of honey in the air around him. Even though the king was blind he still managed to explain what the item the Professor looking at was.

"This is the pool of convexity. It shows someone's true self in its reflection and it shows them what they truly desire, like how I can see that you want nothing more than to be human again."

That last part was true, the Professor had to admit.

The one thing he wished for more than anything was to have the life he had before all of this. He missed being a full human and he wanted to drink tea in the daytime opposed to having tea in the nighttime, he missed having to brush his hair and get himself dressed consistently, he missed doing lectures for his classes and he missed being a gentleman most of all.

He missed it all.

The draconian Professor of puzzle-solving didn't make a sound as he stared down at the water to stare at his reflection fondly.

However it was then that the King/Oracle of Duriun decided to do what was right and he ordered everyone to cease what they were doing and gather around the pool of Convexity so they could hear exactly what was going on here.

Everyone sat patiently around the stone-shaped well and looked at the King whom had stood eagerly beside it. They all sat cross-legged and watched with small serious frowns on their faces as they studied exactly what was going on here, silently wondering about what their future would hold.

The king reached out towards Professor Layton, holding out his palm to take something, and he requested "My friend with scales, might I see the Dragon's sapphire?"

Of course Layton was very weary about handing over the sapphire. The last time this was requested of him, Fafnir (the one who caused all this) had gone overprotective and berserk so was dead set against handing the precious glowing gem to just anybody. He worried that he would upset the beast contained within the sapphire but he knew he had to do it.

He calmly closed his eyes and reached up to lightly grab his hat. Upon touching it, he lifted the dark piece of prized headwear a little and allowed the sapphire to tumble out from beneath it and land in his giant paw. After looking at it a bit, he reluctantly handed the gem over to the king.

Professor Layton was pleasantly surprised and reopened his eyes when there was no temper blow ups from Fafnir this time. Then again, he hadn't heard from the dragon confined in the gem for awhile now...

The king shifted the sapphire in his hands to examine it and, after a few tense moments, he set it down in the stone pool in front of them and the sapphire reacted whence it was put into the calming bright blue liquid. It glowed brightly like a candle in darkness and the king closed his clouded eyes in deep concentration.

The reopened and his eyes and they flashed a blinding white.

Everyone watched in awe as the king's blind eyes glowed this blinding white colour and had to momentarily look away due to the fact that the light flashing had begun to engulf the entire room. When it subsided, however, King Mortimer began to explain the reasoning for what was happening along with an all too familiar voice that had originating a certain sapphire that glowed along with his eyes.

"Hershel Layton, your quest has yet to be completed. You are to search for the remaining last few of the dragon race and carry on the legacy that had been bestowed upon you,"

The Professor went wide eyed.

Wait. He had to SEARCH for a species that was allegedly killed to extinction eons ago!? How does that even work!? It would probably take forever to find them! "Why couldn't he do that in his human form"? would be the number one question to ask now.

What was even the point of rescuing Rachel if they were supposed to be searching for more dragons?

Thankfully his questions were hastily answered by Fafnir's telepathy.

(_Knave, the only way to hunt a dragon is with a full-blood dragon. The little one is the key to finding them. Besides only a dragon can make it to the correct place.)_

All eyes were on Rachel as this was said. The little dragon was innocently nibbling on Descole's cape and tugging it hard while her jaws clamped down on it. She narrowed her huge cute eyes in determination as she pulled at it whilst cooing and babbling incoherently.

The Professor pondered on what was just said. The last and biggest question of them all popping inside his head was "why was he chosen specifically"? Couldn't it have been a lawyer or a hedgehog or an Italian plumber or anyone else in the world?

Fafnir answered that question also.

(_You have the purest heart. Even after the tragic trials that hath wounded deep, you kept true to yourself and didn't falter. That is a rare but admirable trait for any human being to possess...)_

The Professor kept his head down and smiled modestly. If reptiles could blush his face would have been the same shade of red as some ripe cherries. He craned his neck and tucked his chin against his chest, keeping his eyes glued to the ground as if it were a unique mix of the most interesting fossil and the most amazing puzzle.

He gave a purr of appreciation to say thanks for the compliment, tipping his hat politely at the king and the Sapphire which Fafnir was speaking from.

Sweeping a paw across the floor and then holding it against his belly, the gentleman drake gave a very gentlemanly bow...or the best one he could muster while in this form. He wanted to give a proper bow of respect even though he knew full well that they most likely would not see it.

"_Thank you, your excellencies._" He smiled kindly, a deep purr rumbling in his throat and making a vibrating noise in the air.

Taking the opportunity, the King decided to examine the Professor to see why he was going through much more harsh changes. He placed one hand on Layton's brow and the other one beneath his eye and stretched the two as far away from each other as possible.

Despite being blind and honestly nuttier than a fruitcake, the king knew basically everything that was going on. Of course he knew that the Professor's transformations were growing more intense!

He studied Dragon Layton's eye sharply despite his own eyes not being able to comprehend any sort of visual sense whatsoever. When he released his brow and underneath his eye, the king moved on to making him open his mouth so wide that you could fit about 30 large beach balls inside.

He poked his head into the line of where the Professor's lower jaw was and looked in closely. Of course, the Professor felt uncomfortable doing this but he was willing to do anything for as many answers as possible now. Even these stupid and pointless tests. He kept his mouth open until the king finally took some steps back although he looked really uncertain for once and not really the fun-loving personality he had adopted earlier.

He furrowed his brows deep and frowned, shaking his head regrettably "I am afraid to inform you, scaly-dragon-friend, but I can sense some physical strain. Should this continue at this rate, it may just weaken your mental state and exhaust your muscles to a point of them wasting into naught."

The draconian archeologist wearing the top hat felt his heart freeze in his chest and time itself come to an abrupt halt. His frills softly dropped and his visage had a look of horror emblazoned upon it and his jaw dropped, leaving his mouth gaping open in a mix of disbelief and fear.

He knew exactly what this could spell should his muscles begin to waste away due to the strain these transformations put on his being. The king was trying to tell him that this could eventually...kill him. He felt like a thousand ice shards were impaling his chest, a few of them stabbing him right in the heart.

Swallowing a large stone that had formed in his throat, Layton gave a shaken step forwards and reached in to take the sapphire out from the pool. He felt like the walls and ceiling and floor were squishing him on all sides. His breath was hitched in his throat as he bent down and picked up the now soaking wet yet glowing sapphire.

Holding it for a few moments, the Professor gulped and began to think to himself _(T-This cannot be...I could die from all these transformations! My b-body cannot handle the stress for much longer and should it have to endure this, I will...)_ he couldn't finish that thought. It was far too painful to think about.

He nodded his head in gratitude to the king and forced himself to start exiting the room.

He decided to lead Luke and everybody else out of the castle with this uncertainty of what to do now. He stood up on all fours, picked Luke and Flora up in his mouth, much like a lioness does with her cubs, and he plopped them down on his back and proceeded to herd everyone out of the room.

He folded his wings against his back to create a makeshift seatbelt, keeping the children both secure as his wings were tightly pressed against both Luke and Flora's laps.

The professor climbed up the stairs with everyone following close behind him, everyone feeling most uncertain of why the air around them was so ominous. Clive and Emmy exchanged a concerned look to each other whilst Descole was looking worriedly up at the draconian gent.

Dragon Layton stayed silent, not making a single solitary sound.

As the gang walked, they all pondered about what to do next. They could search for the other dragons but they didn't even know where to begin and they doubted that little Rachel would even have the conscious capability to lead them to other dragons without the ability of flight or even grasp the complete concept of permanence. Being quiet, they debated what to do inside their own minds.

To the Professor, this was just like a puzzle.

It was right then that it all clicked into place. A puzzle, that's it!

It was then that the puzzle professor, now motivated by a sudden revolutionary idea, began to pick up the pace and run as fast as he could out the door with a spark shining in those little black eyes of his. He puffed and huffed through his firm nostrils and gave a very determined look as he ran as fast as a mustang stallion.

Smirking confidently, Layton dashed out the door with everyone following a bit behind him in a vain attempt to keep up with the eager intent to be included. They didn't want to be left out of this little plan!

The Professor's saying was always "Every puzzle has a solution" and that would never change; did he ever expect there to be a situation where a puzzle **is **the solution?

* * *

**A/N: Hi again, everyone. :(**

**Still unwell and I'm still in hospital. Encase your wondering why I'm writing instead of just focusing on getting better, it's because I don't have anything to occupy my spare time. Films can get boring after awhile and I love writing for you guys in my spare time. **

**I just love writing on my IPad. There's also the fact that it serves as a bit of a distraction until my tummy grows more painful...I am SO sorry, guys, I don't mean to be useless.**

**...Anyways I hope that this chapter was good enough. I added some refrences which you should hopefully spot in there somewhere. **

**I also added a little something where a puzzle IS the solution for a mystery. I also have something else in mind for later on, something which I can't wait to add.**

**Please review and I hope to be better soon. I really do. **

**-Chloemcg**


	32. Chapter 5: Secrets and ruins part one

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

The dragon Professor sped through the town, careless about the danger this would undoubtedly put him in should people see him. He glared determinedly at the path ahead as he carried everybody on his back with each of his wings spread out to the sides, his feet stirring up dirt as his feet thundered against the cobblestone pathway/ground.

His heart was pounding and his spine and joints were trembling from the rush of adrenaline as he persistently shoved through any obstacle standing in his way. He could feel the sunlight soak into his dark brown scales and he could feel that his top hat was dangerously close to slipping off his head.

Flora, clutched on tightly to her adoptive drake father's neck tightly whilst Clive, in turn, grabbed on to her from behind with his arms thrown around her chest so he could stay on board.

The young girl asked over the noises of the Professor's feet drumming against the ground, "Professor, w-where are we going?"

The Professor simply gave a roar in response, quickly turning his head around to look at his little girl momentarily before he resumed his dash towards somewhere unknown yet the dragon gentleman already seemed to know where they were going despite the fact that he was growing increasingly tired.

Flora, Clive, Descole, Emmy and Rachel all looked at Luke to see if he could tell them what the draconian archeologist said.

Sighing after a moment of awkward silence, Luke gave an unamused expression and frowned with his eyes lidded in humiliation. He fought the overwhelming urge to slap his own forehead out of pure awkwardness.

"...The Professor said 'We're going to the stone plaza my dear,' or something of that effect." He said dryly.

If Layton had heard the conversation going on literally behind his back then he didn't show it in the least. He just knew he had to keep going until he reached his destination as he used his wings to gain some more speed and he even blew smoke from his nostrils that actually steamed up into the air much a steam train locomotive.

He continued to run at full speed. He could feel his enlarged heart pound like a drum and he could have sworn that there was someone stalking them, waiting on the scaffolding of each archaic home and building like a predator waiting for its potential prey. This made him double check his surroundings constantly as he dashed.

He tossed his weight sideways and rounded a tight corner, swerving around it, before he galloped towards the plaza but he was so unsettled that he didn't even bother to check if anyone were there walking around in the broad daylight.

Luckily, before he could step out into the sunlight, the Professor felt a sharp tugging on both of his frills and this made him come to an abrupt halt although he glided across the ground for a very few centimetres until he was just inches away from actually stepping into the light. He breathlessly panted, waiting for the precious oxygen to return to his deflated lungs but then he came face-to-face with his very scolding apprentice.

Luke glared at his scaly mentor for a moment until she let go of the Professor's frills and climbed on his head and made his way towards Professor Layton's snout so he could chat with him student to mentor.

"Professor," Luke started, his tone calm but his scowl shown that he was anything but calm "I understand that your tired of this and your worried, I really do get it, but let me tell you something..."

He cleared his throat and said "'We need to keep a calm head at times like this, we can only uncover the truth if we stay calm and remain rational'. That's what a gentleman does, isn't it?"

Those words were like a slap to the face for the top hatted drake and his dot-like eyes were wide, a frown sported on his muzzle. Luke had just quoted almost the exact words he used to calm the lad when he was thrown into an emotional whirlpool of panic the first (or second ) time they had met. It was just after they had lain their eyes on the Spectre for the very first time and Luke was totally startled by seeing the monster.

He knew deep down that his apprentice was right.

The Professor always knew how to act with poise and style but he also knew that a gentleman never made a scene in public and he was most certainly doing that.

He inhaled deeply before banishing a large exhale, cleansing his head from all disarranged thoughts filled with alarm and panic. He reached a paw up to adjust his top hat and he made sure that Luke was once again mounted on his back before going at a much more slower pace. He stuck to the shadows once again except with all of his comrades sitting on his back this time instead of just his loyal apprentice.

The Professor was secretly proud of Luke. He was much more mature than he ever was, and that's saying a lot, he was even now keeping his mentor in check to remind him of what was right and wrong of a gent to do.

It took a while of careful maneuvering and gracefully making himself more slender than he already was, being totally flexible whence it came to those tightened spaces, but he found himself once again staring carefully at the stone tablet that stood in the direct middle of the stone plaza.

Thankfully everybody had left so the group were all alone for now.

Descole jumped down from the Professor's back with little Rachel bundled in his arms and purring away before standing next to him and staring hardly at the tablet with very hardened eyes that were hidden by his ivory mask. The pair of archeologists both stared at the stone tablet with a great deal of patience whilst they chatted amongst each other.

Luke, Flora, Clive and Emmy simply all decided to do their own thing.

They didn't know what exactly to do whilst they all waited for Layton and Descole to check the inscription written on there so they decided to catch up on how they were doing before this current crisis. they wandered about the empty space, Luke asked whilst glancing up at Clive and Emmy with utmost confusion "How do you know each other?"

Emmy decided to answer that "Around a three years ago Clive and I met when I was just passing by his impressively posh mansion and passed out from both malnutrition and exhaustion on the front sidewalk. He and his mother, Constance nursed me back to health and during that time we got to talking. Since then we exchanged letters and had became acquaintances."

Flora had to ask as she put a hand to her mouth, her innocent eyes widening in shock "Oh goodness! How did you end up like that?!"

Emmy smiled but shook her head, hanging her head slightly before lifting it back up and meeting the eyes of the Golden apple "I guess I was so focused on travelling that I forgot to eat and keep myself healthy."

Her eyes lit up in recognition as she then remembered something and looked back at Luke's adult lookalike "Ooh! By the way, how is Ms. Dove?"

It was then that Clive's face melted into one of sadness, clearly now looking upset upon the mention of his adopted mother's name. He hung his head and turned it away so he could avoid looking at Emmy and Emmy quickly noticed that her excited query had brought on a rather uncomfortable silence.

Clive eventually answered her question "...She passed away two years ago."

Emmy's voice turned into one of complete and utter shock and sympathy, her eyes widening immensely before she immediately tried to apologise for her error. "I'm sorry, Clive! I-I didn't know..."

Clive held up a hand to silence her, still visibly saddened by the topic "No, its fine. You didn't know."

Nobody spoke another word for awhile since they wanted to have a minutes silence for Constance Dove and everybody else whom had been lost to ailments, murder, old age or any other natural causes. They kept their heads down respectfully and reminisced on the ones they lost.

They were snapped from their trance whence a very strange sound of something being moved had caught their attention and they instantly spun on their heels, spinning to face the direction of the sounds in unison and their eyes had become wide when they saw something completely fascinating:

The stone tablet that once stood in the very middle of the plaza had gained way and a hole with an old staircase sheeted with quite a few layers of dust and the ceilings had spiderwebs stretching all along them, meaning that nobody had been down it in a long, long, long time. Professor Layton sat on his haunches patiently whilst Descole held a Rachel to the stone where she had a tiny paw pressed against a glowing symbol that wasn't there before.

The rest of the gang rushed towards the three with slack jaws and wide eyes as they beamed. They surrounded them and all at once asked multiple questions which together sounded like garbled nonsense to which nobody could linger on all to understand that each one was individually saying.

The Professor and Descole turned on their feet with grins on their faces.

"It had turned out that our dragon friend of a gentleman couldn't read the very last sentence of this stone which is in only a language full-blooded dragons can understand. Little Rachel touched it and then that happened." Descole explained simply.

The Professor gave an attempted chuckle and shook his head with a grin. He didn't realise that the little scribbles beneath the warning he had read aloud had been a language he could not read. He stepped forwards with a knowing smile on his muzzle and he started to explain in his jumbled assortment of roars, grunts and growls.

"_As much as I hate to admit this, I could not read that last bit. I forgot to mention that the transcribe etched on the stone also mentioned that the only way we could prove ourselves worthy in a test would have to be a test of wits. Well what kind of test is sharper for the mind than a puzzle?_"

Luke could hardly believe it, usually the top hatted archeologist said that "Every puzzle had an answer" but now it was "a puzzle was the answer". It was a very intriguing thought that made his mind churn and his stomach twist from pure excitement.

Descole smirked as he elbowed Layton in the side "I bet mother would be proud of you, Theodore."

The Professor looked down towards Descole and wore a scowl. Whether it was a mock scowl or a genuine one, nobody knew yet. But it seemed that the Professor didn't like being referred to as "Theodore", which was his actual birth name, and absolutely refused to be referred to by it since he loved his current name.

So, deciding to tease Descole a lesson, the Professor moved his tail and moved it out from beneath his former nemesis' feet and made him fall flat on his back. Upon seeing his brother fallen with the little dragoness hatchling giggling and clapping her little paws, clearly finding her "father's" pain delightfully amusing.

"_Please refrain from calling me that." _

Clive stepped up and asked while picking up Rachel and handing her to Flora "So did Rachel make that staircase entrance open?"

Descole nodded his head and sat himself upright, picking himself off the cobblestone that was covering everyone else's feet. He held his spinning head in his palm and he started explaining dizzily while his deep suave voice was wobbling all over the place.

"...Yes, the little thing actually managed to solve the puzzle of this stone and open that...secret entrance." He said, shaking off his nausea.

Upon hearing this, Flora and Emmy both praised little Rachel whilst Luke shuffled away uncomfortably and moved closer to his mentor. They all decided to get themselves prepared for the trek down there since they didn't know what to watch out for, there could be danger lurking around every corner for all they knew!

The Professor shushed everybody, telling them to be quiet as he made a gesture with his eyes as if telling them to follow him. He silently sneaked into the hole which was surprisingly bigger then it originally looked and actually fit his enlarged bulky form.

Luke hurriedly followed after him whilst guiding Flora down by clasping her hand just encase she tripped over one of the stairs. Next came Clive and Emmy and little Rachel whom was now fast asleep in the woman wearing yellow's arms.

The caverns were dark and pitch black so they had to make an estimate on where they were going. Luckily the Professor managed to use his own throat as an igniter and he managed to puff out a small crisp ember that floated around them, providing very little light for them but it was sufficient enough.

As they got deeper and deeper, Flora asked with her voice echoing through the catacombs and she sounded dreadfully bored "...How much longer?"

"Shush, little girl!" Descole silenced her "we need to move quickly and silently and avoid stepping and -or- tripping over something!"

"_In that case, perhaps I should inform you that you are standing on my tail?_" The Professor's attempt of speech sounded dry-humoured and it was obvious that this was going to be one big arguing fest. Despite himself, however, he never expected that this would be one of the things he would find himself saying in his whole life.

This was going to be so awkward...

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha! I enjoyed making this one despite the spasmy tummy that I have been having, much to my annoyance. I tried adding as much humour as I could into this and I thought that now the origin behind Clive and Emmy knowing each other should be revealed. **

**I'm still in hospital and I'm not really enjoying the pain, I suppose nobody would. **

**Again, I actually enjoyed making this chapter and there are two references of two previous games which are the Last Specter and Legend of the Azran.**

**Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.**

**I hope to be out of hospital soon.**

**-Chloemcg **


	33. Chapter 5: Secrets and ruins part two

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"I'm hungry..."

"This is taking forever!"

"Ugh...!"

The chorus of multiple complaints rung in the Professor's frills and he couldn't keep from giving a groan of irritation. He actually managed to rotate them forwards so he could press them against his face in an effort to block them out. He growled in annoyance as the team and himself travelled down the path leading into a pitch black abyss of unknown mysteries -something that would have normally made the Professor so eager to find it that he would be behaving like a child with sugar rush.

But this was not the case, this time.

Every instinct in his draconian body was screaming at him to turn around and run but he fought through them, trying to block those out as well as the whines and whinging of his teammates. He had a rather ticked off expression on his muzzle as he glared at only the dark path in his midst.

Luke and everyone else continued to complain until-

"_ENOUGH_!"

To only Luke, that roar translated into that one word. That uncharacteristically borderline angered and stern semi aggressive rumble of the throat was basically dripping with irritation that really nobody could blame Layton for having -because of him being what he was currently, his senses were a bit more heightened however his patience fresh hold had been slightly reduced.

However, because of that outburst, the cave shook and -in turn- slope that nobody could see for the trees in a forest had actually crumbled into nothing right beneath their feet. They proceeded to fall in pitch blackness which nobody could really see where they were landing.

The place was so dark, they had no idea that the slope leading into a different place which was entirely unknown to them had been so old to the point of cracking with the slightest force or pressure.

It took a few seconds to everyone to stop falling and apparently land on some kind of surface that was way below them.

Groaning sorely, Emmy's voice called out to the group "Is everyone alright?"

Sounds of confirmation that they were fine could be heard from the group and they all sounded a little bit dazed and disoriented. They all apparently sat up in the darkness and Flora could be heard asking rather fearfully "W-Where are we?"

Clive replied to her question although he sounded just as clueless as she was "I don't know, I didn't expect this to happen."

"Bwuh?" Rachel gurgled in confusion. The little dragon babbled much like a human baby, giving Layton and Descole and everyone else the impression that Rachel just might be able to speak human soon enough when she learns to speak. Besides, she still loved Descole even though he tried and tried again to reject her...despite that everybody knew that he loved the baby dragon.

Professor Layton gave a deep moan of his own as he apparently got up on all fours before allegedly sitting down on his haunches. Nobody could see this happening but the sounds of movement coming from the top hatted draconian actually was a dead give away.

The gentleman of puzzles was silent for several moments at a time, until he started to blow a bit. Everyone seemingly turned their heads in what they assumed what was the gentle-dragon archaeologist's direction and watched as a little bit of fire ricocheted forwards and started to combust into the bright blue flames, that he could produce from his lungs either in human form or in dragon form, on top of some conveniently placed wood sticks.

Thankfully that little bit of fire was enough to light up the that small portion of the area so everybody could finally see.

They had fallen into what looked like a ravine which gave way after the main platform of the staircase caves had broken. There was a load of cobwebs sticking to the ceiling and this elicited a girly shriek from Flora as she was afraid of spiders, the walls, ceilings and floors were also still darkened despite the little bit of light shining their way.

The Professor gave a soft sigh and gave a little gesture of the head as if to tell the group to follow him, which they did seeing as they had no where else to go and they clearly couldn't go back the way they came...not after getting this far, that is. Professor Layton bet that he could fly everybody back up there without a problem so he didn't worry about that right now.

They walked once more in pitch blackness although everyone kept quiet this time.

Nobody spoke a word but they were clearly still surprised that the Professor yelled at them. Nobody could place fault on him, though, he was probably just genuinely afraid of what was going to happen to him.

It took a while of walking until the group of seven had reached a big and spacious room that looked like an archeologist's paradise and dream come true.

The archaic ruin floors were crumbled into submission, the cream walls had ivy growing against and around it, the fern and plant life somehow keeping the walls up and standing. At the opposite end of the room was an alter that had been fitted with a stone dragon at the very top and it looked strangely imposing.

Professor Layton couldn't explain it but he felt a sudden chill even though there wasn't even a slight breeze flowing through the ruins.

He raised a paw to take a step forwards but he froze on the spot and he suddenly felt a very painful knocking inside his head; there was a rhythm drumming against his skull, making some very pained grunts and shrieks erupt from the pit of his throat.

It seemed that Flora and Luke had noticed the Professor's sudden pain and rushed to his side. They both wore concerned looks on their faces and they grasped each of his shoulders to try and assure him that everything would be just fine.

However the drake wearing the top hat and torn collar immediately plummeted to the floor, his legs giving up and gravity failing him so he fell flat on his stomach. He hurriedly clutched his head with his paws, his razor sharp claw-nails digging through his scales and making it so he was bleeding from some of the wounds made by his daggers for nails.

He could vaguely make out everyone's voices call out to him but other than that everything else was but a vague blur to him. He could hardly concentrate on them.

He shrieked and roared in pain as images started to flash right in front of his open eyes.

* * *

(_Layton_...) _A voice -Fafnir's voice- spoke in its telepathic way. It sounded so wise and so unusually kindly and it made the Professor forget about his pain for a short few moments before it returned with a forceful vengeance._

_The Professor could see something in front of him...he couldn't quite make it out. He tried squinting his eyes at the item in hopes to get a better assentive on whatever the object was. When the fog cleared a little bit, he found that it was an alter similar to the one that was in this very temple._

_Then a white flash momentarily blinded him and the image changed._

_There was an image of Luke looking determined, marching forwards with a very brave and proud stride in every step he made. He had his eyes narrowed and his lips formed into a thin straight line so he could look ready to tackle the world. Behind him was a herd of dragons who looked equally determined and they looked ready to fight._

_A second flash struck by surprise and Layton saw himself looking at an image of Claire, his sweetheart, his one and only, his treasure and his lady. She wore that enchanting smile of hers and her eyes were filled with pride. Tears were sparkling in her eyes behind her simple glasses. She didn't say a thing but her smile spoke whatever words she had to say._

_A third flash revealed the Dragons sapphire which was glowing and twinkling away just like a star in the night sky. It was held inside Layton's large dragon claw and it looked mesmerising and more stunning then it ever was before. There was a strange aura coming off of it which made the Professor strangely content. He couldn't explain this even if he tried._

_Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Fafnir spoke again_ (_The end of your quest is closer than you think...remember that the sapphire is just the key to unlocking this mystery.)_

* * *

The Professor blinked, sharply lifting his head up and gasping as if he had been stuck under water for a long time and had just come up for air. He noticed that he must have startled the others whom had gathered around him as they immediately backed off to give him some space to come around.

Everybody looked up at the draconian Professor with wide eyes but they seemed relieved that he was alright again. They watched as he carefully stood up and dizzily ambled over towards the alter right in front of them in the far corner of the ancient empty room.

He seemed to be a bit disoriented and lumpish, constantly hopping on each of his four legs and he seemed to be a bit dazed from whatever had just came crashing down on him. The others followed him regardless and carefully approached him from behind as he stopped right in front of the alter, which actually turned out to be a lantern upon closer inspection.

The Professor closed his eyes softly and took a deep inhale, focusing all his power on the fire building up inside his fireproof lungs. He made sure to cleanse his head and he filled all thoughts with nothing but determination and memories of all the good times he had spent with his loved ones until he finally exhaled.

A neat stream of blue fire shot through the air and lightly touched the tip of the lantern, making it glow in bright blue flames seconds before the walls and floors began to react simultaneously. What would have been the cement holding the bricks together began to glow intensely in a cyan aura and cracks in the floor began to glow just as brightly.

It didn't take long until the whole underground ruins had started glowing and left everyone speechless as they looked around in complete awe, trying to either discern what was going on or comprehend all of this.

Honestly, the glow the walls and floor emitted looked kind of like magic.

Especially to Flora and Rachel who were gawking over the beauty the room had suddenly taken on.

The glowing continued yet some of the ancient stone keeping the place together had started to come off and reveal some odd writing beneath that also glowed a very bright cyan blue colouring that glowed in time with the floors.

Quickly the pieces of rock crumbled to the floor below and the Professor and Descole rushed to try and decipher it. Now it was becoming increasingly obvious that those two were related and nobody could hide the grins that stretched their lips into an upward curl. This scene was just becoming a tad cute.

Yet, after a moment, a sudden high pitched whining caught their attention and all eyes were suddenly on little Rachel who was squirming in Flora's arms whilst waving her paws around, reaching for something that was in Professor Layton and Descole's direction.

When Flora walked over and handed the tiny dragoness to Descole, who gave a disgusted look upon receiving her, he held her to the wall just like he did with her at the stone tablet in the middle of Duriun plaza.

Rachel stopped whining in upset and her little dragon face lit up with curiosity. She reached forwards and scrubbed her front paws all over the ancient calligraphy with her sweet big round eyes hardened in effortful focus and she smiled and cooed when the writing had begun to quickly flash on and off like the blinking lights of a police car.

All at once the letters began to rearrange themselves into a huge picture depicting the face of a dragon...wearing a top hat...and looked a lot like the Professor did as a dragon.

It was Luke who realised it first as he gasped in stupefaction and shock, slapping a hand to the side of his face when the pieces of this finally clicked in his mind and the reality began to sink in. His mouth was now hanging wide open and his eyes were wide. He had no idea how this could actually be possible and he had no clue on what this could all mean, but one thing was certain:

"Cor, blimey! P-Professor, that's you!" Luke exclaimed, outstretching a finger towards the image.

The Professor instinctively took a few steps back and his eyes widened upon seeing the all too familiar image of flashing blue lights. He couldn't utter a single word, roar, grunt or any noise for that matter. He couldn't even breathe since he was overcome with incomprehension and he was certain that if reptiles could sweat then he would most definitely be sweating buckets.

_(O-Oh my...he's right! The resemblance to this image and myself is...uncanny!)_ Layton thought to himself. He could feel his heart beat again but the rhythm was slower then a tortoise walking around at is leisurely slow pace. Each heartbeat had an eerily ominous echoing noise as the noises pounded in his frills.

He approached the wall once more but very cautiously. Each step he took was shaky and he couldn't hide the fact that he was feeling nervous and he felt like his lungs could just explode from how surprised he was and how much his breathing had quickened, much to his unknowing.

The top hatted dragon archeologist sat down on his haunches, spread his wings out to stretch them, lifted up his left foreleg and very deftly ran his paw up and down the large image of what appeared to be himself. Oddly he could feel a strange vibrating sensation emanating from the light-up depiction.

He closed his eyes and focused deeply upon the quivering, swivelling his ear frills around to make them quake in perfect synch with the vibrations of whatever was on the other side of this wall.

His eyes snapped open instantly within moments when the shaking actually began to affect the room itself.

Everyone had begun to feel the earth rumbling beneath their feet, making them all nearly topple over in a mix of surprise and because of whatever is happening right now. Not only did the floors begin to crack but the walls did as well and they also begun to crumble once more but this time, not to reveal the writing beneath the walls themselves.

The shaking of the whole room intensified and now a huge gust of what appeared to be wind started to blow in and around the room with the force of a hurricane. Everyone was nearly blown off of their feet until someone close to them had rushed into action and tried to pin them down by grabbing on tight to something.

The Draconian Professor looked up, paw clasping his top hat to his head tightly to prevent it from being taken by the strong winds.

It was only a matter of time until this place collapsed into nothing but rubble!

Professor Layton squinted his little black eyes with naught but absolute resolution to do what he knew he had to do now or else risk killing everybody. He kicked himself into high gear and quickly managed to pick up Luke into his mouth and enabled Clive and Flora onto his wings while Descole (holding Rachel) and Emmy jumped on to the Professor's tail and climbed up on to the draconian gentleman's back.

Without wasting a second, Layton ran as fast as he possibly could and headed back towards the way they came. He could now feel a massive adrenaline rush flow like a stormy sea all through his veins and bloodstream and he could feel his heart jumping all over the place as he galloped back towards the place where everybody else and himself had fallen earlier -indicated by the little blue fire lighting up the area.

He couldn't quite see in the dark but he was willing to try and get his friends so safety even though the tremors were getting worse by the minute. The Professor ran as quick as he could, a look of pure fear etched on his muzzle and he skidded to a halt all of a sudden.

Quickly looking up, the Professor leapt up high into the air and hurriedly flapped his wings so he could gain some lift. He fluttered and beat the parachute-like wings coming out of his back as hard as he could so that he quickly grew tired when he managed to make it half way upwards.

He stretched his head up, making it so his muzzle was facing the ceiling above while he gritted his teeth despite the darkness.

Luckily there was a little bit of light coming from cracks in the ground above so there was some way to see some faces and some hints of expressions.

The Professor tossed his body towards the left when he knew he was high enough and he landed on the staircase which was also beginning to crumble into dust.

It was like time was finally catching up with this archaic place.

Using what was remaining of his burst of adrenaline, the Professor dashed forwards and managed a massive leap out of the entrance just before the staircase had caved in on itself.

Finally feeling the sunlight soak into his scales, the Professor let out a warm sigh of easement as he sunk down to the floor with a deep smile of relaxation spread across his muzzle. He closed his eyes from pure bliss whilst everyone climbed off the gentleman of puzzle's back and watched as he tried to regain some of the energy he had lost trying to escape the cave in.

Luke, Clive, Descole, Emmy, Flora and Rachel all watched with smiles as they watched the Professor relax. They couldn't hold but worry about what kind of warning that image of the Professor was depicting but they were also troubled by the fact that the Professor had went through another pained moment except this one was unlike all the others.

It was like nothing they seen with this curse so far.

Sleepily opening his eyes, the Professor gently pushed himself up into a standing position whilst Luke and everyone else took a step back to give the dragon archeologist wearing the little top hat and shredded tall collar some space so he could collect his balance.

He finally shook off the sleepiness and smiled down at the group travelling with him. He erected his frills happily and lifted a paw to begin walking once again but this time taking all the time he needed since he had exhausted himself both mentally and physically.

He sighed inwardly _(...Well then, I suppose its time to go back to -Ahh!)_

Before he could finish that thought a sudden large ring had been tossed around his long neck and pulled him into a random direction whilst he reared up and roared in panic while he tried to push and resist capture. Upon looking at the origin of the lasso, he discovered that he was snagged by a catch pole-like device and being dragged into the shadows where his probable captors would be.

He fought more desperately as he heard Luke scream in panic.

"PROFESSOR!

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, what's happening with the Professor now? Not only has he received more visions and advice from Fafnir but also now he is being captured...or is he? Btw I already thought ahead and I have some future chapters underway so you can read them as soon as they are released. **

**Btw, I'm expected to be staying in hospital for awhile. I'm still in pain but I need to keep myself occupied somehow and pleasing you guys is one of my most favourite hobby. **

**We also don't know what's the matter with me yet but it's highly probable that it's yet ANOTHER stomach problem, I hate those. **

**Anyways what do you think will happen next? **

**Will the Professor outwit his mysterious captors? Will he be captured? **

**Find out next! **

**-Chloemcg**


	34. Chapter 5: Secrets and ruins part three

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

The Professor groaned and grunted, trying to resist the tightening lasso twisting his neck into a knot and trying to prevent himself from being dragged any further into the darkness of the nearby alleyway.

Suddenly feeling frightened, Professor Layton quickly and desperately turned to look at what was going on behind him. His frills dropped worriedly and he looked horribly saddened when he saw both Luke and Flora's expressions. They looked to be both in a mix of worry and horror. They were both clinging to each other with their mouthes agape and their eyes glassy as if they were about to cry.

He didn't know whether it was his fatherly and overprotective instincts towards the two children he would look after but something snapped within him then. An anger he never felt had awakened within him.

His eyes narrowed intensely and harshly.

He knew it wasn't gentlemanly behaviour but he then began to thrust his body around and whisk his tail, he lifted his head and shook it wildly and opened his snout, letting out a loud roar that would make even the strongest of spines tremble. He flapped his wings and continued to shake his head and whip it from side to side, rearing up constantly and he continued to roar and snarl as if he were an angry elephant on a vicious rampage.

He attempted to gallop away whilst menacingly rocking his body and stomping his big feet so hard that the ground beneath him had cracked into submission with each and every hard stamp of his massive lumpy fore and hind legs, lifting his neck so high that he began to shake his head even faster from side to side whilst he roared and screeched as loud as his dragonesque lungs would allow.

Professor Layton quickly and desperately narrowed his eyes way deeper so they were slits and lifted his paw, using it to swipe at the piece of tight rope and try and cut himself loose.

He then took the opportunity to run back to Luke and Flora and he didn't hesitate in hauling them up on to his back and then he took off with the speed of a race horse. He galloped as fast as he could and folded his wings against his back as a way to prevent himself from being slowed down and he stretched his neck farther forwards and kept that determined frown pressed against his snout.

He could hear footsteps followed by a crash behind him and he momentarily looked behind him to see what was happening.

He gasped in horror at what he saw.

He saw Descole and Emmy being tied down by two of the knights, pinning them to the ground. They both gritted their teeth and wiggled and squirmed about to try and free themselves and prevent the outcome that was heading their way as all other escape routes that formed inside the duos minds were shutting closed.

Clive, actually, was nowhere to be seen!

Descole momentarily looked down at a whimpering and frightened Rachel and gently gave her head a featherlight stroke behind the frill, eliciting a little purr from deep within her throat. The masked man couldn't help but sigh worriedly as he looked at the little dragon hatchling for a moment or so before he flashed a quick look of empathy to his biological little brother.

"Layton, catch!"

Using the last amount of his strength as he momentarily got out of the clutches of one of the two knights holding Emmy and himself, he stood up and swung his arm backwards with Rachel sitting perfectly inside his palm and then he catapulted her into the air.

The Professor watched in momentary awe of what he had just witnessed before he realised what was happening.

He gasped in horror before he made a quick U-turn and he hurried back towards the falling little infant dragon who was flapping her wings desperately to save herself but her attempts were proving to be in vain. She plummeted towards the ground whilst squeaking in what sounded like shouts, flailing all four limbs as she tumbled down towards the ground. Her eyes were wide with terror and the poor little creature tried to flap her wings as if she would suddenly take flight.

The Professor, realising that he needed to quickly catch her, took action and darted forwards whilst sliding across the stone ground just a few inches and caught the terrified little dragoness just before she hit the ground.

Sighing heavily with slight easement, the top hatted archeologist dragon held little Rachel in his paws for a few moments before he leaned his head down -craning his neck as he done this- and he softly bit on to the back of the little hatchling's neck and held her by the scruff of it.

Of course, he made sure that this wouldn't hurt Rachel and she didn't seem to be in pain...just quite traumatised from what had just happened.

Rachel dangling from his mouth and Luke and Flora mounted on his back, the Professor sent a very apologetic glance to both Descole and Emmy who clearly wanted him to run on ahead.

He climbed up to all fours.

He swallowed what felt like a sharp stone lodged in his Windpipe. He didn't wish to abandon them but he could see no other alternatives to make everything alright again. He knew he had to keep running even though it made him feel like a horrible friend and it also tore his heart into thousands and billions of shreds.

Flora, clutching on tightly to Luke's back, asked fearfully with her shouting loudly to try and get her voice to be heard over the sounds of the puzzle professor dragon's frantic galloping and the sounds of Descole and Emmy's shouts and cries of defiance that faded into dull voices the further away they got "B-But are we going to go back to them?!"

The Professor didn't answer. He wasn't sure if it was because he was carrying a tiny petrified hatchling in his mouth or if it was because he felt too ashamed to answer her. He closed his eyes momentarily in despair before he shook it off, that firmness in his eyes returning as he began to gallop even faster than ever before.

He ran down one street, up another and down a third.

He constantly ran to try and get the children to safety and he eventually reached the Bostonious which was parked right by the castle of the King of Duriun. Thankfully Clive was waiting for the gang there patiently but he had an expression of worry etched deep on to his face. He even stood right at the edge of the end of the ramp leading into the flying airship.

Clive tapped his foot impatiently on the ground although he looked genuinely concerned when he noticed that Emmy and Descole were unaccounted for.

Thoughts of the worst case scenario had flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but try and rush forwards until Raymond quickly reacted and grabbed the young man by the collar, yanking him swiftly backwards and roughly putting him down on his feet after holding him up in the hair with an incredible strength for a couple of moments.

"Mastah' Dove, I would strongly advise against rushing out..." The Scottish butler said sternly, making sure the young man stayed put until the dragon Professor and others came a little closer to them as to make sure it was a safer environment.

The Professor, panting with exhaustion, lain down on his belly with his paws crossed with his chin resting against the top of them both. He even snapped his wings out and allowed both Luke and Flora to climb off of it as well as putting a shaking little Rachel down on the ground and watched as she shuddered whilst whimpering frightfully.

The Professor's eyes snapped open suddenly when he suddenly felt a little something tackle his right foreleg suddenly and he looked down to discover the little whimpering navy blue hatchling rubbing her head against the crook of the top hatted dark brown draconian gentleman's leg and he couldn't help but grin softly.

"Mmmmmhhhhh..." Rachel whined and whimpered, opening her massive magenta-rimmed eyes and sniffled as tears began to stain her chubby little scaly cheeks. She lain on her stomach and purred softly with her frills down and her tail coiled around her body.

Professor Layton, taking pity on the poor dragon infant, continued to smile softly as he reached down and nipped on to the end of Rachel's tail and lifted her up high before dropping her softly down on top of his paws.

Rachel stopped snivelling but her eyes were still teary, her lower lip quivering and some small squeaks that could be passed off as whimpers chiming like a bell as soft as a nighttime lullaby.

The Professor gently rubbed Rachel's cheek with his snout and he shushed her with the kindest voice possible, a purr managing to vibrate in the darkened air. "Hush, little one...uncle Layton is here."

Honestly the Professor of puzzles had never guessed that he would be calling himself "uncle" let alone being as such to a little dragon hatchling. Despite this he actually thought that "Uncle Layton" had a nice ring to it. He even snuggled the tiny little creature in his paws and rocked her to sleep as she curled up into a little ball in his paws.

The draconian gentleman sighed heavily as he once again picked up little Rachel in his mouth by the tail and plopped her down into Flora's arms and watched as she disappeared inside the Bostonious despite the fact that she looked worried sick.

Suddenly the atmosphere darkened into one of tension and suspense that would make anybody's skin crawl from just being in the same area as the one casting this disturbing aura and spreading the contagious suspense all around them.

Clive, Luke and Raymond remained outside yet they all waited for the Professor to explain himself even though he could not speak on his own like this -not as a snarling, winged reptile anyway.

The Professor growled and grunted, his voice was rough as sandpaper and he even snorted on occasion and flared his nostrils. He tried to even give some gestures of his front legs and he once tipped his hat at the trio.

Whatever noise sounded from his vocal chords sounded like an attempt of proper verbal communication. When the Professor finished, he leaned down towards the group with a patient yet sophisticated expression pressed against his muzzle.

He watched as Luke promptly repeated what his scaly gentleman mentor had just said, looking towards Clive and Raymond as he done this and he, like the a Professor wore a look of pure patience.

"The Professor says: 'Descole and Emmy had been captured by two of the very same knights we have encountered on that island where he had discovered little Rachel. It would seem that our "friends" from the dark ages have come with a vengeance...'"

The Professor nodded, confirming that what Luke had just said was exactly what he was trying to convey to them. However he noticed that Raymond had turned three shades of ghostly pale and he looked like he was going to faint or even burst into tears. Nobody could blame Descole's butler; he was Descole's friend essentially and loyal partner...

When Raymond went inside to formulate a rescue for his boss and best friend, clearly now determined to save the masked man wearing the ivory mask and black-grey cape, the Professor turned his attention directly back at Luke and Clive.

"...Professor, you don't think that the knights joined forces with Scotland Yard...do you?" Clive asked wearily and he shifted rather nervously on the spot.

The draconian Professor didn't make a sound to answer. He simply gazed up towards the tower of the king longingly as he furrowed a brow and raised the other in curiosity. He could hear the gears in his mind turning when he began to wonder exactly why those knights were doing this.

He had to admit it, he had a strong feeling that Clive's assumptions were more than likely spot on.

He turned his attention downwards for a moment before he looked down at his apprentice whom looked quite concerned for everything that was going on.

Dragon Layton sighed through his nostrils and wrapped a wing around Luke to try and wordlessly assure him that everything was going to be perfectly fine...although he doubted that it was 100% true yet he didn't want to cause any unnecessary panic and stress. Both Luke and himself gazed upwards for what felt like an eternity, both wondering one single thing as they tried to dispel the worry pouring into their hearts.

'_Please be safe...'_

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Descole and Emmy have been captured instead of the Professor!**

**Next we shall see what will happen to the two hostages, who would have imagined Emmy and Descole to be captured? Honestly this actually came to me as a sudden idea and I'm proud as to how it came out. **

**Btw, Supertinafangirl9 had done an AMAZING picture involving this even though it is more related to her story but with the whole dragon thing. I thank her sincerely since it brightened up my day even though I spent a lot of it in pain stomach-wise.**

**Anyways I do have to ask you guys a question: what quality do you like most about this story and is there anyway I can improve it? **

**I am also VERY impressed that this story has over 70 reviews already! I'm aiming for 100 and I never thought that this story would do so well and I am really enjoying writing this...despite me being in hospital and sore.**

**I just love writing and its a great way to keep me distracted. **

**Thanks, everyone.**

**-Chloemcg**


	35. Chapter 5: Secrets and ruins part four

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

Descole and Emmy yelped in a mix of surprise and pain as they were tossed to the ground, feeling the wooden ground make a hollow noise as their knees made contact with the surface.

The pair both looked around despite being blindfolded and they both whipped their heads in all possible directions and clenched their teeth as if by doing this would penetrate through the darkness of the blindfolds they had wore.

Judging by the heavy moisture lingering around them, they could only imagine that they were somewhere wet yet indoors since the floors were made out of wood and they could also hear some of their movements echo throughout the area like a hollow rap against a tree trunk. There was even the thick scent of wood shavings mixed into the damp atmosphere that would make even the most sturdiest of nostrils weaken and break into the sniffles.

"Who are you ninnies!?" Emmy demanded crossly, tugging and yanking roughly at the binds that forced her arms behind her back.

Descole added, not doing as much squirming as the woman beside him and keeping his calm "Show yourselves!"

The pair continued to squirm and wriggle although they did receive slight whacks on the backs and this caused them to instantly cease squirming. They could only assume that the ones who whacked them were actually those two knights who had captured them in the first place by the strict and authoritative tones they used.

The rugged voices of the knights rang like bells in both Descole and Emmy's minds as they tried to recover from the sharp stings against their spinal cords.

"Silence! Thou art in interrogation and shalt not speak unless we tell you to!" One of the knights ordered, smacking Descole's back a second time while the other one reached down and pulled roughly at Emmy's hair and causing her to shriek from the sudden pain and pull at her scalp.

This revealed that the knights each took visual behind them.

Emmy groaned and made a slight thoughtful face before she heard the distinct sound of footsteps slowly approaching them. They were slowly getting louder and louder and each step made a small 'click' on the floor as if the owner either wore some sturdy footwear or they actually were clothed in armour. Then she remembered...there were three knights on that island, not two!

She was about to question what was going on when she suddenly found herself feeling a sharp glaring light punishing her vision when she abruptly discovered that the darkness of the blindfold she wore had vanished quite literally before her eyes.

Blinking a few times to adjust to the light, Emmy made sure that her eyes were no longer painfully squinty before she saw that third knight standing over them and looking either stern or cross with both Descole and Emmy and he even had two hands behind his back.

The third knight glared tight slits through the visor of helmet whilst he took a moment to study the pair whom were apparently with the man wearing the top hat who was now a dragon according to his subordinates. He didn't think it possible at first but whence he really dwelled on the prospect, he found it to be highly useful for the purposes he had in mind.

Should that man be killed as a beast then nobody should miss him, not even those fools at Scotland Yard. They wouldn't suspect a thing.

He knelt down by them both with benign empathy, hoping to win the woman's trust since he had a feeling that the man would be harder to persuade then the woman wearing the pink bow tie but wearing otherwise yellow attire.

"So, my dear Madame, art thou feeling comfortable?" He asked with a surprisingly soft tone.

Emmy glared at the knight coldly, clearly very distrusting of him as she tried to scoot away from him. She briskly turned her face away from him and pursed her lips together to tell him that she wasn't talking to him no matter what.

She wasn't going to allow herself to be swayed from her loyalty from Professor Layton and she had vowed long ago that she wasn't going to betray him again, especially not after what happened with the Azran incident.

The knight sighed and tried again "Why don't you tell us all about your draconian friend, fair maiden?"

Emmy swiftly shook her head in refusal, still unwilling to talk.

This earned a very sharp whack to the back, causing her to fall forwards but not before Descole prevented this by holding out his right arm to break her fall. She bumped against it and fixed her position so she could be sitting up again.

Descole snarled, gritting his teeth in fury "You cannot break us, fiends! I would never betray my little brother, I would rather be killed right on the spot!"

The three knights didn't respond but they simply glared down at their hostages. Two of them unsheathed their swords and pointed the sharp edges of them just inches away from their necks, making each of their heads lift up instinctively as if to avoid their heads being cut by the razor sharp blades.

Despite the obvious threat, neither of them ceased scowling at their three captors and they were going to be firm and persistent and they were determined to not reveal the Professor's location to them.

One of the knights slyly glared down at Descole "So the beast is your brother, hmm?" he asked.

Descole didn't speak a word but his mask did somewhat conceal the darkening scowl he wore on his face. He didn't exactly care to answer that question as his goal had always been to protect his little brother and that goal would never change, not even now that said brother was a grown man who was more than capable of protecting himself. He was still going to protect his brother-regardless.

He gritted his teeth even harder. So hard, in fact, that the friction between his canines was creating sparks and making such a loud straining squeak.

There was also the fact that they did try and eat Rachel while she was still in the egg and he wouldn't allow them to cause her harm either. She was such a sweet little thing despite being a whole different species from him and he did actually see her as his daughter despite that little flaw. He wouldn't admit this to anybody else even though it seemed that they already knew.

The knights watched the silent pair with a bit of intrigue. They never imagined that two captives would be so stubborn and courageous.

However it was then that Inspector's Chelmey, Grovsky and Sheffield decided to step forwards with Barton observing from the back of the room. The three inspectors all stood around the two captives and at least one of them recognised one of the two captives.

Grovsky actually stepped out of his normal character for a moment and exclaimed with disbelief "Ms Altava, What are you doing here!?"

Emmy didn't reply since she was far too busy trying to control her breathing because of the knife pointed right at her throat. She scowled at the knight doing this to her and she even huffed angrily with the most bull-tempered of frowns possible. She even gritted her teeth angrily and she narrowed her eyes quite crossly.

At the lack of response, Grovsky proceeded to march forwards and demand that both she and the other captive (having no idea whom he was) be set free but one of the knights prevented him from doing this by holding out his arm to effectively block his path and it halted him sure enough.

"You shalt not pass, sir, t'is necessary if we want to contain the beast." The second knight in charge advised, his voice deep and sound-minded. Even though his helmet shielded both his face and expression there was an atmosphere around him that basically spelt out that he was very against the idea of having Scotland Yard intervene.

Before Grovsky could make a remark, however, the leader of the trio of men in armoury decided to try and reassure the athletic inspector with the over exaggerated amount of teal chest hair "Fear not, these two have been close to the beast and even though they are to be used as a means to lure the creature out of hiding we shalt make sure they art not harmed."

Both Descole and Emmy spared quick glances to each other, clearly conveying to one another that they knew that the knights were telling a massive fib.

The pair just glared at the three knights as they fed more and more lies to the inspectors and they didn't bother saying a word since they knew better and they didn't want to get whacked by those painful sticks again. They just couldn't go through much more of that again.

Descole sighed quietly to himself and he stared off into space and thought to himself:

'_Please, Layton...stay away...'_

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear, this is what happened to Descole and Emmy.**

**Can the Professor and Luke find their friends? Can they find the dragons? Can they also find out what those previous visions meant and find out why Claire appeared? I know that has been bothering you lot but it shall be explained soon enough.**

**Let's see what else happens in the next chapter! **

**I may have an operation this week so I apologise if I don't update for a day or two. **

**My stomach really sucks, honestly.**

**Please review and let me know what you think will happen next.**

**-Chloemcg**


	36. Chapter 5: Secrets and ruins part five

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

Professor Hershel Layton started stomping through the streets even though he had kept his distance and stuck to the shadows of the daytime town. Both Clive and Luke walked alongside him to try and lend their assistance should the professor of archeology be needing any helping hand with a difficult puzzle or something like that.

They stayed silent and tried their hardest not to be seen by anybody who was going about their daily business in the village. Many of the townsfolk were doing menial things such as shopping or playing music or selling things to many customers or even advertising their services. The multitude of voices mashed into the bustling atmosphere and it left the English trio of gentlemen meandering through the town as quietly as possible.

The Professor kept his back against the wall, his eyes scanning through the sea of people who walked on by with the blissful ignorance that he even existed among them. He couldn't help but smile a touch when he actually decided to cease walking and observe his surroundings, his frills lifting up in curiosity as he sat on haunches.

Luke and Clive stopped walking too as they took a look at the scenery unfolding before them.

Everyone seemed very busy yet they also had a leisurely atmosphere around them all. Music flowed through the air like a stream and it spread a strange merriness around that made basically everyone have a very small and subtle dance whilst they shook their maracas and stomped their feet joyfully.

Dragon Professor Layton whipped his tail around as he wandered through the shadows, keeping his eyes on the citizens of the village of Duriun and he even gave the most quietest of nostril flares ever. He folded his wings behind his back and he made sure that both Clive and Luke were by him.

He sat in front of a strange set of markings that were conveniently placed on the walls in front of them.

Meanwhile both Clive and Luke were talking about how the former had managed to sneak out of the knights visuals and theirs as well and it turned out that Clive had managed to get away via a little passage that he had accidentally discovered. Apparently it was right underneath a cart that had never been actually used before and he had fallen through the hole whence he was hiding beneath it. Somehow, by happy mistake, he had arrived back to the Bostonious and awaited for the Professor to return.

Whilst they chatted, the Professor instinctively sniffed at the air and his eyes widened a bit and he couldn't help but salivate. Although he felt a really instinctive craving of something...green.

Suddenly Clive bumped into Dragon Layton's leg and Luke bumped into Clive and they both looked up at the scaly gentleman drake wearing the top hat with irritated glares on their faces. Clive folded his arms across his chest moodily as he furrowed his brows deeply.

"What is the big idea, Professor?!" He demanded in a harsh whisper.

The Professor, trying to ignore his appetite for a leafy snack, looked down at the two boys and he moved his tail a little so it could nudge the back of their legs and make them turn around to face the wall.

They were both confused at first but then began to grasp what they were looking at and their jaws began to drop.

The writing on the wall in front of them was really foreign to their visual senses. It was a type of calligraphy that none of them had ever seen before, it was a type of writing that turned everyone's stomachs into knots and corkscrews...and yet, it emitted a very strange and mystic energy that was familiar yet foreign to all three of them.

It was as if it had always been there, lurking behind them and waiting for the day they would finally come across it from the days they were born.

Humming in deep thought, Dragon Layton lifted a claw up to hold it to the writing.

He could feel some sort of power irradiating from the wall as it vaguely vibrated right beneath his claw and the feeling was absolutely astonishing yet intriguing at the exact same time for the Draconian archeologist and gentleman of puzzles.

However he was snapped right out of his thought process when he heard a sweet yet delicate little purr sounding in the air.

Blinking, the Professor investigated his surroundings and tried to determine the source of the sounds. He found them troublingly familiar and it was really making his mind twist and turn for the answer and he found it when he turned his gaze downwards and looked down to what was in front of Clive and Luke, smiling with blissful ignorance.

"R-Rachel!?" Luke gasped, following his scaly mentor's gaze down to the floor and Clive seemed overcome with equal surprise.

The little dragon reached her paws upwards, giggling and cooing as if signalling that she wished to be held by the top hatted drake. Her little tail was waggling and she even gurgled as if trying to communicate, her magenta eyes illuminating through the darkness of the shade. Her little muzzle was formed into an open-mouthed gummy grin that revealed that a single tiny fang was beginning to poke out from there.

The Professor done what he could to silence his apprentice and put a claw in front of his muzzle whilst making a shushing motion. He noticed that Luke instantly seemed a bit overcome with shame for an instant before he clamped both hands over his mouth.

The Professor picked up Rachel and glared at her sternly and almost growled at her. He couldn't believe that the hatchling had followed them!

_(I cannot believe this! I know that she is an infant and does not know any better but still...!_) The Professor thought with annoyance, shaking his head a bit before he looked back at the oblivious little dragon in his claws.

He scrunched his muzzle and narrowed his eyes to make himself look intimidating -even though he knew that he wasn't normally one to scold in such a manner- and he made his frills lift to double the tone he was about to deliver.

"_Rachel, you mustn't follow us in such a way and especially not without any consent from an adult."_

Rachel apparently didn't understand a word the older top hatted drake had just said in his draconian language but instead she cooed and rubbed her cheek against the Professor's snout, a purr rumbling from her vocal chords as she smiled adoringly.

The Professor sighed heavily through his nostrils and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew the little dragon was trying to butter him up and he had to admit that it was working. The little creature snuggled up to Dragon Layton and eventually, the gentleman couldn't help but smile just a little...or at the very least he leered as creatures couldn't really grin properly and being like this made it hard on occasion.

He lightly bit on to the scruff of Rachel's scaly neck (without hurting her) and picked her up before planting her back down on to his own back so she could curl up into a ball and sleep.

He then looked down at Clive and Luke who seemed to have been arguing...again.

The Professor glared at them dryly and he shook his head. It didn't surprise the top-hat-wearing-gentleman anymore to see them quarrelling like this and he decided to try and intervene like a gentleman would normally do. He lifted a claw and frowned down at them.

"_Clive, Luke..._" He tried but they couldn't hear him even though his words sounded like a set of snarls and grunts to one of them. He tried again, looking acutely uncomfortable now "_Boys, stop it..you could end up poking an...eye...out..._" He trailed off and begun to sniff at the air since he could sniff something strangely appetising, making him almost salivate on himself.

He couldn't explain this. That feeling of hunger had crept up on him, stronger than before, and he couldn't help but find his focus on Clive and Luke break and he looked for the source of the scent that was certainly whetting his appetite.

The draconian Layton's eyes eventually settled upon a nice abundance of juicy-looking plant life right there in front of him and he couldn't help but feel his frills lift up in joy and he opened his snout and grinned widely. He looked as if he had struck gold that led him to a future of everlasting riches.

(..._Oooh! Those bushes look extremely appetising!_) Professor Layton thought, licking his dragon lips hungrily as he crept towards a nearby house that looked like whoever owned it was fabulously wealthy and he snuck around the back that had a garden abundant with bushes and plant life.

A keen look of hunger flashed within his dot-like eyes as he basically tip-toed towards the shop whilst Clive and Luke yelled at each other.

Luke gestured towards the mysterious markings on the wall "But why can't the Professor understand it? There must be some sort of mistake here, right Professor?"

The boy turned to face his scaly mentor but froze when he discovered that the draconian gentleman of archeology was nowhere to be seen. His face drained of colour and he was sure that his face had turned as white as snow by now and he could no longer feel his heart beating.

The Professor was gone!

"Professor!?" Clive and Luke desperately looked around for the dragon professor of puzzles. How on earth could they not notice him sneak off and why would he do such a thing in the first place!? He knew better then to wander off like this! This had turned into a puzzle of figuring out his location and they knew that they had to find him before somebody else did.

Sparing a panicked glance to each other, the teen and the young man stepped into the sunlight and decided to stay close together in order to search for the Professor and possibly Rachel before they get into trouble.

How would they rescue Emmy and Descole without the smartest guy they knew!?

They didn't need to search long, however, when they heard some very familiar sounding growls and they noticed a little arrow-shape snaking about in thin air that poked around the corner of a big wealthy house that actually gave Luke and Clive a freaky vibe that actually made them both shudder inwardly.

Breaking into separate sprints, the two cap-wearing boys dashed towards the house and rounded a corner.

They stopped when they saw the Professor munching on leaves and other vegetation in the garden. He contently stretched his neck up and nibbled on multiple ivy that grew on the house and he even mixed in some of the flowers that had been growing in the garden.

Professor Layton had always liked flowers, but this had brought on a whole knew terminology to the word "like" in this context.

He turned around to face the two boys whom were stunned and the poor draconian gentleman Professor had the expression of a child caught red-handed of stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. He slowly swallowed the vegetation he had managed to accumulate within his mouth and he a very sheepish grin grew on his muzzle.

If dragons could, he would have most undoubtedly been blushing. An awkward and long silence had passed and he rubbed one foreleg against the other and shrugged his shoulders as much as he could despite standing on four legs instead of two.

"_Uhhh...It seems that dragons were omnivores_."

He chuckled nervously even though his laughs came out as squeaky growls and snarls and he sighed heavily through his nostrils when he saw the scorns both Luke and Clive wore. He hung his head, his frills dropped and he now looked a lot like a kicked puppy, he knew that sneaking off was a very irresponsible even for him.

Turning away for a moment, he grumbled "_I apologise for this, Luke, Clive, I just was feeling...oddly peckish."_

Luke shook his own head and exhaled deeply. He couldn't blame his scaly mentor, he was not entirely human anymore and that brought along some consequences that were basically extra packaging with this transformation. That and he was also under pressure since he could perish from the very fact that this dragon-form was slowly exhausting him, weakening his human form and wearing it down.

He took a step towards the dragon Professor Layton but froze instantly when he heard some pots fall down and smash.

Everyone turned around to face the garden gates and found a little old lady standing there with her jaw basically on the ground and she was carrying a few shopping bags in each of her arms and her eyes were like bowling balls. She looked mortified upon seeing the gentleman winged beast in her garden.

Layton swallowed roughly and gave a nervous grin, raising his paw and waving it sheepishly as if to try and smooth the tension.

But it was then that the old woman dropped her shopping bags and let out a shrill scream as she shouted for the proper authorities to seize the beast eating her garden. Her voice was so loud that it could bring cities down, let alone houses, and her tone was so screech-like that it made all of their ears bleed.

She sounded absolutely distressed and it made the Professor and Clive and Luke all panic temporarily as they momentarily tried to think of a way of escape.

The Professor gained control of himself first and he knew that first and foremost he had to get his charges out of here otherwise he would be captured as well as them and there was a high possibility that Rachel would be slaughtered within an instant should she be discovered.

He instantly slid his long neck beneath Luke and Clive and they slid down his back, mounting themselves atop him and the Professor took to the skies within moments as he flapped his wings hurriedly and zipped himself upwards, dragging his body into the air as he tried his hardest to get himself airborne with a huge amount of adrenaline rushing into his bloodstream.

Even when he was in the air he could hear the lady's screams flood the air and he saw some knights skid to a halt and saw him fly away with looks of disbelief flooding their eyes.

Dragon Layton beat his wings and made his way through the air even though he was trying to not only formulate a plan to save Descole and Emmy in his mind but he was also trying to calm himself down enough to be able to think about that wall writing that he had encountered earlier.

He now realised that he had been spotted and now the whole town would probably be on his tail. How could he escape being a fugitive and how could he hope to hide in the should his appetite get him in trouble again.

He looked down in deep thought. What could he do?

Time was running out...

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry I haven't updated for two days I have just been under the weather much more then usual because the procedure that I probably mentioned in the previous chapter had happened two days ago and there was also a bit of writers block mixed in there.**

**I hope you can forgive me and I seriously want to get better soon so writing would be easier.**

**I'll try and update as much as I can right now even with my sore stomach because I want to both be distracted and I want to please you all.**

**Please review and favourite this.**

**Thank you.**

**-Chloemcg**


	37. Chapter 6: Dragons fall part one

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

Professor Layton's head cautiously peered around a nearby corner to see if everything had settled down, gazing up at the firefly-lit nighttime skies that had been dotted with simple yet enchanting twinkling stars.

It was true that Layton wasn't quite an expert on astrophysics nor was he one on how nature worked but he knew that if he were either one of those, he would be going mad for it. Regardless he still found the scene quite beautiful.

The Professor was now back to his human form and dressed in his usual attire but the only difference now was that hands seemed a bit...insistent. It was like his hands were constantly pulling the rest of his body down to the floor so he could crawl and walk on all fours. He knew that the strain on his body was already becoming too much.

He smiled when he knew that the coast was clear and he stepped out from behind a corner as he gave a gesture for his comrades to show themselves.

"Come on out, Luke, Flora and Clive, it seems to be safe now."

He watched as Clive and Flora and Luke all came out of hiding from behind the exact same wall that the gentleman had just casually came out of.

When everybody was out of hiding, Flora inquired with a small frown on her face and her eyes were big and confused "B-But Professor, what i-if this fare is a trap?"

The Professor smiled at his adopted daughter and reached for her hand, capturing it into his own and squeezed her hand for reassurance. There was such a kind glint inside his eyes and he couldn't help but give her a light peck on the forehead as to make her feel safer, which it did as her tense stature melted a bit.

"Then it is a chance we have to take for Descole and Emmy's sakes."

Flora seemed to have been thinking about it. She was definitely worried about everybody else who was captured and she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to do this task.

Sighing with defeat, Flora relented.

"...Alright. We might as well go."

With that said, the group began to wander through the streets of the town, cautiously stepping around bits of scattered rotten apple cores and dribbles of maple syrup that was most likely from the bobbing for apples in the maple syrup moat which was taken place not very long ago.

The Professor and Raymond had come up with a plan to investigate a local fare that was an annual thing around Duriun and it was very popular amongst the local village folk. According to research and observation, the fare was all about celebrating King Mortimer's anniversary of being the sovereign of this place. A lot of people seemed to like it.

Anyways their goal was to hopefully spot the people in Scotland Yard and maybe interrogate them as to where Descole and Emmy are being kept. Professor Layton hoped that he would be able to find out where they are being kept so he could try and free them from the probable cruel confinement they were being kept in and, knowing how courageous and bull-headed Scotland Yard are, they would be bound to sense something amiss.

The gentleman archeologist tipped his hat at the occasional passerby, trying to be polite, and soon some distant music started to fill the air.

Professor Layton stopped dead in his tracks when he actually started to feel the Dragon's sapphire react to something as a bright blue translucent glow started to penetrate through the very material his silk top hat was made from.

"Hm?" He hummed in surprise suddenly, his eyes widening in alarm.

Luke pointed up at the top hat-wearing gentleman's hat, his eyes widening in equal alarm "Professor! Your hats glowing!"

Professor Layton looked up at his hat and reached a hand upwards to slowly wrap his digits around the top of the rim whilst his thumb went under it. Oh-so slowly he lifted his top hat off, revealing his hairstyle beneath his hat for a few short moments, and then he put it back on his head and caught the Sapphire in his free hand.

It glowed intensely. It was so bright that Layton had to squint his eyes a bit to properly study the gem in his palm and he saw that a little beam of light was directing them towards the source of the noise.

Luke stood on his tip toes to examine the strange sapphire in the Professor's clasp and he then proceeded to lift his gaze to allow his eyes to follow the cyan blue light stretching out down the street, dragging on for miles in front of them as if to lead them somewhere.

The Professor nor Luke said a word to each other and walked on whilst Flora and Clive were more than curious. What on earth is going on here!? Why wasn't anybody questioning anything? How was everything seeming to make sense to Layton and his apprentice?

So, secretly taking Flora's hand as if to reassure her, Clive nervously followed the two gents and as they silently walked through the quiet nighttime streets until they finally reached one of the most amazing sights ever and they were all starstruck. Whenever they reached the designated area where the Sapphire was leading them, they all stood there aghast.

A ginormous tent stood over them with lights flashing and flame-lit torches scattered around the place. There was a little pen filled with a couple of puppies with a mother dog who looked weaker than anything. Inside the tent a lot of civilians were walking about, some listening to a minstrel who just so happened to have been sitting on a big wooden box with the crowd he had amassed cheering for an encore. Others were playing some party games or watching the court jester balancing on a small ball with one foot whilst the other was out to the opposite side and he was juggling some more balls quite expertly.

Jolly, merry music filled the air louder than ever and a fresh aroma filled everyone's nostrils.

The Professor, Luke, Flora and Clive stood there for what seemed like an eternity before they snapped themselves out of their momentary awkward pause and got down to business.

The Professor opened his mouth to begin directing the plans when Flora decided to cut in.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! I have an idea, I have an idea!"

The Professor sighed. He trusted Flora, of course, but he always wanted to keep her safe since he knew very well of how naive she could be as she grew up around robots but she seemed so adorable when excited so decided to let the lass do the honours.

The Professor looked at his adopted daughter with a patient smile "What is it, my dear?"

Flora started pointing her finger to the Professor and Luke with a huge grin on her face "You and Luke will go and investigate the gem-thingie and Clive and I will try and find out where Miss Altava and Mister Descole have gone."

The Professor pinched the bridge of his nose now.

He still didn't want to trust Clive with his precious daughter, she was as delicate as a flower but he was well aware that she was brave on occasion when she was dragged on an adventure and that made him proud. He really wanted his daughter to be protected from anything that could harm her but...she wasn't going to be a little girl forever.

Layton decided to mix things up for a compromise.

"Alright then," The Professor said, tipping his top hat to nobody in particular "Clive comes with me and Luke goes with Flora."

Before anybody could offer an objection or argument, the Professor and Clive went to follow the Sapphire's trail into the unique location and to whatever it was pointing to.

Sighing in defeat, Luke took Flora's hand and led her through the huge crowd of civilians and they kept their eyes peeled for any signs of anybody in Scotland Yard who may have been attending this grand fare which was so much like a carnival in Monte D'Or.

Luke and Flora didn't know what they were going to uncover but they knew that they had to find something and fast.

Little did they realise that, hidden behind two barrels near the entrance of the tent where the evening fare was taking place, were two of the knights who had captured Descole and Emmy and killed off the dragons...all but one were accounted for and the two knights spared a sadistic snide smirk to each other before they decided to follow Luke and Flora.

Who knows, at least one of them would know where the dragon hides.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, everybody. Sorry for the late update I was just thinking of updating two stories at the same time so you could have two stories updated and available for a new chapter update on each one. **

**It seems that the Dragons Sapphire is leading Layton and Clive somewhere and now Luke and Flora are being tailed in a fare. What will happen next? Will everything be driven into chaos?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**-Chloemcg**


	38. Chapter 6: Dragons fall part two

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

Professor Layton and Clive pushed and shoved their way through the crowd of people whom have gathered at the fare. The professor constantly tipped his hat apologetically to those either he or his compadre bump into whilst muttering a polite "thank you" and "I beg your pardon" here and there.

The pair followed the sapphire that projected a beam of light that was gripping at the tethers of their minds and they neared their supposed destination.

Layton actually walked alongside Clive, making sure to grab on to the younger man's wrist as he dragged him behind.

The two hardly made any attempt of communication until Clive decided to make a comment on the fare entirely. He looked around, smiling a bit at the music flowing right into his ears and making him sway a little in time to the medieval-themed music.

"You know, Professor," Clive started whilst smiling a bit in nostalgia "I have never been allowed to listen to any music in prison."

He closed his eyes and his smile widened, holding his hands lazily against his head. The young man didn't even bother to open his eyes to see where he was going and quickly snapped them open when he found that he had bumped into a nearby wooden pole that was keeping the tent held up high enough so it could shelter the whole fare grounds.

Thankfully the pole was thick and sturdy enough so it didn't tumble over and fall right over everybody and ruin the whole celebration of sorts.

Rubbing his bruising head, Clive continued "It makes me recall one of the birthday parties I had with..." His voice softened into a whisper "...My parents."

The Professor sent the young man a sideways look. He could actually remember the time when he and the lad actually met.

_Clive was a young boy who had just lost his parents in a devastating blaze, the same one that took his darling Claire away from him, and the boy was constantly trying to rush head first into the building in a blind attempt to rescue his folks. The Professor -a young man just starting his teaching career at the time- had managed to block the younglings path and snatched his wrist before he could get too far, dragging Clive backwards and gripping his shoulders and making him stare right into his eyes._

_Of course, Clive tried to scramble out of his hold but only for Layton to send his hand flying across the orphans cheek and effectively snapping him out of this reckless and desperate behaviour that could have so easily killed him._

The Professor recalled little Clive's words very vividly, almost as if to say it had transpired as recently as yesterday.

_"I need to go back, my parents are still inside!" Little Clive's voice echoed within Layton's mind, the tone choked and laced with heavy sobs of despair._

_Then the Professor heard his own voice "Pull yourself together, boy! There's nothing to be done, jump back in there and you'll die too!"_

_Clive's voice rang like the bell ringing in a church belfry, except this voice hoarse and heart-wrenching as the whole wailing of the young boy snapped at his good conscience "NO!"_

The Professor sighed sadly, taking a few moments to glance away before he remembered the task at hand and he snapped himself out of his train of thought and jostled himself so he could actually start thinking rationally again. Now was not the time to be dwelling on the past.

Both the Professor and Clive walked in silence, only the sound of merry music to make it break just the tiniest bit, until the latter decided to speak again but this time a question sounded...a question that Layton had wanted to avoid:

"What is the matter with me liking Flora?"

The Professor stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide and his mouth turning into an "o" shape. He couldn't move and he couldn't help but feel a rush of adrenaline bubble up inside of him, pumping his whole fatherly instincts into an all-time-high as he couldn't help but feel his gentlemanly instincts become pushed down. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to prevent the urge to shout.

He felt a rivulet of sweat dribble down from one side of his head, the skin behind his chestnut brown hair becoming damp and warm as more droplets accumulated from right under his fringe and soaking his small amount of hair that was swept up right against the brim of his top hat, the part that was not hidden by his top hat.

Layton felt a small shiver of nervousness envelope him for a few instants before he shook it off. Then he refocused his thoughts on the sapphire he had held within both of the palms of his hands.

He and Clive walked on before the Professor finally gave his answer.

"Well, I just fear that you will harm Flora again," he said although his tone wasn't really convincing as Clive narrowed his eyes and glared at the gentleman of puzzles.

"No, I do not think that is the reason why." Clive voiced with a furrowing of his brow "I have reasons to believe that there's more to it then just the damage I caused London."

The Professor said nothing. He knew deep down that Clive was spot on in his assumptions but his gentleman's pride decided to kick in as he let out a bitterly low grunt and he inquired "And what, my boy, is this reason?"

Clive didn't even waste a second to give his answer. He continued to walk alongside the gentleman archeologist and he buried his hands into his pockets.

"I think you are actually-"

Clive was stopped short when the Professor paused and clutched his chest suddenly.

Layton's face was twisted in pain as he doubled over for a couple of moments, his legs wobbling a bit as he stood there with a pain radiating from him.

The Professor's breathing was erratic and rugged as he clutched at his chest in an attempt to feel his heart, his fingernails digging in through the orange fabric of the jumper he wore under his jacket. He gnashed his teeth painfully and his eyes squinted and twitched.

After a couple of moments like this, though, the Professor gave a sigh of relief and steadily pushed himself upright again. He shook his head and released his chest with a calm and shaky hand and proceeded to walk once more in an attempt to follow the beam of light the sapphire was leading them to.

Clive, confused as to what had just happened, gave the gent a skeptical glare and then started to follow him again...even though he felt something was wrong here even though he could not explain what.

* * *

Luke led Flora by the hand and they were both minding their manners as they pushed passed the multiple civilians. They were keeping their eyes peeled for the knights and the people at Scotland Yard as they walked.

Then Flora decided to strike up a friendly conversation.

"So, Luke," she started in a light conversational tone "how was things in France?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders loosely in reply although he looked incredulous for a second before doing it. Why would Flora ask such a question when they were too busy with a different task altogether?

But he didn't wish to be rude to he replied "It was going fine, thank you. Dad is getting on with new job there and having a baby sister is getting easier to handle."

Flora nodded her head. She had recalled the fact that ever since a situation with a civilisation known as the Azran, Brenda Triton had been pregnant with a little baby girl which Luke wasn't all too fond with despite getting along with younger children well.

However she had noticed something odd about Luke's statement: Luke had a tone of dark seething and it was the most brazen and venomous tone he had ever used even though it was narrowly veiled and disguised...worse of all, it was pointed at his very own father.

Noticing this, Flora felt an overwhelming instinct to stop and knell down right in front of the Professor's apprentice. She sat on her knees and met Luke on eye level and she rested both of her hands on the pre-teen's shoulders while looking him right in the eyes.

"Luke," She began "I know when something is wrong. You can tell me if something is bothering you...so please tell me."

Luke was aghast. He never expected to hear Flora say something so wise and mature, it almost made him beam with pride at how grown up she was becoming. However he couldn't help but avert his gaze from the young lady with his eyes glazed over with shame.

"You can tell me anything, Luke." The girl repeated seriously yet kindly, her grip on the boy's shoulders tightening slightly.

So, with great reluctance, Luke sighed and decided to tell the truth.

"...As you know, I had to move away from Misthallery and London because my dad got a new job elsewhere -France- and there was also the fact that I had a baby sister on the way so that was another reason to go."

Judging by the sound of Luke's tone, he seemed very upset that he had to leave his home and the life he knew even when he was travelling with his beloved mentor Professor Layton. He started kicking at the floor now.

Tears were beginning to well up inside the boy's eyes as he sniffled, kicking at the ground more roughly.

Luke started to burst into tears as he threw himself at Flora and tossed his arms around her waist and buried his chubby face in her chest. Flora was surprised by the sudden tackle but decided to do the sensible thing and return the hug the apprentice of her adopted father was giving him.

Luke broke down and shrieked "I HATE HIM FOR TAKING ME AWAY FROM THE PROFESSOR!"

Flora was beyond shocked now. It all made sense: Luke resented his father because of the move. How shocking was that, Luke hated his dad! She found herself hugging Luke just a little tighter as she let him sob into her chest and she could feel his back wrenching as his whole body wracked with each and every sniffle and hiccup he gave.

Her heart sunk in sympathy as she soothingly patted the boy's back.

Luke was an amazing boy who deserved no wrong. He was smart and he was admittedly adorable, she even admired how brave he really was. He was even selfless to sacrifice his own life should it come to those he loved.

Her voice wobbly, Flora soothed "There now, Luke...your father must have had a reason for doing such a thing. Besides, you should know that a gentleman never makes a scene in public."

It was then that Luke came up for air and realised that a lot of eyes from passing folk who were looking very concerned for him. Luke immediately dried his eyes upon realising this and he picked himself up off of the ground and helped the Professor's adopted daughter up to her feet.

He put on a brave face, forcing a smile to his lips as he pulled Flora along behind him.

Even though he still hated his father, he felt better that he had finally got it out of his system after all this time. He felt like a huge pressure had been lifted off of his heart and the key to the secrets of his heart had been unlocked so they could be easily accessible whence he is in the presence of loved ones.

Luke sighed and looked up at Flora, letting a genuine heartfelt smile flourish on his face as he squeezed the girl's hand for extra gratitude.

"Thank you, Flora." He smiled softly. His eyes were still a bit teary but whatever tears he cried next would most assuredly be ones of joy and pride to have such amazing friends to stand by him.

...Although both Luke and Flora were unaware that a certain someone was creeping up from behind them as they walked oblivious, a threatening atmosphere settling in now as both the children walked through the fare.

* * *

**A/N: We find out why Luke has had so much resentment to his father and we see Flora acting mature for once. I have to say I'm proud of this chapter...although what is happening to the Professor? And will he ever let Clive be with Flora?**

**Look, tommorow I am having an operation so I may not update for a few days. Forgive me if I don't.**

**I will update this soon, though.**

**I never guessed that this would get 93 reviews! I'm so happy and I thank you all, please keep it up! I'm glad you are all liking this.**

**-Chloemcg**


	39. Chapter 6: Dragons fall part three

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

"Dum, dum, dum...da, da da, da da, da da...dum, dum, dum...*sigh*"

Emmy sighed heavily, pawing at the crackled ground below her legs as she had her back up against the wall and she stared off boredly into space with her eyes lidded tiredly and her mouth open as she hummed the melody to the Professor Layton theme song.

She would occasionally see Descole pacing right by her...over and over and over again.

She would also become so bored that she would often fall asleep for a time before waking up once again and trying to find ways to amuse herself. She would actually be finding ways to actually get free but was constantly reminded that her legs and arms were tied to the floor whilst Descole was able to roam around freely in their cell.

She closed her eyes once again before Descole finally grew tired of pacing around and he sunk low to the ground beside her, his legs finally giving out beneath his body weight.

He slid solemnly down to the ground beside her with a thoughtful expression etched deeply on his face. He raised a hand to stroke his chin absentmindedly and he hummed a bit beneath his breath. It was obvious that he was thinking heavily about something but it was a puzzle as to what.

So, figuring out that this was a good way to stimulate her bored mind, Emmy turned it into a little puzzle that she could use as a means of amusing herself.

Eventually she was broken from her train of thought when she heard something bump against the solid titanium bars of the prison cell. She lifted her gaze to see what the source of the noise was but who she found made her and Descole gawk with utter disbelief.

She was certain that her and the scientist's jaws broke when they touched the ground.

Standing on her hind legs with her fore paws heavily pressing against the bars, a big rusty black key stuck in between the clamped jaws of her tiny muzzle, Rachel stood there with a wag in her tail and her wings were buzzing and whirring with pride.

"R-RACHEL!?"

In spite of the camera girl's delighted shriek and Descole's instant intrigue Rachel lightly dropped to her fours and trotted over to the big door of the cage and adjusted the big key in her mouth so the lower ridges and tip could meet the lock meant only for that particular keyhole.

With a determined glint in her usually innocent magenta eyes, the tiny dragon hatchling turned her head with the key still clamped in her mouth. She gave a determined little growl of a noise as she closed her eyes tightly in effortful perseverance.

Keeping her little feet firmly planted to the ground beneath her pads, she used all the strength she could muster to turn the key firm enough in the lock and she eventually heard the satisfying clicking sound of the door unlocking.

Emmy, elated, jumped to her feet and both Descole and Emmy rushed to the door to meet the little dragoness.

Rachel let out a joyful squeaky noise and proceeded to leap high into the air and tackle Descole to the ground. She purred and her little tail wagged as she rubbed her cheek contently against Descole's face whilst she made some soft murmurs and growls.

Descole secretly smiled as he patted Rachel on the head and pushed her away, making her groan with confusion.

Jumping to his feet, Descole grabbed Rachel and Emmy started to break into a full sprint. They even realised that Raymond had joined them shortly along the way as they ran away from the leader and remainder of the knights as they were being chased down like dogs.

The leader of the knights raised his sword up into the air and started waving it about and pointing the sharp edge threateningly at them.

"CEASE, COME BACK HERE AT ONCE!" He yelled.

However it was then that a hand had come from out of nowhere and planted it calmly on his shoulder plate, stopping him right in his tracks. The knight stopped dead in his tracks upon feeling the little weight pushing down on his shoulder and looked at the man hidden in the shadows.

"Stop, my good man" The man instructed, his familiar voice tender and intimidatingly smooth. "Let them go. They could lead us to the beast...and that valuable artefact."

* * *

Luke and Flora continued to walk in utter and almost absolute silence although the chatters originating from the vocals of so many passerbys were the only thing disrupting all of this. They didn't talk to each other since Luke's blow up a while prior.

Luke was deep in thought as he kept a tight grip on Flora's wrist. He was still angry at his father for getting a job in France and making him leave the Professor. The girl could sort of understand this but she could also understand Clark's reasoning for leaving.

Despite this, however, Luke still couldn't bring himself to totally comprehend it as reality. His dad would never just up and leave just for the sake of being mean. Did he just imagine it? Did his curious mind make up such a horrible vision that screwed up his entire perception on reality?

Truthfully, he still couldn't comprehend the fact that Professor Layton could turn into a dragon. He wondered if he was -in actuality- still at home in France and asleep in his bed with the morning alarm supposed to be going off any minute to wake him.

Either way, he had to focus on the task at hand.

Luke used a free hand to freely brush against the rim of his bright blue cap as he walked with a glazed look in his hard eyes. He frowned heavily until he bumped into someone familiar.

It was that lady from the tavern...before he became drunk. He shook his head a bit from the memory and smiled up at her in a friendly manner.

"Oh, hello!" He exclaimed, hoping to be heard over the crowd of people and reach the woman's ears. She smiled softly down at him all the same and knelt down to meet his level and blatantly ignoring Flora who decided to watch some of the entertainers from afar.

"Why hello, little chap." She greeted friendly "how're you feeling?"

Luke tipped his hat politely at the bar tender yet he had a sheepish smile on his face. He was still embarrassed that that had to happen and hoped he wouldn't ever do that again...especially when he got older.

He replied "I'm feeling better, thanks."

The woman grinned happily down at the boy. After the whole incident with that other bar tender whom worked at the tavern, she had wondered how that strange duo had been since then.

Speaking of which...

The woman remembered that man with the top hat and looked around for him.

When she found no traces of him in the crowd, she asked Luke with a concerned expression. She looked back down at him and asked with a frown "Um, where's that nice fella with the top hat?"

Luke frowned a hint upon recalling his mentor's condition. The Professor could die if this carries on...but he couldn't die! He was Professor Layton; the Professor Layton who could easily solve a puzzle, the one who was a great swords master whether his weapon be metal pipe or blade, the one who worked from dusk until dawn in the office working on his fossils as an archeologist.

He just couldn't die!

"He's just doing some investigating, I'm helping." He replied, faking a grin.

It was then he recalled something and asked the woman "Madame, do you know where we could find a few men with moustaches who look all surly and sour?"

The woman looked thoughtful as she pondered this question. She softly poked at her head and opened her mouth to speak before Luke heard a sound coming from behind him. Curiously he looked at the source and found a huge potted plant broken into shards of porcelain and amongst the spillage, he noticed a pair of men in armour.

Without much hesitation, they ran off whilst yelling something about sapphires and dragons.

Luke froze in horror when he comprehended this. Dragons...and sapphires...? That could only mean one thing...

"Oh no. PROFESSSSSSSSOOOOOOOORRRRRR!" Luke bellowed, his legs jerking into motion as he somehow managed to drag Flora behind him almost effortlessly so she half tripped half dangled in the young teen's tight grip.

* * *

Professor Layton grinned as he saw the dragon alter statue from his vision and he saw the sapphire's thin trail of light point directly to the piece of ancient architect far in front of him. He couldn't help but feel pleased and he felt overcome with joy.

A short silence loomed over Clive and the top-hat-wearing gentleman.

Smiling hopefully, Layton proceeded to take a single step forwards. His foot lowered to touch the ground and when he was about to put full pressure on the sole of his olive green right shoe, his whole healthy physique dropped and he let out a choked gasp as he fell to his knee.

His face was aghast and full of shock for a moment.

His heart thumped and thudded, the sounds of his heart becoming fiercely loud as they boomed in his head. Promptly pain exploded through his whole chest with his heart being the centre and he clutched on tightly on to his chest with his shaky hand pressed firmly on the spot of his hurt.

Clive noticed the gentleman's sudden downfall and rushed to his side with both confusion and panic.

"Professor?!" He gasped, running to the gentleman's side and placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

He stepped backwards in alarm upon seeing what was happening whence the Professor whipped his face around to see him. Clive gasped in horror when he saw the brown scaly face of Layton and he could hear the painfully scratchy edge tossed into the puzzle-loving archaeologist's usually suave tone.

Dark brown scales adorned his whole face and started to bend it out of its normal shape. Razor sharp fangs were starting to poke out from his upper lips. His nose was starting to grow and turn into a muzzle. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he mustered one word to the young man:

"G-Get away, Clive!"

Without really thinking, Clive obeyed his orders and scooted backwards and away from the transforming gentleman who was now forced down to the ground and by now everyone who was in the fare had stopped to observe what was happening to the man wearing the unusual top hat. Their faces grew more terrified as the gent grew into something...monsterous.

As Layton's human shadow maliciously slipped into one of huge wings and a large and lengthy neck and four legs, everyone in Duriun gasped as they fearfully stepped backwards.

The Professor managed to pry open one of his eyelids to reveal one of his shaky and tearful black dots and he looked down at the sapphire in his deforming hand/paw. He inwardly gasped in horror upon seeing a tiny figure reflected inside the flashing and blazing sapphire, someone very familiar.

_(N-No...! **He** is manipulating the...s-sapphire!)_ His mind cried out.

The Professor collapsed into a heap of limbs with dust surrounding his form for a few moments before subsiding. He opened his eyes weakly and slowly to face the terrified people and he frowned with mild confusion when he watched them slowly back away from him with children whimpering and shaking in their parents grasps as some of the adults pulled their offspring away.

A purr of confusion whirring from his throat, the Professor's frills dropped as he examined himself. His expression was overcome with dismay upon seeing his dragon paws and he gave a saddened roar. He stood up and bunched up his body as if he were cowering and he backed away from the horrified crowd.

However, it was then that a familiar person burst forth from the crowd. It was the same man from the bar who had drugged Luke's drink of milk earlier! He tossed a rope forwards with a leering smile and it lassoed around the dragon Professor Layton's neck.

Roaring in fright -an emotion the Professor of puzzles hardly felt- the Professor took off like a speeding train and he clumsily ran off on all fours and tumbled off sideways into the night.

Clive had watched all of this the entire time and his mind was reeling with confusion. Just what had happened? He blinked in disbelief at what he had just saw and stood blindly in the midst of a screaming crowd whom were all fleeing with terror.

He even bent down when he saw the Sapphire idly glowing. The professor

He jumped in fright when he heard someone shout his name.

"Clive!"

His face meeting the direction of Luke and Flora, he ran up to meet the two and noticed the looks of utter terror on both of their faces. Luke and Flora seemed to have been perfectly aware of what had just happened but the looks in their eyes revealed that both were frightened.

"What happened to the Professor!" Luke exclaimed even though he knew the answer, his face full of disbelief.

Clive replied "The Professor transformed into his dragon state after suddenly having what seemed to be like a minor cardiac palpitation."

Flora had a look of minor confusion for a moment before Clive decided to rephrase what he had just told her. He forgot that Flora grew up in a town full of robots and knew basically nothing about the outside world.

He couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked while confused.

"He had a problem with his heart for a moment..."

Luke, Flora and Clive all prepared to take off after the Professor before they saw Emmy and Descole accompanied by Raymond and little Rachel whom was fluttering her little wings to try and get to them faster than those with her. Luke, Flora and Clive looked shocked and stunned.

"Emmy, Descole! We thought Scotland Yard had you locked up!"

Emmy grinned triumphantly "No one locks up the Professor's assistant and gets away with it."

"What of Layton?"

Descole looked worried despite the ivory face mask he wore as he stepped forwards with a concerned brotherly expression. Clive explained what he had told Flora and Luke a moment ago and Descole looked paler then a bed sheet upon hearing this. His expression was dark although nobody knew why...and they decided not to question it.

Flora gave a gesture of her hand and started to break into a run "Come on! Let's find the Professor!"

Everyone didn't waste time in chasing the young lady down as they caught up with her within moments, they couldn't help but fear for what they would see when they finally tracked down Professor Layton.

* * *

The Professor ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. He even flapped his wings to try and gain speed although the rope tied around his neck wasn't a very comfortable thing to have them. He panted as hard as air pumped air into his weakened lungs.

He had to keep running.

However the Professor eventually felt one of his feet clumsily bump right into a large wooden box laying randomly in the road. This made his whole body swerve as he lost his balance and allowed more of the strongest of the Duriun citizens to aim perfectly and lasso more ropes around his neck to try and keep him still and subdue him.

The Professor grunted in pain as he was forced to lay down on to his stomach. He looked up at the men who had lassoed him with defeat heavy in his watery yet mystical eyes and his large forehead was exposed so they could see the top hat he wore. He looked up with a worried little frown on his muzzle.

He struggled a tiny bit before he saw a few people step forwards, one of which made his eyes narrow in anger -yet another emotion the Professor never felt- and he wrinkled up his muzzle whilst letting out an aggressive snarl. He even gnashed his fangs at the man.

It was Inspector Chelmey.

The inspector looked down at the dragon Professor Layton and didn't say a word to him. He looked into the beast's betrayed eyes before he stood back up and hung his head shamefully, causing the Professor to cease his growling and look up at Chelmey again in surprise.

He could sense an unwillingness that wasn't there before...in all of the members of the police of Scotland Yard. They looked very reluctant and the Professor felt intrigued by this.

However it was then that the knights came forwards and snapped the inspector out of his stupor and this made Chelmey move into action sharply as he smacked the top hat right off of the Professor's large head and made it fall to the ground.

He knew that this monster killed the beloved Professor Layton...and that this beast didn't deserve that top hat.

So, taking in a deep breath, Chelmey raised his leg and stomped heavily down on the dark brown top hat, crushing it into an unrecognisable piece of velvet with that powerful force. It was pasted to the ground.

The Professor gasped in horror. His top hat was destroyed right before his eyes...

Slowly his expression melted into one of somber and depression as he felt many metal poles jab into his sides.

Groaning in pain of the pokes, the draconian Professor slowly got up to his legs and dejectedly walked off with quite a couple of men tugging on the ropes tied around his neck, trying to pull him in their direction like a huge dog. He hung his head low with his frills low and he closed his eyes in sorrow.

Meanwhile, looking on from afar, Luke gasped and covered his mouth. His eyes watered with tears before he cried into Emmy's midsection, wrapping his arms around it tightly and burying his teary face into the yellow fabric of her coat.

Luke couldn't believe it.

The Professor was captured!

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone.**

**First off, OMG! I have reached 100 reviews on this fanfic! I'm proud of myself for how well this is doing. Thank you all for the support so far, I really appreciate it.**

**Secondly, I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter. I had surgery last week and it left me sore for several days. My stomach ache is better now and I'm hoping to be discharged next week. I hope you can all forgive me.**

**Last but not least, I'm probably going to need awhile to get back into the swing of things again. Can you all be patient with me?**

**Anyways, let's see what happened to the Professor next. Let's also hope that Luke and the others could save him in time...and who is that figure who tampered with the Dragons sapphire?**

**Thanks.**

**-Chloemcg**


	40. Chapter 6: Dragons fall part four

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

"No, father..." Flora clung to Clive, weeping heavily over his shoulder. Clive wrapped his arms around the girl to comfort her whilst Luke sought out comfort with Emmy as he hugged her midsection tightly.

The children cried silently for the beloved Professor, silently begging that he would come back. It was all they could do as they hid behind the several crates that was cramming the darkened alleyway that wasn't as easily recognisable since it wasn't under the gentle caress of starlight.

While Luke and Flora felt remorse, one member of the team was still coming to terms with what he had witnessed moments ago.

Descole stared in disbelief for a few moments before he advanced towards the town plaza and knelt down before the broken piece of refined headwear. Under the moonlight, he observed the crushed top hat and it looked almost beyond the point

of saving.

Sighing, Descole clawed his fingers under the hat remnants and held it in his hands for several moments before he attempted to straighten it out.

He slipped his hand in the squished rim and managed to make the top hats refined and almost rectangular crown pop into its proper position, although the lid was flapping in the wind and the crown itself was creased in some parts.

He smiled in satisfaction and went back towards the corner where the others were and handed the top hat to Raymond who held it was utmost seriousness.

Descole smiled at everyone, his shadowed eyes having this certain glimmer of hope and inevitable triumph that he seemed certain was coming their way. He watched as the broken team slowly turned to look at him, looking uncertain, until they slowly returned his smile.

Their backs to the wall, everyone stepped out of the shadow and into the gentle silver streams of brilliant light of moon and starlight as they started to begin filled with hope, all because that smile Descole was giving them had told them that it wasn't over and that there was a fighting chance to make everything alright once more.

Luke, smiling hopefully, looked up at Descole "...Do you have a plan?"

Descole folded his arms and smirked mockingly "Foolish boy, of course I have a plan."

Everyone stepped towards Descole and leaned in to hear his plans.

Luke and Rachel were to go and find out anything -anything at all- that could point to that dragon alters real meaning, hopefully it would help solve Layton's visions once and for all. Clive and Flora were to go and spy on the knights as well as Scotland Yard, knowing at least one of them was clever enough to be a spy since he was smart in using as much info as possible to track those responsible for his parents demise.

Emmy was to take some photographic evidence whilst learning a thing or two in espionage and then find King Mortimer.

"But what are you going to do, Jean Descole?" Emmy asked with a grin.

Descole looked thoughtful. He put one hand up to cup his chin as he hummed, silently kicking at the dirt at his feet. His whole entire face lit up as he bent his knees down as if preparing to do something awesome yet extremely athletic. His cape fluttered in the whistling wind, and he closed his eyes seemingly in concentration.

"I am going to make sure they do not hurt my brother."

And with that, he used as much strength as he could to leap high into the air as he landed on the crooked surface of a roof and started to bound heroically across the rooftops, vanishing from sight completely after he jumped to the next roof up high.

While Luke and everyone else were in momentary shock, they smirked confidently and ran to accomplish each of their separate tasks.

Luke cradled Rachel in his arms, fastening her close to him as he ran as fast as he could through the pitch black darkness of night. His face had a determined expression fixed upon it as he ran, although he inwardly wondered why he was the one picked to go with the little dragon? Couldn't an adult look after her?

He supposed not but that didn't exactly stop him from praying that the Professor would be alright.

* * *

The Professor shrieked in shock as he was shoved into a huge holding cell. His muscles now hurt and he groaned in pain as he tumbled to the floor and he couldn't help but open his eyes weakly...and then he decided to take a quick survey of his surroundings.

From what he could feel, he had fallen on a plank of wood that was supposed to be passed off as a bed of some kind.

There was even the door which was so clearly what looked like a cell door judging by the bars that lined the door but he knew he wouldn't be able to leave as he was far too big to even fit through the entrance. Hay was strewn at his feet -all four of them- and made a pathetic attempt at concealing the stone floors. The walls were made from a very rough oak, sturdy enough for even the weakened occupant to be unable to escape. Chains dangled from the ceilings and scratched at a space in between his shoulder blades, making him shift in discomfort.

The Professor looked to his left and saw that a steel slate had opened, making the gentleman dragon of puzzles to gaze at it with some form of intrigue. Then a tray filled with a bowl of water and a bowl of...something else was shoved through.

Then he focused his attention back on those whom stood on the other side of his box-like cell and glared at them unhappily.

They broke into a chorus of evil laughter -something which made the Professor roll his eyes- and walked away as if to leave him alone to rot in his cell.

Snorting as if to harrumph at them, giving a stern nod, he slowly got up and went to inspect what he concluded was his meal.

After stiffly limping over towards the arrangement on a tray, the Professor examined it as if it were no more than a simple puzzle for him to solve. He dipped his muzzle into the bowl on the right, the one with the dark green mush which he assumed was food, and when he sniffed at it he backed off since it made a gurgling sound at his nose touching it.

Shocked the Professor thought, indignant (_Goodness, is this some kind of jest? This will simply not do, a gentleman has standards!)._

He sat up straight to take on a sophisticated posture and he sighed depressingly when he recalled that he would probably be a dragon forever. His frills fell and he looked down at the arrow-shaped tip of his tail, a bright little smile coming on his muzzle despite his desperate circumstances.

Using his tail alone, he reached down into the little bowl and scooped up the repulsive looking mush. He looked distastefully at it for a couple of seconds and hesitantly shoved his tail into his mouth. Upon swallowing he realised it was a bit sour in taste and something drove him to crane his neck down and eat up the entire confection before quickly turning to the bowl of water to drown out the taste.

Hopefully this will show those men that he was as human as them.

However he quickly became drowsy after several seconds of doing the previous excursion of his taste buds. His balance gave out under him and he found himself on the floor where he could narrowly make out bits and pieces of the cell through his blackening vision.

Before completely blacking out, the Professor moaned helplessly. He wished he could solve a puzzle to escape his confinement, he wished he could be the gentleman he once was. It tore him up on the inside.

Finally, before falling completely unconscious, Layton let tears roll down his face as he used up the last of his strength to lift his paw and cover his eyes as an attempt to conceal the fact that he had been crying.

He slipped into a world of total darkness before anything else.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, poor Professor Layton. **

**At least he has a few heroes coming after him. Hopefully he should be feeling better, soon, when Luke and everybody else comes to the rescue. **

**Anyways, sorry for the late update. Please don't forget to review.**

**...I'm back in hospital, too. How much does that suck?**

**I changed a bit of the two previous chapters!**

**-Chloemcg**


	41. Chapter 7: Time to die part one

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

Luke held Rachel tight, sweat dripping down his face as he panted.

He had been running for what felt like forever but it had only been five minutes since he was given his orders to try and find somebody to help him and the others get the Professor back. He kept his back pressed against a wall, feeling the cool bricks caress his spine as he leaned heavily against the wall of a little house.

The tiny dragon fidgeted in Luke's grip, seemingly restless for whatever reason. This made Luke tighten his grasp just a tad more. He shushed the little dragon snuggled in his hold as he tried to avoid the frightful gaze of the nighttime patrolling nights.

Luke glared determinedly into the open air as he silently snuck through the town.

He was going to help his mentor, no matter what!

But as he snuck by the wall of a nearby building to try and conceal himself from several guards, he was stopped when the little dragon he held started to squirm. He looked left and right to see if the coast was clear, which it was, and he put the baby dragon down on the ground and knelt down in front of her.

She actively wagged her little dragon tail and made little yipping sounds.

"Rachel! What is it? We need to be quiet!" Luke told the little dragon, who promptly bounced out of his arms and started to nip on one of the legs of his shorts, pulling him in a specific direction. She seemed to be very insistent since she even circled him and pushed him in a certain direction.

She managed to peel the teen away from the houses brick wall and shoved him towards a new pathway, minding the guards didn't see them.

Luke was confused. What was the dragoness doing? Why was she trying to push him in some random direction? However it was then he decided to follow her as she dashed through the quiet nighttime air with skilful precision as she flapped her little wings to try and take some sort of flight.

The teen ran as fast as he possibly could while following Rachel's lead.

He could feel his legs burning for adrenaline and he could feel his heart pumping said adrenaline as he used every drop of it to take him to his supposed location. He eventually found that Rachel was leading him towards a bell tower...and from the looks of it, it wasn't used in a long time.

Luke was about to ask what the infant dragon was doing when she suddenly ran off and Luke called out in a hushed tone "Rachel, w-wait up!"

He rushed after her but he had no idea of what he was going to do and why she was leading her up to the bell tower in the first place. He did, however, have some sort of hope that it would help Professor Layton. It had to, Rachel wouldn't drag him out here for no reason...would she?

* * *

Professor Layton groaned, his eyes slowly flitting open.

He could hardly recall what had happened before he had blacked out, he could feel his head throb painfully whenever he tried to recall what had happened before he had fallen unconscious. He moaned a bit louder when he couldn't.

Yes, the Professor was feeling like he had been dragged through multiple roads and murky swamps and he had that feeling one would get when they felt like his legs had fallen sleep. He looked and noticed that all four of his legs had been chained down so he could not even so much as move now. He flapped his wings to flex them and he started to try and arouse himself.

He lifted his head slowly and sluggishly as he tried to get over the side affects of the anaesthetic he was given awhile ago. Layton narrowed his eyes hard and tried to stand but only to lose his balance and tumble off to the side. He wrinkled his muzzle angrily whence he remembered his situation, looking down at his neck and noticing a shackle that was locked around his neck, something he had not noticed before.

Dragon Professor Layton sighed heavily through his nostrils and walked over to the bowl of water that he drank out of earlier before passing out. He sat before it and peered into the bowl so he could get a look of his reflection, and he saw that he was still a monster.

He couldn't help but let a single tear trickle from his eye and roll down his cheek, his supposedly hideous reflection looking more innocent as he started to weep for his current situation. His lower jaw started to tremble as he lain down on his stomach and put a paw over his eyes to try and let himself drown in his woes.

The Professor sobbed and wept as he curled up into a ball and let his chin rest against the floor.

He couldn't believe that this was happening. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to stick with this horrible curse anymore! He wanted to be at home in London while sipping tea and solving puzzles! He couldn't take this anymore! He could even feel his heart drumming heavily in his chest as he done this, his heart convulsing just a tad as he slammed his paw against the ground in frustration.

Professor Layton could feel the hay tickle his tummy and his paws as he laid there miserably.

However, as his sobs died down, the Professor looked up upon hearing what sounded like voices. He couldn't help but feel impelled to investigate as he wiped away some stray tears with his paw, the detective archeologist instinct controlling him as he slowly stood up on all fours and walked towards the cage where he could see the three knights from before chatting to each other.

The Professor studied the trio from his safe distance and watched them with steady eyes.

He peaked through the bars of his cell and he could see that the three knights were holding big spears which were probably used to torture other prisoners. There was a dim light hanging over the three in armour as they stood by a manger that just so happened to have been set up in the middle of the hay-strewn-floored jail, the knights faces hidden by the sturdy silver helmets they wore.

They didn't seem to notice him so Professor Layton just decided to sit down and observe.

One of the knights asked "Well, what kind of reward doth thou suppose we will acquire?"

The Professor frowned distastefully, his eyes narrowing in confusion. What kind of reward are they hoping for? As a matter of fact, what kind of prize is there for catching a dragon anyway? They are mythical beasts after all, he didn't think there would be a special reward for catching a dragon.

Regardless, he continued to listen to their conversation with open ears...or frills, rather.

Another knight replied "I know not, my friend. However we need to keep vigil on the beast." He cast a cold scorn at the Professor whom only scowled right back. It was not befitting for a gentleman to scowl but it wasn't like he could object or say anything in a snarky reply.

The Professor rolled his eyes and shook his head and still observed from behind the cold steely bars of judgement he had been placed behind. He stood up and tried to get closer but when he took another step, he heard the rattling of chains.

He even felt his right rear leg jerk backwards in motion and this made Layton turn his head to investigate. He frowned when he saw that his back legs, too, were chained up so his movements were limited.

He sat back down and watched with a blank bored expression.

The third knight shrugged his armoured shoulders "Speaking of, what shalt we do to dispose with the creature?"

Eyes widening, the Professor froze. He was rather nervous as to what he could mean by "dispose" of him. He didn't know whether he wanted to keep watching and listening or not but he knew that he would find out the truth sooner or later. He kept his eyes on the scene although his heart was starting to race from suspense.

He kept his eyes locked on the three knights, his eyes starting to become hard as if he was trying to prevent himself from panicking outright.

Professor Layton didn't like where this was going and he felt like his feet were glued to the floor, he couldn't move an inch nor could he control his breathing.

The second knight, the leader, replied "Simple, knave, we simply drown the beast."

"_WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT_!?" The Professor shrieked, panic overcoming his dragon facial features, although to the knights it sounded like a loud roar and squeak. His mouth was wide open as he yowled in shock at what he had just heard.

He couldn't believe it, they were going to kill him!? He knew that him panicking like this was not gentlemanly and this was only the second time he had lost his sophisticated composure.

The knights became alert of Layton's distress and one of them stormed over towards the dragon's cell. A whip was held in his hand and he threateningly snapped the lash against the air, causing a loud bang to sound out of thin air, before the knight raised the whip high and smacked it against the Professor's long neck.

In pain, Professor Layton winced in agony and he flapped about desperately in panic...only to be whipped again as the knight yelled at him to be quiet.

The Professor stopped roaring and screeching when the whip was snapped against him multiple times and he knew he had to be calm.

He finally settled down and sunk to the floor, his expression shameful as if he had done something he knew he shouldn't have.

The Professor gazed downwards with his frills dropping sadly.

_"Calm yourself, Hershel, you will be fine...just relax and calm down..._" He told himself, grunting as he closed his eyes softly.

_'But still, how would Luke and Flora ever cope if I were to be killed...I cannot, I will not, let them down_.' He thought to himself determinedly as he sighed through his nostrils and he tucked his wings against his back to try and get some more sleep, it was all he could do since there was nothing else to do.

He couldn't even make up a simple puzzle to try and keep himself occupied.

Before falling asleep, laid on his stomach he looked up towards the window. The world outside looked especially beautiful and it was something he couldn't help but smile at as he imagined himself soaring in that diamond patterned sky. He let out a soft monstrous moan as well.

He was going to do whatever he could to get out of here, that was a promise.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuuun! Oh dear, the Professor seems to be in another spot of bother! He might possibly be executed and who knows what might happen to him! What is going on with Luke and Rachel and what is Descole, Clive, Flora and Emmy doing while all of this is happening? **

**We shall see in the next chapter. **

**-Chloemcg**


	42. Chapter 7: Time to die part two

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

Descole ran across the rooftops as fast as he could. He could feel his mind turning, his stomach clenching and he could especially feel his fingers twitch when he remembered feeling the crushed remains of his hat against his fingertips.

It was a raw memory that made his heart hurt, he knew how much Layton had treasured that hat and now he had to see it crushed right in front of him.

Poor Theo...

Descole hadn't referred to Hershel Layton as that in years, since they were very young children, actually.

He actually felt his heart break upon remembering that Professor Layton had been through much more trauma then he would ever will, he had all the reason in the world to go bad -far more reasons then his own, in fact- yet the man never let his darker side (if he had any) control him.

He had always admired him for that fact alone. It was a wonder if the Professor was finally having enough of all of this, if he was finally going to crack because of having so much weight placed on him because he is the "chosen one".

The Professor would probably let his more feral instincts take control at some point.

The night air was cool and chilled as it brushed softly across his face and he could hear the sound of his pulse droning on in his head as he kept his eyes glued to what was in front of him.

He could breathe the nighttime oxygen and it was clean, fresh and literally a breath of fresh air...however it couldn't dispel his fears.

He managed to reach a big tower and he scaled up it and scrambled up to maintain some higher ground as he stood on the sill of a window, and it seemed that it was a happy mistake he reached the right window.

Eventually, Descole found himself standing before a metal grate. It was a barred window, actually that was circular in shape with bars springing forth from top to bottom and allowing little viewing of the room within. He knelt down and leaned in so he could see the brown-scaled dragon laying just below the window from inside and he knew exactly who it was.

"Psst...Layton." He whispered, momentarily catching Layton's attention.

The Professor slowly lifted his head, his frills down. He didn't dare look at him as if he was angry at him.

Descole could feel the sadness and grumpiness radiating from the large brown lump and it made him want to either cry or throw something at the man-turned-dragon.

Eventually, after calling the Professor's name again, it got a bit of of a response. The Professor slowly raised his head and got to his feet, looking at the floor and shuffling his front paws as if he had done something bad.

"What's the matter, Layton? Are you feeling bitter about something?" Descole asked, his tone almost casual.

The Professor just wrinkled his nose as if disgusted and glared fiery flames of anger at the masked man in black. He let out a deep growl as he grit his teeth and he looked just about ready to bite his head off. Clearly he looked ready to charge at Descole to throw him off and, worried that the usually cool and collected archeologist would actually do that, he tried to quickly get him to cool down before he done something that could possibly end in tragedy.

Descole honestly wanted to slap the dragon across the face but simply folded his arms and frowned.

"Come off it, Layton! This is hardly becoming of you..."

In response, the Professor only let out a second more angered growl as he sat down on his haunches and he raised a paw before trying to gesture at his head. He wore a saddened expression as he pointed to his head and then gestured to him, pointing a finger at the man, before he looked back down sadly. His frills were down again now.

If the man didn't know him any better, he would have guessed that the Professor was apologising...

Descole imagined that Layton was just feeling defenceless and depressed about being locked up although usually he would be looking for a way out on his own right about now.

He decided to drop the whole argument as he asked, placing his hand on his knee as he adjusted himself so he could be kneeling down properly and he could feel his cape brushing against the chilled night wind and he also tried to have a friendly chat.

"So...what is happening?" He asked, hesitating.

The Professor closed his eyes and lowered his head, raising a claw as if to say "Wait a moment".

He looked to be in deep thought as if thinking about something before he lifted his head again and started to make gestures. First he turned himself and pointed out the cell door, pointing to a few of the knights whom were oblivious before whirling on his feet to face Descole and he started to slice a claw across his neck.

After gesturing he gave a loud huff through the nostrils and he flared his wings which, in one fluid movement, opened up and made him look almost frightening.

He bared his fangs, clenching them viciously, and he narrowed his eyes into deadly tight slits. Even his frills flared with his wings.

Descole couldn't understand a single gesture other then the point that the knights were basically evil in the eyes of the Professor, which he couldn't blame him for at all. However he sighed and lowered his head, sensing the high amount of angst dragon Layton was feeling as he watched the big brown beast curl up into a tight ball as he laid on the ground with depressed eyes.

The masked man knew he wouldn't reach Layton at this rate and was about to turn away whence he saw his butler, Raymond, stand at his side whilst holding out a newly repaired top hat.

The Scottish butler patiently spoke in a quiet and tender tone as he told Descole softly "Take it, master, go on..."

At his friend's silent urges, Descole took the hat into his possession and turned back to face the window.

The dark brown top hat seemed to have been finely stitched back together and the top looked like it was just like new. Although the seams were somewhat visible and the crumbled places of the hat were still there, that actually made it look all the more endearing how one little hat could mean so much to one man.

Descole looked at it for several moments, remembering just how important this hat was to him and how it was a part of who he was. He sighed and reluctantly done something he never would have done in any other circumstance: he removed his ivory mask, and his crimson coloured rims slowly illuminated in the starlight.

He breathed and he retreated his gaze back to the window and got back down on his knee.

"Listen, Layton, I know you feel like you have lost everything and in a way you have...but that shouldn't mean that we have given up on you. Recall that many have sacrificed themselves for you and will do so again within a heartbeat, I would most certainly give up my life if it meant my loved ones would be save."

Descole actually found himself sincerely smiling as he managed to pop the tall top hat in through the bars as he tapped one side of his head for emphasis even though he knew that Layton wouldn't see it "...Now let me see you put that big cranium of yours back to work, my brilliant puzzle-solving brother, try to let the _flame_ of hope kindle..."

"...Only you can determine if you're a gentleman or a dragon."

With that, Descole leapt out into the night as if to leave the Professor alone with his thoughts.

The professor kept a glum expression although Descole's words were all he could hear inside his mind. But then his expression changed when he saw the top hat laying in front of him, apparently calling for his full attention. He stopped his sulking and looked at it, a look of innocent wonder overcoming his saddened facial features.

His muzzle was still a frown but it was more intrigued then sad now and his dot-like eyes were wide as he looked blankly at the piece of headwear that he had previously saw smashed in front of him. Professor Layton slowly stretched his head towards it and slipped it on his head cautiously, as if he was afraid that this was all a bad dream again, and then his frown turned into a smile as his eyes sparked into life.

(_I have to come off it...I am Professor Hershel Layton! I cannot stand here sulking! I-I have to find a way out of here!_)

Just like that, the Professor was on his feet and beaming with confidence.

He paced around thoughtfully, his head spinning with countless ideas running through his mind. He furrowed his brows in deep confusion as one single idea started to take shape in his mind -the epicentre of it being in one of the words Descole had said...Flame.

Flame...Flame!

The Professor mentally snapped his fingers and zipped over towards the window which he just interacted with Descole from.

He knew exactly how to figure out morse code and although it was sometimes tricky to decipher for simple-minded folk, the Professor had just the thing to explain his situation. He knew that his friends would know exactly how to decipher it since he and his friends were outsiders and probably have no knowledge of morse code.

He recalled what had happened when he and his teammates had arrived in Duriun and he sneezed smoke that wasn't toxic for the lungs. He was wet at the time since he had somehow fallen into the ocean and managed to claw his way to the docks of the isle.

If he could only recreate a similar situation...

Then he remembered that bucket he was meant to drink out of.

So, taking in a deep breath, the Professor dipped his face into the bucket of water that was sat by the cot he had accidently flattened with his weight and allowed his muzzle to drip with the soaking wet liquid before darting back to the window and he started to blow out some smoke that erupted deep from within his dragon lungs as it slowly drifted up towards the gaps of the window bars and out into the open nighttime air.

A confident smirk became noticeable on his muzzle as he then started to promptly close his mouth and blow again long dots of smoke that started to harmonise exactly with hearing morse code. He even tapped his tail along the wall to help with this.

He watched as his attempt of morse code started to work as he puffed and closed his mouth and puffed clouds again in a fast rhythm, a determined spark shimmering in his intelligent eyes as he knew without a doubt that the Professor of puzzles was back in action!

(_YES! I am back!_) The Professor grinned whilst his mind was shrieking in victory. He could feel his heart doing backflips as he knew that he was much better now that Descole had given him the courage to become who he had hopefully been all along: himself.

He even flapped his wings to express his happiness and he could feel his throat vibrating as he purred from complete and pure joy. He started tapping his top hat, which sat proudly atop his head, with his tail proudly before he heard something from behind him.

This startled him into stopping.

But his beaky-snout-thing snapped closed when he peaked over his shoulder to find the knights holding ropes and glaring at him fiercely.

They tugged on the ropes they held in their grasps and stared him down intimidatingly but the Professor wasn't going to let himself be captured, not this easily.

Layton flared his nostrils and let out a huff as he bowed his head but just enough to keep his hat from slipping off his head. His eyes narrowed whilst he was visibly sneering at the knights who threatened him. His spines bristled and he pawed the ground whilst letting out a loud monstrous snarl as he grit his fangs and his wings flared once more, erecting in a way to face them as if to make him look all the more threatening.

The knights stepped back but didn't seem too threatened despite their dragon gentleman captor's obvious signs of resistance.

He huffed through his nostrils and this time, smoke erupted and actually made two of the knights back off. However the leader simply barged ahead and lassoed a rope around the Professor's long neck, nicking at his torn collar, and with this the Professor actually smirked as if expecting such a tactic.

The knight wore a confused look for several moments, fear engulfing his heart. Just what was this beast going to do?

(_Nah, ah, ah! I do not think so!_)

The drake Professor only tossed his head around in a loop, getting a bit of rope before biting down on the tether hard and he pulled hard on it. He didn't like feeling the rope rub at his gums as he pulled but he was really desperate here. He managed to catch the three off guard and they each fell to the floor hard with loud simultaneous shrieks.

The movement was so quick that the Professor even spared a few seconds to manage a soft series of growls, which could be interpreted as chuckles, to himself as he sneered at the men.

"_Like a wild stallion who refuses to be broken, you had better bring stronger reinforcements if you wish to take a man like I down!_" The Professor challenged, butting his head at them as if he was smashing an invisible wall down with his horns.

He straightened his posture and wore the most calmest expression he could muster.

Professor Layton huffed inwardly. He wasn't going to be broken so easily again!

...He just hoped that his friends would get his message.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself for this chapter. **

**I know it's been awhile since I have come up with a puzzle but I honestly can't think of one right now. No more sadness here, now we get action! **

**It was also my birthday quite recently. So that's another reason I haven't updated this, that as well as some writers-block. **

**Please review.**

**-Chloemcg**


	43. Chapter 7: Time to die part three

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

Luke followed Rachel as the duo both dashed through the eerily creepy midnight setting.

The young apprentice of Professor Layton carried the tiny dragon in his arms as he let her direct him through the lowly town, the tiny hatchling slowly turning her head in the direction of wherever the location of their destination was amongst the labyrinth of paths that always seemed to make Duriun seem like a maze.

However, what frightened Luke was that he was constantly catching a small glimpse of an ominous orange glow that lit up the night sky and, not only that, but the powerful yet sometimes toxic aroma of soot and flames started to grow heavy in his nostrils.

Luke hid himself and Rachel as best as he could whenever they would pass small corners as there would be a small cluster of villagers around every corner and each of them had a very similar thing to say whenever the young teen would stop to catch his breath and eavesdrop on their conversation.

In one particular stop, Luke had decided to lay low against a brick wall as he panted heavily to try and get some oxygen back into his burning lungs. He could feel sweat start to trickle down his face as he tried to regain his composure with Rachel bundle inside his arms. His back was pressed against the cool brick-layered wall and his scalp was slightly singed due to the fact that soot was slowly starting to coat the air flowing freely around the streets.

The teen freed one of his hands to readjust his cap before he heard the angry voices of a small amount of villagers, his eyes slowly laying on the townsfolk.

"I cannot believe a dragon still exists!" A voice exclaimed, holding on tightly to a flame torch.

"Yes, I thought they had been slain by our founders centuries ago!" Another replied.

Luke listened in carefully. He knew that a gentleman wasn't supposed to listen into other people's conversations but he also knew that this could be vital into freeing the Professor. But he had to wonder something which had been bothering him ever since he had arrived in this strange little town:

Just what were the towns origins?

Luke kept a straight face as he cautiously watched the scene before him from behind the brick wall. He could feel a small dew of sweat trickle down his face as he tried his hardest not to panic as they headed towards him and, while he was in a somewhat safe hiding place, he feared that Rachel would do something that would accidentally give them away.

One of the men continued speaking "How could, after all these years, we miss a beast such as that?"

The other man replied "Mayhap the beast hid elsewhere all this while, it can fly after all."

"Mayhap thou assumptions art accurate but we need to make sure that no more are lurking within the shadows, waiting to pounce."

"Indeed. We already know of the fate of the dragon we seen at the festival, let us hope it will be destroyed quickly and so we can be rid of one more foul beast."

With a nod of agreement, the two men continued their search for more dragons whilst oblivious to the fact that they were leaving behind a very shocked Luke and baby dragon hatchling who was bundled in the boy's arms.

Luke swallowed in an effort to loosen his tight throat, his heart skipping an occasional beat whilst he tried to comprehend what he had just heard.

Did he just hear the word "destroy" link with the Professor? They couldn't possibly mean...!

He felt tears prick at his eyes and he bit his lower lip to try and prevent any tears from meandering down his face as he tried to keep a strong hold on his emotions. But -much like a rose losing its velvet petals with no effort whatsoever- his heart and thoughts broke apart when he thought of such a fate befalling his mentor.

Luke couldn't keep them in anymore. He momentarily looked away, his hold on Rachel tightening only slightly, and let the tears stream down his cheeks as he tightened his jaw to wrench his mouth closed. He curled up into the smallest ball possible as he finally let some sobs rattle his chest and larynx.

He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to. The Professor was going to be executed, wasn't he!?

(_Do not weep, youngling,_) A wise yet somewhat familiar voice spoke.

Luke opened his eyes with a gasp upon hearing that voice and feeling something wrap itself around him before touching his shoulder.

He looked to his right and up and his eyes widened with disbelief when he discovered a transparent being sat beside him.

The blue blurry figure had a serious frown on his muzzle as he looked down at Luke, its long neck slightly craned downwards and its wings spread out. It was a large dragon with lilac blue scales with its wise eyes looking down upon him, its frills perked a bit and its neck straight and regal as it sat on its haunches with a wise frown on its muzzle which sported a long 4 metre whisker moustache which flowed in the small breeze.

Luke quickly wiped his eyes to try and hide the fact that he had been crying although he gave a small upset sniffle.

Wide-eyes full of wonder, Luke looked up at the wise dragon whom seated itself beside the young apprentice of the Professor. Leering back down at the teen, the ghostly form of Fafnir continued to use his telepathic voice to communicate but a kindly look had plastered itself on his long snout.

(_I wouldn't give up hope quite yet..._) Fafnir apparently sighed as he folded his wings against his back (..._after all, that Layton knave mayhap be a naive soul who trusts in people too easily, I must concede that he is a very admirably noble human. Not to mention that he is clever and has a mind sharper than any well-forged blade._)

Luke looked up at the older dragon with a confused look. Did he know the Professor? Could he be a friend? At any rate, the boy watched as the phantom dragon smirked down at him as if a sudden idea brightened up inside his head.

(_If you get lost, young one, then all you need to do is follow that hatchling. She shall guide you to where you need to go._)

Luke looked down at Rachel whilst the blurred ghostly form of the winged-beast thought these words to him.

Rachel wore a confident look on her tiny muzzle and she even let out a soft purr as she reassuringly rubbed her cheek against Luke's arm with affection emanating from her adorable face.

Luke couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips as his mind momentarily flashed back to his baby sister who he had neglected, thinking about it actually made him feel bad. He should've been a better brother and he may never get the chance to properly rectify his mistakes. He felt his heart warm up just a tad and he dwelled upon the older dragon's words, letting his mind soak up those kind words of wisdom.

His lips quirked into a sharp smirk. He knew what he had to do!

Looking down at Rachel, Luke told her in a soft hushed tone "Alright. Rachel, I need you to go and find something -anything at all- that can help us now. Can you do that?"

Rachel's expression seemed to mirror the one Luke, himself, wore moments ago. She seemed to have been pondering on what the apprentice of Professor Layton said to her as she looked extremely thoughtful and she continuously blinked her big magenta pools to think about it.

But then her muzzle broke into a smile as she gurgled sweetly in what sounded to be agreement.

Luke smiled even wider. He knew that Rachel would help! He just needed to give her a little push!

He watched as the tiny dragoness shifted in his arms to point her head up towards a distant building that somehow managed to loom behind several other small buildings, a small shimmer of ivory moonlight managing to barely caress one side of said tall building to reveal its pitch black silhouette against the indigo skies of twilight.

Luke squinted his eyes a bit, trying to discern the tall building from where he was, and he eventually came to the realisation that it was just a simple bell tower.

Why the baby dragon hatchling was so interested by the bell tower, Luke hadn't an inkling of a clue.

When he turned to ask the dragon phantom more about it, Luke was stunned to discover that he was nowhere to be seen. He had completely vanished into thin air and there was only a sliver of his presence that still lingered in the atmosphere as Luke felt a mysterious presence in the wind.

He was surprised to hear that dragon ghost's voice whisper inside his head like the wind cradling the trees to create a beautiful melody with its branches (_Child, need you wish to know me by name, you need call me Fafnir.)_

Luke was stunned.

His name was Fafnir, he couldn't remember how but...he knew he heard that name before.

Luke slowly put his finger to his chin in deep thought, thinking to himself where had he heard it before?

* * *

Emmy crept into the tower with multiple thoughts racing through her mind. Ever since the Professor had been captured, her thoughts had become a big ball of jumbled up thoughts and feelings.

She felt awfully bad that the Professor, of all people, had been arrested and taken into custody of the filthy hands she had been imprisoned in herself mere hours ago.

She slowly hopped in through the window, which had been thankfully left ajar.

Upon landing to the ground with a light thump, she carefully got to her feet and looked around the bedroom.

Though it was quite dark out, the vague outlines of the room were quite visible in the dimness of the room. Some objects, including the giant bed, were quite visible in the moonlight that acted as natures own torch for her to be able to see through the room that she couldn't quite see through.

Emmy looked around, spinning on her feet to get a small view of every inch of her surroundings and she carefully approached the door to the room when she heard something bump in the night, making her jolt and frantically scramble into a karate position.

She loosened herself when her eyes locked on to a familiar face. Feeling her racing heart slow to a near stop, the woman in yellow blinked her eyes at the person and called out to him softly "Y-Your majesty?"

King Mortimer nodded as he was clearly aware of her presence and judging by the look in his unseeing eyes, it was obvious that he knew she was there from the start. He raised a thick brow at the woman and frowned somewhat seriously as he tilted his wise head to one side.

"My dear, what brings you here?" He asked.

Emmy paused, a bit unnerved by the king's tone. Usually he sounded so light-hearted and somewhat jokey...but now all of that joyfulness had been sucked dry from his voice and left a hollow and mysterious tone behind it.

It sent a small shiver down her spine but she tried not to let it bother her.

getting a good long look at the woman through his blind, unseeing eyes, he seemed to have noticed something unusual. He frowned firmly and folded his arms across his chest and he couldn't help but tap his foot along the ground impatiently.

After several moments of an awkward silence, Emmy sighed heavily and went back over towards the window. She leaned against the windowsill with her eyes welling up with tears of sorrow. She started to bite her bottom lip to prevent herself from actually crying and looking unprofessional.

"Y...You heard what happened to the Professor?" She asked without looking the king in the eye, trying to mask the fact that her voice was trembling a little.

The king made a noise of agreement and thus confirming that he did indeed hear what was going on.

"Aye, I heard he had been locked away in the dungeons..."

Emmy could hear the clicking taps of the man's feet against the floor before she suddenly felt something place itself on top if her shoulder and, if she had to harbour a guess, she supposed that it would have to be a hand. She didn't dare look to see what it was definitely but her voice started to crack when she hardened her gaze angrily at the night skies.

"Y-You're the king of this place! You could have saved him from b-being locked away!"

King Mortimer, though, simply replied sullenly "...While I may reign over Duriun, t'is not I who decides such matters."

Emmy was silenced as she looks at the man, a look of bewilderment replacing her anger. She gripped on to the window cill and felt her heart shrink a bit as her face twisted with confusion.

What? The king couldn't control what happened to criminals? Why was that, as a sovereign should he not basically be in control of everything? She could feel her heart softly pounding in her chest as she tried to make sense of what she had just been informed of. Her mind was churning, hungry for more info and she opened her mouth before the king slowly started to wander off into the opposite direction as he reached around blindly for the doorknob.

The king stumbled over to the door and placed his hand atop the handle before turning his face to look back over at Emmy.

Strangely enough a kind look started to blossom on the king's face. Even though he was blind, he seemed to have a very good idea on where everything was despite lacking a very important sense.

On the table next to him, there was a neatly arranged line of assortments as well as some other nice things which was assuredly planted there whence the servants left them there.

Sighing softly, the king spoke "You wish for the answers, then you must know the origins of this town...and our history."

Emmy's eyes lit up in realisation and more confusion. The history of this town, of Duriun? Just what could be so special about it? Just how could this relate to everything that was transpiring right this instant? She looked over at the king and watched with her mouth gaping open as the king slowly started to walk even further out of the room.

"W-Wait, where are you-" she started to ask where he was going without supervision but was stopped when the king cut her off.

He paused at the doorframe and started reaching for the table next to him, reaching for a little candle which sat there patiently for him to use.

"You wish to know the true origins of Duriun, do you not?" He didn't wait for Emmy to answer this obviously rhetorical query "Follow me, then." The king said, smiling a bit as he somehow managed to locate the candle which had been sitting on a conveniently placed that was right next to him.

After lighting the candle by clicking his fingers, letting a small kindle of flame take its home atop the fuse, he promptly started to blindly walk off into a different direction while he held the candlelight.

Emmy watched all this with amazement. Did the king just...instantaneously light a candle with naught but Pyrokinetic abilities? Just how could he do that!?

Clearly whatever the origins of this place was, it would reveal a plathroa of secrets that have long since been locked away and kept on this secret isle that managed to boggle her mind. Just what sort of secrets could Duriun be hiding?

But then, anxiety growing on her pretty face whilst she tried to hold her tongue and not offend the king of Duriun, she recalled that he was leaving without her...blindly off into a direction...with fire. That was just asking for disaster! She didn't want to be locked up yet again, that was a miserable experience, and she wasn't going to let everyone die by leaving the blind king all alone!

Just where were the servants anyway, why weren't they keeping an eye on him!?

King Mortimer started his descent down the tapestry-hung hallways with a small bit of candle light being used as his guide through the darkness despite being blind.

So, not wanting to risk the castle setting on fire, Emmy decided to rush up to the king and wrap her arm around his so she could lead him safely through the castle without any problems...hopefully.

She constantly asked herself over and over again about these mysteries that this place concealed; about how such impossibilities become possible in this tiny little land that sat in the middle of the ocean.

What would she find out upon learning these severely important secrets?

* * *

**A/N: Wow, so much is happening in this chapter! **

**Luke gets a small pep talk with Fafnir, Emmy gets a history lesson and we get more of this story rolling! Sorry I didn't update anything for a few days, I just haven't been feeling my best...I'm still not feeling one hundred percent but I feel like writing is one of the only ways to get my mind off of it.**

**I hope you all look forward to the next chapter, I'm looking forwards to writing it.**

**Please review.**

**-Chloemcg**


	44. Chapter 7: Time to die part four

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

Emmy could hear the sounds of her own footsteps echoing across the stone floors of the lower grounds -or the basement- of the tower in Duriun. She held a flame-lit torch in her grasp and she held it high so she could get a small glimpse of the tapestries that hung on those ancient walls.

Many depictions were on each tapestry, the wall-hanging images seeming to be in chronicle order as the light from the flaming torch lit showed her each and every wall hanging image there was to see.

The images that were hung on the wall all seemed to be in chronological order, at least, so it was much easier to follow when Mortimer started to explain.

The blind king strolled slowly passed the tapestries, the light of each flame-lit torch managed to reflect against each wall hanging and he gave an unseeing cloudy-gazed sideways glance to each of them despite not being able to see them.

"Centuries ago, there was a time where Duriun was apart of Canterlot and we had befriended this strange race of beasts that had the ability to breathe fire and speak through its own mind and then transmitting its thoughts to another—"

The king explained this as he and Emmy simply strolled through the dank and dark and rotten stone hallways which held the origins of this place.

Emmy listened with open ears and a clear mind as she heard the clicking sounds which would echo in the otherwise empty corridors, the clicking sounds becoming audible every time one of the duo's feet touched the ground.

Emmy couldn't deny that she was starting to feel intrigued about this.

Regardless, Mortimer continued "—but over time, us humans started to grow skeptical of dragons as a series of fires broke out and burnt half the village into cinders. So, following the town indicting the dragons of this heinous crime, war broke out between the human race and the dragon race."

Emmy swallowed and murmured "Oh dear," whilst she tried to comprehend this.

It was, without a doubt, hard to believe but she had grown accustomed to witnessing the impossible and decided not to question the story's validity.

She just frowned and looked at the blinded king who started to look down as if feeling a sense of nostalgia.

"For ages, the war raged on and on with no end in sight. T'was a vicious desire for dragon blood to be spilt on the humans side whilst what was left of the dragon race had gone into hiding and stayed to fight off our armed forces..."

The woman in yellow frowned deeply in sympathy. She knew that Mortimer was blind but, for a split few moments, she saw a small glimmer of guilt and shame wash over his unseeing eyes as if he was truly apologetic for what had happened to the overgrown lizard-ish creatures.

Emmy fought back sighing along to voice her own shame of this, she understood the concept of war well and this wasn't more blatantly high lighted then back in her last adventure in which she betrayed the top-hat-wearing gentleman she had considered her friend.

It was a memoir which she regretted having, yet she also felt relieved. Because of that, she no longer had to lie to the Professor regarding this info and she was even happy to have been allowed to rejoin him in this adventure of unique proportions.

But then she wondered...were there still dragons out there? How did those knights survive and how did they wind up on that island all alone?

Thankfully, being the ever so (ironically) insightful one, Mortimer sensed those queries and continued to tell the tale as well as answering those questions.

Finally, they stopped upon reaching the last and biggest tapestry which depicted three dragons...one of which looked vaguely familiar. There were three knights to counter them as they stood on opposite sides of the dragons on the bottom corners of the square-shaped fabric.

The epicentre of this tapestry was a bright blue sapphire that apparently glowed in a cartoony manner.

A lovely fire-coloured ribbon lacing had been beautifully threaded through the top and bottom to finish this amazing work of art.

Facing the tapestry without seeing it, the king spoke "Duriun's final plan against the dragons was to send a group of knights to slay the beasts and we were certain that the three were unaware of the arrival, alas when they got there they had vanished from the scene. All that was left was a sapphire which had been found by my ancestor..."

Emmy's breath had been knocked from her chest as she felt the sudden need to sit down and take some time to absorb this new information.

She kept a tight hold on the flame torch whilst she leaned back against the stone walls and she knew that all of this made her mind reel whilst jumbled thoughts started to buzz away irritably and fly through her mind like worker bees in a hive.

She didn't know what to think of all this.

How could she be expected to simply let all of that be processed in one fell swoop?

Alright, so she now got the gist of how Mortimer knew so much about the kingdom even if he IS the king, he knew of the knowledge that was there as if it were like he had been alive around then...

Emmy's mind suddenly came to a screeching halt as that thought had become the centre of all of her other thoughts.

Wait, those knights...they couldn't possibly be immortal and she didn't even know how they wound up on that dinky little island in the middle of the ocean.

She somehow didn't want to find out, though.

It was a puzzle she knew would give her a major migraine trying to figure out later.

But, it was then that she had an instinctive urge to run towards the nearest window.

Emmy had no idea why that she had this gut instinct but she went with her gut which ordered her to do this, sudden as it may be...

She rushed down the halls, leaving the poor king behind her a few miles back, and then she looked out the window and cast her gaze up towards the moonlit skies looming over head.

Other then being hidden behind a beautiful blanket of indigo blue with dotted skies swimming around the gleaming moon, Emmy noticed a very particular cloud pattern which didn't look like any nighttime clouds she had ever seen before. It was very odd and she felt the need to try and translate it.

But her eyes shot open in pure terror as she realised that it was in code and it was the Professor who wrote it!

Emmy carefully examined the cloud message and frowned sternly.

"O-Oh no..." She gasped upon whence she finished deciphering it "I-I-I gotta go warn Luke and the others!"

Without wasting another second, Emmy's legs jerked into motion and she sped like a train to the scene as she dropped the flame lit torch and left a certain someone alone and by himself.

Quite irresponsibly one might add.

Mortimer looked up, still knowing that the hallways were dimly lit up so he wasn't in complete darkness.

It was really strange; the young lady was there one minute and the next she was gone. Although he considered this a blessing because it stopped her from asking that one important question which he had wanted to avoid.

Emmy had a very intelligent aura and he knew that it wouldn't take long for her to figure it out.

He perked his head up and called out awkwardly, his lonesome echoes being carried down the empty halls "Um...hello, anyone?"

* * *

Luke and Rachel raced up the stairs of the bell tower as fast as they could whilst they forced their lungs to work even faster than before.

Neither of the duo dared to stop running since they had a feeling that the desperation had been escalated since mere moments ago.

Luke watched as Rachel quickly hopped up each step like a bouncy bunny rabbit but she seemed to have been whimpering out of exhaustion, she was a baby after all and Luke couldn't put fault on her for getting sleepy.

"Eeeeeek!" Rachel screeched as her tiny wings flapped, pointing a front left leg up the stairs as if to signal that they were almost to the top.

Luke simply narrowed his brow in confusion.

How could a baby dragon know all of this? of course he had a feeling that the phantom dragon's advice had something to do with it but he also had another feeling which he couldn't explain...one that felt like he was being watched with an intense glare.

The teen jumped up the stairs as he kept his legs burning as he ran as fast as he could up the stairs and he bit his lip and tried not to trip upwards.

...That would be most ungentlemanly.

It took what felt like forever when Luke and Rachel had finally reached the top of the bell tower and they examined each and every inch of the bell tower steeple to find any clue as to what this could possibly have to do with the dragons, the lost mythical race which had sealed this whole entire puzzle with a lengthy shadow.

A shadow that was probably sired by the mysterious origins of this town.

Luke slowly scanned his surroundings as he let his vision spin just a bit in order to study everything in front of him.

The bell was bronze and, on the outside of the dented giant object, there were some beautiful markings depicted upon it and there was a foreign bit of scribbling on the front, much like some kind of writing or such.

The rest of the belfry had dark stone floors which had some cracks and growing ivy roots attached to it as if to indicate the time that had passed since this has been here.

The floor also looked very hollow, the distance between the bottom and the stone slab of the belfry being pretty thin yet also sturdy at the same time. Each step someone would make carried a certain amount of featherlight weight as each and every click a single step would make would deftly leave an ominous echo throughout the whole town.

Whilst Luke and little Rachel investigated, the former examined the writing on the bell and Rachel herself sniffed at the ground with her little tail held high in the air.

She acted like a bloodhound trying to catch a scent.

Luke's attention was captured when he saw two pigeons standing on the railing of the belfry and he decided to speak with them first before doing anything else.

"Hello, you two, do you think you can help me with something?" He asked.

The pair looked up at the young teen with curious eyes and they chirped lightly, tilting their heads sideways and looking at the boy with their beady sideways eyes fixed on him.

"_Aye, lad_," A pigeon said "_what'd you need help with_?"

Luke smiled. He was glad that these two pigeons would be willing to help him and he was now glad to have his talent to speak to animals.

Oh, how proud he was...for a few moments he even wondered if his little sister would talk to animals too? He would even teach her all he knew about animals, maybe one day.

Although, unbeknownst to the teen, Rachel kept her little snout to the ground.

She slowly sniffed through her nostrils and she kept her big round eyes glued to the ground whilst she slowly flapped her wings in a futile attempt to assist with her search.

As the tiny dragon snuffed out for something in particular, she kept her tail high in the air and slowly swaying from side to side as her tiny paws waded against the stone that acted as the ground for now.

But then a wide smile grew on her tiny muzzle and her eyes lit up excitedly.

Rachel looked as if she had found buried treasure.

She had found something!

Without even waiting for Luke, the little dragon softly nudged the floor. She didn't know how but she knew exactly what would happen and that this was what they were seeking this whole time and she even let out a little yip as she done this with such pride gleaming in her magenta pools.

"Eeek!" She squeaked excitedly, nudging the floor a second time with her tiny snout.

Within moments and before Luke could ask Rachel what was going on, the ground opened up beneath the two of them and they fell down the hole which Rachel had inadvertently opened.

The hole was pretty large and it seemed to go down into a hill-like slope complete with dirt and cavernous pillars which hung overhead and this seemed to explain exactly how long is was here.

"Woahhhhhhh!" Luke hollered, clutching on to Rachel whilst rolling down a steep hill-shaped slope he had found hidden in the bell tower. He was in a hurry to get help before his beloved mentor, the amazing Professor Hershel Layton, was executed.

He had been rolling for what felt like minutes, clutching little Rachel close to him by hugging her to his chest. The only light coming from an entrance at the end of the cavern he just so happened to be tumbling down into a quick rolly-poly and the Professor's apprentice just couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut tight when a sudden feeling of nausea had arisen in his now churning intestines, twisting his gut and making it swish around inside his stomach.

Rachel, however, seemed absolutely blissfully oblivious to the dangers of this and she seemed to think that this was actually a game.

Eventually they had finally came to a stop, bumping into something suddenly, and Luke's ball basically uncurled and he was laying on the ground flatter than a pancake with his eyes staring up at the ceiling so he could regain his bearings.

Luke could definitely feel a different environment here. It was lighter and the air seemed much more fresh.

It somehow felt like an oasis merged with a bunch of ruins, it reminded Luke of the golden garden back in his old hometown of Misthallery and he almost felt nostalgia creep into his heart whence he recalled his very first adventure with the Professor. That seemed so long ago now...

He was brought back to his senses when he saw that Rachel sat innocently on his chest, wagging her little tail innocently.

The Professor's apprentice suddenly heard some inquisitive growls and this made Luke refocus his attention. He blinked a few times in an effort to snap himself out of his stupor and he found that his heart halted in his chest, becoming encased in a momentary crystallised state that it freeze.

Rachel looked up at them too and cooed and gurgled, putting a paw into her mouth so she could suck on it although her paw was a bit too big to it into her little maw of a muzzle. She had a very curious look shining inside her magenta irises and she was clearly starstruck by everything that was going on.

She reached a free paw up at the dragons and exclaimed "Ah..."

Luke looked up and was overcome with disbelief of what he saw and he even felt his mouth pop open and his eyes widened with a mix of shock and even more disbelief of what he was actually perceiving with his mind and eyes.

His heart was erratic and his palms were sweaty as he tried to come to terms with this reality.

He had to accept it after seeing the view before him for far too long to consider it a dream:

Luke and Rachel were in the presence of dragons, REAL dragons.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, everyone, sorry it took awhile to update this. I honestly had this halfway done for awhile now but I just had trouble with it because I'm still quite sore in the tummy so forgive me if I'm taking a lot longer to update.**

**That includes the Ace attorney VS Professor Layton Christmas story. I haven't abandoned it, I'm just waiting to get the motivation back to finish the chapter which is still in the works.**

**A lot of the stories I'm making are mostly one-shots right now because I'm getting tons of ideas and I just wait to try and get the inspiration.**

**So, if I take awhile in stories then that hasn't mean I abandoned them completely. The stories in the list are just waiting for updating and are not done yet because I probably just lost motivation for awhile. **

**Sorry, guys.**

**I may take awhile to finish this even though I have important plot points figured out.**

**I hope you understand.**

**-Chloemcg**


	45. Chapter 7: Time to die part five

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

After a massive struggle from the Professor, the knights somehow managed to drag him all the way into a new cell that looked way more miserable than his previous prison cell but there was a dangerous air to it, one that made Layton tip his top hat with worry as he lied down on his stomach without a thought of revelation rushing about in his head.

The dragon Professor lain in his cell, looking miserably into open space as he didn't dare lift his gaze to look up at the barred walls of his chambers. He had been like this ever since he had been tossed in this cell and he couldn't help but feel quite literally weighed down by the chains that were keeping him locked down.

He couldn't believe that they had used such an underhanded tactic and knocked him out so they could relocate him into a different cell and now, as things stand, he was quite irritable. Look, he may have been a true gentleman and rarely got into bad moods but anyone who was in the same (or similar) circumstances would have been grumpy too.

He perked his head up and found himself glaring at the former knights whom only smirked back at him. He growled softly, gnashing his teeth at the knights and raising his frills as if to make himself look frightening but it didn't seem to work.

He didn't want to face these guys.

So, in a huff, the top-hatted dragon wearing the shredded remains of a collar and sleeves shifted himself so the knights could only get a view of his backside and his tail which curled up around his large body in a defence reflex and he even curled his neck around his paws slightly, resting his chin atop them whilst he snorted through depressed nostrils and he continued to look down.

One of the knights cackled evilly, leaning in to mock the gentleman dragon.

"You know summit, dragon, if I was you then I would keep a watch on the tides if ya knew what was good fer ya."

And with that he walked away to follow his fellow knights...whom smacked him all the way down the cell since his yells could be heard for moments on end before fading into absolutely nothing at all. Despite being utterly annoying, the Professor couldn't help but take a bit of pity on the ignorant knight.

However he wasn't entirely focused on that. The draconian Professor was far more interested in what the knight had just told him moments ago. The tides? What about them? He couldn't possibly drown because he was...

His eyes widened and his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach with dread and he slowly rotated his head up towards the source of a sound of rushing water. It was a metal grate in the wall near the ceiling and water was beginning to pour right into the room, spilling its gross and liquidy contents on to the stone floors surrounding him.

He groaned when he saw a measuring chalk mark on the wall, probably indicating what you would need to survive the experience but it only said in big bold letters: **DRAGONS WILL NOT SURVIVE THIS CELL.**

The Professor swallowed a gulp in fear, his frills dropping and his expression betraying the true extent of his horror as he gave a worried growl. He wasn't going to survive this! He couldn't survive this! Even with a quick wit sharper than a blades pointy sharp edge he simply couldn't get out of this, there was no conceivable way. And even if anybody DID manage to find him, how would they even be able to rescue him in time?

(_Oh no!_) He gasped inwardly.

* * *

Luke's heart raced as he kept his eyes on the big mythical creatures standing over him. He was in shock of what he had just found and he couldn't even move, he was so overcome with shock.

A somewhat kindly-looking orange dragoness, a dark jungle green dragon, a furious red dragon and a deep sea blue dragon were standing over the boy and infant dragon hatchling with very confused expressions on their muzzles. Their eyes were wide and their mouthes were slightly open with concern...well the female dragon's was anyway...

Luke could hear their voices become audible in his own ears and he overheard the conversation they were having at that very moment despite having his hearing failing a few times and weakening a little so he could only hear quiet mutters on every few words that were spoken by these winged beasts.

_"How in the fang did a HUMAN find us, and where did he get that hatchling!?"_ The red dragon demanded, his voice loud and stern.

_"I know not, Farrow. But whoever this whelp is, he appears to be a tad scraped up."_ Said the dark green dragon, looking concerned for the boy.

The nice female dragon sharply turned to face the other dragons and she scowled at them, putting a paw to her lips in a hushing motion and she looked a lot like a overprotective mother "_Hush! Silence you moronic bags of scales, you could upset the poor younglings..._"

Luke moaned a little yet his mind was reeling with questions without answers. He had found the other dragons at least! Now all he had to do was try and convince them to join him in his rescue mission to save the Professor...although he felt incredibly shy now for some reason.

He swallowed nervously. He couldn't believe that he and Rachel had found a colony of drakes and he could swear that his heart was bursting, his mind churning for more knowledge.

But he couldn't make his voice work, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't know what to do now.

The female dragon shook her head, sighing through her nostrils, as she bowed her head and grabbed Luke's shirt into her mouth and proceeded to pick him up as she started to walk away from the entrance/exit of the dragon home. She wore a worried look on her muzzle as she walked in mostly silence.

Suddenly, with Rachel on his back, Farrow asked _"Where are we going?_"

As the three large dragons walked through their ruins oasis of a home, they just knew they had to take the boy and the dragon hatchling to their leader so they could explain themselves.

* * *

The Professor cowered, scooting around in his cell to try and find a place with higher ground so he could try and stay alive long enough for somebody -anybody- to come and save him. He growled and roared frantically, clearly panicking about his fate as the water levels rose up to his ankles.

_(Come now, Hershel, now is not the time to panic. You just need to use your head...)_

But it was then he thought of something. Using his head...?

He was silent for several moments and he looked up at the horns on his head. He smirked a wry grin, an idea perfectly forming in his head, before he faced the wall horns down.

He breathed calmly and kept his composure for several seconds before he snapped his tail against the air and he charged at the wall as best he could.

He ran at the wall and smashed his body against it, causing quite a few bricks to crumble as he threw himself at the wall multiple times. He refused to give up even though the water levels were rising and he knew that a gentleman would never, ever give up in these kinds of situations.

As he peered into the murky water that was rising to drown his obtuse dragonesque, he could tell that it was far from clear. There was fog already beneath the surface and it made the Professor wonder what it would be like to be buried up to your neck in the stuff. He shivered when the cold water slowly rose up to his knees and when they did, he tried to desperately break free of his chains because he had been frozen with fear for a minute or two before he was finally able to move again.

He pulled hard and tugged roughly on his neck chain but quickly found that it was made of a titanium-like steel that cuffed his neck, chaining him to the cell and making it so he could not move an inch.

He gave a desperate roar as he called out for help, he knew that if he didn't get rescued soon then he would drown!

He even tried to reach the bars of his cage so his horns could ram them repeatedly but the chain still held him back, restraining him, as he was forced to stare down with terror at the rising water that would soon swallow him up in nothingness.

* * *

Emmy ran as fast as she could, her heart in her throat as she tried to reach Descole and Luke as quickly as possible. She even kept her gaze skywards to catch the occasional glimpse of the dotted clouds that hung in the dark sky above with the moon shining alongside it.

After catching what exactly the cloud code was saying, the Professor's assistant didn't waste anytime and basically darted through the roads and pathways whilst trying to squeeze through multiple of the civilians whom were still hunting for remaining draconic beasts with a relentless energy.

Emmy knew that the Professor needed help immediately since he was about to get executed after all and that was not something she could let happen to Professor Layton, even if he were a dragon. She had betrayed them during the Azran legacy and despite that, he still trusted her with his life. She was immensely at a loss for words how someone could be so naive yet so kind and, well, gentlemanly.

She continued to race through the labyrinth of roads and pathways and didn't dare stop and she wasn't planning on ever pausing to catch her breath. If the Professor was close to death then every second that slipped off into the distant past was more precious than anything.

Layton's time here was dependant on getting assistance fast, but she knew that if the Professor couldn't even come up with an ingenious solution then it would have to be deadly serious.

"Hold on, Professor, I'm coming!" Emmy panted breathlessly as she sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her whilst her pink bow tie became askew from all the running she had been doing. Even her bouncy brown hair started to become frizzy due to the chilling moisture settling in, signalling that a heavy rainstorm was coming.

The young lady abruptly skidded when she suddenly saw Descole leap down from the rooftops in front of her. Emmy tried to stop but when she tried to skid to a halt but she only ended up colliding with the cloaked man as they both tumbled to the ground with a heavy thud.

The two groaned painfully as their bones ached from the collision. Neither of them could comprehend very much as they both tried to stand up, only prying open their eyes as they gingerly sat up whilst sitting on the ground.

Descole stared at Emmy for several seconds whilst he awaited for his eyesight to go steady, his vision was slightly wavering and he couldn't keep them focused on Emmy's figure for several seconds before he finally got a good long look at the woman and blinked; his face moulded into a scowl.

"Why did you do that, Altava?" He moaned, rubbing his aching head.

Emmy panted breathlessly as she clutched her chest to try and slow her racing heart as she looked her cousin straight in the eye with her face paler than snow and her eyes as wide as bowling balls. The young lady in yellow tried to make her voice work as she opened her mouth, yet -no matter how hard she tried- she could not form a single word, let alone a sentence.

So, instead, she simply pointed up to the sky. She tried to ignore the fact that the heavy downpour of rain was numbing her hands and legs and looked at the smoke that spelt a dotted message, clearly an attempt at morse code.

Descole stared at the "message" long and hard before his face turned whiter then snow when he figured out what it meant. He could swear that he felt a sudden sensation that felt like a spear being cut right through his heart. It was a feeling similar to the one he felt when both he and Hershel had lost their parents, and the night their family life came crashing down...what Hershel tried to tell him earlier now made sense...

When he realised it, he started to run back in the direction of the prison with Emmy following suit.

The rain weighed him down slightly but he wouldn't let that get in his way, he was going to rescue his little brother and nobody would tell him otherwise. As he ran, his cape billowing in the breeze, he pleaded with everything he had and the holes his ivory mask covered his eyes with started to overflow with tears.

"No...not my brother, anything but my baby brother!"

* * *

Meanwhile the Professor roared far more desperately, trying his best to keep his head out of the water that was now up to his neck and nearing the top of his head. He tried standing on his tip toes now but that was making it hard to keep his neck stretched upwards although he didn't really care.

He gulped and breathed as he growled and screeched, panickedly thrashing about in the water to keep himself afloat. He knew that a gentleman couldn't panic but he couldn't really keep a cool head when the tides were rising fast, he couldn't even make a puzzle out of this to save himself.

Professor Layton coughed and spluttered as laps of water began to splash into his big mouth and force itself down his throat as if to take him down into the dark depths of these murky grey waters that threatened his life right now. He couldn't even flap his wings anymore.

He swallowed a lot of water now, coughing as soon as the gross substance he was literally drowning in swallowed up his taste buds in a foul feeling that could only be described as "sickness in the mouth". He couldn't help but even squeeze his eyes shut as the water was now making its way just below his eye, forcing him to draw deep breaths to make sure this wouldn't end him so quickly.

He panted and coughed some more when he finally swallowed far too much water. This made him feel very nauseous and sick.

_(Is this the end of me...It cannot be...no, NO!_) Layton thought stubbornly, focusing away from his neck and more on his feet shackles as he fought to loosen them as he reared up as hard as he could in order to stand on his hind legs. He tried harder than ever before with this new burst of energy but the water had already engulfed his entire draconian being and all he could see was pitch blackness and the tiny outlines of bubbles.

He held his breath in as hard as he could whilst he continued to tug on his wrist cuffs in order to loosen them despite the darkness he couldn't see in.

However his breath was getting harder and harder to keep in as he felt moments away from slipping from consciousness and reality altogether. His cheeks puffed until they gave way with a single exhale and multiple bubbles erupted out of his pure deep breaths of desperation.

The moment he finally breathed out, he stopped jerking his loosened shackles and began to drop to the floor with his head growing limp and his body collapsing under the weightlessness of the water and the fact that his lungs were inflated beyond belief. He dropped his head down and felt his unconsciousness take hold of every nerve and bone in his body.

His hat even sunk down with him, plopping right in front of his legs.

As Layton began to black out, he gave one final thought _(...I would suppose this is it...I am so sorry Flora...you as well, Luke. I was not...strong...enough...)_ and with that his entire world turned into a black abyss of nothingness.

Was this the end?

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys, sorry this took so long to update. I am still very sore and in hospital after maybe two months here and my tummy is evil. Other than that, I'm alright and have been having some writers block.**

**Anyways, the professor is in quite the predicament. Will he survive the flooding and what will Luke and Rachel find? Where have Flora and Clive gone?**

**Stay tuned and find out.**

**-Chloemcg**


	46. Chapter 7: Time to die part six

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

The Professor's head felt lighter than air as he inhaled a sharp jab of oxygen. He felt cold and soaked to the bone and his muscles felt tight as he tried to adjust to the chilled cold air that coated his grotesque body and bit him in every single part of his body.

His vision was disoriented as he faintly made out several shapes towering over him as he heard voices faintly call out to him whilst he tried to regain most of his consciousness.

His mind was clouded and his memory of what happened before he passed out was faint but was slowly gathering up in his mind whilst he squinted his eyes to try and register what was happening.

(_...Nnnngh...w-where am I, what happened?_) The Professor thought as he suddenly let out several wheezes and squeaky roars that could have been passed off as coughing. With each violent hack of the throat, some cold water spilled out from his lungs and splattered to the cold hard ground and this seemed to have gained the attention of those blurry figures from before.

"O-oh, look! He's coming around!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

The Professor's vision finally started to clear up, as did his mind. He continued to cough up more water as he forcefully expelled as much as he could from his system and the more he coughed, the more he started to recollect and notice whilst his hazy eyes recovered their sight and he started to recognise the people who stood above him whilst they smiled down at him with relief written all over their faces.

Flora, Clive, Clark and Brenda along with, Randal, Angela and even Henry were there whilst little Laura was nestled inside her mother's arms.

Randal smiled softly as he knelt down and met the gentleman drake at eye level, gently pressing the palm of his hand against his friend's head to make sure he doesn't move around too much until he regained some of his energy.

Despite the fact that the professor was cold to the bone and was very susceptible to catching a cold or even pneumonia, the Professor still seemed determined as he tried to stand up on his own. Randal, Henry and Clark managed to keep the reptilian gent down by pushing down lightly on his head and neck.

Layton groaned and tried to wriggle free from the men but to no avail as he simply lain down flat on his stomach.

Professor Layton softly tried sitting up. But when he gave a sharp jerk of his head, another sharp jab of oxygen hit him hard in the lungs as he coughed and wheezed all over the place. Each time he coughed, more water spluttered out from his throat and because he was coughing so hard it almost knocked the three men off as they held on tight to their friend's neck.

"H-Hershel, please calm down!" Clark exclaimed "you have water in your lungs, your heart is weak and you have to stay still! It's not wise for you to stress yourself!"

The Professor seemed to freeze after hearing those words and he groaned loudly and raised a claw to clutch at his chest, his eyes widening in a mix of panic and pain as he felt his heart hammer painfully in his chest. Each time he felt his heart beating, it would feel like tiny needles piercing his chest.

The drake professor collapsed and fell to his knees before tumbling on his stomach.

He exhaled heavily as he felt as if all the energy had slipped right from beneath him and he tried so hard to stand back up.

Angela ran up to the Professor and gently petted his head to try and calm him. Poor Hershel Layton looked so anaemic, so frail. His eyes looked so tired and his breathing pattern was shallow as he lain on his side with his jaw tight as his mouth wrenched closed and his ear frills fell dipped down.

She gently stroked his head to try and get the top-hatted gent to calm down as he was soaked to the bone and he was dripping wet.

Professor Layton gave a deep moan of exhaustion as he decided to stay down for a moment as he cast a sluggish but questioning look at Randal. He furrowed one eye ridge and raised the other as he silently inquired where his friend had came from.

So, understanding the look, Randal knelt down and explained with a frown "Hershel, we came because we had a feeling that you would need some help."

Randal sheepishly tweaked his glasses which gleamed in the fading light which made way for the darkness of the clouded grey skies, confused, as he sighed and looked to Henry whom nodded somewhat mysteriously in response "We found you out here dripping wet and shivering, you were laying in a very large puddle of water but you had chains all over you."

Confused, dragon Layton looked around. It was true that there was some metal surrounding him and, if he had to guess correctly, then it came from the chains that had been wrapped around him in the dungeons. He had some scrapes and cuts on his body too and he could feel them sting whence the raindrops would hit each wound.

He looked back at the small group of familiar friends.

The Professor blinked and snuffed, shaking his head to try and rid himself off the wave of dizziness that had made his head spin in an almost endless spiral. He heard a little voice of common sense whisper into his mind that he had to get up again, but in a much slower and calmer manner as he tried to stand and get a better grip of the situation at hand.

But then he remembered something...

The Dragons sapphire.

Where had it gone!?

Whipping his head in all directions to see if he could find that troublesome gem, he knew he had to find it and not only that...but he had to find Luke and Flora and the others! He couldn't stand to leave them and especially not that trick some jewel that controlled the very aspect of his transformations and this mission. But he knew that he had to find Luke and the others, he had to round them up before something terrible happened to them!

Even though the sapphire needed to be found, his friends and adopted daughter were top priority!

Yet, as he ran as fast as he could, he tried to ignore the fact that his vision was swaying and he even growled internally as he felt sudden raindrops fall and hit his face to add to the collection of bone-numbing cold water that had covered him.

He was even finding himself stumbling over his own four feet as he ran, still not being used to using four limbs.

The gentleman dragon was running as fast as he could before he suddenly found his back legs giving up on him as he collapsed and slid on the soaking slippery wet ground, he flapped his wings to try and get himself to slow to a halt. He even used the claws on his front paws to dig at the ground, leaving long marks on the ground.

He slipped forwards a few yards just before coming to an abrupt stop behind a building.

He looked down at his front paws, his vision swaying dizzily, and he noticed that there was a slight amount of bleeding and not only that but his hands were changing shape. His toes were painfully stretching out into fingers and his dark brown scales were fading back into his tan skin.

The Professor knew he was changing back into a human.

He coughed and spluttered and gasped as his heart pounded hard in his chest. A painful striking sensation fluttered inside his chest and felt like multiple sharp jabs were being thrust upon him. Professor Layton felt tears of agony well up inside his dot-like eyes and his whole body burned with a fever, said fever not being helped by the rain hammering down and pounding his body so he couldn't move.

He slowly shrank down and the Professor's anatomy slowly changed. He grunted and breathed painfully as he tried to move and sit up against the wall to cool himself down. He couldn't move an inch, he couldn't even think and he could barely breathe; the tears flowed down his face, mingling with the raindrops, as his teeth shifted back from sharp to dull inside his gums.

Layton groaned loudly whilst the transformation finally started to end with his muzzle shrinking back into his face and his ears reverting back to normal.

He became vaguely aware that his friends had gathered behind him and everyone gasped when they saw how much agony the gentleman archeologist was in.

Flora and Clive both ran up to him, shocked to see that he was back to his human form but horrified that he looked to be in more pain than ever.

The Professor didn't know where they had come from but he was happy to see them nonetheless as they ran to his aid and knelt down to be at his level.

"P-Professor? What's happening to you?" Flora gasped, wrapping her arms gingerly around the poor weakened gent's prone form and hugging him with worry etched on her face.

"Ughhhh...it would appear that..." He paused to gasp for breath "...my dragon transformations are putting a massive strain..." he coughed "...on my body and my heart...unless I get the cure for my transformations...I...I..." He didn't finish as he didn't want to think about such a thing, he didn't want to admit that he would probably die. He wouldn't let himself think so morbidly!

So, giving a shake of his head, Professor Layton pushed himself on to his feet and when he felt his knees almost give out he felt Randal and Clive rush over to catch him and keep him on his feet with looks of worry plastered on their faces.

Randal shook his head sternly and narrowed his eyes a bit "Hershel. Please, don't talk like that! We WILL cure you and we won't give up on you! I promise you don't have to face this alone, we will be with you every step of the way."

The Professor looked into the eyes of everyone around him whilst he let those words of Randal sink in.

Despite the gloomy weather, everyone had a spark of hope shimmering in their eyes and they each seemed to give their own small smile of encouragement whilst the rain drizzled down and hit their faces and wetted their faces. Even Flora, despite looking so fearful for his well being mere seconds ago, seemed to have put on a little smile for him.

Professor Layton closed his eyes and exhaled through his nostrils and he reopened them and a clear fire reflected inside his tiny black eyes. He smiled just a bit to reflect that courage that his friends have given to him and he could swear that he felt determination light up his spirit.

He coughed a bit and nodded at Randal "Y-Yes. You are right. A gentleman never surrenders..."

Randal and Clive both proceeded to help the Professor out of the road so he could get dressed into something more presentable, the girls only just now realising that poor Layton had been stripped of his clothes and was now exposed in the most humiliating way possible.

As well as in the rain, no less.

There was one thing that the Professor worried about. Looking at Clark and Brenda and even baby Laura whom all looked rather concerned. The two parents started looking around, frowned and then Clark looked over at the Professor whilst Brenda and Angela went away to talk about girly stuff.

Clark's face was filled with worry "Wait. Where is Luke?"

* * *

Luke couldn't help but shiver with fright as he was carried in the mouth of a dragon, although he couldn't help but look at his surroundings in awe. His mouth hung open as he looked all around him, his jaw unhinged as his mouth was so wide that a fly could have made its home in here.

The Professor's apprentice might have been being carried by a bunch of mythical creatures to a strange leader dragon, but he wasn't afraid.

Alas, he swallowed to keep a calm composure as he observed his surroundings carefully.

This place looked beautiful; like some sort of ruins/oasis/palace. The whole architect was quite mesmerisingly impressive. Even though the walls and floors were slightly crumbled and cracked, somehow they still looked perfectly sturdy and the ground shimmered like gold under the light that loomed around the ceiling which was strewn with fluffy artificial clouds.

A set of gentle warm beams of light lit the area up like a candle in a pitch black room and some foliage hung down from the ceilings like vines, said vines having an assortment of floral life which Luke had never seen before.

Not only that but the population of winged beasts down in these catacombs seemed to have been limited to the three who had found both him and little Rachel. There didn't seem to be all that many at all and Luke couldn't help but ponder about that revelation.

Regardless, he thought the ruins quite fascinating.

Luke was certain that the Professor would have adored this marvel of archeology should he have actually been present.

The young teen felt his heart drop when he remembered his mentor. The Professor had been taken prisoner and going through who knows what kind of torture, he wanted to get the Professor back to his human self ASAP because he didn't deserve to have a life full of pain and misery.

That and it was becoming evident that all those transformations from dragon to human was putting a massive strain on his body.

It took a few more moments but Luke's train of thought crashed, cutting off, when he was suddenly plopped down on the floor and he found himself looking directly up at a very magnificent statue.

It was of a familiar dragon, the phantom dragon who he saw earlier. Fafnir. The statue depicted a grand dragon with lilac scales looking down upon the boy with a kindly smile on his wise muzzle and this stone statues eyes glowed a bright piercing cornflower blue colour that bore holes in his soul.

But standing alongside the statue were two other dragons who looked older and mighty and even bold and strong, one of the seemingly older dragons looked aggressive whilst the other looked calm and poised.

They were like yin and yang and the dragon statue of Fafnir seemed right in the middle literally and figuratively.

But the professor's apprentice looked deep into statue Fafnir's eyes and his own gaze became hypnotically captured in the stone figure.

Upon looking at the ancient statue, Luke's eyes started to glow an illuminant sapphire blue to match the statue as several visions of the past present and future flashed through his mind. The dragon statue he knelt before, the Fafnir statue, filled his head with multiple images of past present and future and he felt like all the info in the world was coming at him all at once.

All who observed watched as Luke's and the statues eyes glowed simultaneously, each gaze trapped in each others and whatever was happening with the young boy nobody knew what to do.

It was true that this monumental statue had extraordinary power but why this was happening to a simple human youngling, none had a clue. Even Rachel, whom had been sat on one of the wings of Farrow, one of the elder dragons, seemed to have been greatly intrigued by what what transpiring.

* * *

_An image flashed through Luke's head. The first depicting the poor Professor hanging on to dear life in front of him, in dragon form, and he seemed to have been wearing a tearful smile. Luke felt conflicted about this one as his heart was filled with fright and pain._

_It was nighttime and it was raining heavily with a horrid downpour that lashed whomever were unfortunate enough to be in the painful crossfire of the sharp raindrops that spat down from the clouded heavens from above. Thunder rumbled in the skies and lightning streaked through the skies, not only this but there was a somewhat homely air surrounding the two._

_Luke was beginning to wonder if they were in London here._

_All Luke could do from a visual point was watch as the poor Draconian Professor of archeology clawed on to the ledge of some sort of tower that they had been perching atop of all this time, trying to desperately hold on tight whilst his wings flapped to keep himself up on there. Luke also noticed that the poor Professor seemed both battered and exhausted, the bruises covering his side and the heavy bags stretching under his teary eyes proved this._

_There was something about this vision that intrigued Luke. It felt vague and it felt faint and somewhat clouded and unclear...yet there was no doubt that he was facing the top-hatted drake he called his mentor._

* * *

Luke stared directly into the eyes of the statue and, whilst his glowing blue eyes were in a trance, he heard a hushed voice leak into his mind. It was like a multitude of tree branches crackling and sounding like wooden wind chimes stroking his brain. It was then the voice grew a tad louder as it left a mystical echo in his head.

(_My child,_) The voice, Fafnir, spoke (_as Sir Layton is currently unavailable, I speak directly to you. You must guide our chosen one to this sacred place where he can unlock the secrets of our kind and why we have hid from the catacombs of time for all these centuries. It is a quest only he can do._)

Luke asked, cocking his head to one side "Why? Why is the Professor the only one who can do this, and why does he have to complete this quest?"

(_Because he is the one who found the Sapphire and thus sealed his fate. He had agreed that he was the guardian of our treasured jewel and agreed that-_)

"B-But those transformations! Don't you realise that they are killing him?!"

Luke's worry and distress over this crisis was warranted and justified but the tension between the two was so heavy that it could be plucked like a guitar string.

There was a long silence that passed before Fafnir spoke again, sounding a hint sympathetic (_Look, Luke Triton...all will be explained and there is no doubt that he needs you, but he shalt also need your help in solving a challenge of sorts. Its a challenge the two of you will face together and you have to face all of it head on._)

The boy frowned with confusion. This old voice had just spoke of a challenge and he wondered about that for a moment; but his glowing eyes lit up in recognition. During that bizarre episode of split Fafnir and Professor argument, the Professor explained what puzzles were and there was no doubt he recalled that.

"You mean a puzzle, don't you?"

(_Indeed. Can you do this?_)

Luke finally blinked, his eyes returning to normal. He looked down at his lap in deep thought as he pondered over what he had just been told. Luke had been the Professor's apprentice for a long while and he had a feeling that this would be the biggest challenge he and his gentleman mentor would have to face. His eyes gleamed with determination as he looked back up at the statue and nodded without a hint of reluctance "I can..."

Of course, he got no reply from the statue but he knew he had to do this.

He then slowly reached up to touch the rim of his cap and removed it. Resting atop his head, right where his cap was, lay a very familiar sapphire as the boy reached up and gripped it before looking down at it.

The Dragons sapphire gleamed in the faint shreds of light as it lain in the palm in his hand and, for an instant, he saw a glimmer inside of it. Like some life living within it was giving him hope.

He inhaled deeply, allowing a calm and flowing feeling to flow through his bloodstream and the rest of his anatomy, before he exhaled calmly. Luke stood and turned to face the dragons behind him, a fiery eagerness in his eyes as he looked at them.

He hoped they could assist the Professor in this dark hour but he didn't know where to even start.

He vowed to protect the Professor as best as he could.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, long chapter! Sorry it took me so long to put this new chapter up, I was suffering with a major case of writers block and I still have a painful tummy so that's making things hard. I don't have much to do so I usually write for you guys as a distraction but a new idea pops into my head and this becomes buried in the pile of to-do.**

**So, yes, I finally completed it and we get both a prophecy for Luke and for the Professor we get the fact that he's alive! How is that possible? Well, we might find out soon.**

**Btw, we are getting to the big climax and now Luke is going to solve a puzzle with the Professor. Will he survive through this, though?**

**-Chloemcg**


	47. Chapter 8: The claw of truth part one

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

The Professor's apprentice slowly climbed up to stand on his own two feet and he made sure to adopt a confident stance whilst he tipped his cap at the small group of dragons, including the baby dragon hatchling Rachel, and his eyes were almost as sharp as blades.

He stared at the dragons with such an intense yet calm expression. Blue flames swallowed his innocent irises and he frowned seriously as his breaking voice took on a blunt sincere tone "Now. I need your help."

One of the dragons glared at him with a near disgusted sneer. He gave a skeptical narrow of the eyes whilst the inquiry he was trying to convey was written plainly all over his scaly face. He seemed to gave a low growl from the throat whilst Luke translated that scowl to ask "And why should we, whelp?"

The young apprentice gentleman's calm yet intense eyes narrowed a tad. He had gone and pushed himself too far to simply clam up and surrender now, he wouldn't even be capable of facing the Professor should he do anything of the sort.

He spoke, raising his deepening voice just a tad as he stood as tall as he could "Because there is someone who I know who would help anyone and is even dying to help your whole species from becoming extinct! He is a true gentleman and my best friend, he has been trying so hard and needs help. I'm going to help him!"

The young boy's resolve had never been stronger as he reached up and readjusted his cap. That fire in his eyes remained passionate whilst he straightened his posture and then started to slowly stride towards the direction of the exit.

Even Rachel had wordlessly leapt off of the back of one of the dragons and started to chase after the younger gentleman.

As Luke walked, he had been left with his mind buzzing with everything that had occurred these past five minutes. He had found them. He had uncovered the remaining dragons that had been hiding deep down in the underground of this mysterious city that had been hidden in the middle of the ocean, he had even uncovered one of the greatest puzzles of all time which was accompanied by the fact that Professor Layton's life was in grave danger.

He was so shocked that his system was still getting over it; his hands wouldn't stop shaking!

He slowly wandered towards the way he came, alone and in a manner that shown he felt little to no fear inside his heart. His cap had been lowered although his expression wasn't concealed enough to not convey the mixed emotions he felt deep down in his soul. A deep frown was stretched across his lips, his shoulders were broad and his eyes were still fierce and glaring which revealed that he took the situation at hand very seriously.

Yet there was a small thread of fear and uncertainty shimmering in those eyes.

The dragons apparently watched him go although he still couldn't care less at the moment. He had more pressing issues to deal with; he wasn't even entirely liking the idea of going all alone but he knew he had no other choice.

The dragons apparently watched him go although he still couldn't care less at the moment. He had more pressing issues to deal with.

Luke looked down for a split few moments and noticed that Rachel had caught up and was practically sprinting on all fours in an eager attempt to keep up with the small strides he had been making.

Seeing the small dragon actually made him wonder about how his parents were getting on, how his mum and dad were getting on...and his baby sister...he had even wondered about what would become of them after this journey was over and whether he would see them again.

He started to dwell on the fact that he had always been quite insensitive to his baby sister, talking to the Professor and spending time with Rachel had made him realise this, but he still couldn't forgive his father for taking him away from his beloved mentor. Despite the bitterness he felt towards him, he had still respected his father one way or another and knew that he cared about him too. But he felt a pang of guilt smack him hard when he thought about his mother, oh how his mum would be destroyed if anything happened to him...

Luke's heart ached when he thought about his family and he couldn't help the sting that arrived when the tears swelled up within the corners of his eyeballs. His heart hurt and his ribs rattled with pain when he thought about it, his brain ached when memories suddenly blazed through his mind and made him feel even worse.

A single tear trailed down his cold cheek when he heard one thought whisper through his mind.

_(...Mum...Dad...sis...will I ever see them again?)_

* * *

Meanwhile Professor Layton kept a tightly firm grip on his chest and tried to get back up and walk. His eyes were squinted, trying to see through the darkness of the evening.

Somehow he had managed to lose the others awhile ago so he tackled this challenge all alone. But he was hurting quite bad and his legs throbbed painfully. He had just endured a heavy plummet and grimaced when he was met with the cold and craggy ground below whence it swallowed him up whole.

He gave a sharp yelp whence he hit the ground.

His vision spun and bile rose and bubbled in his trachea, the acidic properties was like lava in his throat; his trachea was even twisting into a pretzel knot and restricting his capability of speech.

Layton blinked repeatedly when he felt his focus black out for a second whilst he slowly steadied himself, he calmly tried to stand and he used the lean brick wall behind him as a mean to straighten his posture and to cool down his rising temperature. He grimaced as he felt like gravity wanted to shove him downwards yet he forced his legs to straighten out so he couldn't stumble and fall over again.

When he was standing on his own two legs again he put one shaky foot in front of the other in a poor attempt at walking independently.

The Professor let out pained grunts as he struggled to walk through the almost-pitch black town, he pulled a strained face and grit his teeth when he would pull his own legs along so he could remain on his feet. He tried not to stumble but each couple of steps his knees would buckle and his legs would attempt to give out under him.

Professor Layton never felt so weakened in his whole life but he pressed on regardless.

He knew he couldn't let anything happen to Luke, he was probably in a heap of trouble himself and he couldn't let anything happen to that boy if he had anything to say about it.

The gent archeologist slowly found that he was starting to break into a small sprint whilst he suddenly felt a burst of energy pop within him, jetting his unsteady legs as his feet pounded against the ground.

He had no clue how but a sudden strength had filled him and he used every drop of it to carry him as fast as he could to wherever he could locate his friend.

Layton's face became engulfed in a cold sweat as he ran in a hurry to try and track Luke down, one hand tightly gripping his top hat. His legs ached as he ran and he clenched his teeth as he rounded a corner although he gripped on to said corner when he found himself looking over at a small group of people who were holding a few torches.

The Professor frowned firmly as he realised that something was not right with those people. There was something stirring within him, like an oppression in his heart, that told him that something was amiss.

He released the sharp point of the corner he had rounded and proceeded to break into another unsteady sprint and charge in the direction of the strange group of people. But he slowed when he came to stop in front of them.

Tipping his hat politely, the Professor started to speak to them "Greetings. What brings you all out here this late at night?"

Despite how horrid he was feeling, the Professor somehow found the strength to speak and he managed to keep his tone light and calm. He even managed a small but forced smile whilst he conversed with them.

One of the people, a young man, spoke "Greetings t'ya, sir, we were jus' out enjoying a nice stroll. What about you?"

The Professor got straight to the point "I was just looking for a friend of mine, he is a polite young boy and he wears a blue cap with a vest to match. Have you seen him?"

The group looked at each other before looking back at the Professor. One of the men replied "Wait. Does he have a little dog thing with him?"

Professor Layton's eyes went wide. That "little dog thing" was probably Rachel! His heart rate quickened whilst he answered almost excitedly "Y-Yes! Did you see where he went?!"

But then the group and glared with scorn at the top hatted gentleman. The Professor frowned with confusion upon seeing the suspicious hostility on their faces. Another person, a woman, spoke as she held up a lantern towards the Professor as if to get a better look at him in the dusk of night "We might've done, yet kids don't come out here this late...and we swear you look familiar...did you go to the bar?"

Professor Layton felt his whole body seize up when they suddenly surrounded him. This had suddenly spiralled into a bad situation out of nowhere, all in the time span of five seconds! It also occurred to him that they were at the bar that night when Luke got drunk by that bar tender. The Professor started to get intimidated. This was bizarre behaviour, they didn't respond to his initial query either.

He could see a sudden shift in their behaviour and he didn't like it. He took notice that the group started to grow rigid as another man spoke and scowled at the poor Professor "Wait a sec, you're that weirdo that set the pub on fire!"

"W-What?" The Professor wanted to run away but they had grabbed him before he could; they grabbed at the collar of his jacket and yanked it back and made sure he couldn't move too much, and he started to try and thrash about to try and get away. Sweat trickled down his face when he started to realize that he was in deep trouble and he felt his mind twist into a pretzel knot when he tried thinking of a way out of this, it gave him a headache.

The people started to drag him off towards the direction of the tower, probably going to take him to the king and do something with him. He didn't know what to do now although he turned his head to look at the castle which stood proud and tall in the dead of night.

The moonlight cast a small gleam against the tower and made it stand out against the dark; Layton focused his eyes on it whence he noticed something was off about this whole thing.

He couldn't explain it, however, so he simply decided to let the events unfold and see where it took him.

But then he heard a familiar tune.

Professor Layton's dot-like eyes filled with shock when he heard the music glide through the air like a bird taking flight and he couldn't help but feel glad to be in its presence. It somehow made him feel like he was not alone and it even compelled him to close his eyes and smile in gratitude.

That melody, it sounded so familiar...he knew what it was and he even tried to hum along to the tune; The song of the sea. It was the long-forgotten melody which Melina Whistler sung and it was the only song which could revive the old ruins of Ambrosia.

He just listened while the group dragged him away, seemingly oblivious to the melody. The Professor found this song soothing, as if it were lullaby lulling him to a deep and peaceful slumber.

The Professor cast his gaze up towards the moon and thought to himself _(The song of the sea...what is it doing here?)_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, I was just busy for awhile.**

**The professor and Luke are now probably going to uncover more secrets, what on earth is the Song of the sea doing in this story? There is a bit more in this story and hopefully more puzzles will be uncovered.**

**They are also looking for each other now.**

**Will they find each other?**

**Please review!**

**-Chloemcg**


	48. Chapter 8: The claw of truth part two

**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Professor Layton belong to Level 5 games, not me! I would never own ANYONE of that amazing franchise.**

**The legend of the Dragon sapphire**

* * *

Professor Layton could only see black yet he could feel his back pressed to the wall, his wrists were tied to his back and something was tied firmly around his mouth. Despite this and his slowly deteriorating condition, his hearing was perfectly capable of picking up the various sounds and soft snickers of his captors, a small group of the towns citizens whom were apparently present to witness him accidentally setting the pub aflame.

His heart pulsated steadily whilst he tried to get up and get going, yet he had been bound and gagged effectively. He noted the bandannas wrapped around his mouth and his eyes, and he took a mental note of how his hands had been tied up with a strong rope; he couldn't help but fix his eyes with a glare despite not being able to see.

The Professor downright refused to be weak right now, he wasn't willing to let himself show it!

He shook his head, thrashing around in a desperate attempt to free himself from the tight bonds. He kicked and bucked and desperately tried his hardest to get himself out of this, he knew he couldn't just give up here. He let out muffled cries through the piece of cloth covering his mouth.

But he stopped when he saw the people who captured him close in on him with sinister looks etching across each of their faces. Their eyes looked twisted and warped by some sort of grand dark power and the Professor had to assume that the same power flowed through his body at this very moment. He felt so small as the creatures started to gather around him, their appearances altering with every second that ticked by.

He swallowed nervously at what he saw.

The group's faces each turned near intimidating. Scales adorned their faces and their mouthes had become twisted and their long dexterous tongues flecked out from each set of jaws and softly curled around the razor sharp yellow teeth that spouted from the gums of each individual and their suddenly-transformed reptilian eyes narrowed with contempt. They all let out a choir of long hissing noises as their forms started distorting from human to beast, their long tails whipped the cool night air and the rain dripped heavily down their faces.

The Professor had no clue as to what was going on but he wasn't liking it one bit.

One of the men hissed menacingly "Centuries ago those dragons had struck this whole _tooown_ with a cursssse that isolatessss usssss from the whole world, we are but people whom turn into freakissssssh creatures in the full moonlight. The beasts hath plagued this world and thus we cannoooot allow you to succeed in reviving them."

The Professor was uncertain if it was the fault of his hazy mind but he simply couldn't understand what these serpent-speaking things were talking about. They spoke of some sort of curse that the dragons had unleashed upon this town and how it blocks them off from civilised society but they couldn't allow him to fulfil that mission passed unto him?

He didn't understand. He just didn't.

The Professor glared sceptically up at his kidnappers and eyed them with a tight frown tugging at his lips hard. His posture was slouched and his back had been aching from the second he awoke and due to how he had been forced to sit back, his top hat fell over his eyes to cover them a little. But he knew that he didn't have time to deal with this and started to wriggle in his seat to break free of his rope restrains, he winced as the ropes rubbed at his wrists and left deepening red burns trailing along his skin.

He wriggled and wriggled some more.

"You have to release me! I have to look for Luke, I fear for his safety!" He spoke firmly as the bandanna slid down from his mouth and allowed him to speak clearly. Although his words were blurry, what he was saying was clear enough to be understood.

The creatures towering over him almost appeared dismayed at the top-hat-wearing gentleman, but they seemed to have been calm and collected unlike him.

The Professor decided to remedy this as he withdrew a sharp but lengthy breath that had been contained deep within his lungs, a gentleman must remain calm at all times after all. His posture relaxed and his shoulders dropped like stones in water in a soft sag. He shouldn't have allowed his anxiety to get the best of him although he could have sworn that he felt a sudden throbbing pain pulsate within his hands.

He ignored it.

The Professor's mind swam with confusion whilst he tried to absorb all this information. The dragons had apparently struck this small dinky village and its inhabitants with some type of curse that turned them into monstrous reptiles...the gears in his head started to turn and he started to realise that he had been struck with a very similar curse. He even had to wonder if this curse extended to King Mortimer, or even the others now that they had been in the city for a certain period of time?

This little detail was very intriguing.

He looked back up at the creatures, indignant ...but that was until the Professor started to show some worrying signs right in front of them.

Professor Layton furrowed his brows, his expression becoming distorted as confusion replaced the anger that was there mere moments ago. He also noticed that the throbbing pains in his hands were intensifying as the seconds whirled passed. He clenched his teeth and squinted his eyes; he didn't dare look down at his rope-bound hands which he knew were shaking like mad now, he could feel his fingers curl and twist.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, somehow keeping his voice from trembling.

He started to say more but he was cut off when the rest of his body started to shake and tremble uncontrollably, he looked to his tied wrists and his eyes widened with terror when he saw that they were starting to turn into claws; the skin on his hands was painfully stretching and morphing into his dragon paws. As his hands grew, the rope snapped off with ease.

He started to realise with dread that he was transforming again!

His stomach churned with terror as he felt the searing pain attack his tendons and muscles, deforming them and twisting the bones into much longer and abnormal stretches of muscle.

Sweat dripped down his face and he started to clench in teeth as he cursed his luck inside his head whilst he quickly looked back at the people around him whom started to stare at him with ever growing terror. They began to back off slowly with horror increasing within their reptilian eyes and their expressions were marred by panic in its purest form.

Despite the fact that they captured him, the Professor felt a need to save them. The reptilian dragon/human hybrid creatures were as still as stone statues as they were understandably too petrified to move, they couldn't take their eyes off of the changing human gentleman wearing the top hat.

"Y-you have to...nnnngh...g-get back!" The Professor exclaimed as pain overwhelmed him and he started to transform. His strongly refined voice was lowering its pitch into a roar that was as fierce as a lion's as he yelled at the small group.

The reptilian humans didn't need to be told twice. They turned tail and ran faster than Autumn leaves being carried off by a strong breeze.

The Professor was forced to endure this pain once again as he undergone his transformation, giving in and allowing the pain to swallow his whole body as his body shifted from human limbs to dragon limbs once more. He started to break the seat he was forced to sit on despite his growing body.

Sharp points burst from the tips of his fingers, making them bleed as they dug into the arms of the seat he had been previously tied to.

His head blazed and he clenched each and every muscle to try and prevent his transformation from progressing to the point where he would once again become a giant flying reptile that would probably cause a great disturbance in this miniature little village where dragons had obviously thrived at some point. Each and every bone in his body felt like they were being ripped apart and he couldn't help but lift his head up to the sky and let out a loud scream of agony that blasted through the harrowing nighttime atmosphere.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

It was a sound that could curdle a herd of cattle and melt the flesh off of them.

His body slumped forwards as he momentarily blacked out. His hat thankfully stayed on to his head but his whole face was covered in a thick layer of sweat, his skin stretched and hardened as they turned into scales and he could feel the supremely discomforting sensation of his teeth sharpening and moving around in his gums. He bit down on empty air and thrashed his head from side to side in a vain attempt to fight off the pain.

Professor Layton's body started to grow as the ropes that had been tied around him snapped off of him as he grew bigger, the chair he had been restrained to collapsed into wood underneath him as though it had been crumbling to dust.

His transforming body hardened as though it were a shell and a long tail spouted from his tail bone, whipping about as it flicked the air nonchalantly.

He was justifiably worried. He was becoming more monstrous by the second!

His neck grew longer, his face had become distorted and grew a long snout/beak, and his ears stretched and turned into frills. His clothes tore off his body which left his long brown collar and the cuffs of his sleeves intact, his entire anatomy transformed into that of a mythical beast of lore and myth.

The Professor was relieved beyond words when transformation had finally ended. His lengthy neck dropped down, his head spinning dizzily, and he let out a very soft moan of exhaustion when he tried to readjust to suddenly turning back into a dragon once again.

His feet felt as though they had been plunged into ice cold water and his legs were feeling like weights when they gave out under him and he dropped to his stomach whenever he became so very weakened. His small black eyes blinked confusedly as he stumbled around unsteadily, his wings were sagging to the ground as though they weighed a ton and his front paws were bleeding profusely as he tried to get himself up despite his post-transformation nausea and dizziness.

But there was something different about him this time around, something that set this dragon transformation apart from all the others he had been put through thus far.

He couldn't tell what it was yet, though.

Dragon Layton moved around a bit in an effort to get over his pain and he quickly sat on his haunches and looked down at his front claws with pure shock when he saw the remnants of blood trickle down his sharp nails, he hadn't recalled bleeding like this before.

He let out a composed exhale through his nostrils and got to his fours. He winced when his front paws touched the ground but he bared through it and tried to get used to the discomfort of his body aching and his front claws stinging, although these problems caused him to limp a bit. Each time he put down his feet, he would feel a searing agony burn through the tendons and muscle tissue binding his legs inner workings.

It didn't take long before he waddled clumsily out of he alleyway before he suddenly spotted a familiar face that was running towards him. It was a sight that made him smile with pure relief and he took off charging towards the smaller silhouetted form running to him, his frills lifted up in happiness and the smile on his muzzle was quite sincerely cheery despite his bottom eyelids twitching with each hurried step he took.

"Professor! I'm so happy to see you!"

Luke tossed himself at the top-hatted dragon gent and wrapped his arms around his long neck and the professor seemed shocked at getting this much of close contact but he reluctantly gave in and wrapped a big claw around the younger boy's back. Luke nuzzled his cheek softly against the leather yet firm scales that adorned his mentor's long neck.

It didn't take too long before he pried himself away and slid down the Professor's chest and tummy as if they were a collective playground slide and stood firmly in front of him, eyes filled with concern as his smile drooped into a very long frown that would be long on a horse. Alas the joyful atmosphere quickly melted away and Luke slowly backed away from the drake Professor Layton, only stopping when he got a few metres away so he could get a proper look at him from a distance.

The Professor's apprentice asked hollowly with his onyx eyes glistening in the dark "P-Professor...why are you a dragon? It's nighttime and..."

He trailed off when something had interrupted him.

A sudden series of distant noises had broke the two off from their conversation and they slowly turned their heads to face the source of the sounds and were shocked to find that they were looking at a bush that was rustling softly and it appeared to have been shaking quite violently. The bush had small thorns sticking from the prickly branches and the bush was pretty big and it appeared that two people could conceal themselves behind it.

(_Oh no...! What if it's another one of those creatures?_) The Professor's body stiffened with dread. What if it were a reptilian human about to ambush? What if they would attempt to harm Luke? He couldn't allow that to happen!

A low yet hushed growl smoothly slid out from his vocal chords and his dot-like eyes went wide with panic. He had to protect the boy and he slowly slid his tail out and wrapped it around Luke, catching him off guard, and he plopped the young 13-year-old down on his back and his wings opened up wide and fierce. His sharp teeth were clenched and he looked to have been feeling a mix of fear and protectiveness.

The two gentlemen both readied themselves for a scuffle but they were equally shocked at who came tumbling out from the foliage. Scratches and cuts had adorned the young duo whom were both awkwardly curled around each other as if though they were in a right tangle, their noses touched and their faces were as red as ripe cherries.

Luke gasped aloud with disbelief "Clive a-and Flora!?"

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY 2016! **

**Sorry about the hiatus, I'm just concentrating on other things right now. **

**It seems that the Professor wasn't the only one who was cursed, it seems that he can sympathise with the people of the village of Duriun and we get an awkward moment between Flora and Clive...how will Luke and the Professor react to their explanations? But at least both halves of our fave gentlemen duo have reunited!**

**Im sorry if the next chapter doesn't come up right away, but please understand.**

**Reviews would be ADORED, though. **

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
